


Bride of Frankestein Series Headcannons- Shortfics.

by Ariana_Umbran, Foxlady



Series: We Will Meet Again [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 87,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: Los minifics de BoF, ordenados.





	1. WHITEKNIGHTS

WHITE KNIGHTS - Por supuesto, no era que Natasha fuera siempre una hierática, invulnerable figura. Era sólo que a los Avengers les había tomado un poco de tiempo leerla, pero cuando lo habían hecho, una parte de ellos se habían horrorizado de lo que había sufrido mientras que otros habían sentido una oleada de proteccionismo que no podían demostrar de ninguna forma.  
Por un tiempo, Steve, el más anticuado en algunos sentidos, se había sentido completamente confundido sobre cómo reaccionar y cómo expresar su preocupación sin ser sexista o insultante, algo que le tomaba muchísimo manejar incluso con las mujeres normales, qué hablar de una posición tan compleja como la de ella. Tony, el futurista, no la tenía mejor: él era de los pocos en entender a cabalidad lo que la Black Widow era y a temerla como debía. La temía, habiéndose encontrado una vez al otro lado de sus habilidades, una vez visto los ojos verdes de asesina dominándolo, y eso lo había asustado más que los Chitauri y Hulk. De hecho, sospechaba que el momento en que la encantadora Natalie Rushman se había transformado en Black Widow ante sus ojos, le había dado un poco de PTSD.  
Le había costado superarlo. Le había costado ver a Natasha como una amiga, no por sus asesinas habilidades sino por la mano de acero y cristal que mantenía sobre su cordura, y tampoco había sabido cómo ser atento con ella al comienzo.  
Bruce había sido, sorprendentemente, el primero en romper el hielo. Sintiéndose culpable por haberla herido en la debacle del Helicarrier, se había acercado con la cansada y experimentada disculpa de quien está acostumbrado a tener que darlas.  
(Qué clase de grupo eran, que se daban PTSD unos a otros?)  
Bruce sospechaba que la insistencia posterior de Nat de que él la parchase después de las misiones tenía que ver con desensibilizarse a su miedo a Hulk. Después de todo, cualquier entrenamiento que ella tuviese, cualquier habilidad que ella hubiese adquirido, eran nada para Hulk: en ese sentido, si había podido engañar a Tony, si hubiera podido derrotar a Clint, y seguramente era capaz de seducir a Steve o estafar a Thor fácilmente, contra Hulk no servían sus estudiados encantos, su entrenamiento de combate, o su habilidad con las armas. Nada servía: ante Hulk, estaba indefensa.  
Y ese miedo primordial, quizá una muestra atávica de la brutalidad masculina más simple que ella había enjaezado tantos años, había roto por un momento la máscara perfecta de Black Widow. Bruce recordaba como en sueños lo que pasaba enfrente de Hulk cuando perdía el control, pero recordaba esos ojos verdes enormes de pánico.  
Miedo no de morir, no de ser herida, sino que simplemente el miedo a él.  
Por eso, cuando ella empezó a acercarse para que él atendiera sus cortes y raspaduras, lo hizo con total profesionalismo, a pesar de su insistencia de que era pediatra, no médico de urgencias.  
Bruce había visto recompensados sus cuidados con Natasha a veces esperando pacientemente en el Helicarrier a que regresara de sus Hulk-outs para ser el único que la atendiera, y pequeños, delicados y pensados regalitos encontraban luego su camino a su laboratorio, cosas que no tenían la practicidad de Pepper o la flashiness de Tony. Un estuche de acero para sus lentes absolutamente irrompible que podía cargarse al cuello: caramelos de toffee: una sedosa bufanda para los días fríos, o una cajita de diminutas cuentas budistas que llevaba como pulsera en las fiestas formales para calmar su ansiedad. Ninguno de los dos lo mencionaba nunca, pero había una sonrisa de alivio que Bruce sabía que era sólo para él cuando Natasha se sentaba a su lado y le mostraba sus rodillas peladas y sus nudillos raspados.  
Clint, que era su más antiguo amigo y originalmente, el único que se había ganado su confianza, había visto con alivio a Natasha abrirse a los demás Avengers, y si el orgullo se había mezclado con unos leves celos, la verdad era que la tenía para él más que suficiente en sus diferentes aventuras. Sin embargo, le calmaba el corazón saber que Natasha no estaba sola cuando él estaba en alguna misión: lo alegraba, ver que Nat no mostraba ojeras cuando regresaba. Incluso que sonreía. Incluso, a veces la oía reír.  
Thor había tratado con todas sus fuerzas entender a Natasha, de un modo que era conmovedor porque el semidiós nórdico y la pequeña asesina tenían muy poco en común. Natasha había sido sorprendentemente paciente con sus torpes avances, y Clint se había dado cuenta con sorpresa que Nat no le tenía miedo, ni sorpresa, ni desconfianza al Dios del Trueno. Thor había intentado ser amable con ella como lo era con sus hermanos de Asgard, pero dado que apretujarla era bastante peligroso y palmotearla se había ganado casi en un tiro, el semidiós, posiblemente tras una consulta con la Dra. Jane Foster, había aparecido con una fuente cubierta de guiso danés, había destapado un flask de licor asgardiano, y había procedido a emborracharla y llenarla de comida como a un hermano.  
Clint había elevado las cejas, pero el afecto que Thor destilaba por la asesina se había vuelto obvio, intenso y protector: y su habilidad en hacerle lattes, su atención a ella en batalla y su rápida ira a todos aquellos que alguna vez le hubieran hecho daño hizo que el arquero supusiera que parte del afecto rechazado que Thor sufriera con su complejo hermano menor le había hecho traspasar parte de ese amor a la sarcástica, lista y tramposa Nat. Se parecía mucho a Loki, en más de una forma.  
Además, los dos eran los más propensos a matar en batalla. Clint sabía que al menos una vez Thor había agarrado a martillazos a un desgraciado fuera de la vista del Capi, y Nat había sonreído y se había sentado a mirar con un asentimiento mientras un secuestrador de niños acababa hecho carne molida.  
Tony era aún menos sutil que Thor, todo eso sea dicho. Le temía a Nat como al fuego, porque era una de las pocas personas que en su momento había logrado engañarlo: pero había decidido ganársela con una persistencia conmovedora, para hacer que Nat fuera como los demás, considerando la Torre como un hogar, no sólo como una de sus muchas bases seguras.  
Y lo hizo con una atención al detalle y un deseo de lujo que sólo podía compararse a intentar envolverla en seda y pieles hasta hacerla sonreír. El apartamento de Nat era más lujoso que incluso el suyo propio: Tony no había escatimado en ninguno, pero con ella había ido kilómetros más allá de la línea del deber. Una tina inmensa, un closet atiborrado, el colchón más cómodo que el dinero pudiera comprar: su sala de ballet, una cocina completamente llena de artilugios e ingredientes para comida rusa, un ícono fabuloso en la entrada de una virgen pelirroja, un sofá enorme, que luego tuvo un uso especial.  
Tony sabía al comienzo que ella usaba el apartamento, pero rara vez la veía pasar. Nat iba y volvía con la misma ropa, la misma cara: y si a veces aparecía herida, era a Bruce a quien iba a buscar. Tony se dedicó al problema como si fuera uno de ingeniería, y fue al cabo de varias semanas, después de un comentario de Bruce, que Nat encontró en el botiquín del baño un estuche celeste bastante grande, con un post it con una araña.  
Era un estuche de maquillaje. De maquillaje carísimo, sí, pero con cremas y bases especiales: Nat leyó los frascos con curiosidad y sus ojos se suavizaron. Maquillaje para calmar hinchazones, disimular moretones, cubrir cortes y enrojecimientos. Una armadura, como la de Tony, que entendía de armaduras: una armadura para su orgullo, la reparación de su belleza, una atención a la femineidad que normalmente tenía que ignorar o que era simplemente parte de su trabajo. Tony había sido tan certero, tan delicado en esto. La había comprendido tan bien.  
Poco después, Nat había aparecido en buzo y descalza en el piso común, para sentarse junto a Tony con un bol de palomitas saladas rusas y ver con él un montón de televisión diurna mierdera, criticando ferozmente juntos todo lo que se pusiera a tiro. Desde entonces, Tony había sido varias veces su cobertura o su entrada en misiones: y Natasha jamás había protestado a tenerlo a su lado.  
Quizá el más difícil de comprender de alguna forma, había sido Steve. Como oficial superior/soldado, era obvio que ambos se habían dado cuenta en segundos que el otro era un verdadero asset en batalla, y habían trabajado juntos como una máquina bien engrasada, sin necesidad de muchas palabras ni muchas indicaciones. Eran dos soldados encontrándose y comprendiéndose: y Natasha, para sorpresa de Clint, que había mencionado varias cosas poco amables sobre el famoso Capitán América cuando las noticias de su regreso habían corrido por SHIELD, no había vuelto a tolerar un solo chiste en su presencia ( a no ser que fuera Tony, y no siempre)  
El silencioso aprecio de Natasha había sido claro e inmediato, pero Steve, que era a veces un pobre confuso cuando se trataba de situaciones sociales que no involucraran dar órdenes y conseguir un objetivo, había tropezado tan patéticamente con sus propios pies intentando ser atento con ella ( la primera vez que le abrió una puerta la cara de ella había sido tan confusa que Clint no había sabido si explotar en risa u ocultarse para que no lo salpicara el gore inevitable) que había sido Natasha quien se había movido, intentado hacer que se relajara. Era ella quien había hecho el esfuerzo, dejándose caer por su apartamento, comiéndose sus galletas caseras, explicándole con eterna paciencia detalles de la cultura moderna, intentando conseguirle una cita a toda costa. Y Steve le había agradecido su afecto con una intensidad que era obvia y descarada, porque si algo Steve no podía nunca jamás ocultar, eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
Pero había habido algo más : algo simple, pero intenso, algo íntimo. Algo que había cementado una tregua eterna entre ellos, un secreto inmencionable.  
Había sido todo culpa de Jarvis.  
Jarvis le había avisado a Tony que una noche, había escuchado gritos desde la habitación de Natasha en la Torre. Tony había agarrado su guantelete y había bajado la escalera bromeando con Jarvis sobre qué tipo de gritos se trataba, pero sabiendo que Clint no estaba en la Torre, Tony le pidió a Jarvis que encendiera las luces en el apartamento y que lo dejara entrar.  
En cuanto entró, sabiendo que posiblemente ella le arrancaría la cabeza o quizá nunca más querría quedarse en la Torre, el volumen de los gritos- de un llanto- lo había petrificado. Había golpeado la puerta del dormitorio, primero con golpes suaves, luego con más furia: y al fin, había escuchado movimiento, unos pasos, y la voz de Natasha.  
\- …Stark?-  
\- Ábreme. Tengo alcohol. Vodka.-  
\- … no. Vete, Stark.-  
\- Dejaré el vodka aquí.- dijo Tony tras una pausa frustrada.- Puedes pedirle a Jarvis que te despierte si pasas unos decibelios, sabes.- agregó, con un susurro más íntimo.- Yo lo hago.-  
\- Largo de mis habitaciones, Stark. Si hubiera sabido que me espiabas no me hubiera quedado.- gruñó ella con amargura. Tony apoyó la frente en la puerta.  
\- Te sirve si te digo que haría esto hasta por el Capitán Barritas?-  
( pausa incrédula) – No te creo eso.-  
\- Claro que tú te ves mucho mejor en babydoll, sospecho.-  
\- qué te hace pensar que estoy vestida?-  
Tony rió. Tras una pausa, ella también rió.  
Tony tuvo una larga e incómoda conversación con Clint después de eso. Y si Nat creyó que todo eso había quedado allí por un tiempo, estaba completamente equivocada. Con el tiempo, empezó a notar detalles a los que ella, incluso afilada como un cuchillo, no se había dado cuenta.  
Notó que en ocasiones, cuando las pesadillas la despertaban, en el edificio de enfrente, en la noches claras, a veces Thor montaba guardia, su capa una mancha roja como sangre, flotando en el viento. Que a veces, al despertarse de golpe, Clint estaba hecho una pelota en el sillón de su living, comiéndose sus barras de cereal y viendo televisión. A veces era Tony, con vodka frutilla que compartir: otras veces, el aroma de jazmín la sacaba de su habitación para encontrar uno de los tés herbales de Bruce como un solitario testigo en su cocina.  
Una vez se había encontrado a Steve tendido en su sofá, y cuando fue a explotarle, harta de tanta violación de su privacidad y tanto machismo, Steve había abierto ojos enrojecidos, y le había pedido perdón porque había tenido una pesadilla, no lograba dormir en su apartamento y ella le había parecido el único lugar seguro en la Torre, no había pretendido despertarla.  
No había logrado enojarse. Había tratado, había tratado con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo había logrado bufar y echarle una manta encima antes de volverse a su cama. Y custodiada por alguno de esos tercos caballeros blancos, dormir con el sueño más reparador que hubiera conocido.


	2. FADEAWAY

FADE AWAY.-El aroma de la ceniza estaba en todas partes, incluso en el hospital, en donde se mezclaba con el olor penetrante del alcohol, del yodo, de las heridas putrefactas, de la sangre, de hombres heridos y sufrientes. Pero ya no quedaban pacientes: después del último raid y la liberación, todos los pacientes habían sido trasladados al cercano hospital de St Honoré, en donde los suministros alemanes habían sido requisados y los heridos tenían una esperanza de si no recuperarse, al menos morir bajo los efectos de la morfina y no gritando.  
El pequeño hospital cercano a la base había sido originalmente un convento y dispensario, planeado para albergar veinte camas de pacientes. Desalojando a las monjas, el convento había tratado más de 150 soldados a la vez, y habían tratado de proteger el edificio, la retirada de los alemanes había provocado un raid en venganza. A pesar de la cruz roja pintada en el techo, una bomba había sido arrojada, y el gran patio del convento, varias de sus salas y la capilla habían volado en pedazos, incluyendo 43 pacientes, 11 enfermeras y médicos y 8 asistentes.  
Libby era una de las pocas enfermeras que quedaban en el vacío edifico, recogiendo los pocos insumos que habían quedado atrás: sulfa, vendas, gasa, yodo, aceite de ricino. Los pasos resonaban en el viejo edificio de madera y cemento a medio derruir, y en un segundo piso que crujía ominosamente, Libby estaba de rodillas metiendo la mano cuidadosamente en una anaquel derrumbado, sus puertas de vidrio agudas como dientes, mientras recogía unos paquetes estériles de agujas y cordón para sutura.  
Pasos en el pasillo, con botas. Libby alzó la cabeza, y entonces se asomó a la puerta un rostro joven, que necesitaba una afeitada, pero tan cargado de buen humor a pesar de las ojeras y las mejillas pálidas que parecía apuesto, aún en un uniforme bastante maltratado.  
\- Ma’am? Oh, Libby! – dijo James Buchanan Barnes, su rostro distendiéndose en una gran sonrisa.- Qué bueno que seas tú… quería verte. Estaba ayudando a limpiar el patio, y encontramos unas cajas de medicamentos… estaba buscando a quién entregárselas. No sé si servirán o si están dañados, pero… - agregó, colocando dentro de la sala varias cajitas de cartón azul, algunas manchadas de ceniza. Libby, que había estado arrodillada en el suelo, se levantó y fue a verlas, su rostro iluminándose al notar que eran tubos de picrato.-  
\- Esto es fantástico, Sargento Barnes. Con los remanentes prepararemos cajas de primeros auxilios para todas las unidades que alcance… el picrato vendrá muy bien para quemaduras. Muchas gracias por traerlos!-  
\- Morita estará feliz… sólo demando que una caja le llegue al médico de mi unidad. Nos hieren con tanta frecuencia que es casi ridículo. Y el que Steve se cure no significa que no le duela.- agregó con acidez, antes de recuperar la sonrisa.- me llamaste Sargento? Pero no te dije anoche que me llamaras James? Y todo el mundo me llama Bucky!-  
\- Bueno, eso fue cuando nos presentaron en el bar.- dijo ella con cierta timidez.- Como esto es parte del trabajo, pensé…-  
\- Buena, una chica guapa como tú puede llamarme como le dé la gana. Si te olvidas de mi nombre sólo silba.- bromeó Bucky, dejando su quepis en una mesa e inclinándose junto al anaquel volcado.- Estabas metiendo las manos aquí? Es peligroso, hay mucho vidrio… se desarmará si lo enderezo? Así al menos verás lo que haces.-  
\- No creo que soporte, y además la base está forrada en metal. Pesa mucho.- dijo Libby, nerviosamente tendiendo las manos, pero Bucky, en el modo honrado por los hombres a través de las generaciones, se quitó la chaqueta, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, y sujetando el costado del mueble volcado, dio un tirón brusco, ignorando a la mujer.  
El anaquel fue alzado en vertical, y parecía imposible que el cuerpo del sargento, fuerte pero sólo un hombre. Pudiese sostener ese peso. Sin embargo, lo logró, con una aspiración brusca, y lo apoyó en la pared, sus contenidos resonando dentro como cascabeles, y entonces, para horror de Libby, un pedazo de vidrio se desprendió de la puerta rota y aunque no más grande que una aguja, cayó directo en el muslo de Bucky, en donde se clavó como un dardo.  
El sargento maldijo, su acento de Brooklyn clarísimo, pero no soltó el mueble hasta dejarlo firmemente apoyado contra el muro, y antes de prestarle atención al corte, sacó con las manos el resto de los pedazos de vidrio de las ventanitas, dejando los insumos dentro revueltos, pero asequibles sin riesgo.  
\- James, estás sangrando!-  
\- Libby, es un rasguño-  
\- No, hay que desinfectarlo!- dijo la muchacha, reabriendo una de las bolsas de tela a un costado. – siéntate en la camilla… tengo que sacarte ese vidrio…-  
\- Me va a doler?-  
\- No que era un rasguño?- . ,  
\- La verdad es que soy bastante cobarde.- dijo James, sentándose obedientemente en la camilla. Libby atrajo un pequeño taburete y se sentó entre sus rodillas, su cabeza a la altura de sus costillas, e intentó colocarse en un ángulo con la mejor luz.- Libby, de verdad no tienes que…-  
\- quítate los pantalones.-  
Bucky se levantó, soltándose el cinturón y luego bajándoselos hasta las rodillas sin mucha autoconsciencia, pero al ver que Libby no sonreía, buscando pinzas, encontró su mirada y aparentó quejarse.- Pero sí sólo nos conocimos ayer! De verdad le dices lo mismo a todos?-  
Libby se puso roja, parándose en seco, y Bucky soltó la carcajada.  
\- no… no es…-  
\- Libby, te pareces a Steve. Ya sé que ayer no hablaron nada, pero en serio, tienen que conocerse mejor. Ese sonrojo de las sienes al pecho es igual al suyo.- la joven bajó la vista, apún más violentamente roja, y Bucky alargó la mano para echarle un mechón rubio que se había escapado del apretado moño de rodete trenzado atrás.- No te enojes… es sólo una broma. Eres muy guapa sonrojada. De hecho, eres muy guapa de cerca… la mayor parte de la mujeres no son tan bellas de cerca, pero tú, caray…-  
\- Tengo.. tengo que desinfectar.- musitó ella, aún roja y ocultando los ojos en el flequillo: pero su mano era firme y eficiente al aplicar un algodón en una pinza empapado en yodo a los costado de la herida, y Bucky siseó, su voz coqueta quebrándose en una maldición.  
\- Eso duele!-  
\- Dolerá más si se infecta y hay que rasparlo.- dijo ella compasivamente. - Ahora sujétate del borde de la camilla, voy a extraer el vidrio.- agregó, tomando la pinza después de sumergirla en alcohol. Bucky inspiró por la nariz, pero cuando la punta rozó el pequeño triángulo de vidrio, se tensó y sus manos fueron automáticamente a aferrar la muñeca de Libby con amenazante fuerza.  
\- No me gusta el dolor, Libby.- dijo de súbito con voz ronca. Ella clavó sus ojos claros en los suyos, y en el profundo azul Bucky creyó ver algo familiar, una especie de fe, de seguridad, de incorruptibilidad. Ella dejó la pinza apoyada en tela estéril, y tomando sus manos, las llevó a sus hombros, sin dejar de mirarlo, y luego recuperó la pinza, y deslizando dedos bañados en yodo por los costados de la herida, usó las tenazas y retiró el vidrio.  
Las manos de Bucky se tensaron , yendo a su cuello, pero tras respirar un momento, se relajaron, los pulgares despacio acariciando la piel sobre las arterias carótidas. Libby no dejó de trabajar, conteniendo la sangre, aplicando sulfa, y luego un parchecito, asegurándolo con espadrapo en el fuerte muslo, colocando sus utensilios con mucho cuidado de regreso en la mesita. Sólo entonces volvió a levantar la vista al hombre que no había soltado su cuello, y que la miraba con tanta atención, tan cerca.  
\- James? Dolió mucho?-  
\- No, es… es una tontería.- dijo él, y aunque había algo en sus ojos, una vieja memoria de horror, de pronto sonrió, sus cejas elevándose burlonas.- le vas a contar a todos que hice un show?-  
Ella movió la cabeza.- No haría eso. A nadie le gusta el dolor.- dijo ella, y su rostro fue muy suave.- ustedes salen a exponerse a cosas mucho peores sin miedo… James, si pudiera, me gustaría salir a los campos de batalla, a ayudar a verdad, a hacer más que esto…-  
\- No, por favor.- pidió James, aún sin soltar su cuello.- no me hagas tener otra preocupación más. Sería horrible que algo te pasara. Pensé que ibas a volver con Howard Stark a casa, no que pretendías quedarte acá…-  
\- Cómo podría volverme? Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ustedes están haciendo todo esto por nuestro país, yo también quiero hacer mi parte…-  
\- Oh, por la recontra mierda, hay más de uno y me tocan a mí…- bufó Bucky, echándose a reír. La mirada de ella era ofendida, un poco dolida, un poco desconcertada, pero eso cambió cuando de súbito, aún sin acabar su risa, Bucky Barnes cerró las manos en su cuello y la atrajo, su boca cubriendo la suya con una presión cálida, sus dedos sosteniéndole la nuca mientras lo profundizaba.  
\- James…! - Balbuceó ella contra sus labios, pero no fue hasta unos momentos más que Bucky, sin soltarla, retrocedió unos pocos centímetros. Sus ojos se abrieron, y tenía las pupilas dilatadas mientras sus ojos recorrían su rostro inquisitivamente, aún cuando sus labios casi se tocaban. Sus manos le acariciaban la cabeza, los cabellos, la mejillas, sin detenerse, pero su voz era gentil.  
\- Está bien esto? Quiero hacer esto desde anoche… Libby, quieres esto? Dime que puedo seguir…- repitió, su aliento un poco alterado. Unos besos más, y Libby asintió ciegamente bajo sus manos, los labios de Bucky abriéndose para succionar su labio inferior, deslizar su lengua contra él con firmeza, sus manos yendo a envolver su mandíbula para empujar los pulgares en sus pómulos y abrirla a su invasión, su lengua encontrando la suya. Libby emitió un gemido quebrado cuando él succionó la lengua de ella, y cuando Bucky se puso de pie lo siguió ciegamente, sus manos agarradas del pecho de su uniforme con torpeza. Bucky deslizó las manos por sus costados, y rodeándola con los brazos demostró de nuevo su asombrosa fuerza al alzarla para depositarla en la camilla, pero como era de esperarse, olvidó que tenía los pantalones en los tobillos, y con un uff de sorpresa perdió el equilibrio cayó encima suyo, su cabeza golpeándose con fuerza contra la pelvis de ella  
\- aww… ouch.,.!-  
\- … joder… - la voz de Bucky sonó ahogada contra su vientre.- Libby, lo siento, me haré perdonar…- musitó, frotándose la frente con una sonrisa culpable. Libby, que se había sentado bruscamente al dolor del golpe, movió la cabeza, e iba a decir algo, cuando la mano de Bucky fue sin demora a cubrir el lugar golpeado, mientras subía una rodilla sobre la camilla.  
\- Bucky…!-  
\- Ssssh. Haré que te guste, lo prometo.- dijo él, su mano arqueándose expertamente. Libby jadeó, y se agarró de sus hombros, lo que él aprovechó para apoderarse de su cara de nuevo con su mano libre y volver a besarla con toda su habilidad. Cuando sus besos se enlentecienron, su mano se movía firmemente entre los muslos de ella, y sus ojos estaban nublados de deseo, las mejillas rojas.- Eres tan bella… te ví anoche y quise que fueras mía…-  
-No… deberíamos… alguien puede venir…- susurró ella, aunque su pelvis tembló, ansiosa, contra la mano de Bucky. El sargento dilató su sonrisa y se lamió los labios enrojecidos por los besos, para luego empezar a desabotonar con su mano libre la blusa de Libby.  
\- Entonces deberíamos darnos prisa.- sugirió, llevando las manos de ella a su pecho, en donde empezó a desabotonar obedientemente su camisa. Para su deleite, cuando la tuvo completamente abierta, lo que hizo fue acercar su rostro y besar su pecho, sus dedos ayudándole con los puños para liberarlo por completo, y en cuanto la camisa cayó al suelo, sus manos fueron a sus costados, a sus pectorales, besando, acariciando…  
\- Oh, Libby.- dijo Bucky, su voz burlona siendo reemplazada por algo más ardiente, más definido.- te gusto? Quieres ser mi chica? Dí que sí… no me digas que prefieres al idiota de Stark…-  
Ella negó la cabeza, una sombra en sus ojos, y aunque hubo una pausa, lo siguiente que hizo Libby fue quitarse su propia blusa de un tirón, y tenderse en la camilla con una expresión determinada, tendiéndole una mano. Bucky entrelazó los dedos con ella y tendiéndose sobre su cuerpo, besó el tibio vientre, suave y femenino, deslizando su nariz por él: besó el algodón que cubría sus senos, y frotó sus mejillas contra los firmes montículos hasta que los pezones se hicieron obvios y turgentes, y con un “ah!” burlón de sorpresa, los acarició con la boca, sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que la vergüenza de Libby pudo más y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras Bucky succionaba y mordisqueaba sus pezones, y su mano se liberaba para bajar los tirantes del sostén, desnudar sus pechos lentamente y luego volver al espacio entre sus piernas.  
\- Dime qué te gusta… no me dejes que te folle mal… ésta es nuestra primera vez, no puedes esperar perfección enseguida… guíame, Libby… dime qué se siente… quiero saber todo de mi chica…-  
Libby se arqueó contra su mano cuando Bucky usó su lengua para empujar el sensible pezón contra su paladar, al mismo tiempo que dos dedos acariciaban el borde de su ropa interior y haciéndola a un lado, se deslizaban determinados contra los suaves labios de su sexo.  
\- James! Sí… sigue… sigue… en mí… tócame…-  
Bucky hizo un sonido de excitación y triunfo cuando un dedo encontró un punto húmedo y pudo hundirse, penetrándola: la vibración de su voz contra su seno hizo que Libby emitiera un gemido agudo, y su cuerpo se tensara bajo él, el orgasmo contrayendo su sexo contra su mano.  
\- Libby… te ha gustado? Más? Deja que te dé más…- susurró él con fervor, el placer y el orgullo mezclado en sus ojos. Libby asintió con los ojos cerrados y él se movió sobre su cuerpo, sus manos yendo a desvestirla de la falda y la ropa interior, las medias y la faja con una habilidad asombrosa, y un momento luego estaba tendido sobre ella, su cuerpo caliente como un horno presionándola contra la camilla, acunado entre sus muslos, sus brazos rodeándola, los codos apoyados junto a los hombros de ella para no echarle encima todo su peso.- Está bien así? Quieres que siga?- preguntó él, aunque estaba sonrojado y Libby podía sentir su erección, la carne dura y pulsante, recostada entre sus piernas, insistente contra su vientre.  
\- James…- dijo ella con una dulzura que parecía tierna y hambrienta a la vez, la mano de ella buscando su mentón para besarlos, yendo a su hombro, oprimiéndolo contra ella. Bucky emitió un jadeo excitado, le aferró la cara para profundizar esos besos, y luego deslizó la mano abajo para volver a hundir sus dedos en ella, aún mientras su sexo caliente se frotaba entre ambos, erecto y listo, la ancha cabeza presionando su vientre, los testículos apretados meciéndose contra el clítoris enrojecido de ella.- James, en mí…- pidió, sus muslos alzándose contra las caderas de él, cálidos y sedosos.  
\- En un momentito…- dijo él, una sonrisa aunque apretó los dientes. Y se meció contra ella, sus dedos preparándola, acariciándola por dentro, moviéndose hasta que su sexo dejó gotas viscosas entre ambos, pero nada comparado a la humedad que empapó la mano de Bucky cuando ella se tensó por segunda vez contra él, la contracción en su vientre haciéndola gritar contra su cuello.- Ahora… ahora…- jadeó él, acomodándose caliente como un ascua contra la entrada húmeda.- Libby, voy a meterme en ti… dí que puedo… Libby, dí que quieres que lo haga… tienes que decirlo ahora, después ya no podrás decir nada…-  
\- James? Ha… hazlo…- susurró ella, y su cuerpo se arqueó cuando él la penetró lento, pero sin detenerse hasta el mismo fondo.- ah… aH!-  
\- Eso. Después, si puedes hablar, es que lo estoy haciendo mal.- musitó él con una risa contra sus pechos, para luego empezar a moverse, los empujes lentos y profundos.- Dios! Es delicioso!!- jadeó. Se detuvo un momento para apretar las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura, dejando que sus pies apoyaran los talones en sus nalgas, y le acarició los senos, sus pulgares jugando por los pezones antes de bajar la cabeza y succionarlos húmedamente, rodándolos entre los dedos en una pausa, aún latiendo dentro de ella.  
\- James… muévete…- exigió ella en un resoplido tembloroso, sus piernas oprimiéndolo. Los ojos de Bucky estaban negros de lujuria, pero aún había humor en su voz cuando habló mientras le besaba los pechos.  
\- Dame un segundito… no me patees… sólo necesito un momento… o será muy rápido…- jadeó, hundiendo la nariz contra su cuello.- Está tan apretado… tan sedoso… Libby… no lo repetiré nunca más pero… no me pegues pero… es el coño más delicioso al que se lo he metido… follarte se siente increíble… tengo que tenerte… mía… - jadeó, y en contraste con la pornografía que susurraba, sus ojos eran honestos en su deseo, su cuerpo vigoroso empezando a moverse sobre ella. En algo no había mentido: ella no podía hablar, no podía casi pensar, cuando sin ninguna elegancia Bucky onduló sus caderas, su ritmo haciéndose más frenético y violento a cada momento, una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro sudoroso mientras se balanceaba en manos y rodillas. Cuando ella empezó a retorcerse ciegamente, sus jadeos casi sollozos de placer, Bucky acortó la distancia, sujetándola con el peso de su cuerpo, aferrando sus hombros tras pasar sus manos tras la espalda de ella, el corazón de ella claro en sus latidos enloquecidos contra los brazos de Bucky, Sus caderas se movieron en un stacatto enérgico, y todo el cuerpo de ella se contrajo: él vio venir el grito, y lo devoró en su boca mientras el cuerpo de ella se convulsionaba violentamente a su alrededor. Quiso aguantar, quiso resistir, pero su voluntad no fue suficiente, y la vagina de ella, insistente como una boca, contrayéndose como una mano, le arrancó un grito y el semen se escapó de él como agua hirviente de una tetera, el grito de él ahogado contra sus senos mientras todo se volvía del rojo tras sus párpados. Era delicioso, insoportablemente delicioso…


	3. CONFUOCO

CON FUOCO - Bruce amaba la música. Tony mismo tenía una intensa afición por el rock y el metal, Clint tenía un catálogo de hip hopero que se remontaba al origen del rap, Steve, bueno, Steve era Steve, y Nat amaba el ballet. Pero Bruce amaba la música, toda la música en absoluto, y cuando Tony había descubierto que su afición a las piezas clásicas lo había hecho quedarse en pleno monzón sentado afuera de una tienda de electrodomésticos en Jakarta en donde no lo dejaban entrar, simplemente para poder escuchar El rapto del Serallo, que emitían en un televisor de muestra ( Bruce lo contó como chiste. nadie se rió. Nadie. Bruce pensó que lo había contado mal hasta que Steve mencionó en su época haber ahorrado centavos del pan para poder visitar el museo de bellas artes de new York y lo había abrazado a punto de echarse a llorar) inmediatamente había hecho que Pepper le comprase un palco en el Teatro Guggenheim. Todos habían utilizado el palco en algún momento, pero nadie tan asiduamente como Bruce y Thor.  
La leyenda contaba que había sido Darcy Lewis quien le presentara el milagro de Youtube a Thor, que aunque se había sentado a ver vídeos de gatos con capa roja y casco con alitas, se había quedado dos días enteros adherido a la pantalla viendo vídeos musicales. Le había tomado varias horas comprender a Jane y a Erik Selvig que la música Asgardiana no había evolucionado nada en milenios, constando de los básicos cuernos, voces y timbales de lo marcial, pero sin más variedad que a veces acompañar soldados o fiestas, y aunque Asgard se destacaba en larguìsimos poemas narrativos como entretenciòn, que eran preciosos, no poseìan nada que se pareciera siquiera un poco a la mareante riqueza de la música midgardiana.  
Thor se había aplicado a estudiarla con una esperanza conmovedora, y sólo la perspicacia de Bruce y Pepper habían prevenido que Tony le regalase de inmediato toda la biblioteca de iTunes. en cambio, cada Avenger le había mostrado sus colecciones personales, le había explicado sus gustos y había revelado algo tan privado como sus playlists personales: y por eso, Thor se había enamorado platónicamente de Billie Holliday, tenía un saludable interés en Nirvana, se sabía toda la letra de Baby Got Back y canturreaba, para la diversión de Jane, canciones mamonas de los 80 en la ducha. "I CAAAAAN'T FIIIIGHT THIS FEEEEEEEELING ANY LOOONGER!!"  
Pero, de todo lo que había conocido, aún más que los conciertos de rock a los que los había arrastrado Tony o las sesiones de jazz de Erik Selvig, lo que lo había shockeado en un silencio absoluto primero, lágrimas espontáneas luego y finalmente sollozos había sido la música clásica, en particular la Primavera de Haendel, de la que lo habían tenido que sacar y Tony había tenido que comprarle un violín nuevo al director del Guggenheim para hacerse perdonar por el numerito. Desde entonces, Thor solía escuchar con Bruce las obras a las que irían, los dos entuxados de pies a cabeza, y era toda una imagen verlos en el palco, Thor con los ojos brillantes, agarrado del borde como para no perderse un momento, una sonrisa feliz en su apuesto rostro quitándole años de batallas y dolor de la cara, y Bruce recostado en la silla aterciopelada, los dedos entrelazados en el regazo, por una vez su cuerpo temeroso flojo y relajado, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada atrás como si absorbiera la música como una esponja. Uno de los más caros sueños de Thor era el de poder llevar una orquesta de visita a Asgard algún día: y aunque aún no lograban encontrar un modo en el que Thor pudiera llevar consigo un iPod que no se friese en el viaje, Tony y Jane se habían abocado de cabeza a la lucha por crearle algún tipo de portador de música que pudiera pasar el Bifrost.

Y fue precisamente en uno de esos viajes que hizo que Thor se perdiera un especial de Dvórak que el Guggenheim puso como estreno de la temporada el año de la invasión Chitauri, y Tony, aunque no tenía ningún amor perdido por la música clásica ( demasiadas funciones de beneficiencia obligado a ir con su madre, probablemente) se puso tuxedo para acompañar a Bruce, ya que sin su compañero habitual, Nat detestando a Dvórak, y el resto de los Avengers unos filisteos ignorantes, sino iba con él, iría solo. Pepper era una cínica que aparentaba ser cultivada pero en realidad disimulaba bostezos mejor que la media, ya que se aburría soberanamente en esas cosas: así que los dos fueron solos al palco, en donde, por mucho que Tony odiase toda esa parafernalia, tenía que reconocer que ver a Bruce ponerse un buen tuxedo sin chistar, barbotar todo el camino excitadamente sobre cómo nunca había visto la triunfante obra maestra en vivo, e instalarse sonriente y feliz mientras bajaban las luces y los músicos preparaban sus instrumentos, pagaba sobradamente el coste del palco, y el coste de vestirse y el aguantar lo que para él se parecía a llenar el traje de Iron Man de gatos, poner micrófonos y tirarlo Torre abajo. A Tony el Adagio lo dejó frío, y cuando Bruce le quitó el Starkphone en el que jugaba Candy Crush en modo silente, lo apagó y se lo guardó, Tony apenas aguantó hasta el Allegro molto para largarse al pasillo y sacar el Starkphone Mini de repuesto.  
Sin embargo, la conciencia lo hizo regresar, aunque no debería haberse preocupado: en el Largo(15), Bruce estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras movía la cabeza lentamente con la melancólica música, y había cerrado los ojos, perdido en su mundo, estuviera Tony o no allí-  
Bueno, ya se había regresado: Tony se dejó caer ahí sentado, y aunque hubiera querido sentir algo de resentimiento, era imposible, al ver a Bruce tan feliz. Resultaba extraño, por lo menos, que el viejo aforismo de que la música calmaba a las bestias resultara tan literalmente cierto en el caso de Bruce, y Tony, que no era nada sino inventivo, se pasó todo el molto vivace calculando estructuras de sonidos y apreciando, aunque fuera fríamente, las capas y capas de sonidos y vibraciones que formaban una sinfonía: el retumbar casi subliminal de la percusión, el agudísimo extremo del violín, la melodía del oboe. Quizá había una forma de separar las partes, disectarlas: quizá había una vibración, una onda de sonido, que pudiera calmar así a Bruce, ayudarlo. Si la aislaba con algo que se pudiera implantar, quizá Bruce podría controlar...  
Y entonces empezó el Allegro con fuoco, (16 ) Bruce inesperadamente le tomó la mano que sin darse cuenta había empezado a tamborilear en su rodilla y cuando entrelazó los dedos de ambos juntos, Tony perdió el hilo de lo que estaba pensando. Bruce le apretó la mano, y Tony sintió bajo la piel el pulso de su... cómo llamarlo? Mejor amigo? Obsesión? Modelo a seguir?  
Latía. Latía vivo: latía vibrante, como otro instrumento más que siguiera la música, y ese pulso hechizó a Tony con su fragilidad, su fuerza, su ritmo porfiado y apasionado. Podía sentir la pasión en Bruce, en el calor de su piel, en la fuerza de sus dedos, en el ritmo que vibraba contra su palma: y Tony supo de repente que nunca podría olvidar las frases musicales, que armónicas y posesivas, acompañaban la primera vez que había sentido el latido de Bruce contra su propia piel. Parecía latir en su sangre: la música y él era uno solo, y Tony se sintió por primera vez humillado por su pequeñez al darse cuenta que había estado tratando de encontrar un modo de disectar la música de un modo no muy distinto en que los militares querían disectar a Bruce y sacar sólo lo que les fuera útil. Bruce era como esa música, una sinfonía de un millón de sonidos en que se mezclaban la humildad y la arrogancia, la parsimonia y la ira, la desesperación y la alegría, el miedo y éste latido, esta pasión secreta y retenida. Tony se sintió privilegiado de pronto, de un modo que ni el dinero ni el nombre ni el genio nunca lo habían hecho sentir, cuando se dio cuenta que nadie excepto él había visto la sinfonía de carne, furia y alma que era Bruce Banner, y que él, como un violinista tímido, ofrecía este espectáculo a él, sólo a él.  
Tony sintió algo húmedo en la mejilla y supo que se le había caído una lágrima.  
Con fuoco. Su madre había sido italiana. Tony sabía perfectamente que eso significaba con fuego. Aunque no lo hubiera sabido, lo habría entendido. Por un segundo, los dos estaban suspendidos en ese capullo de música y latidos, y Tony, cuyo corazón latía con el mismo ritmo, se preguntó si ya que unos momentos de música con las manos entrelazadas podían hacerle esto, qué podía hacerle el fuego de Bruce Banner si alguna vez se lo encontraba desprevenido.


	4. HARSHLIGHTS

HARSH LIGHTS.- La misión en Somalia había dejado a Bruce exhausto, pero satisfecho: la primera aplicación de su multivacuna MTD ( malaria, tifus, dengue) había sido un éxito, y Médicos sin Fronteras se había mostrado patéticamente agradecido de la generosidad de Starktech/Bannermed, el sello conjunto que donase dos dispensarios móviles para tratar de salvar de las invalidantes enfermedades a todo niño que se les cruzara. Bruce había insistido en ir en persona a pesquisar la data, y aunque estaba cansado, moreno como una nuez, picado de mosquitos y con un hambre brutal por algo que no fueran legumbres, también sentía la paz que solía acompañar un buen trabajo.  
Sin embargo, volver a casa, a la Torre, siempre tenía un componente extraño: era muy raro mirar la enorme Torre desde nievl calle, bajándose del taxi ( porque Bruce se oponía ferozmente a las limosinas de Tony y los despliegues de billones, sobre todo cuando venía llegando del Tercer Mundo y no podía dejar de contabilizar dólares en su mente en referencia a necesidades básicas) y pensar que era, como nada había sido en tanto tiempo, un hogar. Atravesar el lobby, usar su huella y el scan facial/retinal para entrar al ascensor privado, la voz de JARVIS dándole la bienvenida, todo, al igual que quitarse la chaqueta vieja, dejar su bolso polvoriento, dejar sus mocasines sucios en los cestos de lavandería, todo conspiraba para hacerlo sentir en casa: y mientras entraba a sus habitaciones para darse una ducha y cambiarse la camisa arrugada y los pantalones manchados por un simple pantalón de track y un canguro gris, podía sentir como dejaba atrás al Doctor Bruce Banner y volvía a ser simplemente Bruce.  
\- JARVIS? Estatus de los Avengers, por favor?- preguntó mientras se secaba el pelo.-  
:: El Sr. Odinson está en Nome con la Dra. Foster por todo el fin de semana. El agente Barton y el Capitán Rogers se encuentran en una misión con SHIELD en Europa. La Agente Romanoff se encuentra en los Emiratos Árabes, aunque desconozco su paradero exacto. Sir se encuentra en la sala.-  
\- No está en el laboratorio?- dijo Bruce, algo sorprendido, mientras observaba con alguna curiosidad unas nuevas zapatillas de goma slip on que estaban junto a su cama, de un alegre violeta. Se las puso y sus cansados pies sintieron el alivio de inmediato: Bruce emitió un sonido de placer, respirando hondo.  
Eran tan claramente un regalo, que su sonrisa duró hasta el ascensor. Pero la verdad, ya sospechaba que algo andaba mal: Tony sólo utilizaba la lujosa sala cuando estaban los demás a mano, gente a la que molestar, entretener o atender: el que la usara solo, era una mala señal.  
Después de todo, lo único que podía interesarle de ahí era el bar.  
\- Tony?- dijo al entrar a la amplia habitación ovalada, la vista estupidizante de New York de noche al fondo en sus pared acristalada.- Gracias por las zapatillas. Tengo ampollas en otras ampollas…-  
\- Nadie te manda a irte a ayudar huerfanitos al Culo del Mundo.- soltó Tony, que efectivamente estaba en el bar, y realizaba una mezcla de dos licores en un vaso, con una botella en cada mano.- Su Santidad quiere un trago o prefiere algo más adecuado a su estilo de vida? Creo que hay agua pura de manatial, de la que bebe el Capitán América, con bondad extra, en la cocina.-  
\- La armadura XXII está portándose tan mal, o pasa algo más que quieras contarme, Anthony? Qué, la prensa se enteró de que estabas solo cuidando la Torre?- comentó Bruce, sirviéndose dos dedos de dulce licor de toffee. Le gustaban esas cosas dulces, que Tony llamaba “ alcohol para niños”.  
\- Y cuál sería la novedad?- dijo Tony, su gesto burlón, pero duro en sus ojos, la voz metálica sin señales de abriedad aún.- Es mi Torre. Mi casa. Que todo el montón de aprovechadores se largue a tomar el fresco de vez en cuando no es más que dejar en bendita paz lo que nunca…-  
\- Sí, claro, y los apartamentos se construyeron solos.- dijo Bruce con igual aspereza, sin hacer caso a las protestas de Tony.- Tuviste reunión con tus inversores? Qué, Pepper te dejó solo enfrentando las quejas esta vez?- agregó, dejándose caer en el sofá. El hundirse en algo tan suave y agradable casi lo distrajo lo suficiente para no notar la sombra que pasó por la cara de Tony, pero tras una pausa se quedó mirándolo, y fue con una desagradable sensación ominosa que notó las arrugas en la ropa de Tony, la falta de afeitado de varios días, el cabello sin lavar y las profundas ojeras no del exceso del trabajo, sino de varias borracheras sucesivas.  
\- Tony…-  
\- Se supone que tienes como 50 puntos más de IQ que yo. Asumo que no tengo que explicártelo.- dijo Tony secamente.- Y agradecería que te largues a tus habitaciones. Tienes 250 mts cuadrados construidos para ti, seguro que puedes dejarme una simple sala para mí solo en este momento.-  
Hubo una pausa, y luego Bruce se levantó y llegó hasta el umbral, antes de dar media vuelta, y apoyarse ahí, el mentón en la mano. Tony gruñó, pero no levantó la vista de su vaso lleno de scotch, acunado contra el reactor.  
\- Pepper te dejó a ti o a la empresa?-  
\- Solo a mí. La empresa aún le da un cheque más grande, supongo.- dijo Tony con voz cargada de veneno. Bruce se cruzó de brazos y guardó silencio, y Tony finalmente levantó la vista de su vaso para clavarle los ojos enrojecidos e iracundos.- Sabes, no sé qué es mejor, que me preguntes qué hice o que no digas nada porque en obvio que quien arruinó esto fui yo.-  
\- Le fuiste infiel?- preguntó Bruce, despacio, pero Tony no se alteró.  
\- Apenas logro manejar una relación… no, mejor dicho, soy totalmente incompetente en manejar una, no voy a intentar manejar dos. Soy engreído, pero incluso yo tengo límites, y el día no tenía suficientes horas para mi vida y Pepper, no alcanzaba ni a respirar, qué hablar de…-  
\- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.- dijo Bruce con sequedad, y Tony cortó su perorata con un deje de sorpresa.  
\- Ah?-  
Bruce contó con los dedos.- En los últimos tres meses, ocho cenas a beneficio. Cuatro ceremonias de premios, incluyendo la Forbes y los Golden Globes. Dos fines de semana en Aspen y uno en Malibú. Los planes para ir a Fiji. Dos visitas con su familia, y al menos cena día por medio. No, Tony. Las relaciones se rompen cuando ambas personas no ponen de su parte: y no me digas que en ninguna de esas ocasiones no lo hiciste por ella. Tú pusiste mucho de tu parte.- acabó con un gesto definitivo, sentándose en el sofá enfrente de Tony, mirándolo a los ojos. Tony se veía desconcertado: era una expresión que no solía usar.  
Era cierto que nunca, en toda su existencia, alguien le había dicho que el 110% de la culpa de las cosas que le pasaban no era suya.  
\- Bruce… tú sabes que la esquivaba a veces…-  
\- Sí. Y creo que sabes por qué.- dijo Bruce, y para la renovada sorpresa de Tony, le rellenó el vaso y se sirvió uno a sí mismo.- En primer lugar, fue tu asistente por años y luego tu CEO. Ambos se acostumbraron al papel de ti esquivándola, como tratabas de esquivar tus responsabilidades, y de ella persiguiéndote como una madre. Lo que puede ser muy divertido para hacer como amigos; pero como pareja, no necesitas una madre o un carcelero. Era lógico que la asociaras con todo lo que no es divertido, todo lo que dejaste atrás. La hiciste tu CEO para librarte del trabajo de la empresa, es cierto, pero también porque sabías que ella amaría ese trabajo. No te parece extraño que ella ame tanto lo que tú detestas?-  
\- La hice CEO porque era la más capacitada. Sabía… sabe todo…-  
-Pepper es maravillosa, eso no te lo discuto.- dijo Bruce enfáticamente.- Pero siempre tuve mis dudas sobre si ella era maravillosa para ti. Ama su trabajo, y es el mismo trabajo que a ti te aburre mortalmente. Y tú amas tu trabajo, un trabajo que ella mira con desinterés. No hay duda que se quieren, y pueden, y deben ser amigos. Sé que siempre querrás protegerla, pero no puedes hacerla feliz, y del mismo modo ella no puede hacerte feliz a ti.- acabó, y cuando Tony dejó apresuradamente la copa en la mesa y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, apretando como si quisiera reventárselos, su tono se suavizó, se hizo apologético.- Lo siento. No pretendía entremeterme. Pero no soporto verte sufrir, ni que te hagas daño a ti mismo.-  
\- De veras piensas todo eso?- dijo Tony con voz ahogada. Los ojos que miraron a Bruce un momento luego estaban rojos, pero secos, y el rostro cansado traicionaba el dolor y la esperanza a la vez.  
\- Por supuesto que pienso eso. Ahora, dame el vaso.-  
\- Tú mismo lo serviste.-  
\- Me equivoqué. Dámelo.-  
\- No voy a tolerar un sermón sobre responsabilidad ahora. Fuiste tan agradable conmigo recién… no lo arruines, Green Boy.-  
\- Nadie piensa en darte un sermón sobre responsabilidad ahora. Lo que estoy diciendo es que estás siendo demasiado responsable para mi gusto.- dijo Bruce muy airosamente, recostándose en el sofá.  
\- Ah?- Tony estaba de nuevo desconcertado. Otra cosa de la que jamás lo habían acusado era de ser demasiado responsable, eso estaba claro.  
\- Estás bebiendo, solo, en un sofá, con,.. ésa es Amy Winehouse? De fondo. Emborracharse, o tratar de emborracharse, con música llorosa, es algo que podría creer de Steve. Es una actitud tan emo!- dijo Bruce con aparente desprecio.- Y lo digo yo.-  
\- Entonces, cuál es su sugerencia de lo que yo debería estar haciendo, para no ser despreciado, Doctor Banner?- dijo Tony, el ceño fruncido en disgusto pero un poco de curiosidad.  
\- Deberíamos estar haciendo explotar cosas.- dijo Bruce, quitándole la copa de la mano y vaciándola de un trago.- No vienes conmigo al lab de biochem? Te voy a mostrar algo sexy.- agregó, tendiéndole la mano. Tony dudó un segundo, pero Bruce lo agarró de la manga y lo puso de pie con la fuerza que ocultaba su cuerpo adelgazado, llevándoselo de un tirón por el pasillo a las escaleras, tropezando. Tony apenas había logrado recuperar su dignidad cuando Bruce lo soltó y fue a su mesón favorito, sacando de uno de los anaqueles un gran matraz con un polvo blanco, y una cantidad de matraces pequeños. Buscó en uno de los refrigeradores industriales, y sacando una jarra de gel, colocó una gota en uno de los pequeños matraces de vidrio,y usó un scoop para tomar un par de gramos del polvo.  
\- Nos vamos a poner en plan Walter White?- dijo Tony con una risa ebria, acercándose a mirar.  
\- JARVIS, apaga las luces.- ordenó Bruce. Y entonces hubo una explosión y un flash cegador, y Tony dio un respingo, porque sin cambiar su expresión, Bruce había estrellado violentamente el matraz contra la pared, en donde ahora parpadeaba una llamarada blanca como una estrella, consumiéndose sin gas ni calor, iluminando todo el laboratorio.  
\- Whoa. Whoa!- exclamó Tony fascinado, apenas tropezando un poco para acercarse a ver la luz y luego volverse al gran matraz.- Luz de magnesio?-  
\- No, el magnesio se deshace muy rápido. Es un compuesto de fenol calcificado y antimonio sulfatado, pero al reunirse la luz dura hasta que se consume el antimonio. Vida media de 20 minutos: ecualización de luz de aproximadamente 300 mwatts. Necesito encontrarle aplicaciones, y contenedores, pero…-  
\- Luz en gel. Eres tan jodido genio, Brucey, esto podría revolucionar industrias enteras… sin contar que va a ser jodidamente útil en misiones. Crees que Capsicle se enoje si lo pintamos en su escudo? Va a parecer uno de esos yo yos luminosos…-  
\- Pensaba más bien en las flechas de Clint.- dijo Bruce, mientras JARVIS encendía las luces.- Te das cuenta lo fácil que sería agarrar villanos en la oscuridad si los tageamos con luces?-  
\- Y si todos tuviéramos este tipo de bengalas… incluso podría funcionar para búsquedas marítimas… joder, las aplicaciones… no se nota porque estoy ebrio pero estoy eyaculando mentalmente a chorros, a chorros, Bruce Banner eres un maldito genio…-  
\- Nah.- dijo Bruce, moviendo la cabeza y pasando una esponja por el gel que aún goteaba iluminado de la pared.- No es eso, Tony…-  
\- Sí, lo eres… desde que estás acá han producido 28 patentes. 28! Yo en 20 años he producido 112, contando el reactor… eres una jodida máquina, y tu cerebro es tan pero tan hermoso que apuesto que cada vez que Xavier le echa una mirada se excita…-  
\- Tony…- dijo Bruce encogiéndose de hombros, sentándose en uno de los stools de laboratorio y desplegando en pantalla la fórmula química, con dos fenoles y un largo grupo NH3 para completar.- No es que sea tan veloz. Pero me he pasado estos últimos años… los últimos diez años pensando, y sin tener mucho más que pensar, pues…-  
Tony se sentó más cerca, tomando uno de los matraces pequeños.- Qué?-  
\- Eran muchas horas vacías. Así que pensaba en experimentos. Trazaba todo: la hipótesis, los protocolos empíricos, los coeficientes de aceptación, las variabilidades, los puntos de corte de las hipótesis. Tuve mucho tiempo para razonarlos… cada idea que tenía la archivaba y diseñaba, refinaba… las ideas para la vacuna las tuve mientras estuve encerrado unas semanas en una cárcel de Bangkok, y cuando salí, ya estaba listo para el testeo. Ahora ha sido cosa de recordar y poner en el papel.-  
Bruce levantó la vista para encontrarse con Tony mirándolo fijamente. Había admiración y dolor, angustia y compasión en los ojos castaños tan expresivos: pero antes de que la pausa se hiciera muy larga, Bruce le alargó a Tony otro de los matraces pequeños, y la jarra de gel.  
Tony agarró una pipeta y empezó a echar en cada uno gotas del gel, una cantidad mucho más generosa que las que había echado Bruce al comienzo, y Bruce, una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios, comenzó a suspender en la boca de cada matraz un pedazo de papel filtro con una decena de gramos del polvo…  
\- JARVIS, las luces!- gritó Tony, y un momento después, riendo como unos retardados, los dos habían agarrado los matraces y el laboratorio se llenó del estallido del vidrio y de inundó de la luz de estrellas que con explosiones retumbantes quedaban fijadas a las paredes, al techo, a los mismos mesones, hasta inundar todo de una luz plateada, brillante y potente. Bruce reía, y Tony gorgoriteaba, y los dos dieron vueltas sobre sí mismos admirando su trabajo, aunque la habitación apestaba a fenol y la luz era demasiado intensa.  
\- Deberíamos tomar fotos y venderlo como instalación artística. Banner y Stark, Estrellas En Pared.- dijo Tony, los ojos brillantes.  
\- Quizá podríamos suavizar el tono con un poco de cobre. Un tono más azulado para pesquisar detalles, o quizá con algo de radio, que rebote, podríamos señalar radiación.-  
\- O fuentes de calor, con sodio y un halógeno… un puto halógeno.-  
\- Eso dejaría en el polvo a todos los lentes de visión calorífica del mundo.- dijo Bruce, riendo. La dura luz destacaba todos sus detalles: no podía ocultarse nada, y Tony lo observó, el dolor de las resacas en sus ojos, en su cabeza bajo esa luz violenta, pero no parpadeó, no apartó la vista. Bajo esa luz, Bruce parecía brillar, las sombras negras, breves y cortadas a cuchillo subrayándolo, la luz en sus pómulos, en sus ojos, enceguecedora a la vez. Bajo esa luz, nada podía ocultarse, y Tony se sintió súbitamente expuesto, desnudo.  
Pero era Bruce. Era sólo Bruce, mirándolo, y no le molestaba que le miraran esos ojos color avellana que tan bien sabían enjuiciar a las personas y a las cosas. – Dios mío, es oficial, tenemos 14 años entre los dos.-  
\- Mmm. Estamos entrando a la pubertad, ya.- dijo Tony sonriendo, alzando una mano para echar atrás cabello rizado y salvaje que le había caído en los ojos Bruce. Las luces empezaron a parpadear y a apagarse, y el momento entre ambos pasó, aunque aún con menos luz, Bruce podía ver el rostro de Tony, cansado y sin embargo vibrante de interés…  
\- Necesitamos diseñar contenedores, quizá un sistema de esclusas y piolets que la hagan penetrar en la roca con efecto fuelle…- empezó a balbucear Tony, yendo directo al gran matraz, ya bastante disminuido.- Probamos el cobre ahora?-  
\- Primero quiero comida.- dijo Bruce, y levantó la cabeza, mientras sacaba el azul sulfato cúprico de un anaquel.- JARVIS, una bandeja de frutos secos, otra de pickles y una de ramitas saladas. Y café. Tenemos varias horas por delante.- agregó, su voz cargada de determinación.- Clint se va a babear tanto… qué le pediremos a cambio?-  
\- La camiseta autografiada de Joe Cocker con la que se pasea tanto. Tú pídele ese libro de Terry Pratchett que tanto quieres, es más divertido quitárselo a Clint que comprarlo.- dijo Tony, echando un scoop generoso de sulfato en un matraz, con el gel y el polvo. Por un momento no pasó nada, y luego una espuma luminosa empezó a generarse como un manatial, superando con mucho el volumen original, y avanzando como una marejada hasta sobrepasar el matraz, y chorrear por la mesa.- Oh, oops.-  
\- Oops? Maldita sea! El azufre! Échale un carbonato!- grtó Bruce, y los dos buscaron frenéticamente en anaqueles y muebles, hasta que Tony encontró el frasco ámbar, y derramó encima, salpicando gotas por todas partes, la arenilla blanca. La reacción paró, y tras una pausa, los dos genios se rieron sin control, antes de empezar a buscar halógenos aún más divertidos.  
Boom!  
\- azul!-  
Boom!  
\- Amarillo!-  
Boom!  
\- más localizado!-  
BOOOOM!  
\- Te dije que le bajaras el dosaje!!!-  
Había amanecido hacía mucho rato cuando los dos trastabillaron al salón, cubiertos de espuma antiincendios, pedazos de magnesio y salpicones de antimonio que aún olían pésimo, y ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá, con el estómago adolorido de tanto reír y lleno de comida chatarra, virtualmente ciegos por el exceso de luz sostenida.  
\- Por el amor de Dios, no me siento capaz de llegar a mi cama sin tropezarme con algo… estoy ciego como en una novela latinoamericana…- se burló Tony, la cabeza colgando en el sofá, su risa incontenible.  
\- No debimos haber hecho eso…-  
\- No debimos! Ahora! Cínico de mierda! A quién se le ocurrió lo del xenón!-  
\- Espero que no salga tan caro reemplazar ese mesón…- Bruce se estaba riendo. – Se nos van a olvidar los cálculos… JARVIS, graba por favor… 2,3 metilhexano, 2,7 heptapenteno con enlace tripe a un grupo radical libre Nh3…-  
Tony se quedó dormido, oyendo a Bruce repetir los cálculos y los dosajes para Jarvis, el agradable sopor convirtiéndose en sueño profundo antes de que diera cuenta. Cuando despertó, la luz estaba baja, sus ojos ya podían ver, y estaba cubierto con una manta en el sofá, apoyado en algo sólido y denso.  
Bruce dormía a su lado, roncando suavemente, su hombro sirviéndole de almohada, un brazo rodeándolo flojamente. Normalmente, Tony habría saltado sobre sus pies, se habría quejado por dormir en el sofá, habría protestado sobre la falta de clase y el tiempo perdido, o al menos habría hecho una broma audaz sobre el despertar en los brazos de Bruce Banner, el tímido genio: pero vio que en la alfombra, dormido el doctor se había quitado los slip ons de goma, y en las plantas de los grandes y huesudos pies podía ver las señales de grandes ampollas curándose.  
Y Tony se mordió los labios, porque una enorme cantidad de gente había sido amable con él para conseguir dinero, fama o renombre. Incluso a aquellos a quienes había amado, habían tomado cosas suyas, ya fuese un traje de Iron Man, una casa en Malibú, una empresa, un diseño. No había nadie a quien no hubiera conquistado, con encanto, con regalos, con poder.  
Y sin embargo, precisamente a este hombre, a quien súbitamente deseó no ver jamás partir, no tenía como retenerlo. Podía ofrecerle todas las comodidades y todo su dinero y poder, pero éste era el hombre que cruzaba Somalia a pie hasta llenarse de ampollas para ayudar a niños africanos, y que podía vivir sin techo, sin agua, sin comida, alguien para quien lo material era un lujo y no una necesidad. Tenía ese cerebro increíble: qué más necesitaba? Cómo podía retenerlo?  
Tony apoyó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, en el pecho que latía bajo su oreja. El brazo de Bruce lo aferró con más fuerza, y Tony se halló susurrando.  
\- No te vayas.-  
\- Me iré.- dijo Bruce, con voz suave.- Pero siempre, siempre, volveré.-


	5. CECTPA

CECTPA- Habían misiones en las que Maria Hill, como representante de SHIELD, actuaba como la guardaespaldas ( es un decir) de Thor, principalmente en aquellas en que Thor representaba a Asgard en su cruzada por calmar el pánico mundial al alienígena de dos metros. Habían misiones extremadamente brutales en las que el Capi y Clint como su sniper iban a repartir patadas y flechazos hasta que terroristas o una dictadura soltaban a los prisioneros o rehenes de turno. Habían misiones realmente densas en las que Bruce y Tony se encerraban sobre algún artefacto que Coulson dejaba caer en sus manos y les daba 72 horas para que le explicaran si era una bomba o alguna otro tipo de WMD.  
Y habían misiones en las que Natasha, que solía pasar la vida en calzas y camisetas cuando estaba en la Torre, salía vestida como una diosa o una zorra, a veces tan disfrazada que les tomaba un buen rato reconocerla, y desaparecía por días. Esos días, la gente se ponía gruñona en la Torre: Thor preguntaba incesantemente por ella, Clint se emperchaba en algún lugar alto y no bajaba de ahí, Bruce estaba más callado de lo habitual y Tony hacía lo imposible por distraerlos.  
Steve, por supuesto, partía a SHIELD y solía gruñir, apestar y perseguir gente hasta que tenía una idea si ella estaba a salvo o no, porque cuando el Capi hacía el conteo de cabezas a su alrededor y había menos que cinco, bueno, el Capitán América podía ser un ángel, pero Steve Rogers era hinchapelotas emérito y además tenía PTSD.  
Pero de todos, Tony era el más preocupado, aunque nunca lo demostrase. Y si tenía alguna duda sobre cómo la Black Widow a veces jugaba su juego, o alguna sospecha, no la compartía con los demás.  
Porque Tony sabía. Clint podía conocer las misiones en papel, pero Tony las había visto, y sabía porqué Natasha en esos casos, nunca llevaba a Clint. Ni a nadie más.  
Había un par de cosas que Tony y Natasha nunca le habían contado a nadie más.

 

La primera vez, Natasha lo había encontrado ebrio en un rincón del garaje tras la debacle con Extremis. Pepper había estado en cirugía: Bruce, en containement tras que la supuesta “ muerte” de Tony lo enviase a la Hulk-crisis más brutal que le hubiesen visto. Con Thor en Asgard y el Capi y Clint ayudando a contener el desastre, Natasha se había disculpado y había ido a SHIELD medical, y de ahí a la Torre, desierta y silenciosa.  
Tony no estaba ebrio, no como podía estarlo, en que se volvía más chispeante y radiante si cabe. No estaba borracho perdido, como había estado varias veces durante la crisis del paladio, exhausto y peleador. No: Tony estaba intoxicado, intoxicado hasta arriesgar la vida, había perdido control de sus esfínteres y estaba echado en un rincón con espuma en la boca y los ojos vacíos, y cuando Natasha lo encontró y clavó la aguja de disulfiram que había traído, Tony volvió en una crisis de vómito y convulsiones que tomó toda su fuerza manejar. Lo metió a la ducha. Lo lavó, desvistiéndolo como a un niño: le lavó el pelo lleno de cenizas humanas, lo hizo tragar varios litros de gatorade, le dio los analgésicos que su hígado podía tolerar, lo acostó, repitiéndole que Bruce estaría bien, que Pepper estaría bien.  
A la mañana siguiente lo encontró vestido, los ojos inyectados en sangre, dirigiendo a sus robots limpiando el garaje, y allí, en ese espacio, el maltratado, pero de pie, Tony Stark, había dado un paso incómodo, le había rodeado la cintura con los brazos y le había dado un casto, pero muy sentido, beso en la boca.

 

La segunda vez fue más simple y más siniestro. Estaba por amanecer cuando Tony sintió el pequeño comunicador que llevaba en muñeca encenderse, y como estaba dormitando en el laboratorio, el leve sonido lo despertó. Había estática: luego, un suspiro, una voz que conocía bien, y unas coordenadas. Tony, había dicho la voz.  
Tony no había estado completamente despierto cuando ya estaba en vuelo con el traje de Iron Man recién ajustándose a su alrededor. Aceleró tanto que casi se llevó un avión por delante. Y cuando aterrizó en el desagradable pueblito colombiano, no tuvo que buscar mucho: se dirigió directo a los campos de coca en llamas.  
Atada en cadenas, desnuda y herida, Natasha estaba en el centro del fuego, como una especia de oferta pagana. Los vapores la habían noqueado, y el metal del comunicador se había calentado y quemaba su mano, pero aún inconsciente, no lo soltaba.  
Tony la cargó en brazos metálicos: Tony se la llevó en línea recta a la Torre. Natasha no despertó hasta que la metió en una tina llena de loe vera a temperatura corporal, y aunque el dolor debía ser atroz, no se quejó, no dijo nada más que “ gracias”.  
Tony asintió, se arrodilló junto a la tina y le lavó el pelo con agua tibia. Con su suero de supersoldado ruso, Natasha sólo tenía manchas rosadas en la piel a la mañana siguiente: pero esa noche, debilitada y exhausta, había mirado a Tony al salir de la tina, y Tony la había envuelto en una bata ligera como un plumón de nube y la había acostado en su propia cama, sentándose a su lado con su laptop, leyendo sin decir nada.  
Natasha había dormido y se había ido a la mañana siguiente sin decir nada tampoco. Tony entendía su orgullo porque entendía el suyo propio.

 

La tercera vez, una ducha de ácido le había comido la capa a Thor, parte del uniforme al Cap, y todo el peto a Clint ( Bruce, como de costumbre, ya no tenía más que los pantalones elásticos puestos) y Natasha, encuclillada en un rincón, se había cubierto los pechos con los brazos, pero estaba casi desnuda, y Tony había visto la tensión en sus hombros, el modo en que estaba lista para ponerse de pie, enderezarse, y sin sonrojarse…  
\- Fiesta nudista, yayy!.- dijo Tony saliendo de su armadura con una sonrisa, y para el desconcierto de sus compañeros, procedió a sacarse pantalones y camiseta, exhibiendo unos diminutos briefs rojos.- No puedo ser el único sin aire en sus partes… Toma, Nat.- dijo al pasar, arrojándole la camiseta de Black Sabbath y los jeans.- Si hacemos esto en serio, podríamos comerciar con un calendario… incluso shows de bachelorettes! Chippendales, move over! Sexy Avengers!- dijo con un bailecito, mientras su traje emitía alegremente los primeros acordes de you sexy thing.- Natasha puede ser nuestra manager, para que no se aprovechen de nosotros.-  
\- El porqué tengo yo que evitar que te hagan algo que te gusta tantísimo, Stark…-  
\- Pero es más sexy si nos llevas a todos con correíta y dices que no tenemos permiso de salir a jugar! Si eres la textbook dominatrix, Modesty Blaise!-  
A esas alturas, Steve ya lo había mandado a la mierda. Thor y Bruce en cambio, sonreían. ( Clint estaba enseñando sus bíceps, por supuesto)

 

La cuarta vez, un agente de Hydra había logrado no sólo secuestrar a Tony y darle una golpiza brutal, sino que habían intentado sacarle el arc reactor, con bastante torpeza. Estaban dudando sobre si explotaría o no cuando el búnker en que se habían escondido dio un sacudón y una sombra negra y roja les cayó encima como la furia del infierno. La habitación parecía una pintura expresionista cuando Natasha terminó y se acercó a Tony encadenado: que deshidratado, y con la cara tan golpeada que no podía abrir los ojos, estaba temblando de dolor, l sensación de infarto haciéndolo gemir, y en pleno flashback.  
\- Soy yo, Stark. Soy yo.- dijo Natasha, y al verlo no responder, cambió al italiano, al idioma de la madre de Tony.- ti amo, Anthony, ti amo. Tu o securo… tu o securo, caro mio, mio ragazzo… tu o forte, io sabere tua forza…-  
Tony le agarró la muñeca, y su mano luego fue ciegamente a aferrar su muslo mientras ella cambiaba el reactor roto por uno nuevo, sin equivocarse, sus manos ligeras y hábiles realizando las conexiones, hasta la luz azul pálido brilló de nuevo, intensa y firme. Hubieron varios segundos en los que Tony sólo pudo respirar, ciego y tembloroso, y Natasha le acarició la frente sin decir nada más.  
\- Romanoff?- tosió él, luego de un rato.  
\- Stark?-  
\- Nos… tenemos que mover, verdad…-  
\- No es urgente.-  
\- No…?-  
\- No. Los maté a todos.-  
\- Ah.- dijo Tony, y ensangrentado y pálido como la ceniza, se permitió una sonrisa feroz.- Bien. Prometo no contarle al Capitán Arcoiris.-  
\- Gracias. No me importa que sepa pero me irritan los sermones.-  
\- Sí, se hace fácil de odiar, el saco de pelotas, verdad?-  
\- Yo no le contaré esto a Bruce. Ya está bastante angustiado.-  
\- No debería angustiarse por mí, mi arvejita…-

 

La quinta vez, Tony había estado en una de las más caras y más desagradables fiestas europeas, a las que normalmente ya no iba, y en la que no le había costado nada notar que no sólo se estaban traficando armas y drogas bajo la mesa, sino que la debauchery estaba a niveles de ver a un lindo mozo siendo follado por dos líderes mundiales, uno en cada extremo, en la escalera. Tony ya se había bebido todo el Chateau de Yquem que podía tolerar y estaba buscando su chaqueta para retirarse cuando vio, en uno de los espejos, a Natasha, tinturada de rubio, con un vestido violáceo que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación y que se reía como una colegiala tonta del brazo de un dictador con la edad de ser su padre, haciéndole ojos a un tipo que Tony sabía de buena fuente que era la mano derecha de un terrorista africano.  
La sorpresa lo hizo mirarla fijo un momento: luego, dándose cuenta que estaba arruinando su cobertura, apartó la vista y fingió lo mejor que pudo. Pero estaba claro que había sido demasiado obvio: Natasha un momento luego cimbreó hacia él, y agarrándolo el brazo se lo llevó al balcón, la mano que apenas aparentaba sujetarse de su manga en realidad pellizcándolo dolorosamente.  
\- Maldito seas, Stark!- susurró, y sus ojos ardían.- Llevo dos semanas en esto! Ese tipo tiene una bomba EMP y está en plan Pol Pot! Va a devolver África a la edad de piedra!-  
\- Lo siento…?- gimió Tony, aunque no se atrevió a soltarse aunque estaban solos en el balcón, a pesar de que sentía que se le formaría un hematoma espectacular.  
\- Urduk, ya había comentado mi parecido con la “ Avenger Girl!” Tú y tus malditas ruedas de prensa!-  
\- Qué hago?- musitó Tony, impotente a su furia.- Lo mato y corremos…?-  
\- Quédate ahí y finge que lo disfrutas!- siseó ella, y Tony, que tenía un IQ sólo inferior a Bruce y Jane, lo que no lo molestaba, y que a Richards, lo que lo volvía loco, no comprendió lo que estaba pasando cuando ella se arrodilló, no entendió cuando ella llevó las manos a su cinturón, y sólo cuando ella lo sacó hábilmente de sus briefs y bajó el cierre entendió con un gemido de shock, pero ya era tarde, porque ella ya lo había envuelto con su boca masajeaba sus testículos con la otra mano.  
Tony sintió que las piernas se le hacían agua: el bamboleo de la cabeza rubia entre sus piernas era enloquecedor, era excitante, era demasiado delicioso. Natasha claramente conocía todos los trucos para dejar a un hombre sin mente ni voluntad, y Tony se halló por un momento incapacitado de nada más que gemir y jadear mientras la succión de esos labios rojos, el paladeo de una lengua experta siguiendo su vena, el roce de sus dientes en la cabeza, los dedos que presionaban sus bolas con la más exquisita técnica, volvieron todo rojo tras sus párpados.  
Dios, si Clint tenía esto, era un bastardo con más suerte de la que merecía en la vida!  
Y fue la memoria de Clint la que trajo su mente de vuelta: el hombre que quizá, quizá, era su hermano, era su amigo, y ésta era su amada, la que de rodillas lo felaba para salvar vidas. Tony se preguntó si él habría sido suficientemente fuerte para prostituirse por el bien mayor, si alguno de ellos era capaz, y lo dudó, lo dudó mucho.  
Sus manos fueron a la cabeza teñida de rubio que se movía contra su entrepierna, y aunque para los voyeurs que los miraban el gesto pareciera posesivo y dominante, en verdad sus dedos se hundieron en los rizos, y acariciaron la cabecita tan dulcemente como pudo.  
Luego, Tony procedió a tener el orgasmo más escandaloso que pudiera, jadeando y gruñendo, gritando al final y arqueándose como una gata en celo, para luego quedarse deshuesado en el balcón, estrábico mientras ella se levantaba.  
\- Joder, te pareces a ella, pero eres mucho mejor, chica!- exclamó con una carcajada, antes de buscarse en los bolsillo y entregarle cinco billetes de cien dólares.- guarda el cambio, nena… te contrataría por la noche, pero creo que me mataría… not man enough por esto…- agregó, dándole una palmada en el trasero cuando se fue.  
Cuando Natasha acabó su misión, y dejó el cadáver del terrorista y su teniente en la habitación de hotel, estaba bajando por la escalera de incendios del hotel en Oslo cuando vio discretamente estacionada en una esquina un Audi con placas inglesas. Se dejó caer con suavidad, y la Black Widow, su traje negro aún salpicado de sangre, se subió al asiento del copiloto y Tony enfiló directo a la carretera que los llevaba a un aeródromo discreto.  
\- Muertos?-  
\- Bruce toma té?-  
\- Okay.- Tony, que manejaba con una sola mano a 120 km/hr, alargó la otra a Natasha.- Mi dinero.-  
\- Qué?-  
\- Devuélveme mi dinero. No me mantengo millonario dejando caer verdes billetes everywhere, sabes.-  
Natasha, que se limpiaba las manos en un trapo, lo miró con curiosidad pero luego se encogió de hombros y sacándose los cinco billetes del escote, se los alargó, Tony echándoselos al bolsillo de la casaca sin mirar.  
\- hay agua y un sándwich en la cajuela. Es de tofu frito, está bastante bueno.-  
\- Le diste una mordida, Stark.- se quejó Natasha al sacarlo, echándole una mirada irritada.  
\- Como si no iba a saber de qué era?-  
\- La gente normal pregunta.-  
\- No hablo noruego.-  
Nat emitió un bufido y empezó a buscar música en la antiacuada radio digital del auto, y cuando encontró a Brahms, lo dejó allí. Tony le dio unos manotazos intentando cambiarlo, y ella inmediatamente tomó su brazalete y lo taseó.  
\- PERRA RUSA LOCA!- bramó Tony, a duras penas manteniendo el control del auto.- Estoy manejando, loca psicópata!-  
\- Tu concentración es un mierda, Stark. Bruce aguantaría.-  
\- Aguanté bastante, para que sepas.- dijo Tony con orgullo, mirándola de reojo con ojos chispeantes. Nat pareció por un momento ponerse seria, y se volvió a la ventana, un bufido en sus labios.  
Tony, que seguía manejando con una mano, atrapó su mano y le dio un beso. Ese gesto dulce y tierno descolocó a Natasha, que se quedó mirándolo de reojo, sorprendida.  
Tony le dirigió una mirada dulce, sin soltarle la mano. Un momento luego, sin embargo, su sonrisa se había dilatado, a tal punto que le arrugaba la nariz.  
\- Stark…- Natasha empezó a tratar de soltarse, pero Tony se agarró a su mano con todas sus fuerzas a 120 km/por hora empezaron con manotazos de nuevo hasta que Nat empezó a buscar su brazal de nuevo para tasearlo, Tony los agarró y los tiró por la ventana.  
\- STARK!!- bramó Nat.- Son mis armas, hijoputa!-  
\- Te hago unos nuevos… con memoria y reproductor mp4… toda la música clásica espantosa que quieras… y termoradar! Deja de pegarme, pelirroja descriteriada!-  
\- No te voy a volver a felar por eso.- dijo ella sombríamente, pero Tony se limitó a elevar una ceja como si la idea ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.  
\- Lo que quiero es que le des tips a Pep, Nat. Amo a la chica pero me chupa como si fuera una berenjena cruda. En serio, me han cortado el pelo con más devoción que eso...- dijo Tony con toda seriedad. Sus ojos bailoteaban.  
Natasha lo miró de arriba abajo, ahí ensangrentada al amanecer en un auto en una carretera perdida de Noruega, echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una carcajada.


	6. MARRYME

MARRY ME --.  
\- Fox News nos está dando salsa otra vez? Qué se le atravesó a Bill O’Really de nuevo? Está rabiando porque Steve no usa el traje con las cincuenta estrellitas en el traste?-  
\- Cincuenta y dos, no olvides Hawai y Alaska... - Bruce Banner, lentes en la nariz y sin levantar la vista de su edición mensual de National Geographic, comentó tan nerdmente que Clint, sentado en la cabecera del sofá como siempre, control remoto en las manos, se pusó a gorgoritear. Tony se dejó caer en el sofá tras arrancarse la corbata y la chaqueta como si le hubieran hecho algo en particular, y se estiró, desparrándose en los cojines, cerrando los ojos tras las gafas tras los brazos cruzados. Sus pies en wingtips que costaban los mismo que un auto familiar, acabaron junto a Thor, que estaba echado en el extremo del sofá, pero que los dejó encima de su muslo como si un príncipe de Asgard no tuviera ninguna objeción a tener los pies de otro hombre encima.  
\- Ese hombre y sus colegas encuentran falta en todo lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer.- dijo Thor con filosofía, su tablet en mano en donde estaba revisando la discografía de Iola Benucci, un audífono en su oído pero el otro colgando de hombro, para no perderse las conversaciones.- Su nivel de cobardía sería gracioso si no fuera tan absurdo.-  
\- Y cuál es el problema esta vez?- Steve, su camiseta manchada, se apoyó en la entrada de la cocina, continuando con su batido de la masa de un pudín en un bol, que llevaba un rato cocinando. Los Avengers se reunían como niños cuando la cocina olía al curry de Bruce o a las galletas de chocolate de Clint: pero nada los atraía tan rápido como Steve Rogers reuniendo ingredientes, porque para Steve cocinar era una fuente de alegría profunda, y como comía por cinco, cocinaba para veinticinco.  
\- Nos ha dado a todos. Empezó una foto de la ocasión que Pepper tuvo una rabieta y nos mandó a todos a cucha por usar el techo de esa galería como pista de aterrizaje... estaba criticando a Tony por obedecer públicamente a la CEO de Stark Industries, y una mujer por añadidura...-  
Natasha, el sexto Avenger, estaba envuelta como una gatito en una manta tras llegar al amanecer de una misión. Habían supuesto una paliza, porque había caminado sin su usual gracia, se había hecho una pelotita en el sofá y se había dormido tras que Clint le metiese unas píldoras blancas en la boca: y Bruce había ido por una toalla húmeda tibia para lavarle la cara y las manos, mientras Thor la descalzaba y arropaba. Parecía dormida aún aunque era difícil con todo el ruido: y aunque no abrió los ojos, musitó algo en ruso que hizo que Clint reír, cuando oyó a Bill O Reilly criticar a Pepper por su » poca feminidad»  
\- Si no fuera Viacom y de Ty, compraría Fox sólo para darme el gusto de despedir a ese hijo de puta.- dijo Tony con veneno.- Puedo aguantarle cuando me llama anti americano, pero que se meta con Pepper...- Tony se interrumpió, cuando el grupo de comentaristas mencionó el nombre de Natasha, leugo el de Thor, y pasó un rato en el que incluso Steve dejó de batir y Clint levantó la vista de su revista, mientras escuchaban con incredulidad las siguientes discusiones.  
Pasaron treinta segundos, fueron a comerciales, y la sala explotó con Steve, Tony y Bruce ladrando en furia a la vez.  
-... pero cómo diablos espera que sea americano si no tienen ni un año de residencia, ni aunque se lo dieran por gracia negaría su herencia asgardiana, es una idiotez pretender que éso va a determinar sus lealtades, es un descriterio que un tipo como èse que ni siquiera ha leído las leyes...!!-  
\- .... y qué diablos importa si es rusa? ... qué diablos importa lo que diga el pasaporte, si fuera por eso los Rosemberg nunca habrían pasado por americanos, no cuando se trata de espías es...!!-  
\- ... pero es que Pepper va a tener que encontrar la forma de ayudarme a sacar a estos hijos de puta del aire, cómo mierda les da ahora con que no somos todos americanos... Thor, tírales un rayo al canal, personalmente te ayudo a freírles el equipamiento...! -  
\- Se supone que el primer mandamiento de tu país es la libertad de expresión, no es así, amigo Stark? La gente tiene derecho a tener sus propias opiniones y expresarlas, me explicó el Capitán.-  
\- No cuando son ofensivas y ridículas.- dijo Steve sombríamente.- Tú y Natasha prueban todos los santos días su devoción a este planeta... sangrando por ello. No tienen ningún derecho a decir semejante...-  
\- Esperen... Clint?- Bruce agudamente, se giró al arquero, que seguía silencioso, pero que sólo alzó un dedo.  
\- Nat aún no explota.- dijo, pasando las piernas por sobre el sillón y yéndose a la cocina.- Es como los truenos de Thor. Pasadas una docena de segundos desde la provocación sin respuesta, aumenta proporcionamente la probabilidad de costillas rotas.-  
\- Estoy bien, Barton...- gruñó Nat, pero Clint le traía más pastillas y un vaso de leche.  
\- No irás a Medical?- dijo Steve sin mucha fe.  
\- Estoy bien Rogers.-  
\- Puedo llevarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi dama, y traerte de regreso una vez te hayan examinado, nada más que por la paz de nuestro espíritu...-  
\- Estoy bien, Thor.-  
\- Al menos deja que te haga una palpación.-  
\- Estoy bien, Bruce.- recitó Natasha, dejando colgar la cabeza en el brazo del sillón. O tenía ojeras o estaban empezando a formársele dos preciosos ojos a la tinta.  
\- Como se te antoje, loca chalada. - bufó Tony.- Pero después no me vengas llorando que te duele cuando hagamos el tango.-  
\- Esty bien, Stark...- dijo Nat, girando la cabeza a Thor.- Y por lo que entiendo, Thor, Fury te consiguió el primer pase para un alienígena, bajo la autoridad de la ONU y el concilio mundial, eso sin contar a Obama.-  
\- Sí, bueno, sin SHIELD y con Trump a cargo, quizá lo revoque.- dijo Tony, a lo que el grupo completo guardó silencio, las manos de Clint sin querer yendo al control remoto y pesándolo en la mano como un proyectil mientras se le endurecía la mandíbula.  
\- Cree que podróa considerar... deportarlos?- dijo Steve indeciso, a lo que Natasha emitió una risa corta y amarga.  
\- Deportarnos adónde? Steve, se realista. Lo que harían sería tirarnos a Guantánamo, sólo para empezar....-  
\- No los dejaríamos hacer eso.- dijo Clint con acidez.- Que lo intenten si...-  
\- Lo que dice el pajarito.- dijo Tony con la misma intensidad.  
\- Ustedes son Avengers. Su compromiso por salvar el mundo ha sido más que demostrado, y su respeto por los valores que este país debería respetar, es...- Steve apretó los puños, lo que era un poco gracioso porque llevaba el delantal de cocina aún puesto.- Si quieren llevárselos, que traten, porque una mierda que...-  
\- capi, capi.- dijo Tony, moviendo la mano airosamente.- No seas tan violento, por Dios, cómo se nota que todos ustedes piensan siempre en hacer la guerra y nunca el amor, cuando yo, oh, yo, soy un absoluto pacifista cuando se trata de panties... - agregó, bajándose las gafas para mirar a una Nat inexpresiva.- Si se ponen antipáticos, la rusita se casa conmigo, y plof, americana y listo.-  
Nat parpadeó. Luego pareció que iba a hablar, y acabó con la boca abierta sin decir nada.  
\- Lo ven? Si hasta se está sonrojando! Es una pedida de mano en regla!- Tony se dejó caer del sofá a la alfombra de pelo sintético, y extendió una mano como todo un actor de teatro.- Querida rusita asesina mía, cómo deberé llamar a este sentimiento que nace en mi corazón, cada vez que mi mirada es....-  
\- Es en tu reactor.- dijo Bruce impertérrito.- Es una solución. Y si Thor se casa con Jane y se larga a Londres, sería ciudadano inglés. A no ser que prefieras ser americano y casarte tú con Tony?-  
\- Me caso con los dos!-  
\- Bígamo de mierda!-  
\- Piénsalo, Lenin. Boda en las Vegas, todo pagado, al hómbre más rico del hemisferio... - Tony le movió las cejas a Nat, a la que le había empezado a nacer una sonrisa a mitad de camino entre incrédula y dulce.  
\- Stark, estás loco.-  
\- Por supuesto que sí, pero qué tiene eso que ver?-  
\- Stark...- la voz de Capi interrumpió a Tony, que rodó los ojos.  
\- Te vas a oponer? Puede no ser honesto y todo lo que quieras pero miles lo hacen, no veo porqué Nat no podría beneficiarse de ....-  
\- Lo que digo es que Nat debería tener opciones. Y qué mejor forma que convertirse en Ms. America?- dijo Steve, haciendo que todos pegaran un respingo, cuando fue y se arrodilló junto a Tony, su mejor sonrisa pícara que era puro Steve Rogers y nada del Capitán América.- Tú te quedas con el Dios del Trueno, yo con la rusa refugiada. Trato, Stark?-  
\- Sólo por el infarto que le vamos a dar a Fury, trato hecho.- dijo Tony, ofreciéndole cinco, que Steve aceptó.- Escuchaste, Thor? Tu padre no te ahorcará por esto, no es así?-  
\- Posiblemente, amigo Stark. Pero no sería malo del todo .- dijo Thor, y se echó a reír.- Me cansa un poco que siempre digan que Loki es el mischevious one. Esto les enseñaría.- agregó, con una chispa en la sonrisa. Tony pareció evaluar esa chispa, y era bastante obvio adonde iba la mente de Tony, pero Bruce interrumpió aclarándose la garganta y poniendo su té, su revista y a sus lentes a un lado.  
\- No sean así. Es lógico que a Natasha y a Thor les sea muy incómodo aceptar un favor así. Es incluso un poco presuntuoso...-  
\- Poqué siempre arruinas la diversión, Banner? Yo! vestido de blanco en el altar! Qué puede ser mejor que eso?-  
\- De blanco, el descarado!- Clint soltó una risita.  
\- Lo que quiero decir...- dijo Bruce, su mirada baja y sumisa, pero los comienzos de una sonrisita que tendía a arruinar todo en los labios.- Es que seguramente hay formas más prácticas. Por ejemplo, si tengo que huir del país por alguna escapada de Hulk, Bannermed podría ser incautada, y eso sería una lástima, con todo el buen trabajo que estamos haciendo...- agregó, antes de con la fluidez del yoga, arrodillarse, y ahí no pudo contener la sonrisa.- En cambio, si tengo una esposa, ella puede reclamarla y salvarla en casi de emergencia. Y como yo soy totalmente americano, también serviría. Sería un caso de mutuo beneficio. Qué opinas, Nat?-  
\- Et tu, Bruce?- Natasha lo miró con una ceja alzada. Bruce puso su cara más inocente.  
\- Me estarías haciendo un favor a mí, es todo lo que digo...!- su seriedad se fue de paseo cuando Tony le rodeó el cuello y empezó a presionarle el puño en en la cabeza riéndose.- Ay!-  
\- ... tramposo, manipulador!-  
\- Bueno, si todo resulta volverse complejo, quizá yo pudiera invocar ciertos derechos reales y extender mi mano a todos ustedes. Siendo legalmente asgardianos, tendrían impunidad diplomática, según entiendo.- dijo Thor con una sonrisa y un gesto amplio en sus manos.  
\- Oh, esto se pone mejor, Big Love todo el rato, si el poliamor es el camino!- canturreó Tony alegremente.- Sabía que había un motivo porque el que te tenía en casa, Rapunzel...-  
\- Te puedes casar con cinco personas en Asgard?- preguntó Steve desconcertado.  
\- Hasta ocho, si eres el rey. Se entiende que la mayoría son compromisos diplomáticos, por supuesto. Mi esposa principal sería Jane.- dijo Thor muy serio, antes de que su sonrisa se expandiera.- Aunque hay codicilios...-  
Tony soltó la carcajada y Natasha movió la cabeza.- Están locos...-  
\- ES un modo real de solucionar tus problemas de nacionalidad. Nadie va a tirarte a Guantánamo si eres ciudadana americana.- dijo Bruce razonablemente.  
\- Si, eso. Anda, elige uno! Así en caso de emergencia sólo lo hacemos de una vez y ya... vamos, Red. Cuál es tu favorito? Soy yo verdad? Elígeme a mí, a mí, mí...-  
Natasha se echó a reír, pero Bruce se volteó en el sofá a Clint, que estaba apoyado en el sillón con taza de café en la mano.- Cómo es que no estás compitiendo por la mano de Natasha tú también?-  
\- Oh, no soy del tipo competitivo... no soy del tipo que se casa por una green card así a toda prisa...- Clint se mantenía serio, pero había una inflexión de humor en su voz mientras gestualizaba con la taza.  
\- Porqué te va a elegir a tí? Peak Human Body, here.- Steve se estaba riendo.  
\- Pffft. Veinticinco años de experiencia en la cama... no es lo que tienes, es lo que sabes hacer, Capitán virginidad... - la discusión entre Tony y Steve seguía, con Thor asintiendo atentamente. Los dos miraron a Bruce, esperando que él también protestara, pero Bruce los miró a ambos, bufó, y estirándose en el sofá, hizo un loto perfecto.  
\- diez años de yoga?-  
Natasha se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a vibrar de risa, mientras Clint se acomodaba en el brazo del sofá.  
\- Tienes que elegir! Descontando al asgardiano y a Mr » no me caso por una greencard» tienes que elegir, es lo justo!- protestó Tony, con Natasha aún vibrando de risa mientras aceptaba la taza de Clint y se bebía el café caliente.  
\- Elige.- dijo Clint sonriendo.- Es inútil, de todas formas.-  
\- Porqué?- protestó Steve.  
\- Porque yo soy del tipo que secuestra a la novia. Iowa, se acuerdan?- la sonrisa que había estado a punto de salir en Clint al fin se expandió y se echó a reír.- Dardo en la nuca y a la cajuela del auto, así lo hacen en la heartland...-  
\- Barton!-  
\- Puto redneck!-  
\- No se preocupen, chicos.- dijo Natasha con una sonrisa,- Me siento halagada, pero si alguna vez tengo que elegir, tienen que tomar cosas en cuenta...-  
\- Cómo?-  
\- Las black widows le arrancan la cabeza a sus parejas.- dijo ella tranquilamente.- Y se la comen.-  
\- No he visto que le hayas sacado la cabeza a Barton...- protestó Tony, a lo que Clint amplió su sonrisa.  
\- No habla de «ésta» cabeza, habla de...-  
\- Oh. Awww! OOOH!-


	7. HUNGERINOTHERS

HUNGER IN OTHERS -- Habían comido fabulosamente bien como de costumbre, carne asada al gusto de Thor, una olla entera de arroz en salsa al gusto de Bruce, y otra de spaguetti con picadillo de queso al gusto de Steve, así que estaban en la Torre mirando nevar en el exterior, calentitos y cómodos. Bruce se había quedado dormido con el tablet en el sofá enrrollado como un gato: natasha, sorprendentemente, cabeceaba extendida en el otro con la cabeza en el regazo de Clint y las piernas sobre las de Tony. Steve estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón, la camiseta manchada de salsa, y Thor, sentado en el suelo updataba su spotify charlando con Clint sobre soundtracks. El spotify de Thor era muy, muy popular.  
JARVIS había estado haciendo zapping hasta quedarse pegado en una noticia de E!: aparentemente le habían tomado fotos a Tony en un fundraiser científico con Jane y Bruce, y ya estaban suponiendo que tenía un affair con Jane, la cual salía agarrada de su brazo en UNA sola foto. El agarre había sido principalmente debido que unos tacos de siete centímetros habían sido necesarios para no desaparecer en las fotos, pero eran difíciles de manejar para una mujer más acostumbrada a sus Adidas: ( al punto que tras una queja por whatsupp después, Thor la había esperado en la Torre para bajarla de la limousina en brazos y subirla hasta su cuarto para quitarle los zapatos, y probablemente el Ferragamo que llevaba también)  
Tony y Thor habían estado discutiendo formas de vengarse del rumor, con Clint comentando que quizá electrocultar las comunicaciones del canal y luego meterles un virus en su página podía ser algo excesivo, cuando Nat se pronto se giró en el sofá y los interrumpió.  
\- Rogers, estás bien?-  
El canal había cambiado a un reportaje sobre la semana de la moda en París. Steve llevaba un rato silencioso, y al mirarlo lo vieron muy pálido, con la vista baja.  
\- Amigo Steve? Estás bien?-  
\- Te dije que el tercer plato podía ser mucho...-  
\- Estoy bien, quizá... si, algo me cayó mal. Denme un momento...- musitó Steve, y salió. Hubo una mirada general, y cuando Nat estaba manoteando para ponerse de pie, Tony la volvió a tender al levantarle las piernas para salir de su espacio, y seguir a Steve con un ceño preocupado.  
Clint frunció el ceño también, miró la pantalla, miró a Natasha, y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo: » Oh».  
Thor parpadeó. - Le preparo quizá una hierba en agua hirviente como las que suele regalarnos el doctor? Ha aliviado las ocasiones en que he comido más que el tamaño de mi estómago. Creo que queda de la hierba llamada perejil...?-

 

\- Rogers, no puedo creer que los que el Red Skull no logró derrotar lo derroten unos tallarines. O fue esa chuleta? Rogers...?- Tony se detuvo al ver a Steve apoyado en la puerta del baño del pasillo, palidísimo aún y con la otra mano en el vientre como si tratara de decidir si iba a vomitar o no. - Oye, en serio, estás bien? Despierto a Brucie? O hago venir a Fury para que lo vomites a él?-  
\- No voy a vomitar. Serían un crimen, con lo bueno que estaba.- dijo Steve, una leve sonrisa. Se apoyó en la pared, y luego se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo, respitando hondo con la cabeza entre las rodillas.  
Tony se sentó a su lado, se deslizó de a misma forma y lo miró con descaro. Finalmente Steve se frotó la cara, mientras le volvía un poco de color.- Tony, en serio. No voy a vomitar tus alfombras de pelo de cabra de los Himalayas virgen.-  
\- Siempre me he preguntado cómo saben si la cabra es una cabra de su casa o si quizá ha andado por ahí con un cabro o...-  
\- Se refiere a sin teñir, Stark.-  
\- Las cabras se tiñen? Hay cabras rubias oxigenadas?-  
Steve se echó a reír al fin, e hizo el gesto de enderezarse, a lo que Tony le agarró el brazo.  
\- Ya. En serio. Qué fue eso? Dije algo? Normalmente es mi culpa. Lo que haya sido, de forma absolutamente milagrosa, esta vez, sólo por esta vez no fue a propósito...-  
\- Tony, no fuiste tú.- dijo Steve en voz baja.- Fueron las modelos.-  
\- Oh. Ooooh. Oh!- Tony se puso de pie de un salto.- Vaya, lo siento. Claro, 70 años sin... tengo KY en el bar, te traigo?-  
\- Qué es eso?- Steve también se puso de pie, preguntándose porqué Tony parecía mirarle la entrepierna disimuladamente, y porqué se veía tan divertido.  
\- Lubricante! Oye, pero no pareces muy feliz, es porque vine yo...? Eso me ofende...-  
Steve se tardó unos momentos en comprender, luego parpadeó, y luego se cubrió la cara con las manos y maldijo.- No, tampoco es eso!-  
\- Entonces qué, es tan chiquito que no se nota...?-  
\- Tony, no se trata de... SACA LAS MANOS... - Steve se esforzó en encontrar la mirada de Tony , que seguía en ángulo abajo.- Tony, los Comandos y yo liberamos Ravensbrück, okay?-  
\- No comprendo, de qué...?-  
\- Las chicas del esa... cosa de moda que estaban mostrando en traje de baño...- Steve bajó la vista.- algunas estaban tan flacas que me recordaron a ... las chicas que sacamos de las cámaras de Ravensbrück... Tony, Bucky las cargaba de a cuatro y de cinco sólo en el espacio de sus brazos...- susurró, y se volteó, apretando la mandíbula, frotándose el mentón. Tony movió la cabeza, y tras una pausa asintió.  
\- Comprendo. Tu... idea del normal femenino es más bien... Marylin Monroe? Rita Hayworth? Una de esas chicas el busto hasta acá y unas caderas en las que puedes aparcar una bicicleta? Oye, si las chicas de Body Positivity se enteran, se van a volver locas de la alegría...-  
\- Tony, no estoy criticando. Sólo me dio... un flashback.-  
\- Venga.- dijo Tony, agarrándolo de la cintura y llevándoselo a remolque.- No tiene nada de malo! A mí también me gustan las tetas grandes. Entonces a Pepper la encuentras muy flaquita, no?-  
\- Tony, cómo diablos se te ocurre que voy a mirar de ese modo a la novia de un amigo?-  
\- Sabes que a cualquier otro tipo que me soltara esa línea me reiría en su cara, pero a tí te creo... te la creo, en serio. Entonces tampoco nunca has mirado a Nat, ni cuando se pone esos vestidos con el tajo hasta la axila, eh?- Tony miró divertido , su sonrisa expandiéndose, mientras Steve empezaba a pasar al rosa, luego al rojo, y luego al cereza.- AAaah, cochiino! NAAAAT!!! NAAAAT!!!-  
\- Vuelve acá...!- bramó Steve. Se le había pasado la palidez.


	8. SAFEWITHME

SAFE WITH ME-Había sido una discusión sobre la confianza excesiva que colocaba el mundo moderno en imágenes de satélite borrosas en vez de buena cartografía de un lugar lo que había sido interrumpido por el hmmmm musical, y Steve, Clint y Nat, que había estado acomodados en el sofá del penthouse, había levantado la vista de done Steve redibujaba unos mapas hábilmente, y Natasha asentía mientras Clint, estirado en la alfombra, tenía sus pies adoloridos por una misión en las manos de ella, que los masajeaba. Los tres miraron con no poca diversión a Tony entrar, con un bluetooth en la oreja, unos jeans que estaban inmundos y trasparentes de viejos, una camiseta negra wifebeater sobre otra con mangas rojas que estaban desteñidas,las gafas de soldar en la cabeza y una llave de tuerca en la mano, en calcetines, y caminando extraño. Les tomó un momento darse cuenta que su extraño paso era un baile a la música que sólo él oía en el bluetooth y Clint ya había emitido una risita cuando JARVIS inundó la sala con los sonidos de un vals y voces muy jóvenes.  
Tony giró con una deslizada de calcetines, y le tendió la mano muy serio a Nat, que estaba en calzas de yoga, una camiseta de Steve que le quedaba como saco y sandalias de playa. Nat se las quitó de una patada y saltó sobre el respaldo del sillon para aceptar su mano, y los dos valsearon por todo el pasillo, la sala y la puerta de la cocina, con giros, dips y pasos floridos, Nat confiando en ese ingeniero loco en calcetines para que la girase en alto alrededor de su cintura, la recostase en su brazo, la equilibrase contra su torso.

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

Clint iba a hacer un chiste, pero Steve le puso una mano en la cara. A pesar de sus aspectos, y a pesar de lo random de la situación, había algo lindo en ese baile sin sentido, en la intensidad que ambos le ponían a su vals, absorbidos un en el otro como si ese contacto les diese paz. Eran tan semejantes, después de todo.

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

Tony llevaba un par de días sin dormir, pero a pesar de las ojeras parecía absolutamente despierto: y su rostro, pétreo e intenso como siempre que llevaba horas trabajando en algún problema especialmente duro de resolver, se suavizó durante el baile, sus manos tan hábiles un poco duras, un poco parecidas a una máquina volviéndose humanas de a poco. Al extender el brazo para hacerla girar, al sostenerla en un movimiento audaz, había de nuevo una suavidad humana: y una sonrisa brotó al fin cuando la tomó de la cintura y la alzó en un salto perfecto y una deslizada en calcetines, haciéndola reír.

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

\- Gracias, Red.- dijo Tony, soltándola cuando se acabó la canción, agarrando su llave de tuerca y volviéndose a su laboratorio sin decir nada más. Natasha volvió al sofá como si no hubiera hecho nada de particular, y cuando Bruce, que llevaba un rato mirándolos desde la puerta de la cocina, le alargó un latte caliente, lo tomó sonriendo, mientras que el físico le echaba una ojeada un poco burlona a Clint.  
\- Cuando me den ganas de mover el esqueleto, pongo salsa y te vengo a buscar a tí, entonces?-  
Clint abrió los brazos desde la alfombra, con un gesto que indicaba su absoluta acquiescencia, y Steve se echó a reír.


	9. HOME

HOME- Al comienzo, a Tony le había ofendido no poco de tras las mudanzas, mientras que Clint y Thor pasaban la mayor parte de su día en la cocina del penthouse, Steve se adueñara del sillón junto al ventanal con su libreta de dibujo, y Bruce acabara por apreciar el suministro de verduras frescas y la comodidad del sofá, Nat se apareciera rara vez por las áreas comunes. 

Generalmente sólo sabía que estaba en la Torre por JARVIS, y aunque solía darse una vuelta, ésta consistía mayormente de entregarle algún recado de Fury y recordarle a Clint que tenía alguna misión. JARVIS le avisaba en cuanto la Agente Romanov se encontraba en el edificio, pero Nat se quedaba en sus habitaciones como una monja de clausura, y aunque aparecía puntualmente en las reuniones que citaba Steve, se retiraba inmediatamente después, sin importar qué tentaciones agitara Tony sobre películas, comidas o juegos grupales. 

Tony no estaba acostumbrado en ser despreciado, y el tema le picó lo suficiente para comentarle a Steve que Natasha parecía »renuente a ser parte del equipo» Steve, en su manipulable manía Team Dad, fue a visitarla; pero siendo Nat, por supuesto no lo dejó sacar el tema, y lo mandó de vuelta creyendo que todo estaba bien.   
Para Tony, las cosas no se iban a quedar así como así. Y se quedó masticando el asunto, a pesar de uno o dos gruñidos de Clint para que la dejara en paz: pero cuando finalmente decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, se encontró con una sorpresa. Bruce fue quien le dijo que había visto a Thor cargando un espejo enorme rumbo al apartamento de Natasha: poco después, JARVIS le alertó que unos trabajadores estaban subiendo un sofá de felpa absolutamente exquisito color durazno. 

Tony intentó echar una ojeada vía remota, pero Nat se las había arreglado para desarmar las cámaras sin alertar a JARVIS, aparentemente. ( lo que era apenas más sutil que Clint, que se había limitado a pegar post-it con dibujos de penes en todas las cámaras de su habitación, algunos con la leyenda ( a lo largo) PRIVATE, STARK.) Finalmente, la curiosidad lo pudo, y bajó al piso de Nat a darse una vuelta. Y se llevó un sobresalto, porque aparte del espejo y el sofá, de algún modo misterioso Natasha había logrado remodelar el apartamento de arriba abajo. 

No había un centímetro de pared sin cubrir: cuadros, dibujos enmarcados, bordados e íconos cubrían cada espacio, varias mesitas anticuadas estaban atiborradas de bibelots ridículos y frágiles, macetas con flores llenaban las esquinas, y la cocinita francesa estaba completamente llena de especias, cajas y adornos. Eso sin contar el comedor de madera tallada, los sofás y sillas delicadas y forradas en gobelino alegremente estampado, y los tejidos de lana rusa cubriendo cada superficie que pudiera ser cubierta. 

ony había parpadeado en el umbral, dándose cuenta de que no era que a Nat no le gustara el pentahouse, sino que le gustaba mucho, mucho, su apartamento. 

Dónde metía tanta cosa, Tony no tenía idea; pero después de éso él ( y Thor, y Pepper) le compraban antiguedades rococó con frecuencia, y Nat las recibía con discreta gratitud. El que no hubiera una sola arma(*) , y sí media docena de estúpidos huevos de ágata pintados a la vista, decía mucho sobre el lugar seguro que era el hogar de la asesina: pero verla en su espacio caótico, colorido y exquisito, era verla sonreír de un modo que no solía fuera de la Torre. 

* Ahora, el que no se vieran no significaba que no tuviera armas. Y por supuesto, Tony ya se había hecho a la idea de que por muy anti-armas que él se hubiera vuelto, la Torre ( y su lab) estaban atiborrados de armas. No eran los ositos Cariñositos, después de todo: eran los Avengers, un grupo de choque SWAT glorificado, y por eso era una cosa sabida que el único que no tenía el closet del pasillo en su piso atiborrado de armas era Bruce: todo el resto había convertido ese closet junto al ascensor en su armería personal. 

Decía mucho que Natasha tuviera una colección de cuchillos mientras Clint hoardeaba dardos y rifles: pero como era de esperarse, la única vez que no HYDRA, sino la estúpida Serpent Society logró meterse en la Torre, tuvieron que descolgarse al balcón de Thor, acorralados en sus habitaciones, y tuvieron que repartirse las armas que Thor tenía amontonadas, las que acabaron siendo una maza no muy distinta a Mjolnir para Steve, un par de espadas cortas para Natasha, un arco enorme para Clint, unas ridículas boleadoras argentinas para Bruce, el cual inesperadamente sabía manejarlas, y Mjolnir en una mano y una lanza en la otra para Thor, que miró a Tony con curiosidad cuando sacó una ballesta. 

\- No que despreciabas tanto mis flechas?- gruñó Clint, cargando un carcaj enorme. Fue entonces que inesperadamente Natasha emitió un gorgorito, y los miró mientras las espadas hacían un destello al girar en sus manos. 

\- Barton, es obvio que Stark iba a elegir lo más tecnológico del montón, el desgraciado. Tiene un techno-boner intolerable...- 

Habían enfrentado a la Serpent Society aún riéndose. Tony se había tomado una selfie llena de dientes parado encima de uno luego, la ballesta en el hombro, y la había subido a instagram con Thor y Clint haciendo photobomb en el fondo.


	10. PERSONALSHOPPING

PERSONAL SHOPPING- Todo había empezado porque Steve necesitava acuarelas nuevas ( tendía a agotar el rojo y el blanco rápidamente, con lo que le gustaba pintar retratos) y como llovía con ganas, Bruce, que necesitaba comprar incienso y algunas cosas de tocador se había ofrecido a acompañarlo. Steve sabía que a Bruce no le gustaba mucho y se ponía nervioso en las multitudes, por lo que a veces estaba dispuesto a aguantar sin sus cosas, conseguir que JARVIS se las comprase o caminar hasta New Jersey por un tubo de pasta de dientes que no contuviera algún ingrediente que dañase el ambiente: por lo que ir acompañado mejoraba mucho las cosas, y aceptó con entusiasmo. Se les sumó Thor, que anunció que necesitaba varias cosas, porque Jane lo visitaría el fin de semana y debía tener sus habitaciones en forma para recibir una dama, y Bruce tuvo la gracia de aceptarlo también, aunque Thor tendíaa subir los niveles de estrés de cualquier salida con su insaciable curiosidad.  
Sin embargo, Bruce disfrutaba salir con los dos gigantes rubios del grupo: con la cantidad de preguntas que Thor y Steve con frecuencia tenían sobre sus alrededores, Bruce, que tenía alma de profesor y nunca era brusco o condescendiente, solía ser su fuente favorita de respuestas, cuando wiki era poco clara, Clint les tomaba el pelo y Tony se burlaba de ellos. Por eso, un día de lluvia que pasar en un mall, bastante más desierto que lo normal porque era hora de trabajo, con los tres dando vueltas y comiendo golosinas, parecía una buena oportunidad para responder preguntas y compartir.  
\- Qué necesitas comprar, Thor?-  
\- Esencias, crema de limpieza para el cabello que le agrade a Jane, algún regalo... posiblemente algo nuevo que lucir para ella.- dijo Thor mientras bajaban las escaleras.  
Era cierto que el príncipe guerrero era un presumido, y tan preocupado de la ropa como Tony, que le alimentaba el asunto trayéndole corbatas finas y consiguiéndole sastres. Thor estaba acostumbrado a ser un príncipe, y nada lo usaba más de tres o cuatro veces, si no era porque tenía valor sentimental.  
Bruce, que no soportaba que nada se desechara, se había apropiado ya de dos chalecos que Thor había desechado porque Jane ya los había » visto» y era completamente feliz envuelto en cachemira fina, uno verde brillante y otro rojo, que le cubrían las manos y las caderas absurda, pero cálidamente.  
Steve, en cambio, a quien había que sacarle las cosas de las manos cuando las zurcía por quinta vez ( Natasha era una experta en robarle. Y también era otra benficiada de las manías de manirroto de Thor, porque sus camisetas le servían de camisones de dormir) aceptaba a veces alguna camisa, en especial una azul vivo que llevaba hoy y que lo hacía muy apuesto. Con el montón de joyas que Thor había convertido en dólares y con la pensión atrasada de Steve, ninguno de los dos tenía que preocuparse del dinero: pero Bruce, a pesar de que Bannermed tenía bastante éxito ( y su diseño de la mariposa de aguja de goma indolora re-esterilizable para niños le había dado muchísimo dinero, siendo su primera patente) prefería acompañarlos y asegurarse de que nadie intentara estafarlos.  
Sobre todo con la manía de ambos de olvidar que las tarjetas de créditos tenían que serles devueltas al final de la transacción.  
\- Qué piensas regalarle?-  
\- No hace mucho la dama Darcy maquilló a mi dama Jane para una salida y le puso pintura de labios, la cual la decoraba hermosamente... pero tenía sabor, un sabor especial como a frutas. Me gustó mucho, y quisiera comprarle a Jane la suya propia, con uno de los sabores que le guste más.- dijo Thor sin ninguna timidez.- También quiero comprarle una camisola de seda para la cama. Las últimas dos las rompí.-  
\- Oh. -  
\- Oh, vaya.-  
\- Eran muy bonitas.- dijo Thor tristemente.- Espero encontrar unas más bonitas todavía...-  
Por la lluvia, tomaron un taxi: la acera era un mar de paraguas, muchos de ellos negros. Con cierta nostalgia, Bruce, en el asiento delantero, extrañó las calles de Seoul o Rhanaputra, con sus alegres paraguas embreados beige y rojos que iluminaba los días grises: pero era imposible no sonreír al entusiasmo de los dos atrás, que comparaban sus notas en los restaurantes cercanos y planeaban visitar algunos juntos. Parecían hermanos, a pesar de que el rostro de Steve era más fino y el de Thor más sensual: pero Bruce ya había notado que el entusiasmo y la confianza de Thor parecían reanimar a Steve, el cual se dejaba arrastrar por ese brazo fuerte a recorrer Nueva York y de mantener a su » hermano mayor» fuera de líos.  
Para ser el hermano del Dios de los líos, Thor tenía una habilidad prodigiosa para meterse en ellos. Cuando Steve había tenido que evitar que Thor asesinara a una representación naturalista completa de La Muerte y la Doncella en Central Park, habían alcanzado los titulares. Y también había que evitar que intentara meterse en cada discusión de pareja, pelea y palabra airada que oyese, porque Thor estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que su palabra fuera ley. Lamentablemente, Steve tampoco sabía mantenerse al margen la mayor parte de las veces.  
\- Bruce, has probado Bulgur? Qué es?- las caras de ambos se apretaron en el espacio entre los asientos. Se veían entusiasmadísimos con un restaurante con cortinas rojas al otro lado de la calle.  
\- Es un tipo de pan. Es cocina armenia. Hacen una especie de sandwiches asados con queso blanco, picadillo de berenjena, cebolla y tiras de carne. Es muy sabroso.- dijo Bruce, sonriendo a su interés. Steve lo anotó en su libreta mientras Thor le dictaba la dirección asomando la cabeza por la ventana como un labrador, y el taxista bajó la velocidad para que pudieran tomar los datos. Bruce podría haberles dicho que JARVIS podía encargarlo sin problema, pero en cambio se volvió al taxista.  
\- Disculpe, por favor.- añadió, cuando Thor sacó también parte del torso para saludar a un San Bernardo que se asomaba, de un modo muy semejante, en una camioneta en la misma vía.- Día de paseo del loquero.-  
\- Son deportistas, verdad?- dijo el taxista, echando una ojeada por el retrovisor a la ensalada de bíceps en el asiento trasero.  
Bruce mantuvo la cara seria. En una remarcable ocasión en que alguien había hecho ese comentario, Tony había palmeado los flancos de Thor y Steve para comentar en voz muy alta que hacían equitación y él era el jockey.  
\- Efectivamente. Lucha!- dijo Thor, que ya veía suficiente televisión para dar respuestas coherentes. Natasha, ante la misma pregunta al andar con ellos, había respondido vagamente » Ajedrez» » Ballet» » cheerleaders» y » Gimnasia artística».  
Clint siempre proclamaba que eran strippers y él era el pimp.  
\- Y tú estás a cargo?-  
\- El doctor siempre está a cargo de todos nosotros.- dijo Steve con un guiño, que hizo a Bruce mover la cabeza, halagado.  
\- Sólo por eso, al regreso pasaremos a probar ese bulgur, de acuerdo, niños?-  
El taxista se rió con ellos mientras se celebraba en el asiento de atrás y Bruce se sorprendía del reflejo de su misma sonrisa en el espejo mojado.

 

El mall semidesierto era un lugar que encantaba a Steve y a Thor: y Bruce apreciaba el espacio, los vivos colores y los pisos espejados cuando no había gente. Enormes helechos decoraban la entrada, y había una gran variedad de tiendas, desde la pequeña boutique que traía el incienso de flores silvestres que él amaba hasta enormes retails en donde Steve y Thor se perdían por horas. Steve se fue derecho a la proveedora de implementos artísticos, y era un placer verlo eligiendo colores y pinceles con los ojos de un experto, discutiendo con los encargados hasta encontrar el tono de sierra quemada exacto que quería, carboncillos nuevos y sanguina en barra, como se vendía antíguamente y no en lapiz. A Steve no le molestaba quedar con los dedos sucios de la grasa de la sanguina: el olor, que no había cambiado en un siglo, parecía hacerlo feliz. También tinta violeta y lápiz blanco: y varios papeles tratados, entre los que venían las tramas láser pegables que Tony le enseñase a usar. Tony las había usado para maquetas en el MIT, pero Steve las apreciaba para sus nuevos trabajos en b&n.  
Steve era un buen artista: su ojo era muy agudo, y sus manos muy hábiles. Todos se habían acostumbrado a ver el ancho corpachón inclinado emborronando pacientemente hojitas, las grandes manos moviéndose con increíble delicadeza en sus trabajos, exactas y certeras. A veces, se quedaba embobado mirando algo, y como sus libretas de dibujo solían quedar por ahí encima, no era raro ver luego la escena en sus dibujos. Todos ellos habían sido plasmados de un modo u otro, y la efectividad de sus parecidos eran asombrosos. A cada uno lo ilustraba en técnicas distintas, y habían detallados estudios en tinta de color de la figura de Hawkeye contra la skyline de New York: radiantes apuntes en pastel de Tony trabajando, su expresiva figura demostrando fuerza probando piezas del traje en imágenes llenas de movimiento: veloces acuarelas de Thor, rojo y amarillo contra cielos tormentosos, ingrávidos bocetos en tinta negra y lápiz blanco de las exquisitas líneas de la figura de Natasha.  
A Bruce Steve lo dibujaba en sanguina, y la primera vez que había visto un dibujo de Hulk en el color rojizo Bruce se había quedado pegado mirándolo. Si sacabas el verde, podías ver el parecido en ese tosco rostro de su propia cara. No parecía un monstruo ya, sino solo un hombre, deformado quizás, pero sólo un hombre...  
Tony estaba tratando de animarlo a vender sus dibujos: se había ofrecido a armarle una exposición. Pero Steve por ahora era feliz haciendo tarjetas vintage de felicitación con pajaritos y niños, algunos posters, y las vendía en mano en algunas librerías, pasando desapercibido. Comparando los millones que ganaba Bruce en Bannermed era un trabajo humilde, pero lo ponía muy alegre. Era increíble creer que ese corazón de león tuviera el alma de un artista que le dibujaba conejitos con tutú a Natasha en su tazón con un sharpie, pero era cierto.  
\- Todo ese papel?- le preguntó al final, porque había comprado tantas cosas que le habían regalado una mochilita de artista de cortesía.  
\- Se viene el día de la Madre.- dijo Steve echándosela a la espalda.  
\- Reservaré inmediatamente una para mi madre, entonces.- dijo Thor alegremente, a quien Bruce había visto con una pistolita de silicona ayudando a pegar florecitas secas cuando una larga misión había retrasado las tarjetas de San Valentín.- He visto algunos regalos apropiados para ella, pero aún no sé que tenerle a Jane...-  
\- Creo que deberíamos tomarnos esto con calma, aún quedan varios días...- protestó Bruce, pero pedirle a Thor que se detuviera era como tratar de detener al huracán Sandy. Los dejó volviendo locas a las chicas de una florería, discutiendo las virtudes de varios ositos de peluche para decorar el enorme ramo de lirios rojos que siempre esperaba a Jane, y se fue a comprar sus útiles de aseo, siempre un poco sorprendido ante la gran variedad. Había perdido la costumbre: le tomaba cuarenta minutos elegir jabón, pasta de dientes y crema de afeitar a veces, pero se sentía un poco triunfante eligiendo algo nuevo cada vez. Después de haber vivido en villas en donde había tenido que saponificar grasa animal en una olla para tener con qué lavarse, llevarse dos barras de jabón con aroma de caléndula y almendra se sentía positivamente decadente.  
Cuando salió al fin, ya era casi mediodía y tenía hambre. Y de sus dos amigos ni luces se veían, aunque a lo lejos creyó oír una conmoción.  
Obviamente, sólo tenía que seguir el ruido, pensó, aunque rebeldemente, también era una posibilidad simplemente ignorarlos e ir a esconderse a alguna cafetería, pero eso no sería leal, verdad?  
Bruce arrastró los pies hacia un extremo del mall en donde pronto se hizo patente la fuente del ruido. Como un par de girasoles sepultados en abejas, los dos avengers estaban inclinados sobre el puestito de Yogen Fruz, estaban probando cada uno de los sabores que un resignado empleado les ofrecía, y unas dos docenas de adolescentes que deberían haber estado en clase estaban disfrutando el espectáculo, que no por inocente no era menos sexy. Claro que con los estómagos de ellos dos, probablemente ni comerse todos los contenedores iba a dejarlos satisfechos.  
\- Okay, suficiente helado, vamos a comer algo más sustancioso.- anunció Bruce, entre abucheos de las colegialas, pagando tres helados y agarrando al par del brazo, remolcándolos como un pequeño vapor que tironea dos cruceros. - Lograron encargar las flores?-  
\- Un bouquet por día para el fin de semana, y unos claveles para Natasha el domingo que llega de la misión en Libia.- informó Steve mientras Bruce los guiaba al foodcourt.- Ya tienes tus cosas? Entonces sólo nos falta ir por la ropa de Thor y estaremos listos...-  
\- También encargé unos iris para Pepper. Estoy seguro que a Tony se le olvidará que viene el domingo, y sería muy inapropiado no tener flores para una de las damas presentes.- añadió Thor caballerosamente. A veces lograba anonadarlos. Otra veces, hacía que los hombres a su alrededor se sintieran terriblemente inadecuados: Bruce agradecía no tener novia, porque Thor le habría dado complejos, más de los que tenía, la verdad.  
Ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez le había comprado flores a Betty. Asco de novio. Por la cara de Steve, suponía que Peggy no había recibido flores de él hasta el 2012.  
Por supuesto, que un KFC, un Burger King y un Fresh Foods acabaron varios centenares de dólares más ricos cuando al fin dieron por terminado el almuerzo, sin premios por adivinar quién comía donde. Placenteramente relleno de berenjenas, Bruce se sentía en paz con el mundo y se dejó conducir a una tienda de retail, ya que en las boutiques era poco corriente encontrar una chaqueta que le cruzara a Thor. Por suerte la tienda de departamentos estaba bastante desierta, con incluso pocos vendedores: y Thor se fue directo a los estantes de lingerie, rebuscando sin ninguna timidez entre camisones de seda y pantaletas de encaje, mientras Steve miraba un poco fascinado un sostén que no era más que hilos traslúcidos y el mismo Bruce daba un traspié al ver un corsé de seda roja con arañitas bordadas.  
\- Okay, nosotros estaremos viendo calcetines entretanto.- Bruce se llevó a Steve de la manga, que movía la cabeza a la paciencia clínica de Thor revolviendo los estantes, y que le prestó atención mientras se entretenían buscando los calcetines más escandalosos posibles que llevarle a Tony.- Steve, te hace falta algo? Oh, para qué pregunto? Y deja de comprarte camisetas en oferta. Te quedan escandalosamente apretadas... si no hay de tu talla, no las compres.-  
\- Pero si son las únicas con precios aceptables...- se quejó Steve, seleccionando unos calcetines rojos y amarillos con hilos dorados y corazones en el borde.- Mira, mira...-  
Bruce se estaba riendo, desafiando esos calcetines horrorosos con un par con calaveras fosforescentes, cuando un rumor de voces les llamó la atención.  
\- Que escándalo! Deberían llamar a los guardias...-  
Por supuesto, era en la dirección en la que habían dejado a Thor.  
Bruce y Steve cruzaron una mirada antes de partir en rescate, pero al llegar, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar una mueca. Por supuesto, un corro de airadas vendedoras y clientas estaba atravesando con la mirada a Thor, que con total ignorancia de ello estaba metido hasta los codos en un cajón de pantaletas infantiles de algodón y las probaba contra su puño con total seriedad.  
\- Oh, nos van a linchar.- musitó Bruce, mientras Steve iba a Thor y lo agarraba del brazo.  
\- Amigo Steve, he encontrado al fin ropas interiores como las que usa mi Jane, pero no logro encontrar envoltura para sus senos que combine... debo solicitarla en la estación de pago o...-  
\- Thor, Thor... esas ropas no son...- Steve parpadeó sin poder evitarlo.- Tan chiquita es Jane? Jesús.-  
\- Estas prendas son de una elasticidad maravillosa.- demostró Thor, extendiendo una con foquitas.  
\- SUELTEN eso.- Bruce los arreó, no había otra palabra, tras despegar los adornados triangulitos de algodón de las manos de sus compañeros y los empujó a la sección adultos.- Thor, esas ropas son para niñas, no es... apropiado que muestres interés o pensarán que tu novia es una infante... acá hay tallas pequeñas.-  
\- Pero a Jane le gustan las focas.- protestó Thor, mientras Steve empezaba a temblar de risa.  
\- Toma. Éste, y este, y acá hay uno negro muy bonito. Y acá, brassieres. Jane debe ser un 34A. Y aquí tienes del mismo color. Ahora, camisolas.- acabó empujándolo con su brazado de encaje a la sección ropa de dormir.- Elige...-  
\- Ésta es perfecta.- dijo Thor, sacando una azul oscuro llena de estrellitas. A Bruce se le pasó la irritación al ver a Thor tan feliz de encontrar esa camisola para la astrónoma, y lo dejó pagando la batita a juego, mientras Steve miraba pensativamente un camisón de franela con flores.  
\- En mi época, ni siquiera un marido se atrevía a comprar estas cosas. Supongo que es bueno que avancemos, pero tampoco recuerdo haber visto...- Steve se sonrojó un poco.- La ropa... ésta ropa era distinta en mi época.-  
\- Las mujeres están cada vez más cómodas, que es lo que importa.- Bruce se encogió de hombros.- En otras culturas, las mujeres dejan a la vista sus senos o nalgas sin timidez, o se cubren de pies a cabeza. Entre los tuareg, las mujeres usan una túnica de hilo rojo que las cubre hasta los pies, pero es tan fina que es como si estuvieran desnudas. Después de un tiempo te acostumbras, y después extrañas esa liberalidad con sus cuerpos.- agregó, rozando un corset de elástico que parecía capaz de parar una bala.  
\- Comparados contigo, somos unos ignorantes, verdad?- dijo Steve sin rencor, moviendo la cabeza.- Lo que le dije al taxista es cierto.-  
\- En algún sentido, todos hemos viajado mucho.- dijo Bruce pensativamente.- Ya sea a través del tiempo, el espacio o el mundo, a todos nos costó llegar aquí. Supongo que por eso lo apreciamos tanto.- suspiró. Los dos callaron un momento, con cierta tristeza permeándolos, pero éso sólo duró hasta que Thor regresó con su bolsa floreada y una gran sonrisa, un elástico negro tachonado nuevo recogiendo su pelo.  
\- Lo vendían en la caja. A que es bonito?- dijo alegremente. No podían no sonreír a su orgullo, y Steve lo siguió a la ropa masculina, en donde los dos superaban ampliamente a todos los maniquíes en estatura. La vendedora que se acercó a atenderlos se veía intimidada, pero Steve y Thor se volvieron inmediatamente amabilísimos.  
Era la marca de una buena persona, decidió Bruce mirándolos mientras rebuscaba por costumbre en el cajón de la ropa con descuento. Thor podía ser arrogante como el que más y Steve era imposible de razonar cuando se le prendía ese genio de mierda, pero a los dos bastaba con ponerles alguien más débil o indefenso, y los dos se volvían masilla. O probablemente sólo era la marca de una buena crianza materna, algo de lo que él y Tony carecían.  
\- Ésa, ésa... y ése también. Y este.- Thor compraba con la experticia de un modelo, eligiendo formas y tallas, cortes y telas con la destreza de quien sabe exactamente lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere. Decía mucho sobre su orgullo que una de las primeras cosas que aprendiera había sido la moda: y le encantaban los jeans, los montones de estampados, que eran algo nunca visto en Asgard, y sobre todo los sweaters, de las pocas prendas que no solían quedarle demasiado ajustados a los hombros. - Doctor! Qué opina?- dijo, mostrándole una alegre camisa estampada en gris, negro, blanco y amarillo limón, cuyo acabado satinado contrastaba con su piel rubicunda.- Es lo que llamaría sexy? Es moderna, verdad?-  
\- Yo te sirvo de detector de modernidad. Si yo no me la pondría, y Tony sí, ciertamente es moderna...- dijo Steve con un mohín.- Eso... es algo que colgaría de la pared, pero no en mí...-  
\- A mí me gusta.- dijo Thor alegremente procediendo a colocársela encima de la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba. Tenía un excelente gusto: el colorido audaz le quedaba de maravilla, y el corte destacaba su estrecha cintura. Con eso y un sombrero, la verdad estaba listo para una sesión de fotos.  
\- Es como para una salida por la ciudad... -anunció tímidamente la vendedora.  
\- Precisamente! necesitamos sacar a Jane a conocer la vida nocturna!- dijo Thor entusiasmándose de inmediato.- doctor, capitán, elijan algo apropiado para una salida. Necesito divertir a mi dama, y también a Lady Darcy. Además que si Eric viene sin duda alguna disfrutará más una charla contigo, amigo Bruce, que todos los bares que yo pueda enseñarle.-  
\- Bueno, no sé...- empezó Bruce, pero Thor ya estaba metiéndole por la cabeza una camisa rojo oscuro con diseños chinos a Steve, que se dejaba hacer riendo. Era imposible negar el buen ojo de Thor, francamente, y Bruce al final claudicó y fue a probarse- al vestidor, no como otros que no tenían problemas en lucirse en camiseta en público.- un sweater de lanilla negra mientras Steve se metía al probador contiguo con unos jeans color petróleo.  
\- Es bueno ver a Thor tan feliz. En la guerra muchos de mis hombres hablaban de sus esposas y sus novias, pero no recuerdo a ninguno hablando con tanta devoción como la suya.- dijo Steve tras una pausa.  
\- Jane se merecía un príncipe de otro mundo.- dijo Bruce afectuosamente.- La amarás cuando la conozcas. Es... bondadosa, y muy, muy honesta. Además de ferozmente inteligente y valiente.-  
\- Tú nunca...?- hubo una pausa, y pelo y dos ojos azules se asomaron azorados por sobre la pared blanca del probador.- Perdón. No tengo derecho a preguntarte eso. Ah, te queda muy bien ese sweater.-  
\- Tenía un crush en ella cuando era joven, pero Jane y yo... los dos somos un poco torpes emocionalmente. Betty, en cambio, está muy en contacto con sus sentimientos, y sabía... Betty es ese tipo de persona que sabe tratar con gente como yo.-  
\- Como Miss Potts?- Steve aún seguía asomado en puntas de pie.  
\- Más bien como Clint con Natasha, cuando vuelve muy silenciosa de una misión. Betty... me entendía.-  
\- No quería hacerte pensar en cosas...- Steve movió la cabeza, o al menos su pelo se movió de lado a lado. - Lo siento?-  
\- Está bien, Steve. Sospecho que tú también envidiarás a ese par cuando se junten. Aunque Jane tiene una amiga...- agregó la insinuación en su voz haciendo que Steve tosiera al otro lado del panel.  
\- No estoy... yo no....-  
\- La dama Darcy está muy excitada de conocerlos, precisamente.- la voz de Thor retumbó y se asomó por sobre la puerta del probador de Bruce, mientras Steve volvía a aparecer al costado. - Jane le ha hablado mucho de ti, y yo le he hablado mucho de Steven, así que...-  
\- Para qué existen los probadores?- preguntó retóricamente Bruce volteándose al espejo para cambiarse el sweater y probar una camisa verde que trajera.  
\- Oh, lo siento.- Steve se volvió a su probador inmediatemente, pero la cara de Thor seguía sobre la puerta.  
\- La timidez midgardiana sobre nuestros seres corpóreos me es llamativa, pero la timidez que muestras parece superarla, doctor. Hay algún motivo que te haga sentir incómodo que yo pueda solucionar? Es costumbre en mi tierra que guerreros que combaten juntos se sientan hermanos, y además, compartan sus cuerpos sin timidez ninguna.- continuó, mirando a sus ojos en el espejo.  
\- Compartir?- preguntó Bruce, sus manos vacilando mientras abrochaban la camisa.- N, n-no estoy m-muy seguro de eso... Hulk te ha estado tratando de compartir en el medio de la jeta, si no lo has notado...-  
\- El guerrero verde desconfía de mí aún y con mucha razón, debido a mi hermano.- dijo Thor calmadamente - Pero esperaba que tú si pudieras diferenciarnos.-  
\- Claro que puedo, Thor, no se trata de...- Bruce se interumpió cuando Thor entró a su probador, literalmente llenando el espacio, y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa para volver a abotonarla, esta vez en los agujeros correctos.  
\- Confío en tí para que me cures cuando sea herido. Soy un guerrero, y no le temo a las heridas, pero me gustaría que fueras tú quien me atendiese, como un hermano.- declaró Thor con su habitual simplicidad, mirándolo hacia abajo, porque la verdad es que tanto Tony como Bruce apenas alcanzaban el hombro del altísimo asgardiano.  
\- No soy un médico, pero si eso quieres...- Bruce se halló abrazado en ese pequeño espacio, y se resignó a ello sin sentir la temida claustrofobia. Thor podía ser enorme, pero no era nada amenazante, y era tan increíblemente cálido.  
\- Ah, es tan lindo cuando mi team se une más, se vuelve afectuoso, es este tipo de cosas las que...* CLICK*-  
\- Rogers, si twitteas la foto se lo explicas a Hulk!-

 

Tres bolsas cada uno, la mochilita de librería y un café con setenta por ciento crema, un chocolate caliente con salsa de licor, y un té de jazmín endulzado con miel ( de nuevo sin premios por adivinar cuál era de quién) los tres estaban abandonando el mall cuando Thor se quedó pegado en la puerta de una perfumería, mirando las cajitas con curiosidad.  
\- No es aquí donde venden esencias?-  
\- Pensé que te referías a esencias para la habitación, y ya tienes un humidificador, Tony le agregó uno a cada piso.-  
\- No, me refería a líquidos de olor... la dama Darcy dijo que le gustaba... ése, con la caja negra y rosa.-  
\- A Darcy le gusta el Channel N*5? Qué clásica. Parece que le gustan las cosas anticuadas, Steve.- pinchó Bruce siguiendo a Thor a la tienda, que se fue directo al mostrador para comprar perfumes. Steve estaba devolviéndole el chiste sobre Darcy, ya que todos sabían que en la batalla en la que Thor había recuperado sus poderes, Jane había volcado un container para que sirviera de protección a los transeúntes estrellándole un jeep al costado, mientras que Darcy había tomado un terrier rizado y había huido a escape, ignorando a su dueña.  
Bruce iba a poner una petición en change.org para que la gente dejara de compararlo con quiltros crespos, pero los dos se pararon porque se habían encontrado de frente con Tony Stark.  
No con cualquier Tony Stark: con un Tony Stark tamaño natural desnudo, echado en un sitial de cuero, y sin más que la sombra de su propia mano bajo las luces LED de una lámpara hiperfuturista disimulando su sexo. La luz se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros y en su piel, y aunque no sonreía había desafío e ironía en sus ojos y en sus labios entreabiertos sobre el pulgar, destacados por la famosa goatee.  
STARK NAKED, by Tony Stark.  
Era el póster de un perfume, que cubría media pared de la tienda. Los dos parpadearon, antes de mirarse el uno al otro con la misma de cara de confusa incredulidad, que aumentaba al ver la leyenda sobre la figura, en letras negras sobre rojo oscuro:  
» Esta es la indumentaria de batalla para un hombre de verdad...»  
\- Oh, por Dios.- musitó Bruce en portugués, las palmas de sus manos yendo a sus ojos tras quitarse los lentes.  
\- Desean probarla? También tenemos la nueva, la STARK RELIEF, pero no nos ha llegado el póster...- dijo una de las vendedoras, poniendo sobre el mostrador un frasquito rojo triangular, con atomizador dorado.  
La cara de Steve era de sufrimiento, pero Thor se volteó interesado, sus manos llenas de papelitos aromatizados.  
\- Es una esencia hecha por el amigo Stark? Quiero probarla...- dijo extendiendo el brazo alegremente. La olfateó pensativamente, y luego se volvió a Bruce.- No, no huele como Stark...- agregó, alargándole la mano. Bruce recibió la vaharada, y también Steve, que estornudò.  
En realidad no olía como Tony, que solía tener el aroma del ozono, a halógenos y a grasa de vehículo, a su gel del pelo y a metales pegado a las ropas. El aroma era firme pero complicado, con notas de musk, lirio, pimienta y sobre todo, ámbar gris. Pero había un deje, sintió Bruce. Sí, había olido este perfume antes.  
\- No me acaban de gustar.- dijo Thor, su gesto decepcionado.- Éste es el que usa el amigo Tony? Es un poco áspero... no huele apetitoso. Me podrían aconsejar? Qué usa el amigo Clint?-  
\- L’homme, de Bvlgari.- comentó Bruce automáticamente, antes de darse cuenta que había guardado la información en algún rincón de su mente. La vendedora lo esprayeó en un papelito, pero Thor volvió a hacer una mueca. También era ácido, aunque más fresco, y olía bastante a hiedra.  
\- Tú no usas estas... esencias?- dijo Thor, mirando las miríadas de cajitas con confusión en el rostro.  
\- No, me basta con el jabón gracias.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa.- Thor, porque Tony se bañe en ámbar no significa que...-  
\- Cuál es ése?- interrumpió Steve, tomando uno de los papelitos y oliéndolo.- Conozco este aroma...-  
\- Oh, es un clásico.- dijo la vendedora, tomando una botellita amarilla.- Es Acqua di Parma, empezó a venderse en 1916. Es a base de vetiver...-  
Los ojos de Steve se nublaron al olerla. Oh, la recordaba perfectamente.  
\- La usabas...?- sugirió Bruce, pero Steve movió la cabeza.  
\- No, no yo.-  
\- Es uno de los perfumes de hombre más antiguos...- continuó la vendedora, y Thor emitió una risa.  
\- Comprendo! Ése es el error! Ya me parecía extraño. Quiero ver perfumes para mujer, por supuesto!- dijo dando una palmada en el mesón que hizo saltar los frasquitos.- Algo que huela a cereza o algo así...-  
\- Es para regalo...?- empezó la chica, para ver con sorpresa a Thor aplicarse liberalmente Black Excess, y luego Hiroshima Mon Amour, y Délices de Cartier, hasta al fin elegir un Miss Dior Cherie, y comprar un frasco enorme.  
Las vendedoras sólo parecían decir con los ojos que todos los más guapos son gays, aunque se animaron un poco cuando Steve se compró un frasquito del Acqua di Parma.  
\- Porqué... te gusta ese aroma?- preguntó al fin Bruce cuando salieron del mall, y Steve corrió bajo la lluvia buscando un taxi mientras ellos esperaban protegidos del clima en un arco de la entrada.- Los otros aromas son para que los usen los hombres, en Occidente... el que elegiste normalmente lo usan las mujeres.- dijo tras una pausa.  
\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido, doctor.-  
\- Ah?- Bruce tuvo que aguardar para continuar la conversación al meterse en ela sient trasero con Thor y las bolsas. Steve, que se había ensimismado tras comprar la botellita de perfume amarillo, se había sentado adelante.  
\- Cuando quieres cazar un venado, le colocas de carnada carne acaso? No, eso es para cazar un carnívoro, no es así? Pues a las mujeres les gustan estos olores... y las atraen. Cada vez que el Capitán prepara esos pancakes de fresa, la Dama Natasha aparece inmediatamente!-  
\- Es comida. Natasha aparece cada vez que huele comida.-  
\- A mi Dama le gustan las cerezas y las codicia. Yo haré que me codicie también.- dijo Thor tranquilamente.- Y claro, eso explica porqué el amigo Tony usa un perfume para hombres: es un hombre al que quiere capturar, no es así? A tí te agrada ese aroma a... como a lo que quemas en tu cuarto a veces...-  
\- Es incienso, lo del perfume de Tony es ámbar, no es lo mismo, aunque...- Bruce se mordió los labios al recordar que entre sus inciensos había algunos de ámbar.- Sabes, entiendo tu punto, sinceramente...- acabó, riendo para sí.

************************

-... y tres reuniones en cinco días, es como para alertar a Génova, es castigo cruel e inusual, qué digo, es tortura, son las tendencias Dom frustradas de Pepper, si en vez de reprimirlas usara un látigo y un corsé con pezones a la vista, todos seríamos tanto más felices, pero noo, todo es «Tony anda» allá, acá y acullá... - Tony, que iba quejándose a su reunión de «madrugada» de las diez de la mañana en Stark Industries ( quince pisos más abajo), impecable en un traje azul claro y gafas para disimular las ojeras de la noche en el garage, pero arreglado y perfecto en su elegancia habitual, se paró en seco en la puerta de la cocina y regresó a la mesa en donde Steve en buzo, Clint en pijama y Bruce en su simple traje gris de reuniones desayunaban - Qué es eso que huelo? Qué es esa * ambrosía * que huelo?-  
\- Tienes un café en la mano, Stark.- dijo Clint suspicazmente, aferrando su taza y por si acaso también su muffin.  
\- Oh, esto es mucho mejor.- dijo Tony antes de descaradamente hundir la nariz en los rizos de Bruce y olfatearlo descaradamente, para continuar por su oreja y cuello.- Oooh! Oh! Alguien huele maravillosamente masculino y sexy y deseable hoy, sniiif, sniff...!!-  
\- Es tu perfume, Tony... para, me haces cosquillas...- Bruce, con mucha calma, se dejó olfatear, sólo posando su taza de té a salvo.- El amarillito? Relief, se llama. Tiene unas notas de bergamota y sal muy agradables.- dijo con sencillez.  
\- Por supuesto, tenías que tener mejor gusto que estos animales.- comentó Tony aún con la cara en su pelo.- Pero huele especialmente bien en tí, hum, hum... -agregó inhalándolo con tanto placer.- Si te gusta, hago que te hagan uno especial a tí, totalmente especial, y embotello este aroma... hmmm, mucho mejor que en la botella...-  
\- Stark, eres una demanda por acoso con piernas.- suspiró Steve.  
\- Cállate, Old Spice.-


	11. OHWHATATHRILL

OH WHAT A THRILL- Esto nunca le pasaba a James Bond.  
La información había estado mal: la inteligencia, errada o falsa. Clint maldijo cuando vio a una docena de símiles israelíes a SWAT meterse en la casa, y se descolgó con una flecha haciendo canopy hasta el balcón más cercano, porque lo único que podía significar era que habían descubierto a Natasha, y como ya había una docena de guardaespaldas adentro, necesitaba ayuda.  
Coulson le había pedido media hora más para sacar a los prisioneros de la embajada. Clint iba a dárselo como fuera, pero si Nat había fallado en distraer o neutralizar al jefe del servicio secreto yugoeslavo, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que diera la orden de arrasar la embajada....  
Y el pasillo estaba lleno de guardias, maldita sea.  
No había tiempo. No había espacio. Nat estaba al otro lado de ese pasillo y lo necesitaba.  
La vida de los espías no era ni de cerca tan glamorosa como la pintaban. Sobre todo, nadie te mencionaba el gore.  
Los guardias gritaron en su dialecto eslavo cuando les cayó encima desde una ventana del segundo piso: en la balacera que siguió, Clint usó la Glock que era su favorita, y no apuntó a herir ni a distraer: iba a matar. Un tiro le rozó el hombro, haciéndolo sangrar, pero eso no detuvo su avance, y al colarse entre los guardias en el estrecho pasillo de madera, tuvieron que dejar de disparar al empezar a herirse entre ellos. Clint le disparó a las luces y tomó su cuchillo en la otra mano, y se abrió paso entre la carne con la brutalidad de un animal salvaje, sus puños golpeando una y otra vez hasta que los crujidos se hacían húmedos y los gritos se ahogaban, atravesando ese muro con una furia imparable. No dejó a nadie vivo: las propias porras de los guadias sirvieron de armas blancas al astillarlas en sus cráneos, sus jadeos mezclándose con los estertores, su violencia brutal y salvaje. Los puños se le desollaron aún a través de los guantes reforzados: estaba bañado en sangre cuando le partió la nuca de un puñetazo al último y se abrió paso hasta la puerta al fondo, el cuchillo firmemente en una mano, la Glock en la otra.  
Abrió la puerta de una patada, la habitación tan oscura como había estado el pasillo. Pero a la luz naranja de los neones que se colaban en la habitación, podía ver al soldado, un hombre enorme, grueso y musculoso, que aunque sangraba por la nariz y la boca, tenía encañonada a Natasha, con su vestido rojo desgarrado y sucio, contra la pared.  
Bastó la distracción de él pateando la puerta para que Natasha aferrara su mano, se girara, hiciera palanca contra el muro, y sacando la navaja que siempre llevaba pegada a la caderas, la clavara justo encima de la pelvis del hombre, y empezara a cortar arriba... lentamente.  
El hombre convulsionaba y manoteaba, la sangre saltaba como una ducha, su olor inundando todo: pero Natasha no se detuvo, los dedos firmes en el mango, hasta que llegó arriba chocando con el esternón, y entonces lo dejó caer, los labios contraídos mientras el hombre gorgoteaba y agonizaba.  
\- Nat.- dijo Clint, en un susurro. Él estaba en la oscuridad, sólo sus ojos pálidos de gato y una hebra de luz dibujando la humedad oscura de su casaca de kevlar. Natasha, en cambio, estaba iluminada por la luna, negra de sangre, y sin embargo había algo en su mirada, algo vulnerable y abierto al mirarlo, algo como una súplica: nada de la asesina implacable que acababa de destripar a un hombre, sino todo de la expresión que decía: No quería que vieras esto.  
\- Era HYDRA.- dijo ella, su voz baja, sus ojos esquivándolo.- Por eso... por eso estaba mucho más protegido, no sabíamos...-  
\- Lo conocías?- dijo Clint, avanzando sin que le importara llenarse las botas de más sangre.  
\- Sí.- dijo ella, y en una de las pocas expresiones que le conociera, se mordió el labio.- No tenías que venir, habría podido...-  
\- Soy tu sniper. Lástima del vestido, era muy bonito.- dijo despacio Clint, tomando el tirante desgarrado y tirándolo un poco para enderezar el halter deshecho. Natasha se giró, y con dedos pegajosos, Clint ató el tirante cortado al otro, lo mejor que pudo, sus dedos dejando pinceladas de rojo en la piel cremosa. Estaba tan cerca, que aún a la luz de los neones opacos vio el estremecimiento en la piel de la espalda desnuda de Natasha, y sin saber lo que hacía, la rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndola a sí, sus labios yendo a los rizos sucios...  
No estás sola, hubiera querido decir. No dejaré que te hagan más daño. Siempre vendré en tu ayuda, hubiese podido decir también.  
Te amo, o Soy tuyo, también habrían servido.  
Pero entonces Clint sintió el estremecimiento de nuevo, y se dio cuenta que tras su pelea, había dejado la espalda desnuda de Natasha tan ensangrentada como su frontis, con todo lo que le empapaba el uniforme.- Oh, fuck, Nat, lo siento, maldita sea, lo olvidé...-  
Manos ensangrentadas en su cuello: el olor de la sangre y la muerte en su nariz, pero también algo suave, algo dulce mezclado, y los labios de Natasha estaban en los suyos, cálidos e irresistibles como fresas al sol, dulces, dulces como ambrosía y alcohol y la más potente droga que conociera. Clint perdió la cabeza por completo, la misión, los cadáveres, las amenazas irrelevantes cuando le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y la atrajo, devorando su boca como un hambriento, su lengua penetrando la cálida cavidad con deseo incontrolable, sus gemidos traicionando su voracidad mientras ella parecía fundirse contra su cuerpo, sus senos suaves presionados contra el duro kevlar.  
Bueno, esto sí le pasaba a James Bond, pero con menos gore, probablemente.  
Clint no podía detener ese beso, no quería. No sabía desde hacia cuánto lo deseaba: siempre había sabido que la belleza de Natasha era excepcional, estupidizante, pero estaba supeditada a la compasión que había sentido por ella al comienzo, la admiración después, el afecto, la responsabilidad, la alegría al ver a la antigua Black Widow abandonar a sus antiguos amos, soportar la desprogramación, y crearse una vida... una vida de a pedacitos, de detalles, en las que de poco empezaba a emerguer Natasha Romanova detrás de la sombra de la asesina. La mujer a la que llevó a una heladería y pidió un mini sundae de cada sabor posible hasta que ella pudo decir que adoraba el helado de chocolate y el de nuez, aborrecía el de frutilla y le encantaban los macarrones que acompañaban los helados. Era la mujer con la que se había ido de tiendas con las tarjetas de SHIELD hasta que tuvo un guardarropas decente: la que en los fines de semana se llevaba a su mugroso departamento y veían televisión juntos en silencio, comían pizza y bebían bebida cola hasta les dolía el estómago.  
Era la misma mujer que cuando dormían uno al lado del otro en misiones, tras despertarse bruscamente, buscaba su mano antes de volverse a dormir, sus ojos pidiendo permiso aún agrandados por el terror de su pesadilla, y Clint enlazaba sus dedos sin siquiera pensarlo.  
Natasha lo reclamaba ahora, y Clint no hubiera podido detenerse aunque los hubiera espiado un pelotón de fusilamiento. Sin soltarla y completamente a ciegas, su cadera golpeó un escritorio, y apoyándose en él, tiró de ella, llevando esos muslos letales a su cintura, los brazos de ellla firmes en su cuello...  
\- Clint!- gimió ella, y se le aferró con todas sus fuerzas, un gemido incontrolable escapándosele cuando su pelvis se frotó contra el duro reborde de kevlar en su ingle. Clint sintió su propia erección palpitar al oír ese gemido primal, esa llamada: la bebió en sus labios carnosos, los mordisqueó, los lamió, sus propios gruñidos animales con sus manos sucias y despellejadas yendo bajo la falda, buscando, desgarrando las medias, sabiendo sólo que la necesitaba, la quería ahora, y ella lo reclamaba con hambre no menor que la suya.  
\- Clint, Clint, por favor, por favor...- repitió ella con voz jadeante, y lo rodeó en un abrazo tan apretado que apenas podía respirar mientras se abría la casaca y desabrochaba su complicado uniforme a tirones. La mano de ella lo buscó y lo encontró, duro y ardiente, y los dedos de él se crisparon en su seno cuando ella se movió contra él, se arqueó atrayéndolo, y de pronto, estaba dentro: dentro de su sexo empapado, ardiente, voraz. Clint fue quien gimió y gritó contra su cuello, sudor bañándole el pecho desnudo mientras ella se movía con violencia, con hambre, poseyéndolo por completo mientras los brazos de él solo podían tensarse a su alrededor ciegammente, desesperadamente.  
\- Nat! Nat, te amo... Nat... aaah, ah, ah, no, Nat, no puedo... AAH!- Clint se arqueó, un sollozo en su voz desesperada cuando el placer insoportable lo electrocutó, pero Natasha, los dedos engarfiados en sus hombros, se arqueaba y siseaba un orgasmo salvaje sobre él al sentirlo eyacular con tanta potencia en su interior, y sus gruñidos, sus gemidos, eran animales y posesivos mientras lo besaba devorando los de él, lamía su sudor de su sien, lo apretaba en sus brazos...  
:: Strike Delta, posiciones? Tem 11 fuera, estamos en verde, procedan a SH. Me oyen?::  
:: Roger 3, Delta Point. Moving::  
La voz de Natasha era... perfecta. Fría, controlada, experta. El contraste fue tanto que Clint abrió los ojos y trató de enderezarse, pero se desmadejó con un siseo, porque aún estaba dentro de ella, e insoportablemente sensible. Pero la miró, guardando el comunicador y apartándose de él, para ir a un closet en la esquina del cuarto, sacar una enorme gabardina y un chaquetón corto que debían pertenecer al hombre que había destripado, y alargarle la gabardina, envolviéndose en el chaquetón que le caía hasta las rodillas.  
Coulson estaba a salvo con sus prisioneros rescatados: y ellos... debían ir a la casa segura, un hotel en las afueras en donde ya los habían ingresado como un matrimonio francés.  
\- Tengo las llaves del Volks.- dijo Natasha mientras salía, y Clint la seguía, torpemente arreglándose la ropa, la cabeza en blanco, por una escalinata lateral: al llegar abajo ella le disparó a dos cámaras, y cruzaron una plazoleta corriendo, hasta alcanzar un garaje de seguridad en donde un simple Volkswagen alemán con placas suecas estaba estacionado en paralelo a la mansión, y cuando se subieron, Clint aún luchaba por abrocharse bien la casaca de kevlar.  
Ella condujo alejándose varias calles, dando una vuelta de media luna para despistar a algún perseguidor o alguna cámara, y luego se estacionó bruscamente frente a otra plazoleta, descendiendo del auto. Estaban algo disimulados por unos árboles ancianos y enormes y algunos arbustos, pero aún así expuestos, aunque eran las tres de la mañana y las calles heladas estaban desiertas.  
\- Nat...?-  
\- No podemos llegar así al hotel.- dijo ella, y quitándose el abrigo, se desnudó, el vestido ensangrentado cayendo al suelo. Clint la miró desconcertado y boquiabierto, y fascinado: la ropa interior, también cuajada de sangre, parecía roja sobre su pálida piel, y Nat le tendió una mano, arrojando el abrigo robado al asiento trasero.- Qué estás esperando?- preguntó, con ojos suaves. Clint descendió del auto, quitándose la casaca dura, el uniforme, pantalones y camiseta térmica, las botas: armas, bluutooth, vest. Se quedó allí en sus briefs también salpicados de sangre, y Natasha, agarrando sus pantalones, echó a correr como una loca por el pasto húmedo de la plazoleta. Clint la siguió sin entender, pero al ver la fuente, comprendió.  
Una fuente jodidamente congelada, por supuesto.  
Esto sí era de película rusa, nunca se lo hubieran hecho a Roger Moore.  
Natasha se metió en ella, blanca bajo la luna, y aunque el agua se enrojeció por un momento, se aclaró rápidamente. Clint la siguió con un quejido y una maldición, pero los dos se lavaron rápidamente en la antigua fuente bajo la luna, y Clint la oyó reír cuando al salpicarle la cara para que se la limpiara, Clint protestó por el agua heladísima. Natasha, usando su vestido roto a guisa de esponja, ya enjugado, se montó en su regazo y le limpió la cara, y Clint, aunque temblaba de frío, se quedó quieto cuando ella buscó sus labios, devolviéndole el beso con pasión...  
\- < Hijo, de verdad que si puedes mantenerlo arriba en esa agua te mereces una medalla, pero afuera, te juro que estarán más cómodos en otro sitio. >\- dijo una voz, y aunque Clint saltó honestamente, Natasha hizo un perfecto chillidito de chica sorprendida in fraganti. El guarda del parque, que tenía al menos sesenta pero que igual le echó una mirada apreciativa a sus senos a través del sostén empapado, les hizo un gesto con su linterna que dejaran la antigua fuente, y Clint, con el gesto del hombre sorprendido y avergonzado, pero también orgulloso, estrujó sus pantalones enjugados y se los puso, y siguió a Natasha, rodeándola con el brazo, hasta el auto, en donde se calaron los abrigos secos y encendieron la calefacción al máximo mientras ella conducía al hotel.  
Aún tiritaban al llegar, y Natasha pidió en su perfecto francés sopa caliente, asado, vino, pan y queso: y cuando subieron con las bandejas, Clint fue derecho a subir el termostato mientras Natasha preparaba una ducha caliente. Él se frotó con una toalla, dejando sus pantalones mojados en el balcón, aún temblando: por supuesto que le dejaría la primera ducha, considerando que cuarto matrimonial que les dieran tenía un solo baño, pero...  
Qué diablos habían hecho? Qué había sido eso? Le había dicho que la amaba mientras le hacía el amor rodeados de cadáveres. Qué MIERDA había sido eso? Simplemente se había vuelto loco, loco y enfermo y...  
\- Clint.- dijo ella. Él inspiró bruscamente, porque con los rizos húmedos, el vapor del baño auroleándola, ella estaba completamente desnuda, apoyada en la puerta. A pesar de un corte en una pantorrila y unos morados formándosele en el brazo y en la cadera, Clint jamás había visto a una mujer más hermosa, ni que deseara tanto. Era Natasha, su Nat, la única persona en su vida que le había pertenecido por completo, que había caminado a ciegas a sus brazos sin tener nada más en el mundo, y que le había confiado su vida.  
Clint se levantó y la siguió, atrapándola antes de que entrara al agua, besándola, besándola como si nunca fuera a dejar de hacerlo. El olor a la sangre se había ido, y ahora sólo podía olerla a ella, ese aroma tan familiar ya, tan dulce, que lo llenaba de hambre: no era como que no la hubiera deseado antes, pero ese deseo siempre había estado tintado de compasión, de ternura, de autocontrol. Ahora ella reclamaba sus brazos, y Clint podía sentir cómo el deseo lo atrapaba como el alcohol o el juego atrapaba a otros hombres, en un hambre que podía sentir en la boca, en las palmas, en todo el cuerpo, que sólo quería tenerla más cerca, más cerca, más cerca aún...  
Natasha se escapó de sus brazos entre sus inarticuladas protestas, pero cuando ella lo empujó contra las baldosas tibias se le cerró la garganta al ver la expresión en su rostro. Era una expresión que le había visto la primera vez que probó un brownie casero: la expresión cuando salía con él al sol tras una noche de ver películas y tenían el día libre. Era una sonrisa de felicidad, una sonrisa traviesa y honesta que no se parecía en nada a la misteriosa, seductora sonrisa de la Black Widow. No, esta sonrisa, en vez de ser algo hecho de secretos, era abierta, amplia. Hasta era un poco tontita.  
Natasha se lavó ahí a un paso, se enjugó el cabello, y se jabonó, dejándolo mirar... seduciéndolo, comprendió, como si hiciera la condenada falta! Orgasmo salvaje, pérdida de sangre, show gore y sumerguida en una pileta helada no habían logrado detener la erección que obvia palpitaba entre sus piernas: pero Natasha acabó de acondicionar su cabello bajo el agua caliente dejando que un poco de espuma se le deslizara por los senos erguidos, y Clint gruñó, apoyando la nuca en la pared con un suspiro.  
\- Te gusto?- susurró ella, tomándole las manos, llevándolo al agua tibia. Clint snorted, echando la cabeza atrás al sentir el agua caliente en la cara.  
\- Cómo diablos me preguntas eso...-  
\- Tú nunca... intentaste nada.- susurró ella, y sus senos se presionaron contra su espalda cuando lo abrazó, Clint besando las manos en su pecho, los dedos ya arrugados por el agua.  
\- Te amo, Nat.- dijo con sinceridad.- No iba a intentar algo si no querías... si no estabas lista o yo... si yo simplemente no te gustaba, o si no te gusto, no tienes que...- barbotó, volteándose para poder mirarla a los ojos.- Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas, te acuestes conmigo o no... no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres... no tienes que hacer absolutamente nada que no quieras, te he dicho...-  
\- Pero te quiero.- susurró ellla, y sus narices se frotaron juntas, torpemente, tibiamente.- Te quiero, Clint...-  
\- Oh, por Dios, gracias a Dios, me moría de ganas...- suspiró él, volviendo a besarla: pero ella lo apartó haciéndolo gruñir frustrado, y al verla tomar una esponja y el jabón, su cara de incredulidad la hizo reír. Pero Natasha lo bañó de pies a cabeza, se aseguró que limpiar sus heridas, y jabonó amorosamente su sexo, acariciándolo con las manos hasta que el rojo inundó el rostro de Clint, su cuello, su pecho, haciéndolo jadear...  
\- Date vuelta.- susurró ella, y Clint obedeció ciegamente, para aferrarse a las manijas de la ducha con un gemido cuando dos dedos de ella perfectamente enjabonados penetraron su punto más íntimo. La sintió detenerse, como chequeando su aquiescencia: pero él sólo separó los muslos, y fue recompensado con caricias en su próstata que casi hicieron que se le doblaran las piernas, jadeando y gimiendo, pegado contra la pared, sintiendo esos deditos malvados presionar rítmicamente en su interior hasta que le pareció que el corazón se le saldría, que no podía más...  
Y ese fue el momento en que su ágil amante se coló entre sus piernas y la pared, lo hizo dar un paso atrás, y sin quitar esos dedos torturadores, tomú su sexo en su boca y lo hizo hundirse hasta su garganta, tragando, succionándolo desde la raíz...  
Clint se vino con un grito, sus manos buscando vagamente de qué agarrarse, los músculos de sus piernas y de su vientre contrayéndose como si tuvieran vida propia, su cabeza agitándose atrás y adelante... no era dueño de nada, no tenía control de nada no sabía nada excepto el placer quemándole el cerebro y el aroma de Natasha inundándolo. No supo cómo fue que acabó, seco y desnudo en la cama: no supo cómo fue que de pronto, las luces eran tenues, y el cuerpo de Natasha, seco y caliente también, estaba tendido sobre el suyo como una manta amada, apretado, cerca, cerca. Clint abrió ojos vagos al techo, y musitó que la amaba, que la amaría siempre, y que era suyo, antes de cerrar los ojos y virtualmente desmayarse.  
Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba solo en la cama, y ella había encendido la luz del velador. Estaba de pie contra las cortinas, mirando al horizonte de Belgrado, vestida con una de las camisetas de él, una simple y negra con cuello de algodón, y hablaba con Coulson: estaba entregando el informe.  
\- No es serio, pero perdió sangre. No, no creo que necesite puntos. No pensarán buscarnos si nos quedamos aquí: lo más seguro es que cierren la frontera. Pues nos quedaremos un par de días, hasta que se calmen. Tomaremos el tren a Sarajevo el viernes. Estád durmiendo, pero le diré que te llame. Gracias por la habitación. De veras crees que lo mandé herido al sillón? Coulson. Claro que no. Tengo todo lo necesario. Gracias. Le diré. Tu también, Coulson.- dijo con nueva dulzura, antees de cortar la comunicación. Clint llamaba Phil a su coordinador cuando estaban solos: Natasha, jamás. Pero había una nueva suavidad en sus ojos al verlo despierto, y cuando cruzó la habitación a él, Clint se sintió decepcionado cuando no fue directo a sus brazos, pero luego la vio tomar una bandeja de plástico de una mesa y ponérsela en la piernas.  
No se había dado cuenta, pero tenía un hambre salvaje.  
Ver a Natasha sirviéndole la cena era... más que un poco extraño. Verla enmantequillando su pan, poniendo el agua hirviendo en su taza, era algo que nunca había hecho antes, no de este modo, y era más que un poco conmovedor. Muy chica Bond, en todo caso.  
\- No tienes que...-  
\- Déjame hacerlo.- dijo ella, y le brillaban los ojos. Clint comió, con verdadero apetito, y ella le trajo el único pantalón de buzo en su bolso, mientras él acababa su cena tardía. No debía faltar mucho para amanecer.  
\- Nat?- dijo Clint, enderezándose de la cama, desnudo.- Para qué me traes pantalones?-  
\- Porque aún hace frío?- dijo ella sin inflexión, mientras devolvía el hervidor de agua a la mesita y cerraba las cortinas de nuevo.  
\- Pues ven acá entonces y mantenme caliente.- dijo Clint, la falsa orden cargada de humor en su voz, pero cuando ella se volvió, le hizo un gesto perentorio.- ven acá, demonios...-  
\- pensé que estabas cansado.- dijo ella, acariciándole el cabello.  
Clint le agarró la mano, hizo una llave y la derribó en la cama. No era el hombre que había cazado a la Black Widow por nada, no señor. Y no iba a ser Lazenby. Si era un espía, al menos pensaba estar a la altura de Timothy Dalton...  
\- Quizá para algunas cosas, no para otras...- dijo despacio, sus labios en el valle entre sus senos, retrocediendo en la cama para acomodarla, cubrirlos a ambos con las mantas, y separar sus muslos.- ... quiero postre...- agregó, la frase haciendo que ella riera, pero no por mucho, porque un segundo luego sus labios besaban su vientre, sus muslos, y Natasha cerró los ojos y se abandonó en sus brazos, el placer tomándola de sorpresa al ver a Clint Barton, su salvador, su vigilante, su compañero, su protector y sí, la única persona en el mundo que poseía su corazón, su alma y su confianza, adorar su sexo con manos y lengua, amarlo a pesar de todo lo que había hecho y le habían hecho, devorarlo como si fuera un tesoro que sólo él podía haber ganado. Natasha empuñó las manos en las sábanas, pero no podía resistir esa caricia posesiva y amorosa, y se retorció en un orgasmo lento y placentero que le robó el aliento, aún cuando él continuaba sus caricias hasta que le temblaron las piernas entre us manos, y entonces él se enderezó para besarla, aún mientras los muslos de ella lo rodeaban apretadamente y su sexo semierecto rozaba su vulva húmeda y caliente.  
\- Clint... Clint, por favor, más...- rogó ella sin aliento, el rostro sonrojado de placer, y Clint supuso que aún herido, aún moribundo, aún mutilado, cualquier hombre habría sacado fuerzas de donde fuera para complacer esa súplica apasionada. Había tanta voracidad, tanta necesidad de él, de él solamente, en los ojos de Natasha, que Clint se hundió en ella con un suspiro de alivio, y ella se le aferró con brazos y piernas, jadeando de placer, susurrándole al oído palabras sin sentido, cada empuje haciéndola estremecer y gritar, mostrándole sin tapujos cuánto goce estaba dándole. Oh, y comprendía porqué expertos espías y diplomáticos habían perdido la cabeza en los brazos de Natasha y le habían dado lo que ella quisiera. Su sexo lo apretaba con una sujección tan cálida, tan poderosa, tan suave y a la vez esponjosa que el sólo moverse dentro de ella le nublaba la cabeza de deleite: tuvo que inspirar para controlarse, sus manos empuñándose en las sábanas, pero ella movió las caderas contra las suyas y se le escapó un gemido deshecho mientras un borbotón de semen estallaba en ella, y sólo con a fuerza de voluntad por la que era tan famoso pudo tensar los muslos, apretar los muslos y detener su orgasmo antes de que se lo llevara.  
Natasha lo había rodeado con brazos y piernas, y lo succionaba detrás de la oreja, mordisqueaba el cartílago, jadeaba en su oído, pero Clint mantuvo su cuerpo rígido como una flecha en sus brazos, y sólo alzó una mano para hundirla en el cabello rojo, sujetar su cabeza y tomar su boca en un beso tan largo, tan profundo y mojado que sintió que tras esa unión, nada, ni la misma muerte que cortejaban todo el tiempo le quitaría su sabor de los labios, ni del alma. Natasha se movía hambrienta, y las manos de ella fueron posesivas a las nalgas duras y firmes de Clint, apretándolas, masajeándolas, empujándolo contra ella como si no pudiera tener suficiente: y ese dominio lo electrizó, arrancándole el último autocontrol que le quedaba. Se apoyó en manos y pies y se movió sobre ella, dentro de ella, con inconsciente, salvaje ferocidad, todo su cuerpo amándola, adorándola, fundiéndose con ella en un tornado de calor, pasión, necesidad... y el grito de ella, un grito de alivio y triunfo en que se arqueó clavándole las uñas, hizo que Clint al fin sintiera que se deshacía en sus manos y todo en él se aflojaba, rindiéndose, entregándose, estallando en dulce e insoportable abandono. Todo su cuerpo se desmadejó en sus brazos, y cuando volvió en sí, estaba sollozando silenciosa y desesperadamente contra el cuello de ella, aún envolviéndola con todo su cuerpo, aún dentro de ella...  
\- Lo siento... lo s-siento...- gimió, espantado al no poder contener las lágrimas. No entendía porqué, después del sexo más increíble de su vida, se deshacía así: y avergonzado trató de controlarse, sin éxito. Ella le acarició el cabello sin soltarlo, pero cuando susurró » mi Clint, moya malen'kaya, moya milaya lyubov'» y Clint perdió el control.  
Sollozó como si nunca fuera a detenerse contra su cuello, las lágrimas calientes en los cabellos rojos. Mi pequeño, mi dulce amor. Natasha, la mujer que había salido caminando de un infierno para seguirlo, abusada, herida y maltratada, encontraba en algún punto de su corazón la compasión para amarlo, para acunarlo como a un niño, y Clint no podía parar de llorar, sintiendo que le había clavado algo en el mismo corazón. Natasha lo meció, su semen entra las piernas, sus lágrimas en el pelo, y Clint supo que por ella se dejaría matar y torturar, mataría y mutilaría, que no había nada en el mundo que no estuviera dispuesto para evitarle un dolor más a la mujer que tanto había sufrido ya. La amaba desesperadamente, y ahora que al fin podía expresarlo, su cuerpo se disolvía en lágrimas.  
*Definitivamente*Sean Connery se habría matado antes de hacer un numerito así---.  
Estaba susurrándole que la amaba ciegamente, y ella le respondía con susurros y caricias, besos en sus ojos húmedos. Clint nunca se había sentido tan amado, tan protegido, y pasó un largo rato hasta que se le secaran las lágrimas y su aliento se calmara. Se halló de costado, con Natasha abrazándolo sin hacer caso de su necesidad de limpiarse la cara o acomodar las sábanas húmedas, y con manos temblorosas, se secó la nariz y se enderezó, lágrimas aún en sus mejillas.  
\- Clint?-  
Desnudo como un recién nacido, Clint se bajó de la cama, y tropezó al baño, lavándose la cara con una buena cantidad de agua en ambas manos, inspirando hondo, sintiéndose extrañamente vaciado, exhausto y vulnerable. Se limpió con una toalla, y luego, recordando alguna etiqueta sexual, porque sí, alguna vez había tenido experiencia y no había sido un absoluto idiota desastre emocional, volvió a la cama con una toalla seca.  
Natasha, a pesar de haber sido babeada, sollozada encima y previamente follada con furia, era una hermosa visión envuelta en la sábana, el cabello en los hombros, los ojos en él, entrecerrados y brillantes como gemas. Era de esperarse, y al fin Clint esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sentándose a su lado y alargándole la toalla.  
\- Lo siento. Eso fue... patético, lamento...-  
\- Fue honesto.- dijo Natasha, usando la toalla sin timidez antes de dejarla plegada a un lado de la cama.- Me gustó.-  
\- Te gustó que berreara como bebé tras correrme?- dijo Clint con completa neutralidad, cruzándose de piernas como si su desnudez fuera completamente normal.  
\- Llevo años ocultándome en tus brazos cada vez que algo me asusta. No sé qué te hizo llorar, pero lo que haya sido, me enorgullece estar aquí para tí tras todo lo que has estado ahí para mí.-  
Clint, desarmado por su sinceridad, bajó la vista, sus dedos callosos entrelazando los de ella.- No fue... no es nada. Nunca me había sentido así.- dijo, mordiéndose el labio. Y al igual como él hacía cuando ella se despertaba temblando, gritaba en sueños, se perdía en pesadillas despierta o reaccionaba con instintos anormales, Natasha no preguntó más, sólo abriéndole los brazos. Clint apagó la lámpara que quedaba encendida y volvió a la cama, algo quieto, dudoso en sus ojos hasta que Natasha lo rodeó con esos brazos y piernas letales y se acomodó contra él. Clint respiró hondo, como si el peso de su cuerpo le aliviase, y se giró a ella, apoyando su frente, inhalándola en la oscuridad. Natasha lo acarició un momento, antes de girarse y darle la espalda, apoyando sus suaves curvas en su costado.  
Clint fue a rodearla con el brazo, bufó al apartar el cuchillo bajo la almohada, y apoyó la frente en la sedosa espalda blanca.  
\- Nat.- susurró, cerrando los ojos.- Mañana... quieres que esto...?-  
\- Duérmete, Barton.- dijo Natasha, su voz firme y segura. Clint asintió, besando largamente la piel que cubría el corazón de Natasha a su espalda, su mano rodeándole la cintura. Había cerrado los ojos resignadamente, cuando la sintió moverse, y la mano de ella atrapó la suya, la llevó decididamente al calor entre sus muslos y la dejó allí atrapada, hundida en su sitio más intímo. Clint respiró contra su espalda, y la sintió dormirse, reteniendo su mano allí.  
Era una promesa, una afirmación: algo tan simple y procaz como asegurarle que seguirían teniendo sexo. Pero Clint sabía había mucho más que eso. Natasha nunca había podido elegir qué hombres la tocaban: y ahora ella era quien elegía poner esas manos encallecidas y tan feas en su cuerpo, no sólo para su disfrute, sino para su protección. Y Clint sintió que podía volver a llorar, su palma cubriendo ese sitio tan cálido y delicado, que ella había declarado suyo ahora. No había mayor diferencia: antes, estaba listo para morir o matar por protegerla. Ahora, lo mismo. Pero podía ofrecerle el calor de su cuerpo, lo único que hasta ahora le faltaba poner a sus pies, y Natasha, con su voracidad habitual, no sólo lo aceptaba, lo demandaba.  
Clint estaba feliz de ser presa en esa red, de ser el pájaro devorado. Apretándola más en sus brazos, aún sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba dormir sujeta a nada ni a nadie- demasiadas pesadillas de su infancia- se permitió ensoñar, acunándola, velando su sueño. Antes, se había mentido a sí mismo, no en cuánto la amaba, sino en que un día, ella no lo iba a necesitar y él podría dejarla irse, ser libre de él cuando fuera libre de todos los condicionamientos, de todos los monstruos, de todas las cadenas. Le había dicho a Phil una vez ( y Phil le había puesto su ceja más escéptica) que sólo se ocuparía de Natasha tan personalmente » mientras ella se recuperaba». De eso ya hacían tres años...  
Cada día estaban más cerca, no más lejos. Había estado perdido desde el primer día, comprendía ahora: el pajarito estúpido, volando alocado hasta quedar pegado justo en el centro de la telaraña, enredándose más a cada aleteo, convenciéndose que la araña que se acercaba aún estaba lejos. Ahora la araña había llegado, y Clint se preguntó cómo diablos no había sabido desde el primer momento que ésto era lo que iba a pasar.  
Pero la araña estaba tan atrapada com él en la red. Sin su red, tampoco podía vivir: y Clint de buena gana hubiear descubierto su pecho a esas fauces letales, porque ella lo necesitaba.  
Y él nunca querría escapar de esa red de hilos de sangre y sombras, como sus cabellos. Los inhaló, y cuando ella se removió inquieta al fin la soltó, apoyándose en un codo para mirarla dormida allí, a su lado, tan bella como una pintura, una chica Bond con sus muslos letales y sus ojos trágicos.  
Cómo decía esa canción para el mejor de los espías? Darling I’m killed, I’m in a puddle in the floor... oh, what a thrill. Tomorrow never dies.


	12. THESEVENTH

THE SEVENTH -... oh, por favor, cásate conmigo, Barton, tengamos hijos rednecks que conviertan mi fortuna en Duck Dinasty... cásate conmigo por mi dinero, por el sexo, por el montón de flechitas que te hago...-  
\- Si logras balancear el peso del Merida*, consideraré un one night stand.- dijo Clint mientras Tony seguía balbuceando en orgásmico placer, la cara llena del pollo frito rebozado sureño que el arquero iba sacando de la sartén, el cual, a pesar de la montañita de huesos roídos en un bol y la montaña de presas listas para ser sumerguidas en aceite a su derecha, no lograba amontonar en la fuente, porque todos los Avengers y asociados se habían reunido en la cocina tras verlo pasar con bolsas de la compra. Normalmente Bruce era quien más cocinaba, o Steve, que al menos solían hacer cosas saludables: pero ocasionalmente Natasha hacía postres cargados de dulce, o Thor preparaba guisos contundentes y calientes; pero el que solía hacer cosas más decadentes, sureñas y deliciosas, era Clint, y por eso verlo rondando la cocina inmediatamente creaba un tropismo migratorio.  
Pepper y Tony jamás cocinaban; la única diferencia era que Pepper pedía delivery marginalmente más sano, pero eso era todo.  
\- Déjenle un poco a Pepper, que le encantan las alitas fritas.- dijo Bruce, aunque eso no lo detuvo de seguir mordiendo unas lonjas de pechuga crujientes.  
\- Al menos deberíamos sentarnos a la mesa.- dijo Steve culpablemente: era verdad que con un puñado de servilletas, todos se habían acomodado lo más cerca posible y seguían de pie mordisqueando.  
\- Pepper debería haber estado aquí hace media hora, si no se apresura, reclamo sus alitas.- exclamó Natasha, instalada en un counter con las piernas cruzadas.  
\- No es justo! Birdy te dio a ti medio pollo entero!-  
\- Soy su favorita!-  
\- No es justo!-  
\- Niños, niños, hay para todos.- dijo Clint, el rostro contraído de risa de ver a Tony y Natasha actuando como mocosos.- En serio, tengo un gallinero completo para...-  
:: Miss Potts está en el ascensor, pero es posible que requiera ayuda, Sir.::  
\- JARVIS, qué pasa con Pepper?- Tony inmediatamente dejó su servilleta, y Steve y Thor, las manos aún grasientas, se asomaron al pasillo tras la cocina, para ver las puertas del ascensor abrirse y salir una enorme caja de cartón con piernas ( una estupendas piernas). Thor emitió una risita, porque era cierto que la imagen era graciosa, pero Steve, limpándose manos y cara rápidamente trotó como labrador bien entrenado a ayudar a la CEO de Stark industries.  
\- Pepper, son los prototipos?- dijo Tony excitadamente, ignorando a la aliviada mujer mientras Steve y Thor maniobraban la caja a la mesa de la cocina. Pepper se sentó, cansadamente, en una silla mientras Tony rasgaba la cinta de papel que cerraba la gran caja con la alegría de un niño, pero asintió agradecida cuando Clint le puso adelante un vaso de ginger ale y unas piezas de pollo.  
\- Efectivamente. Tony, con cuidado, son frágiles...-  
\- Están diseñados para mocosos, no pueden ser muy frágiles.- protestó Tony, y hubieron risas e interés, al menos de la mayoría, aunque Natasha prefirió seguir comiendo alitas y Bruce, sacando su taza de té del camino, fue a sentarse junto a Pepper lejos del jaleo para preguntarle en voz baja por su día. No era raro que la prensa creyera que eran novios: pero la verdad, era que los dos se sentían más comodos el uno con el otro que con nadie al final de un largo día.  
\- Observen... ah, es una obra de arte... piu, piu piu!- Tony alzó una réplica en plástico de tercera generación de Iron Man, diminutas luces en sus palmas, guiándolo con la mano para que «volase» a través de la habitación y atacase al pequeño Capitán América, ( escudo incluido) de 24 cm que Steve levantaba de su cajita de plástico con una sonrisa.  
Todos habían esperado que convencer a Steve de permitir que el nombre y semejanza del Capitán América fuera usado en merchandising iba a ser punto menos que imposible, pero para su sorpresa, no había sido el hueso más duro de roer. Tony había alegado, y con bastante razón, que si no lo hacían ellos, otro lo haría, y mejor poder trademarkear todo y de paso, usar el dinero en caridad y en financiar la Iniciativa: y aún antes de que Pepper comentase, también con razón, que merchandising los haría probablemente más reconocibles, familiares y confiables, Steve se había hamacado en la silla al notar que todos lo miraban, y había comentado que quizá lo habían olvidado, pero él había empezado su carrera como dibujante publicitario y luego había sido una chorus girl: y vaya, estaba completamente del lado de aprovechar la publicidad, entretener a los niños y de paso, sacar una buena ganancia. En el silencio un poco desconcertado tras la práctica declaración de Steve, Thor había dicho que la idea de que los niños Midgardianos conocieran su leyenda y creasen gestas en su honor con su pequeño avatar lo llenaba de orgullo, y Clint había apuntado a sí mismo con los pulgares, antes de barbotar. » Lo qué el dijo! Qué diablos, soy un artista circense, me encanta la idea!»  
Los que había costado convencer eran Bruce, a quien le desagradaba increíblemente la idea de usar a Hulk como truco publicitario, y Natasha, que detestaba la idea en principio y no daba más explicaciones. Tony se burló, rogó y trató de sobornarlos: fue al fin Pepper quien logró negociar las quejas de ambos con la promesa de familiarizar a la gente con Hulk, y de que no podía ser que la única chica del grupo quedase atrás, dándole mal ejemplo a las niñas del mundo. Yup, Natasha era bastante feminista.  
Figuritas no eran los únicos productos. Si bien la mayor parte de productos infantiles estaban enfocados en los cuatro más coloridos (edredones verdes, rojos, azul bandera y oro con el logo enorme de cada uno en una esquina: loncheras: mochilas: cubretablets: poleras: posters, y algo de lo que Tony estaba orgullosísimo, lámparas holográficas) los productos de Black Widow y Hawkeye iban a la demográfica más adolescente, y bolsos, chaquetas de cuero y denim, camisetas y gafas- lila y roja- y habían varios productos de diseñador más caros, a los que cada uno le había dado su aprobación: una línea de camisas y abrigos de estilo Asgardiano que ya estaba preordenada a morir por un montón de tiendas: videojuegos con simuladores de vuelo de Tony: una edición de coleccionista de música de los años 40 grabada por varios artistas, con comentarios del Capitán América; una estatua en bronce de la A, réplicas del arco de Hawkeye, el Mjolnir y el escudo para ser montados en la pared...  
Natasha movió la cabeza, pero admiró la mochila de charol negro con pequeñas arañitas iridiscentes que Tony le alargó, y luego tomó su réplica, la efigie de una elástica Natasha de 21 cm ( eran a escala) en posición de salto, su traje estilizado y adornado con un cinturón de redondelas doradas...  
\- Qué diablos es esto?-  
\- Es para hacerte más alegre, igual que el púrpura en el pajarito, no pueden ir enteros de negro tan aburridamente...-  
\- Me refiero a que tengo bastante más pecho en la vida real!- Natasha se rió, enseñando la figurita, cuyo enterito negro iba cerrado hasta el cuello.- Devuélveme mis 98 centímetros...!.-  
\- Nat, es para niños!- protestó Tony santurronamente.  
\- No querrás gatillar adolescencias precoces?- añadió Bruce, los labios apretados en el esfuerzo de no reír.  
\- Extremadamente injusto, no veo que hayan censurado el culo de Steve...-  
\- Nat!-  
\- Deberían haberlo hecho.- concedió Tony seriamente.- Bruce, no quieres ver a mi Verdecito?- dijo sacando al modelo del monstruo ( 42 cm) de la caja.- HULK SMASH!- agregó, alargándolo para golpear a la figurita que Clint sostenía, que la lanzó al aire en una voltereta ( anatómicamente correcta) y la hizo aterrizar sobre la caja de la leche, arco tensado.  
\- Ah! No puedes sorprender al Gran Hawkeye, Arvejita!-  
\- Barbie tiene mucho más pecho que yo.-  
\- Natasha, córtala!-  
\- Se parece a Gumby.- comentó Clint, entrecerrando los ojos mientras sostenía la cabeza del Hulk, a lo que Tony se lo quitó abrazándolo contra su pecho.-  
\- Deja en paz a mi Verdecito! No jugamos con white trash, Verdecito, no le hagas caso!- dijo, apuntándole al arquero con su figurita de Iron Man.- Legolas, adiós. Verdecito se va a vivir a mi velador para siempre.-  
\- No, me niego.- protestó Pepper.- Los prototipos, una vez aprobados, entrarán en producción, pero esos son items de coleccionista, no son para tu velador, Tony.-  
\- Verdecito, dile que te quieres quedar conmigo...-  
\- Pepper, no nos separes.- gimió Clint, su mini arquero abrazado contra su corazón.  
\- Dama Pepper, quiero mostrárselo a mi amada Jane!-  
\- Podemos comprar una Skipper para hacer la escena... oye, ahora que lo pienso una Barbie Pepper tampoco estaría de más, deberíamos estar todos...-  
\- Estoy perfectamente contenta de no tener una muñequita, prefiero una colección de zapatos.- dijo Pepper cruzando las piernas.- Podemos colocar las figuritas en un atril en el lobby del penthouse, y pueden sacarlas para jugar...- agregó, un mohín que decía lo infantil que le parecía.- Pero luego las devuelven. Los Avengers deberían estar todos juntos, y un photo op de todos y el atril sería muy buena publicidad.-  
\- Tienes toda la razón, por supuesto.- dijo Steve, que había acariciado la figurita y sonreía como un niño mientras Thor hacía «volar» la suya: Tony, en cambio, ya había sacado de la caja el edredón amarillo con el símbolo en rojo y se lo había puesto en la cabeza mientras que Natasha encontraba un enorme tazón negro con el reloj de arena rojo a un costado.- Se verá muy lindo...-  
\- Podemos colocarlos entretanto en la mesa de entrada. Podríamos poner unos Stormtroopers como enemigos...- dijo Clint entusiasmado, a lo que Tony asintió con energía.  
\- Yo traigo unos Transformers...-  
\- Vivo en un kindergarten.- comentó Natasha, que sin embargo había sentado a la ( desinflada) mini Black Widow en su pierna.- No les hagas caso, linda. Yo te traeré un Lamborghini, un Vera Wang y un Ken...-  
Pepper reía, la cara llena de pollo, pero eso no calmó el entusiasmo grupal; incluso Steve se sumó, con JARVIS proyectando detrás de la mesita varias escenas hasta que se decidieron en la Casa Blanca, con ellos peleando en el frontis, y el artístico Capitán fue al fin quien decidió las posiciones de figuras mientras luchaban contra los Decepticons, tres Stormtroopers, un Tyranosaurios Rex ( Thor se había desolado al saber que estaban extintos) y un Cookie Monster (Clint dijo que era de Coulson). Thor y Tony las fijaron con ayuda de silicona y alambres, y Tony arregló una iluminación dramática.  
El resultado final era muy artístico. Natasha ( con un pedacito en encaje atado con una cinta que quería ser un vestido) estaba dando una vuelta en el aire y disparándole a la vez a un Stormtrooper. Iron Man destruía a dos Decepticons en pleno vuelo, que estallaban ( en pedacitos de Lego) Thor, inclinado, estaba aferrado al Tyranosaurio, en duelo mortal. Clint, heroicamente montado en la nuca del Cookie Monster, tenía una flecha alineada en su cráneo mientras Hulk le daba un puñetazo desde abajo y Steve lanzaba su escudo desde atrás.  
En los días siguientes le añadieron un par de figuras: una Barbie muy rubia con un traje sastre blanco en las garras de un Decepticon ( ése era Tony) la misma Barbie pateando a Iron Man en el suelo ( ése era Clint) una Skipper castaña en bata de laboratorio en las fauces del Tyranosaurio ( ése era Thor). Hulk, sentado en un rincón, ignorándolos, haciendo yoga con una tacita en la mano.( ésa era Natasha) Un Corvette de juguete en el lado de Natasha, con la cajuela ( articulada) a medio cerrar, unos pies y una mano colgando de ella.(Y ése era Steve)  
A la semana, cuando Coulson los visitó, bramó, fue a comprar, volvió con un Osito Bucky y un Voldemort, rescató su Cookie Monster, puso en su lugar a Voldemort y colocó el Osito Bucky espalda a espalda del Capitán. Pepper, que se reía, comentó que deberían haber comprado un Ken en un helicóptero para haberlo representado, a lo que Phil comentó que para eso había comprado a Voldemort.  
\- Pero Phil...- dijo Pepper, que se había tomado la tarde y en jeans y sweater, leía en el sofá un pdf de Comercio Exterior, con un martini a la mano.- queremos que estén todos! No digo que vayamos a comercializar todas las piezas, pero no te parece lindo que estén todos?-  
\- Pero si no están todos los Avengers.- dijo Phil Coulson, una mirada de inteligencia a su lado antes de irse con el maletín sospechosamente abultado ( varios días después, resultó que nadie había visto el edredón azul con el escudo del Capitán América).  
Pepper iba a rebatirle, pero se había ido, y una rato después, cuando se acercó a corregir la postura del arquero montado en el hombros de Voldemort, comprendió.  
Sólo tomó tres días de trabajo de los diseñadores.  
Fue tras una misión ( bastante absurda: Tony había despotricado todo el camino contra el arma sónica que había destrozado un ala del quinjet, casi haciéndolos estrellarse de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Thor y el pilotaje de Clint) que lo notaron, mientras aún de uniforme se despatarraban en la sala. Hulk no había sido necesario y Bruce se había arrodillado en la alfombra a tratar un corte en el pie de Steve, con esquirlas que tendían a incrustársele por su curación acelerada: Natasha había traído bebidas, y Tony, que tenía una leve concusión pero charlaba sin parar para disimularla, se había extendido en un futón, aún en el body suit que usaba debajo de la armadura, sucio y sudoroso.  
Thor estaba ayudando a Natasha y ofreciéndole un vaso de Evian a Clint, cuando de el arquero, que también había acabado bastante sacudido, soltó una risa exhausta y apuntó con el dedo.  
\- Mira! Inception!-  
\- eh?- Tony alzó una ceja ( cabeza abajo en el futón) - Qué le pasa a éste...? Bruce, que también se dio en la cabeza? Revísalo, hay que cuidar su neurona de pájaro, es la única que tiene, conectada al dedo del arco...-  
\- No, no, mira! Es como un mini... un mini... como una escena en chiquitito...-  
\- Barton, cuántos dedos ves?-  
\- Los dos que te estoy mostrando, Nat.- dijo Clint acercándose a la mesita.- Mira, Doc, lo habías visto?-  
Incluso Tony se acercó, y Thor fue en cambio quien emitió un ruidito de aprobación. En primer plano, una tablet en mano y un brazo extendido, un Bruce Banner de 22 cm, en camisa púpura y jeans, le explicaba algo al Capitán América, señalando al Decepticon que los atacaba. Tenía una cajita con la cruz roja a los pies, también.  
Hulk no estaba, por supuesto.  
\- En verdad, así es más realista.- dijo Natasha con voz suave. Bruce, que enmudecía en estos casos, se fue a la cocina tras balbucear algo de que necesitaba té. Y Steve alargó sus manos hábiles y acomodó más artísticamente a las dos figuritas, mientras Clint giraba a su pequeño arquero en ángulo de estar oyendo la explicación.  
****************  
* Todos los arcos que Tony le construyó a Clint tenían nombre, y eran ocho, desde un longbow de 300 lbs llamado Tell , a un recurvo doble de 225 llamado Cupid PinkButt.

** El mini Hulk, (aunque a veces aparecía en la mesita y Bruce Banner desaparecía, en especial cuando el amable doctor tenía rabieta por algo) parecía tener vida propia y la costumbre de tomarse selfies: junto a un Tony exhausto dormido en el lab, dibujando en el cuaderno de Steve, huyendo con una flecha del carcaj de Clint, robándose un Pop Tart de la caja favorita de Thor, fotografiándose recostado en prendas de encaje que sólo podían ser de Nat. Durante un tiempo culparon a Clint, a Steve, a Tony, y hasta a Darcy: les tomó seis semanas darse cuenta que la bromista detrás de @LittleGreenHood era Pepper.

*** Se había discutido la posibilidad de una muñeca sexual inflable. Bueno, al menos Tony lo había discutido. O lo había intentado. Cuando sacó el tema y Natasha empezó a jugar con un cuchillito que se había sacado de Dios sabía donde, los demás se habían visto aprensivos: pero Tony, que no sabía lo que era el miedo había seguido hablando, y al final Natasha había guardado el cuchillo, cuando Tony había comentado que se había lanzado la posibilidad de la muñeca inflable del Capitán América.  
\- Y crees que se vendería?- había dicho Steve, labios fruncidos y cejas interesadas.  
Pepper había puesto su veto inmediatamente y había amenazado con abofetearlos a los dos gratis.


	13. LIPSONME

LIPS ON ME- Natasha estaba ebria.

Se concedía, obviamente, que Tony y Clint estaban bastante peor. Era la segunda vez que venían los tres juntos al club de la 42d y la Colleen Street, y la calidad del vodka, el tequila y el whisky los había traído de regreso, los tres disfrutando el ambiente sombrío y moderno del local, cuyos variados niveles estaban llenos de gente atractiva, y suficientemente conocida como para un paparazzi no pudiera siquiera oler la puerta, y lo el lugar era lo suficientemente costoso como para confiar en que tampoco ningún HYDRA iba a colarse a intentar acuchillarlos por la espalda.

 

Just being honest  
You can't tie me down  
Life is a short trip  
And I've been around, oh

 

El costo se notaba en la espléndida colección de alcohol que hacía que incluso Tony con su aguante inhumano y su experiencia en soportar borracheras tuviera que sostenerse de la baranda para descender la estilosa escalera de hierro y pvc trasparente que te llevaba a la pista de baile, su whisky ya mediado y un vaso largo con tequila y limón enganchado en el pulgar. La pista de baile estaba repleta, pero se había abierto un espacio, y encaramado en un parlante, Clint, que se había quitado la camisa y se había quedado en una camiseta gris transpirada sobre los jeans negros, se enderezó en una pierna, dio una voltereta sin volcar el vaso en su mano, y lo bebió hasta el fondo entre vítores sin perder pie en el pequeño espacio.

\- Carnie puto.- dijo Tony, alargándole el vaso de tequila que cargaba. Clint repitió tres volteretas más, y tras la tercera, lanzó el vaso vaciado a la barra cercana con perfecta puntería, junto a siete más en fila, mientras la multitud rugía a su aguante.

Estaba como una cuba, y Tony no podía evitar una risa al ver cómo el alcohol lo volvía más Hawkeye que el peligro, las amenazas o los alienígenas.

Ebrio, su cara de asesino dominaba por completo la expresión relajada y poco inteligente tras la cual tanto le gustaba esconderse, y el chico white trash next door, tomaba el aire de alguien que no querías encontrarte en un callejón oscuro.

Claro que eso se balanceaba con los brazos desnudos, y el abdomen increíble marcado en la camiseta, que tenía a las mujeres chillando como locas.

Sydney Ireland Tokyo  
Don't tell her man  
Swear I didn't know it but  
She didn't care

Tony lo dejó con su público para asomarse a la barra, rechazando algunas invitaciones de lo que obviamente eran el tipo de prostitutas que no cobran en dinero, sino en acciones, Porsches y favores políticos. También había un par de hijas de senadores que en verdad, buscaban algo muy semejante: había una diferencia, actualmente?

Natasha estaba esperándolo sentada encima ( no a una: encima) de una mesa y al verlo vació el que calculaba era su octavo vodka, lamiéndose los labios. Estaba absolutamente estupidizante en una minifalda de seda de un azul neón, una camiseta de gasa púrpurea encima abierta al costado que le dejaba un hombro y parte de cintura desnuda, colgando al otro lado como un velo sobre el brazo izquiero: y con el cabello alisado sujeto atrás, su cuello era un ballet completo. Tony abandonó su vaso tras vaciarlo, y le tendió la mano, su postura audaz y traviesa, y sólo en parte porque convenía que los vieran juntos en poses románticas: pero cuando Natasha, moviéndose con absoluta gracia en sus tacones, se lanzó a sus brazos, le echó una rodilla a la cintura y lo trepó como un árbol para darle un largo, jugoso y entusiasta beso, Tony se relamió el ardor y el vodka, y confirmó que efectivamente, Nat estaba ebria perdida.

\- Ven a bailar conmigo...- susurró, y Natasha lo siguió a la pista. Tony no necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo bien que se movía, y en camisa, su chaqueta abandonada hacía mucho rato, se preparó para lucirse, disfrutando las miradas, porqué sí, le gustaba el aplauso. Natasha se las arregló para traerle otra copa y empujarlo a bebérsela mientras bailaba alrededor suyo: y Tony calculó que era la última, porque era muy tarde, a pesar de lo llena que estaba la pista, y la vació antes de seguir bailando con Natasha, la que era ligera y atlética como la ballerina que era, y que ciertamente era muy sexy.

Said put your hands where I can see  
I'll make you write a song for me  
She's so bad she's good for me

Aunque ser sexy, como había sido siempre, mientras ondulaba su cuerpo contra el suyo al ritmo era una cosa, y lo que empezaba a hacer ahora, hmm, hmmm, empezaba a hacerle elevar una ceja. Y ciertamente no era lo único que se estaba elevando.

Natasha gozaba claramente ser su tapadera, y era traviesa y juguetona. Pero ahora no parecía con ganas de bromas mientras se apretaba contra él en la pista, y cuando le echó las piernas a la cintura y se arqueó contra su cuerpo como en una lapdance, para volver a poner su rostro en el suyo con un latigazo de su torso, Tony sintió el comienzo de un poquito de alarma.

Una cosa con la que una larga línea de bebedores en su familia lo había bendecido era el hecho que Tony ignoraba lo que era una whisky dick, y a pesar de encontrarse agradablemente servido y en una relación, ciertos tipos de insinuación nunca fallaban en interesarlo, aunque pudiera controlarse. ( La clave normalmente era * pudiera*. Quisiera solía ser bastante más difícil. Debiera, era batalla perdida.)

Natasha meciéndose en su regazo, sus senos rozándole la cara mientras alzaba los brazos y sus ojos eran feroces y alegres, estaba muy, muy, pero que muy a kilómetros de * poder* controlarse. Oh, Tony no era ciego, mucho menos que ciego! Siempre había tenido un ojo para las mujeres hermosas, pero aún más para las mujeres intensas, libres, apasionadas. Natasha lo había fascinado desde el día uno, no sólo por su incomparable atractivo, sino por la sexualidad que emanaba de ella como una amenaza y una promesa, pero también cierta distancia, cierta imperturbabilidad que como un cristal, sólo hacía más deseable la mujer al otro lado.

This girl know ways you won't believe, oh  
One night is all she needs

Ahora tenía a esa mujer sin el cristal, comiéndoselo a besos mientras ondulaba contra su cuerpo, y aferrándolo de las nalgas para moverse contra él, y Tony, aún en su ebriedad, supo que se acercaba a un camino sin retorno si ella continuaba haciendo eso.

Bruce.

Sí, Bruce. Oh, quería follarse a Natasha, desesperadamente. Pero también quería cada día de su vida con Bruce instalado allí, y con su facilidad para salir corriendo, no le iba a dar la excusa para salir por piernas.

\- Nat... Nat, para, linda, o vamos a tener un accidente...- susurró, pero Nat, la espalda pegada contra su pecho, onduló como si no tuviera vértebras, el ángulo más suave y atlético de su cadera alineándose de un modo que no podía ser accidental con su sexo, y se movió, evitando que Tony se escapara agarrándole las manos y abrazándose con ellas, un destello de lujuria cegando a Tony por un momento al movimiento entusiasta que friccionaba su sexo antes de darse cuenta que ella había empujado las manos de él sobre su blusa y tenía las palmas llenas de carne turgente, suave y caliente que se movía libre bajo la tela...

Love me leave me left me numb  
Did you have your fun?

Tony parpadeó, intentando sacudirse la niebla de la lujuria, a lo que no ayudaba el gemido de placer Natasha cuando sus manos se tensaron involuntariamente en sus senos, el modo en que apoyaba todo su peso en él. Tony apretó los dientes y levantó la cabeza, y vio a Clint, de pie sobre el bar, rodeado de botellas vacías, los jeans desabrochados y la camiseta mojada, mirándolo fijamente con su expresión de asesino de película de terror. y en vez de temer por su vida, como debía, lo que sintió fue aún más lujuria...

\- Tenemos que irnos a casa, nos están esperando todos, Nat, vamos, vamos, estoy muy borracho... Barton... BARTON, a casa, vamos... Nat, saca esa mano, no puedo caminar así... Barton! ayúdame con ella!-

Natasha hizo un sonido de protesta, y Tony sintió aún más alarma cuando le echó los brazos al cuello y se lo mordisqueó el cuello mientras Clint la alzaba y con paso firme los tres salían a la limosina, que Happy traía como siempre en el momento perfecto. Tony se metió en la limousina, secándose la cara con un pañuelo, y buscando una botella de agua, sediento y con un deseo salvaje mordiéndole la entrepierna, pero lo siguiente fue Natasha trepándose al asiento de enfrente y Clint dejándose caer junto a Tony, mientras Happy empezaba el largo camino a la Torre. En verdad, cada vez salían más lejos: un poco más de club-hopping e iban a acabar en Boston.

\- Definitivamente les diste que hablar, si uno no supiera mejor...-

\- ... ya khochu igrat'- susurró Natasha, recostándose en el asiento. Con los torneados muslos a un lado y el escote desarreglado, era Viagra visual.

I like the music  
And asked her to dance

\- Dice que quiere jugar.- dijo Clint, su expresión aún inescrutable y temible.

\- Happy, protocolo 66.- dijo Tony rápidamente. No sabía a qué estaba jugando el par, pero ebrio como estaba, lo último que quería era darle a Happy, con su crush en Natasha, alguna imagen en el retrovisor que los hiciera estrellarse a todos. Happy, experto en mantener sus ojos fuera de las habituales locuras sobre ruedas de Tony, apretó el botón que aislaba a los ocupantes de la limousina del chofer, dándole privacidad. la verdad justo a tiempo, porque Natasha, que se había tendido boca abajo en el largo asiento, se frotó contra la felpa, mientras buscaba una botella de vodka en el minibar.

\- No, no, sé que lo digo yo pero es suficiente, más que suficiente, un poco más y te vuelves caníbal, en serio que estoy esperando telarañas... Barton ayuda con tu monstruito, yo mantengo al mío controlado, cómo es que no eres capaz...-

Said no we're leaving  
Don't tell my friends

 

\- Mne kholodno vnutri, moi vozlyublennyye.- susurró Natasha, arrastrando las n en su acento ruso más duro: pero lo dijo soñadoramente, volteándose boca arriba. Tony no entendía ruso, pero notó algo en el tono, y al mirar a Clint, vio que él había entrecerrado los ojos como cuando observaba una presa, el rostro del cazador inquietante en su expresión.

\- Podría darte calor, pero ya no me pertenezco.- dijo Clint, su pronunciación perfecta a pesar de lo ebrio que estaba. Natasha se mordió el labio, y echó la cara atrás, mirando a Tony.

\- Lo quiero a él.- dijo, con enervante petulancia. Tony se quedó boquiabierto, y un momento luego tenía a Natasha montada en las piernas, besándolo con los besos perfectos de una escort...

\- Nat, que no, diablos, llegando a casa te regalo una bolsa de vibradores... Nat, Natasha, arañita, si no es que no quiera, de veras que quiero, de veras qué quiero muchísimo, seguro que puedes sentir lo mucho que quiero, pero linda, déjame preguntarle a Bruce, que vamos a tener una verde escena de celos, si ya sabes cómo se pone...- Tony jadeó y su cabeza golpeó el cuero del asiento cuando una mano experta y caliente se metió en sus pantalones, lo aferró y con una torsión experta y ardiente, frotó su sexo en puño húmedo. Todo el aliento se le fue de golpe a Tony aún mientras Natasha se frotaba contra su muslo, porque la mano que lo había atrapado con tanta determinación era la de Clint.

Underneath the street lights  
There was smoke in the air

\- Yo también quiero jugar.- dijo Clint, y luego vino su boca en la suya, mojada y caliente, picante de tequila. Tony gimió y jadeó, y su dominio se fue a la mierda entre la mano en sus pantalones, la lengua de Nat en su oreja, la de Clint en su boca: los tres rodaron en un enredo de brazos y piernas. y lo siguiente que Tony supo era que Clint jadeaba y grunía eróticamente bajo suyo, sus caderas moviéndose desesperadas mientras Tony le arrancaba la camiseta, torturaba sus pezones con las uñas y lamía una larga línea en su abdomen pétreo, y Natasha se deslizaba como un fantasma entre ambos y abría los pantalones de Tony, añadiendo sus manos a lo que Clint había empezado.

Tony no recordaba haber estado tan caliente, tan ebrio y desesperado en mucho tiempo: el sabor de Clint se le fue a la cabeza, la lengua de Natasha en su sexo convirtió su cabeza en fuego blanco: y cuando Clint se irguió, imposiblemente flexible, y su mano fue entre sus piernas para hundirse con una puntería aterradora - era Clint después de todo.- directo en su próstata, Tony perdió el control, y aferrando a Natasha se corrió en su escote, gimiendo y arqueándose en los brazos del arquero.

She said never like this while she's pulling my hair  
Said put your hands where I won't see

Los dos estaban encima suyo en segundo, besándolo, y pidiendo más: y Natasha gritó en ruso, suplicante, cuando la mano de Tony fue entre sus piernas y se movió con absoluta determinación, aún mientras Clint de frotaba frenéticamente contra sus nalgas. Hubo un momento de locura, de calor, de las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad a toda velocidad en la ventana: y Clint y Natasha estallaron al mismo momento, un gemido salvaje, largo y al fin satisfecho de ella aferrada a su cuello, un gruñido áspero de Clint entre sus omóplatos.

Baby I won't say a thing  
Stop leaving stains on cigarettes and come and put your lips on me

Bruce lo iba a matar.

Era lo más salvaje que hubiera hecho. Aunque había hecho cosas que sonaban más salvaje ( como una que involucraba pestañas falsas, un pentagrama, un cosplayer con doble dildo y una docena de bailarinas y prostitutas congoleñas) nada se había sentido tan extremo como correrse gritando entre las dos personas más letales que conocía, excepto una sola.

Pero, Bruce...

\- Ni se te ocurra decirle o se larga a Timbuctú.- muistó Clint, su voz normal tras una pausa. se enderezó, y Tony le envidió lo atlético, porque él se sentía como una mopa estrujada.

\- Sí, bueno, yo lo iría a buscar... es culpa mía.- dijo Natasha, y su voz también era normal, aunque un poco débil.- Oh, bog nakazhu menya...-

\- Dios no te va a castigar por follarte al playboy y a mí. No deberíamos beber todos como locos al mismo tiempo, es todo.- dijo Clint, que se arreglaba el cinturón, y que le alargó un paño mojado en el agua del hielo para bebidas a Natasha.- Stark, estás vivo o te rompimos? No hablas...-  
Tony parpadeó, sentándose en el piso de la limousina.- supongo que debería preguntar qué fue todo esto?-

\- Probablemente vodka de los Urales.- dijo Natasha, la ropa arreglada ya, limpia, sentándose modosamente enfrente como si hacía cico minutos no hubiera estado retorciéndose como una culebra con epilepsia.- Es... tengo un impulso erótico muy fuerte, y hace tiempo que no...-

\- Oh, Nat.- dijo Tony, la voz tibia y baja.- Cómo no dijiste antes? Si lo hubiera sabido, hace mucho que hubiera encontrado cómo ayudar...?-  
\- No esperaba perder el control así.- dijo ella, y había una culpa, un fastidio con sí misma, que conmovió a Tony, y entrelazó sus dedos en los de ella. Hubo una pausa mientras él le basaba los nudillos, pero cuando ella volvió a hablar, había un tono más sereno, casi travieso en su voz.- Ahora, Clint tiene un impulso erótico bajo, él no tiene excusas...-

\- Gracias por tirarme bajo el bus, Nat, en serio, para esto están los camaradas?-

\- Como tú mismo siempre dices que en verdad el sexo es accesorio...- continuó ella, con Tony enarcando una ceja. Clint sacó una cerveza del minibar y la abrió sin contestar, pero su rostro se había relajado al Clint que Tony tanto conocía.

\- Me van a hacer decirlo, verdad?-

\- Que tienes un crush en las figuras paternales proveedoras?-

\- Se estaría follando a Bruce o a Steve, no a mí...- discutió Tony, cruzando las piernas como en un debate en televisión.

\- Se dan cuenta cómo se ven los dos ondulando calientemente, verdad?- soltó Clint, la mano apretando su botella.- No les voy sobar el ego, pero creo que ni Bruce y todo su yoga se podría aguantar, ni siquiera nuestro Steve... sáquense esas caras especulativas inmediatamente, par de víboras!


	14. MAN OF HER OWN

MAN OF HER OWN Steve había vendido bonos y sido una chorus girl, pero no había sido ni de cerca el único o el más famoso. Una enorme cantidad de actores y actrices de Hollywood cruzaron el país para vender los famosos bonos de guerra, los que ayudaban a financiar el esfuerzo bélico: y Steve había estado emocionado ante la idea de conocerlos, sintiéndose un poco mejor ante la idea de ser un truco publicitario, pensando que los héroes de la pantalla que había admirado tanto hacían los mismo y quizá incluso podría compartir ese trabajo patriótico con ellos.  
Bueno, no había sido así, al menos no con los hombres. La mayor parte - Douglas Fairbanks, ebrio como una cuba: Charlie Chaplin, frío y orgulloso; Gene Autrey le preguntó secamente si hacía pin ups para maricones: James Stewart, que tenía tanta fama de ser amable, lo miró de arriba abajo y le entregó su chaqueta. Clark Gable lo ignoró, al comienzo: y Mickey Rooney fue el único en sonreírle y preguntar con qué diablos lo alimentaban- fue abiertamente hostil y peyorativo, y de las mujeres, unas cuantas lo miraron como a un pedazo de carne, haciéndolo empatizar con las chicas del coro: Marlene Dietricht, en particular, se quedó mirándolo mientras fumaba cono veinte minutos, y luego le dijo secamente: «Desvístete» Cuando él se negó, rojo como una cereza, ella se había limitado a ignorarlo.  
Sin embargo, unas pocas habían sido amables con él, incluso maternales: Joan Crawford, que notó su cara famélica, porque aunque lo alimentaban bien los espacios entre shows eran largos, siempre le daba chocolate, el que estaba racionado: y Ann Sheridan había charlado con él sobre Brooklyn mientras esperaban salir a animar al público.  
Había sido en Cincinatti en donde, en medio de una tormenta atroz, había dado un show en el que las estrellas invitadas eran Carole Lombard, Greer Garson, el guapísimo David Niven y Clark Gable. A Steve le había costado hacerse entender con el ruido de la lluvia en el techo de metal en el viejo teatro en donde habían actuado, pero la apasionada declaración de Carole, rogándole al público que fuera generoso, había sido conmovedora y elocuente, y Steve había admirado su fácil dicción y convicción mientras hablaba. A la salida, mientras acompañaba a las chicas del coro al restaurant cercano en donde les había dado tickets para cenar. se había encontrado a Carole en la puerta del teatro aguardando su limosina, empapada por la lluvia: y educadamente se había detenido para protegerla con su paraguas, y comentarle, tartamudeando, lo mucho que le había gustado su discurso. carole no era una belleza clásica como Miss Garson o Miss Crawford, pero era tan vivaz, tan audaz, que atrapaba la mirada: y cuando ella le sonrió, y detectaron el flash de una fotografía no muy lejos, Steve también sonrió, como un perrito entrenado.  
Por supuesto, al día siguiente las chicas del coro fueron en grupo a chillar a la puerta de su habitación felicitándolo y tomándole el pelo. Toda la prensa había caído sobre la fotografía y habían tres o hasta cuatro columnas dedicadas al romance apasionado del Capitán América y la chica de No Man of Her Own. Steve se agarró la cabeza a dos manos: los asesores del show no podían estar más felices, asegurando que esto traería más gente a ver el show, pero Steve se sentía horriblemente culpable por el malentendido, sabiendo que Carole ya venía de bastante jaleo mediático por su asunto con Clark Gable, el que recientemente había conseguido el divorcio para poder casarse con ella.   
Años después comprendió que no había sido coincidencia, sino simple estudio de mercado lo que había hecho que el mes siguiente, se encontrara con Carole y Clark en ONCE ocasiones, incluyendo shows, cenas y bailes. La prensa los seguía babosamente: y aunque Steve no podía enojarse, años luego, al entender que se suponía que el morbo ayudaría a vender bonos, sí le amargaba entender que Carole, seguramente presionada por sus agentes y con órdenes estrictas, lo había sacado a bailar, había charlado con él en cenas y se había colgado de su brazo probablemente de un modo menos que consensual: en el momento, Steve había estado demasiado fascinado, demasiado star-struck, demasiado absolutamente avasallado por el orgullo de que una de las más famosas estrellas de la pantalla, que había adorado de niño, se dejara fotografiar con él, le sonriera, lo guiase cuando en las cenas habían cinco tenedores distintos y le repitiera que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.  
No era raro que en las fotos de esos días, él saliera con una sonrisa babosa.  
En su última película de propaganda, Carole fue su coestrella: ya había tenido a Gene, a Joan y a Lana ( y sí, cuando había preguntado sonrojándose en la segunda de las cinco, porqué no le habían puesto a Gene again, le explicaron que el Capitán América, semejante rozagante guerrero, se vería más macho si tenía una chica distinta en cada película. Steve frunció el hocico a niveles alarmantes, pero en esa época aún no alegaba en serio*) y mientras filmaban, los paparazzis estuvieron ENCIMA TODA LA FILMACIÓN. La escena de su despedida junto al tren, que era muy dramática, y para la que Steve se había preparado a fondo porque sabía que no era muy buen actor, gracias a la ayuda de Niven, que era un tipo muy simpático, y le había sugerido que mantuviera la vista en el horizonte y se imaginara a los soldados luchando y muriendo, pidiéndole ayuda, mientras declinaba el interés de Tracey y declaraba que tenía el sagrado deber de volver a la batalla.  
Steve sólo había tenido que pensar en Bucky en el frente, y una lágrima había bajado sola. Carole vio eso, se le humedecieron los ojos, y se lo comió.  
Después del improptu beso ( el único filmado en la cinco películas) Steve hubiera querido que la tierra se lo tragase cuando tras *CORTEN! SE IMPRIME!* levantó la cabeza y vio a Rhett Butler, perdón, a Clark Gable, el tipo duro y listo de un montón de películas, mirándolo con sus impresionantes brazos cruzados y ojos fijos. Steve aún era mentalmente el muchachito de metro sesenta y cincuenta kilos cuando empapado que se sabía débil: y aunque normalmente si se trataba de otros nunca había temido defenderlos, por sí mismo era raro que pelease. Se encogió, pero al ver la irritación clara en los pequeños ojos oscuros tan característicos de Gable, lo pensó un rato tras unos momentos en su trailer, y aún en su colorido traje, fue a golpear la puerata del trailer de Miss Lombard.  
Cuando Gable le abrió, los tirantes colgando, la camisa desarreglada, Steve apretó los labios, y habló con voz firme:  
\- Miss Lombard, Mister Gable. Me perdonarán que los moleste pero me gustaría hablar con ambos. Es un mal momento?-  
\- Entra, Steve, por favor.- dijo Carole, su voz cálida y gentil, agarrando a Clark del brazo.- Déjalo entrar! Esta bien, dinos lo que quieras... Clark, deja que siente.-  
El trailer era diminuto, Carole era alta, y Clark Gable y Steve no eran hombres pequeños. Se sentaron en las banquitas de seguramente usaba Carole para que la maquillaran, y las rodillas de Steve y Gable chocaron: y a pesar de la irritación en los ojos del actor, hubo una chispa de humor en ellos. Mirándolo de cerca, se veía mucho menos pulido, mucho más simple y sencillo que el personaje en la pantalla: y al mirar sus manos callosas, Steve sintió un extraño compañerismo, porque a Rhett Butler jamás habría podido entenderlo, pero a este tipo, que parecía igualmente nervioso, sí.  
\- Me imagino de lo que quieres hablar, Steve, pero dilo.- dijo Carole, observándolos a los dos. Steve nunca había enviadiado tanto el modo en que algunas mujeres simplemente parecían tomar el control del mundo a su alrededor, ordenando y organizando todo del modo óptimo, sin tener que hacer más que dejarse llevar.  
\- Quería disculparme si mis acciones han provocado todos esos problemas con los periódicos, todos los rumores... yo, respeto mucho a Miss Lombard, y no quisiera que tengan algún problema por mi causa.-  
Clark Gable inspiró entre los dientes, mientras Carole hacía un gesto que decía » yo ya te lo había dicho».  
\- Debo asumir que a pesar de docenas de artículos sobre cómo ella me está engañando contigo, tengo que creerme que nada ha pasado?- dijo Gable, una ceja arqueada. Steve se envaró, de ese modo tan Steve, que con el tiempo lograría avergonzar a un Cometé del Congreso si hacía falta.  
\- No soy esa clase de tipo. La dama no es esa clase de dama. Si usted lo piensa, en que sí es esa clase de tipo.- soltó, enderezándose. Por un momento pareció que Clark iba a darle un puñetazo, y pudo notar en el rostro de Carole que iba a intervenir, por lo que Steve giró el cuerpo, protegiéndola.   
\- Porqué no estás en ejército, mocoso?- digo Gable tras una larga pausa, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.  
\- Estoy en el ejército, y tengo órdenes de estar aquí.- suspiró Steve; pero era claro que le pesaba. Clark Gable torció el labio en su sonrisa no tan sonrisa, y meneó la cabeza.  
\- Ven afuera conmigo, Rogers. No, Carole, no voy a intentar romperme la mano en su cara, déjanos tranquilos...- dijo Clark, y salió del trailer, a un estacionamiento gris, cercado con verjas, en uno de los pocos lots en donde estaban a salvo de periodistas. Cuando salieron, el cielo estaba gris, pero no llovía: y Clark, que era alto, pero no tanto como Steve, se apoyó en la pared de metal del trailer, lo miró hacia arriba, y sacando unos cigarrillos, le ofreció, y al negarse, se encogió de hombros y encendió el suyo.  
\- Tienes familia, Rogers?-  
\- No, señor Gable. Mi madre falleció.-  
\- No tienes a nadie en el frente?-   
\- Mi mejor amigo.- dijo Steve, y sintió que se sonrojaba.  
\- Preferirías estar allá que acá?-  
\- Sí, señor.-  
\- Pero obedeces como un buen chico, no es así?-  
\- El ejército ha hecho mucho por mí.- dijo Steve, y había profunda sinceridad en su voz. Clark Gable suspiró, y lo miró de reojo, mientras expulsaba en humo largamente.  
\- Carole es la mujer de mi vida.-  
\- Le reitero que ella y yo...-  
\- Rogers, a pesar de cómo te ves, la conozco. No digo que no te vaya a echar una ojeada, pero no dudo de ella.-  
\- Hace... hace bien, señor.- acabó Steve. preguntándose entonces porqué Gable parecía tan triste.  
\- Tu mamá te educó bien, verdad? No me has preguntado porqué no estoy en el frente.-  
\- Pues... ayudamos tanto allá como acá, reunir bonos...-  
\- Corta ya, Rogers! Una chica guapa puede juntar diez veces más bonos que tú o que yo. Quedarse acá es para cobardes, pacifistas y viejos. Mejor que nunca nos manden al frente a animar soldados, porque nos va a escupir.- dijo Gable con el ceño fruncido.- Y tendrían razón.-  
Steve apretó la mandíbula, un poco anonadado al oír exactamente lo que pensaba.- Y entonces, porqué no se alista, señor? Si me perdona el atrevimiento.-  
\- Me pasé diez años dando de puerta en puerta. Me casé sin amor. Conocí a Carole hace diez meses.- dijo Clark Gable, el famoso amante, y sus ojos fueron muy sinceros, muy jóvenes en los de Steve.- No se me antoja morir justo ahora...- agregó, y su voz fue conmovedora, incluso cuando después de acabar su cigarrillo, se volvió al trailer sin despedirse.  
Steve estaba en Boulder, en un show, cuando se enteró de la muerte de Carole dos meses después. Los perodistas lo siguieron, y lo fotografiaron subiéndose a un avión, llegando casi junto a Gable, que venía de California, para subir a pie la colina de San Luis, en donde el avión se había estrellado. A pesar de la lluvia y el viento, Steve logró subir la colina antes que nadie, pero no encontró sino muertos.   
Cuando bajó, el cuerpo de Carole envuelto en su abrigo en brazos, y Gable casi se desplomó al verlo, Steve se quedó quieto hasta que el destrozado actor recuperó las fuerzas y pudo cargar el trágico bulto en brazos, soportando la lluvia y la agonía hasta la avioneta que los llevara al sitio del desastre.  
Gable se había ido cuando Steve encontró a dos periodistas felicitándose de haber podido tomar fotos del cuerpo destrozado. Además de destrozar las cámaras con las manos, la concusión que se ganaron fue achacada a una caída en el terreno traicionero.  
Cuando Steve ya estaba en Europa, se enteró que Gable se había alistado y actuaba como artillero. Se lo encontró una noche en Londres, y tuvo la alegría de presentárselo a Peggy, que era su fan y no dejó de reír en toda la noche.   
Cuando se fue, Steve lo acompañó afuera: pero al estrecharle la mano, no sabía qué decir. Y sin embargo, cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos, Gable parecía aliviado, casi contento.  
\- Señor?-  
\- Sí, Rogers?-  
\- No es nada, yo...-  
\- No pierdas el tiempo. No pierdas un solo segundo de estar con ella.- dijo Gable, y había urgencia en su voz.- Créeme, saber que hice eso es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo. Aprovecha cada segundo, Rogers.-  
\- Sí, señor.- asintió Steve, viéndolo irse bajo la lluvia. No podía saber que en su supuesto funeral en Arlington, Gable, condecorado, no sólo asistió y llevó flores sino que le habló a la prensa sobre él, tejiendo una leyenda sobre cómo Carole realmente había dudado entre los dos, y qué tan fantástica era la dedicación de Steve Rogers a la libertad. Esa fue sólo la primera d emuchas historias falsas y hermosas sobre el Capitán América: pero cuando Steve regresó, y se pasó una noche con Clint viendo No man Of Her Own, todo lo que pudo decir para explicar las lágrimas en sus mejillas, era que él la había conocido. 

 

(*Las películas del Capitán América:

El Capitán América en el frente! ( Gene Tierney como Mary Stars)  
El Capitán América, Supersoldado imbuido del espíritu de Washington, Lincoln y Franklin, zarpa a la batalla en Europa, teniendo que dejar atrás a su enamorada, al chica de Brooklyn Mary Stars, mientras derrota a un nuevo modelo de tanque. 

Vamos todos con el Capitán América! ( Joan Crawford como Sister Anne) En Francia, el Capitán América libera a un pueblo de los alemanes él sólo, y rescata a unas monjas del poder de los perversos nazis. Una de ellas se enamora de él, pero al declarar que su corazón le pertenece a América, ella recuerda sus votos y muere protegiéndolo)

El Capitán América y la Amenaza del Este. ( Lana Turner como Lies Von Stritter) En los territorios ocupados, el Capitán usa su aspecto ario para hacerse pasar por un alemán y recuperar los planos de una nave inglesa experimental que ha robado la peligrosa espía.

El Capitán América y la Batalla del Pacífico. ( Merle Oberon como Yang Lien) La misma trama de Vamos Todos, pero con una japonesa. 

El Capitán América contra el Demonio Alemán! ( Carole Lombard como Miss Tracey Flagg) Probablemente la mejor de todas, con un sobreactuadísimo David Niven parodiando a Hitler, y la audaz periodista inglesa Tracey Flagg como interés romántico. habían momentos delirantes, como el Capitán usando una espada, Katler ( el villano) arrojándolo al pozo con tiburones, y un largo beso en pantalla con la heroína, que muy modernamente lo dejaba en la estación de trenes después, indicándole que hiciera más heroicidades para darle que escribir como periodista, y que viniera a buscarla el día de la victoria.)


	15. NOTAFRAID

Uno de los motivos por el que el fotoperiodismo estaba en las últimas ( Sí, Parker) era porque, con el 99% del mundo portando una cámara en el bolsillo, la antigua necesidad de un periodista de estar EN el sitio correcto y en MOMENTO correcto casi se había desvanecido. El valor que antes se necesitaba para fotografiar balaceras, fugas y accidentes había hecho que los fotoperiodistas fueran gente arrojada: pero ahora por ley de probabilidades en cada desastre hay un tipo capaz de sacar la cámara y correr en el lado contrario a todo el resto del mundo, y eso hacía que incluso aludes fueran filmados. Póstumamente, a veces.

Pues bien, en la Batalla de New York, los neoyorkinos perseguidos por alienígenas polidentales y gigantescas ballenas espaciales habían filmado. Oh, habían filmado todo: habían grabaciones tiritonas de hoyos en el cielo, la sangre negra de los invasores cuando los pobres tipos de NYPD habían agarrado a balazos a un par sólo para ser masacrados de vuelta, atroces imágenes de los alienígenas literalmente destripando gente que habían sido baneadas en todas las cadenas pero aún así aparecían a veces en los buscadores web, imágenes de bomberos sacrificándose cubriendo gente con sus cuerpos, de rescatistas metiéndose debajo de automóviles a sacar a niños aterrados.

Y por supuesto, de los héroes del día: del ingenioso estudiante de química que se llenó los bolsillos de tubos con ácido y se los dejó caer de un quinto piso un grupo de alienígenas, de un rudo sureño que improvisó una lanzallamas con un sifón de gasolina: de un grupo de chicas que habían logrado soltarse de un alien a patadas, de una maestra que kendo que había sacado la katana y se había echado a la calle para hacer retroceder a los aliens que atacaban su esquina. Pero nadie había capturado tanto footage como los Avengers, y la media había comprado las forografías y video a precio de oro, tanto las borrosas fotos aficionadas como las claras e impresionantes que habían tomado fotógrafos expertos desde ventanas, o los pocos valientes que se habían echado a la calle. Tony había comprado personalmente la más impresionante de cada uno y las había hecho colocar en el lobby: había una de Steve cruzándose con el escudo para proteger a una familia afroamericana acurrucada en un rincón de Grand Central, una de Iron Man repulsoreando en pleno vuelo una de las navecitas de los invasores: otra de Thor, encaramado en el Empire State llamando el rayo, y una de Hulk en segundo plano mientras un vendedor de hotdogs oculto bajo su carrito lo vitoreba mientras deribaba soldados.

 

Pero los dos que habían sido más fotografiados, y tenía bastante sentido habían sido, al menos durante la primera parte de la pelea, la Black Widow y Hawkeye, que habían peleado a nivel de calle y se habían ocupado de las evacuaciones. había una foto maravillosa de Natasha en el aire, disparando en pleno salto contra el sol, su cabello reluciente, su figura oscura increíblemente kinética en su movimiento contra el cielo azul: otra de Clint, su sonrisa tranquilizante a pesar de las explosiones a su espalda cargando a dos niños en los brazos a pulso mientras los sacaba de un auto volcado. Pero de ellos habían videos también, varias docenas, incluyendo uno de Natasha que duraba casi dos minutos en que acababa con * trece * aliens en un frenesí de muerte ágil y perfecta, y otro video tomado con gran angular desde un edificio, que compilaba ocho flechazos de Clint que parecían imposibles. El público estaba intrigado por la reaparición del Capitán América como jodido Rey Arturo, idolatraba a Iron Man, y estaba bastante asustado de Thor y Hulk: pero la Black Widow y Hawkeye, cuyos nombres de filtraron nadie sabía cómo ( años después, MUCHOS años después, se supo que quien se había ido de la lengua, y muy a propósito, había sido Peggy Carter en persona) crearon una fascinación babosa por los dos soldados vestidos de negro combatiendo sin miedo entre monstruos y dioses. Hubo una avalancha de niñitas con el cabello corto, rojo y rizado: hubo un montón de clubs de arquería abriéndose, y tanto Natasha como Clint fueron elevados al estatus de celebridades en una noche. Lo que para un Clint bajo arresto y sometido a una batería de exámenes piscológicos y telepáticos para saber si Loki realmente había dejado su cabeza, y una Natasha apaleada y exhausta, había sido bastante paradójico.

Pero Tony, con el instinto de alguien que conoce la media, no había dejado que el tiempo pasara. Alegó, discutió y peleó con SHIELD, y finalmente ignoró órdenes directas, porque sabía que la forma en que los Avengers se presentaran al público tenía mucha importancia, y no iba a dejar que eso lo decidiera nadie más que ellos mismos. Lo discutió con Bruce en la Torre, luchando contra el que el científico entraba en pánico ante la idea de cámaras: lo alegó con Natasha y logró que lo dejaran ver a Clint, a quien virtualmente le ofreció un techo tras el hola. Stalkeó a Steve hasta que tras un café y una docena de hotdogs en una banca de Central Park, pudieron hacer una tregua y, para su sorpresa, Steve también parecía entender la importancia de presentarse como querían ser percibidos, en vez de dejar que alguien usara su imagen.

Thor se había ido, pero Jane había contactado a Bruce, y Thor había aceptado visitarlos en la Torre, en donde Tony había armado la » primera reunión no oficial de los Avengers» Había sido... absurda. Tony había dejado que un servicio de catering trajera comida para treinta, recordando la cantidad de shawarma que se habían comido post batalla: y se había sentado con Bruce, que seguía reluctantemente aceptando su hospitalidad, a servir de dueño de casa, mientras, nerviosos como un corral de gatos, los héroes de New York se reunían.

Steve había querido discutir una agenda de inmediato, pero Tony había puesto un video antes de que empezara. Y eso había roto el hielo.

Era un video musical que CNN había hecho como homenaje. A ellos. 

El soundtrack era Invencible de Skillet.

Y honestamente...

Los habían photoshopeado y editado, obviamente. Se veían perfectos. No habían tomas de la nariz sangrienta de Natasha tras su encontronazo en el aerodeslizador, no habían tomas de Steve vomitando en la calle tras recibir un disparo en el vientre, ni de Thor perdiendo pie y cayendo pesadamente cuando el dolor de la cuchillada en el costado lo dominaba. 

Eran dioses y diosas, no sólo Thor, disparando, moviéndose, combatiendo, el sol en sus cabellos, los rostros calmos y orgullosos, poder y valor y una fuerza irresistble, impenetrable cuando en cámara lenta, Iron Man se giraba disparando, cuando Captain America saltaba sobre autos en llamas, cuando Thor, Dios del Trueno destrozaba aliens con las manos, cuando el inmenso, increíble Hulk bramaba destruyendo naves enemigas, cuando Hawkeye detenía al monstruo que amenazaba a una mujer herida con una sola flecha perfecta, cuando la Black Widow desnucaba a un enemigo en un giro que parecía una danza. 

Eran invencibles.

Cuando el video acabó, Steve habló el primero. Y su tono era pensativo, pero firme.

\- Sé que apenas nos conocemos, y que probablemente la mayoría de ustedes no hubieran elegido estar allí, de haber podido evitarlo. Pero está claro que no sólo hicimos bien... sino que la gente piensa que lo hicimos bien. He sido un símbolo antes, y una idea, y la verdad no lo apreciaba. Pero ahora comprendo mejor que es más fácil no tener miedo cuando crees en un símbolo, y si servimos como inspiración...- dijo entrecruzando los dedos. Se veía dolorosamente joven, y sin embargo, lo escuchaban. Tony iba a decir algo, pero Bruce lo interrumpió, los brazos cruzados, la barbilla en el pecho.

\- El mundo se ha enfrentado a la realidad de la amenaza alienígena, mucho peor que en cualquier versión de Día de la Independencia. Encima, han visto a Hulk, y a un grupo de seres superpoderosos a plena luz en las calles. Bueno sería que asuman que al menos una de las dos cosas no está intentando matarlos.- agregó, el pulgar rozando sus labios nerviosamente.

\- He aceptado presentarme ante sus Naciones Unidas, y he explicado mis lazos con la comunidad científica de su mundo.- dijo Thor, despacio.- He jurado que ni yo ni mi gente volverá jamás a hacerles daño.- acabó, su voz firme y decidida.- He hecho el siguiente juramento: que permaneceré en Midgard ayudando a su raza, hasta que haya pagado el daño que mi hermano inflinguió a sus pueblos...-

\- Muy noble, ET, pero eso no evita que el mundo entero tenga pánico.- dijo Tony, manos en los bolsillos.- eso, además de las preguntitas incómodas obvias sobre de donde salieron Kim Possible y su sidekick, Capsicle, Verdecito... hay pánico, y el gobierno se va a aprovechar si puede. Esto va a acabar en ley marcial si la gente no se calma.-

\- He podido comprender que la prensa tiene aún más poder del que tenía antes. Y dado que van a contar una historia igualmente, tan falsa como ese video-clip...- dijo Steve, su rostro triste, pero inteligente al mirarlos alrededor.- ... lo mejor es que cuenten una historia que ayude devolver la calma a la gente.-

\- Se calmen o no se calmen, el resultado es el mismo: alienígenas pueden venir a matarlos a todos, o peor.- dijo Clint con acidez.- Y pretendes que se calmen pensando que un narcisista, un alienígena, un monstruo, dos asesinos y una reliquia de 1944 los van a proteger? El mundo está jodido, entonces...- soltó, saltando sobre sus pies y yéndose a la ventana, los brazos cruzados apretadamente. Hubo un silencio, y Steve habló con voz extrañemente resonante.

\- Pues el narcisista, el alienígena y los demás salvaron New York, agente Barton. Incluyendo al asesino.-

Clint se volteó, los ojos duros y amargos.- Sí, lo salvamos, una vez. Pero qué pasa cuando a otro pariente del grandote se le antoje venir al deporte nacional de masacrar gente, qué...-

\- Lo paramos.- dijo Steve, y su voz era firme, segura.- Y la vez que siga. Y la que siga. Eso haces con los bullies, hasta que se cansan. O ya no se pueden parar.-

\- Pensé que lo de combatir era... una sola vez? O yo estoy equivocado? Les recuerdo, niñas y niños, que mi problemita es bastante más grande que...- dijo Bruce sarcásticamente.

\- Eso es lo ella dijo.- comentó Tony, girándose a Natasha. Por un momento, Natasha pareció que le iba a clavar algo. Luego, inesperadamente, sus rojos labios se separaron en una sonrisa. 

Clint soltó un resoplido inesperado, una carcajada de Thor un momento luego, y Steve se recostó en el sofá.

\- Esa referencia también la entiendo.-

Se comieron todo el catering y acabaron pidiendo pizzas esa noche. Al amanecer, Clint se fue.

Al mediodía regresó con sus cosas. 

 

*****************************

 

(Algo que había robado el corazón de Thor y simplemente derretido a Natasha, era saber que existía la Avengers Fan Orchestra. Un compositor neoyorkino que se había salvado de la muerte en la batalla contra los Chitauri cuando Steve se trepó encima de su auto y le sacó de encima a once alienígenas había llegado a casa machucado y ensangrentado para escribir Assemble, la Avengers Suite, que se había hecho famosa en las redes sociales y luego había alcanzado notoriedad cuando un grupo de fans, muchos de los cuales habían tenido contacto con ellos en alguna aventura, la grabó. 

Luego de ello, fans a través del mundo habían grabado sus rendiciones de Assemble, y cuando un experto sonidista de París las editó todas juntas, el sonido filarmónico de 1009 instrumentos había dejado al mundo con la boca abierta. 

Oh, varios artistas les habían dedicado canciones y shows: Hozier le había cantado Hero a Captain America, hacía bastante tiempo alguien había escrito I’m Alive a Tony, una banda japonesa fascinada con Thor había compuesto Lovely Angel Prince, y los metaleros adoraban a Hulk. Clint gorgoriteaba porque a él solían dedicarles rants muy sentidas y totalmente brománticas los hip hoperos, pero más se reía porque Elton John y otros insistían en cantarle canciones llorosas a Natasha, la que bufaba como un gato cuando se las mencionaban, Candle in The Wind nothwithstanding.

( En especial que le cantaran Black Widow Baby le parecía el colmo del flaiterío: Steve ya la había amenazado con que si Iggy Azalea desaparecía, todos iban a saber quién había sido) 

Pero Assemble se había hecho tan popular que incluso a veces lo colocaban incidentalmente en las noticias cuando habían noticias de apariciones de alguno de ellos en eventos o eran paparazzeados en la calle. Tony iba todo el tiempo a fundraisers y galas a beneficio: Thor era frecuentemente grabado en conciertos de música clásica o festivales al aire libre: Bruce solía aparecer en congresos científicos, y Steve solía ser pillado dando vueltas por New York.) ( Sí, los paparazzis aún no lograban pescar a los asesinos si ellos nos querían ser pescados)


	16. SHOWERSINGING

SHOWERSINGING- La cantidad de supervillanos que habían razonado que radiación tenía que ser responsable por los poderes de Hulk y que lo habían intentado a su modo no eran tantos, pero tenían a tener accidentes espectaculares ( y eso sin contar que siempre acababan con algún inocente irradiado que había que empacar y enviarle a Xavier) lo que normalmente acababa con duchas de decontaminación, de las que si bien en la Torre habían una docena y todas fantásticas, en las bases de SHIELD solían no ser más que cubos de concreto con surtidores en fila, nada acogedoras y peores que las duchas comunales de una prisión. Al menos habían separadas para hombres y mujeres, lo que le daba algo de privacidad a Natasha, pensó Steve mientras dejaba su uniforme en el balde para descontaminación que le habían entregado a cada uno, y se metía al agua enriquecida con protones, que olía a metal y que al menos estaba caliente.

A su lado Thor se jabonaba lentamente con el pedazo de esponja gris que ayudaba a la descontaminación, la espuma blanca delgada deslizándose por su pecho entre el vapor. La radiación lo debilitaba, aunque no le hacía daño permanente, y él y Tony habían recibido una buena cantidad, aunque Thor lo escudase con su cuerpo. Tony se veía perfectamente, aún ayudando a Bruce, débil y mareado, a encontrar la salida del buzo que Coulson le pusiera tras la transformación: y Clint, que había sido el primero en meterse al agua y que por una vez era el que estaba más intacto de todos, ya estaba lavándose el pelo con su brusquedad habitual bajo el potente chorro, murmurando para sí.

Steve se hizo a un lado mientras Tony pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Bruce y lo ayudaba a cojear en piernas tiesas hasta el agua, en donde sólo lo soltó cuando el doctor, gris de polvo de cemento y mugre se apoyó en las baldosas tibias y inhaló con un jadeo cuando el agua caliente al fin lo cubrió: pero era claro que sus músculos agarrotados mejorarían bajo el agua tan caliente. Tony, tras asegurarse de que no se caería, le alargó un pedazo del desagradable jabón y empezó a lavarse, el reactor reflejando chispazos de luz en el agua corriente.

\- Quizá podemos poder un balde boca abajo para que puedas sentarte, amigo Bruce?- dijo Thor, siempre solícito. Bruce, que se frotaba la cara llena de regueros negros, porque su pelo chorreaba más polvo y cemento ( y había jurado rapárselo, porque tras cada transformación era una batalla poder desanudar esos rizos) negó con la cabeza, aunque dedicándole una sonrisa a Thor por su gentileza.

\- Estoy bien de pie. Sólo necesito limpiarme, no es como si esa radiación me vaya a hacer nada... me vestiré y veré que nos ha preparado Coulson esta vez para comer.-

\- Yo vi una bolsa de rollitos primavera cuando entramos.- dijo Clint desde su esquina, jabonándose entre las piernas sin ninguna timidez.

\- Voy contigo...-

\- No, tú te quedas acá la media hora reglamentaria, Tony. No sé cuántos teraradios te pegaron pero no eran pocos.-

\- Pero es muy aburrido. La ducha de descontaminación de la Torre tiene Mario Kart.-

\- En una ducha desnudo con el Capitán América y Thor y todavía te quejas? Imagínate vender la exclusiva.- comentó Clint. Steve, que se frotaba el escalpo, ni siquiera abrió los ojos para que no le entrase shampoo, pero su voz era igualmente amenazante.

\- Tony, sale una foto mía sin ropa en cualquier medio y sabré las camisetas de quién quemar. En serio.-

\- Hereje! Mi camiseta de Woodstock es un artículo de coleccionista!- bramó Tony indignado, manos en las caderas, antes de voltearse apoyado en las baldosas y echar una ojeada a la izquierda, a la derecha, y luego sonreír más ampliamente.- Oye, Bruce... tienes una regla?-

\- Me gustaría saber en dónde esperas que tenga una regla, si no tengo un hilo encima.- comentó Bruce bajo el agua.

Clint soltó la carcajada inesperadamente, haciendo que Thor y Steve lo mirasen a él, y luego a Tony, que gorgoriteaba.

\- Qué? De qué...?-

\- No van a haber mediciones de ducha comunal. Y tampoco veo para qué, Thor gana a ojos vista.- bufó Bruce sin alterarse, aumentando la hilaridad de Tony y Clint, haciendo que Thor elevara una ceja antes de sonreír beatíficamente y Steve rodara los ojos.

\- Me interesaban los segundos y terceros lugares!- comentó Tony. Thor se echó a reír, Clint gorgoriteando, Bruce ignorando y Steve el único poniendo cara de paciencia. Bruce no dijo nada, como siempre sin impresionarse por las tonterías de Tony, pero no sólo por lo agotado que estaba, sino porque entendía un poco.

Steve se había pasado la vida pegado a Bucky o a sus Howling Commandos, o a SHIELD, al igual que Clint: Thor era jefe, pero miembro también de un grupo de guerreros y soldados, y él... bueno, él siempre había sido un solitario. Pero Tony claramente había estado aislado y no siempre por elección, y tener un grupo de compañeros con quien tener * locker room talk* como en las películas no podía haber pasado con un muchachito cinco años adelantado a su edad en el colegio, la secundaria y la Universidad. Tony no había tenido esto, y era obvio que lo había anhelado.

 

Por eso no era raro que un tipo de treinta y siete años se dejara llevar por la más estereotipada conversación posible, y Bruce suponía que pronto la conversación iba a ir a mujeres.

\- Thor primero, luego Steve, luego, yo, tú y Clint están parejos.- Bruce continuó con absoluta calma, jabonándose las axilas.- Qué puedo decir? Tengo sangre latina.-

\- Indignante...-

\- Tony, eres un ingeniero, te las arreglarías aunque fueras tetrapléjico, eres un playboy de los 14.- comentó Clint desde su esquina, limpiándose las orejas.

\- Y tú, muy seguro de tí mismo, pajarito?-

\- Habilidades supernormativas para dar en el blanco no se aplica sólo a mis manos...-- comentó Clint con un encogimiento de hombros, al fin dando por terminada su ducha, cerrando el agua y volviendo a las bancas, en donde gruesas toallas de caña orgánica, ásperas pero de ph neutro, los esperaban. Clint se secó frotándose de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo seco y nervudo elástico como un arco: pero un momento luego interrumpió a Tony, (que molestaba preguntándole a Steve qué tantos cambios había hecho el suero en sus intimidades), cuando empezó a cantar con su voz sonora resonando el cemento.(1)

*Did you write the book of love  
And do you have faith in God above  
If the Bible tells you so?  
Do you believe in rock and roll?  
Can music save your mortal soul?  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?*

\- Qué...?- Tony miró a Bruce con curiosidad mientras Clint seguía cantando en voz en cuello, pero cuando Thor se le unió ( porque aún no había encontrado una canción que Thor no pudiera memorizar sin oírla una sola vez, ritmo perfecto) Bruce sonrió a las expresiones desconcertadas de Steve y su Science Bros.  
Natasha estaba sola al otro lado de esa pared de cemento, y no habían premios a lo que debía recordarle esas duchas comunales grises y deshumanizadas.

\- Deberías haberte ido a bañar con ella.- comentó Bruce, mientras Tony acompañaba a Thor en la canción canturreando el coro.

\- Really, doc. Media hora viendo a Natasha jabonarse sin hacer nada. Tú me operas luego la gangrena de las bolas?-

\- Por última vez... no soy médico!-

*Well, I know that you're in love with him  
'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym  
You both kicked off your shoes  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues*

*********************************  
(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BY2TskVxoek)


	17. HOUSECHORING

Había empezado con Steve, por supuesto. 

Steve, que antes y después de cocinar pasaba un paño con agua hirviente y detergente por TODAS las superficies de la cocina, y lavaba los platos y servicios como para que se pudiera operar con ellos. Tony se había burlado de sus tendencias de nanny hasta que Bruce le recordó que en 1940 no habían antibióticos, por lo que el tifus, la influenza y otras enfermedades habían sido letales: y como el mismo Bruce cocinaba frecuentemente, hervía los paños de cocina y dejaba todo impecable tras sus cenas de curry y leche de coco, la influencia empezó a notarse. Tony casi se murió de la impresión la vez que encontró a Thor levantando el sofá ( con una mano) para barrer debajo, y pasar pañitos por toda la sala, acomodándola con el cuidado que habría puesto una niña en su nueva casa de muñecas. Todo había sido por un comentario de Jane, apreciativa en una visita de las habilidades caseras de Bruce y Steve: y la tendencia continuó con Natasha, que para la sorpresa de todos no sólo silbaba mientras iba a la tintorería, la bodega y el supermercado, llevándose largas listas interminables de peticiones y solicitudes, y siempre regresaba triunfante de sus cacerías con el color y la marca exactas de óleo color siena quemada para Steve, el aceite de oliva extra virgen made in Toscana que a Bruce le gustaba, el mousse de cabello de Tony, el exacto pastelito que Thor no sabía dónde había comido ni cómo se llamaba pero no dejaba de hablar al respecto, y la cerveza hipster que Clint amaba. 

Clint, por su parte, que era un vago de marca mayor, detestaba el trabajo casero y menos aún estaba dispuesto de salir a patearse New York, así que Tony agradecía que su vagancia no lo dejara a él solo y malparado. Por lo tanto, el día que lo encontró puntillosamente frotando las ventanas con un paño de espuma ( por afuera... a 80 pisos de altura) casi le dio un infarto. Steve le explicó que ya que él había instalado un par de comederos de pájaros, porque le divertía escuchar los arrullos de las palomas, pichones, gaviotas y el ocasional gorrión que pasaba a desayunar, Steve le había hecho ver que ensuciaban bastante las ventanas y que obligar a limpiadores a que arriesgaran el pellejo todas las semanas no era muy justo, por lo que había decidido resolverlo por su propia mano.

 

El que incluso ese vago contribuyera a su modo hizo que Tony maldijera. No podía ser que fuera el único que no colaborara, pero habiendo pasado toda su vida rodeado de nannies, sirvientes y asistentes, Tony en verdad nunca le había prestado ninguna atención a esas cosas. No era que creyera que las camisas planchadas caían de los árboles, pero tampoco tenía ninguna curiosidad por su manufactura, y durante varios días, intentando ser disimulado, intentó encontrar una función que lo pusiera al mismo nivel que los demás. Podría haberse dicho que ser el proveedor y el finaciamiento, y dueño de la Torre ya era suficiente: pero Pepper ya le había martillado en voz muy alta que arrojarle dinero a las cosas no bastaba y comprar cosas no bastaba: nada de eso era comparable a poner un poco de interés y sus propias manos, y todos lo hacían, caramba, Tony Stark no iba a ser menos.

Era aún más exasperante lo obvio que era que todos amaban y disfrutaban sus tareas, maldito montón de huérfanos ridículos. Steve canturreaba haciendo panquecas en las mañanas, Natasha se veía feliz arrastrando su carrito de la compra, Bruce le hablaba patéticamente en indostano a las plantitas medicinales, florecitas y hierbas de cocina que cultivaba en el balcón, Thor fregaba y barría el piso como si fueran a comer ahí, y Clint dejaba vidros, pantallas, espejos y marcos de cuadros transparentes como agua. Y a Tony no sólo no se le ocurría nada extra que hacer, mucho menos algo que pudiera disfrutar.

Las palabras » Quiero ayudar. Qué puedo hacer?» no parecían salirle fácilmente, y Tony rondó el penthouse, observó a sus compañeros, y decidió que tenía que haber algo, aunque no tenía la menor idea de qué podía ser. Finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle a Pepper, la cual, exasperada en el teléfono, le dijo que ofreciera su ayuda cuando viera a alguien ocupado y que con eso bastaba, alguien le diría lo que hacía falta ser hecho.

A Tony no acababa de gustarle la idea, porque todos los demás parecía haber elegido por sí mismos lo que querían hacer, pero no se le ocurría nada más, así que decidió empezar por seguir a Bruce, el que normalmente hablaba más su idioma y que tenía más paciencia con su curiosidad. Lo acechó cuando tras un almuerzo de domingo con ensalada de arroz y verduras, picadillo de frutas y una receta española de salpicón caliente todo el mundo se retiró a descansar, Steve leyendo acodado en el sillón, Clint dormitando con el control remoto en el regazo viendo a ratos un poco de The Great Race en la sala.

Bruce había lavado y ordenado, y Tony lo vigiló mientras jugaba con su Starkphone, mientras escobillaba sartenes y enjugaba platos, hasta que se le ocurrió al verlo colocando los servicios goteantes en el secaplatos.

\- Oye, quieres que haga eso?- preguntó, pero Bruce movió la cabeza. Tony frunció el ceño, porque había visto a Clint y Natasha ocuparse de los platos en conjunto, así que sí podía ser una tarea para dos, y sin embargo, Bruce no quería su ayuda. Y eso que tenía manos limpias, no había pasado por el workshop hoy así que no había grasa, ni nada por el estilo. Estaba juntando ánimo para preguntarle el porqué de su desprecio, cuando Bruce le colocó al frente un vaso de té frío, y llenando una jarra de cristal de agua, salió por la puertecita de la cocina al balcón, en donde New York tenía un día de cielo azul y nubes blancas, y en donde las plantas que a Bruce tanto le gustaban florecían al sol. Era un espacio relativamente estrecho, la esquina de la terraza convirtiéndose en un simple balcón: pero con los estantes de arriates de Bruce era un peqieño jardín, y Bruce los había construido con ayuda de Thor, simples armazones de acero inoxidable, usando de base incluso cajas plásticas de huevos y otros reciclados. Con la puertecita de vidrio cerrada, Bruce tenía privacidad regando sus plantitas, quitándoles la ocasional hierba, pero Tony vio que reojo algo extraño en su paso, y tras tratar de adivinar un momento qué estaba haciendo Bruce, con su camisa morada y sus simples slacks claros ahí solo en el balcón, tecleó un comando a JARVIS para que le enviase una señal de sonido del balcón al bluetooth en su oreja.

»... half of my heart is on Havana, nanana, he took me back to east Atlanta, nanana...»(1)

Tony se mordió el labio para no soltar la risa. El tímido físico no sólo le cantaba a sus plantitas, aparentemente también les bailaba canciones latinas, y se movía de un pie a otro con la vista en el horizonte, la cara al sol, su cuerpo sólido y pacífico contra el fantástico paisaje de New York y el cielo a manchas azules y formas blancas, la fuerte luz creando una sombra muy oscura a su espalda...

\- JARVIS, toma la foto y mándamela.- ordenó Tony, y un leve ping le dijo que las cámaras de JARVIS habían tomado la imagen. Quería preservarla: de algún modo, esa cancioncita en privado, ese rostro al sol en Bruce, siempre tan elusivo y tímido, lo hacía sonreír.

Bueno, estaba claro que su Science Bro no iba a ayudarle a encontrar una tarea. Después de todo, Bruce era normalmente sumiso, dulce y tendía a intentar molestar lo menos posible: a quien tenía que apestar era a alguien que no tuviera ninguna incomodidad en mandarlo. Por lo tanto, su siguiente blanco era Natasha, que ya había demostrado en más de una ocasión lo poco que la impresionaba el apellido Stark, y lo aún menos que le preocupaba mandarle a hacer una o dos cosas, insultos por el medio si no entendía a la primera. Así que esperó al siguiente día que la vio salir, con su cesta ecológica de la compra al hombro, una lista de peticiones de los varones habitantes, y la siguió, disimulado con una gorra de baseball.

 

Natasha pasó por una librería, sin duda para Steve, y a una tienda de homeopatía, probablemente para Bruce; pero cuando se metió a un gran supermercado, Tony estrechó el cerco, paseándose por el pasillo inmediato al verla meterse a la zona de congelados y empezar a echar un montón de calamares congelados a su cesta, así como una salsa de pesto y un par de cajas de helado.

Era absurdo: era bastante absurdo que Natasha comprase esas cosas cuando bastaba con una llamada, o una mención a JARVIS, para que las cosas llegaran directas al refrigerador, incluyendo etiquetas de cadenas de frío, y posiblemente versiones más lujosas. Pero Tony la siguió sin decir nada, viéndola meterse luego en el área de los dulces y comprar una tiras de paletas de dulce con sabor a fruta para niños, y mientras las elegía, emitir lo que parecía una risita ahogada.

Qué diablos le daba risa? Era una risita que normalmente significaba que algún villano iba a ser taseado, o a hacer SPLAT, pero aquí no habían villanos. Natasha se llevó sus compras a la caja registradora, pagó, y Tony iba a seguirla, al menos para ofrecerse a cargarle las bolsas, cuando un guardia lo detuvo del brazo.

\- Amigo, no piensa pagar por eso?- dijo severamente, haciendo que Tony le echase una mirada indignada.

\- No he comprado nada, no sé de qué...-

\- Compadre, le recomiendo que devuelva lo que sea que ha tomado. Si tiene hambre hay un refugio del ejército de salvación a tres cuadras.-

\- Te he dicho que no...- Tony abrió la boca, la cerró, y maldijo, cuando el guardia sacó una bolsa de chocolates del bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones. Y una tira de tampones. Cuando lo registraron, había un paquete de baterías en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y dos bolsitas de afeitadoras en las perneras de sus jeans.

Tuvo que pagar todo eso y una donación generosa para que el asunto no llegara a los diarios: peor aún, JARVIS, troll como era, le mandó una imagen de las cámaras de seguridad de Natasha pasando detrás suyo y echándole los tampones, mientras sonreía a la cámara, todo dientecitos, el palito de una paleta de dulce que claramente no había pagado tampoco asomándose.

 

Zorra. Se había equivocado, sí había habido una villana en ese supermercado!

 

Claramente, buscar ayuda de Natasha era una idiotez. Debería haber recurrido desde el primer momento a Thor, el único sin genes troll en el grupo, al que encontró pocos días después tendido en el suelo, escobillando pacientemente una marca que uno de los lápices de tinta de Steve, al ser inadvertidamente pisado, había dejado en el suelo de madera oscura de la sala. En camiseta y short, Thor parecía una ballena varada ahí en el suelo. rascando cuidadosamente con un cepillo y espuma a la mancha, y se veía tan concentrado, que ni siquiera parecía haberlo oído entrar.

\- Necesitas ayuda?- había dicho, inclinándose a un lado para ver a Thor fregando la madera con energía. Iba a dejar un hoyo, si seguía con ese entusiasmo. Verlo dele que dele con el cepillo, te hacía sentir pena por Jane.

\- Te doy las más profundas gracias, amigo Tony, pero estoy prevaleciendo contra este enemigo.- dijo Thor, y parecía tan feliz como la mancha de tinta fuera un dragón.- Me ha costado más aprender a limpiar y reconectar los cables de energía e información de nuestro centro de entretenimiento, pero el noble JARVIS ha sido generoso en sus explicaciones e indicaciones.-  
Tony se guardó la alarma de que Thor estuviera trasteando con cableados, pero después de todo, el Dios del Trueno no iba a electrocutarse.

:: En realidad, Su Alteza parece tener una excelente comprensión de los principios de la ingeniería, Sir.:: comentó JARVIS.

\- Cuando, era joven, una de las pocas área del conocimiento en la que logré superar a mi hermano fue en lo que ustedes llamarían arquitectura y física. Mi hermano poseía magia, por lo que el construir cosas nunca fue su fuerte: en cambio, a mí siempre me han fascinado los instrumentos y aparatos, y aunque reconozco que algunos de los máximos logros de la ingeniería midgardiana me parecen pueriles, otros me fascinan: no hay nada parecido en Asgard.- dijo Thor, sentándose de piernas cruzadas tras acabar con la mancha a su placer: la madera estaba intacta y pálida ahora, aguardando barniz.- Ah, no tienes que preocuparte por la picadora de frutas que nuestro Capitán había puesto fuera de servicio con cuescos de damascos. He enderezado las aspas y corregido el corte del cableado.-

\- Estás arreglando los electrodomésticos?-

\- Es muy educativo!-

Fantástico. Con la capacidad destrozona de Steve, Thor tenía un electrodoméstico nuevo que arreglar cada dos días, y era obvio que lo disfrutaba, pero a ese paso, el asgardiano aprendió a reparar todo en un mes, y estaba muy orgulloso de sus habilidad, con frecuencia disfrutando largas conversaciones de Skype con Jane para mejorar los aparatitos. Era increíble lo ágiles que eran sus dedos, y lo rápido que captaba nuevos conceptos ( o viejos: muchos implementos, considerando los avances de Asgard, eran equivalentes a palos de cavernícola) pero claramente lo entretenía tanto, que Tony no tenía valor de alegar.  
Lo que era una lástima que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes, pero con su concepto de usar y botar, algo qur irritaba a Steve profundamente, él solamente había dado orden de reemplazar todo lo que se rompiese. El nuevo hobbie de Thor, que no sólo le había ganado la aprobación de Steve y los demás y mucha diversión, habría sido perfecto para Tony.

Maldito seas, Flash Gordon.

 

Ir por ayuda a donde Clint, que era un troll emérito peor que Natasha, era bastante aterrador, pero a esas altura era él o el Capitán Banderitas, y Tony se sentía atrozmente resistente a la idea, porque si alguien era capaz de involucrar una Discusión Sobre Sentimientos en este tipo de cosas, era Steve, insoportablemente Team Dad. Por ello, aguardó a que Clint estuviera emperchado en el armazón de hierro que le daba sombra a la terraza, y subió a su lado, con los repulsores de la armadura puestos sí, porque a diferencia del pajarito, el vértigo y los vacíos no lo excitaban especialmente.

\- Empiezo a sospechar que esa wea de «un pajarito me lo dijo» está basada en tradiciones orales lejanas de tu familia.- dijo Tony al verlo ahí recostado, jugando con su Starkphone, y rodeado de una docena de pichones, que se acercaban a los comederos que había instalado, y que echaron a volar al ruido de los repulsores.- Dí la verdad, eres una werepaloma? wereperdiz? Gordo y no vuelas... en serio, cómo es que te enteras de todo si te la pasas echado al sol como un Garfield irritable?-

\- Y jódete tú también, Stark.- dijo Clint, que con un equilibrio imposible estaba extendido en la cruz de dos de las barras, su teléfono ahí al frente, los codos puestos en los mismísimos bordes, los pies en sandalias de plástico baratas cruzadas, gafas oscuras en lo alto de la cabeza.

\- Qué estás haciendo?-

\- Documentando!- dijo Clint sonriendo, mientras Tony con mucho cuidado se acomodaba en la viga más cercana.- Darcy me ayuda, es mi esbirro.-

\- Darcy Lewis? La * es complicado* de Tiny Foster?-

\- Yup. Ella maneja el facebook e instagram de los Avengers, yo vigilo el Twitter.-

\- No que eso lo manejaba la gente de Pepper?- Tony, alarmado, elevó las cejas.- Nadie me dijo nada de eso!-

\- Pepper tiene suficiente manejando el suyo, el tuyo y el Stark Industries. Además, desde que empezamos a manejarlo nosotros, pasamos de 200 k a cinco millones de seguidores.Nuestra foto estrella es esa de Thor con el Apricat.-

\- Apri...?-

\- El gato color damasco que es estrella de instagram y que vistieron de Thor para Halloween?- Clint rió.- Dios bendiga a la media. Una foto de Steve riéndose en el instagram hace más que todas tus conferencias de prensa.-

Tony bufó ofendido.- Y yo no aparezco?-

\- Oh, ciertamente apareces. La última tuya es del mes pasado, esa que estás con Natasha y Pepper saliendo del Carnegie Hall, la cantidad de gente declarando que te envidiaba fue increíble.-

\- Me envidiaban?-

\- Tenías una en cada brazo, Pepper apoyada en tu pecho, ser asqueroso.- dijo Clint, alargándole el teléfono. Tony deslizó los pulgares, ojeando las fotos, y sonrió, pero pronto su sonrisa se hizo menos cálida. Era cierto que habían fotos de todos: Steve haciendo pushups con Natasha de pie en la espalda, Thor comiendo un sandwich de una cafetería, Clint encaramado en un árbol para rescatar el globo escapado de la mano de un niño: una hermosa foto de Bruce leyendo, los lentes en la punta de la nariz, concentrado en su escritorio, y otra de los cinco acurrucados en un sillón, viendo algo en el televisor...  
Tony aparecía en algunas, pero su aspecto siempre era más formal, menos relajado. Habían más fotos de inaguraciones y fiestas, pero ninguna de él tirado en la alfombra jugando Halo, a diferencia de Thor, o saltando en un parque jugando frisbee, como Steve.

\- Muy lindo.- dijo Tony, con un poco de rencor. Debería habérsele ocurrido a él primero: después de todo, incluso habría podido poner a JARVIS a manejar el asunto, a subir fotos como ésa de Bruce en el balcón: después de todo, él era el que tenía más experiencia con la media, quien debía habérsele ocurrido hacer a los Avengers populares, conocidos.

Pero después de todo, quizá era mejor así. El tenía fama de playboy puto, ebrio, destrozón e insensible: no era mejor que apareciera lo menos posible junto a los héroes en los que la gente debía confiar.

Steve le había dicho una vez que dejara de fingir ser un héroe, maldita sea.

\- Pepper nos manda tus mejores fotos siempre...- dice Clint, y Tony vio que sus ojos agudos habían notado algo.  
\- Sí, bueno.- bufó.- considerando la de dick pics mías que andan dando vueltas por ahí, mejor que no mezclen las cosas.- agregó, largándose.

Es un par de días después, Tony entró a la cocina y aunque estaba desierta, se sorprendió ver en la isla de la cocina, brillante contra el counter de mármol negro, el derrame de lo que parecía un vaso grande de leche. No había nadie a la vista, y con un poco de alivio, Tony tomó un poco de papel absorbente, secó la mancha, y estaba enjugando la taza cuando Steve volvió, su netbook en la mano, una expresión de sorpresa al verlo.

\- Tony...?-

\- Hola.-

\- Tú limpiaste...? Tony, no tenías que hacerlo, fue mi culpa, sólo fui a limpiar la pantalla con jabón, lo bañé cuando volqué la taza...-

\- Qué te hizo volcar la taza?-

Steve, el ceño fruncido, apoyó el netbook en la mesa, y Tony le apretó un botón, viendo en youtube a Trevor Noah y un video granuloso de celular, de Steve encaramándose en el frontis de una brownstone para rescatar a un gato.

" Les garantizo que sin el uniforme, sin siquiera los bíceps, Cap pone esa foto en Tinder y ... realmente hay alguien que no swipearía right? Es que mírenlo! O sea, ven acá, Cap, y pidamos una torta de boda gay de inmediato... hay más, miren... esto es como las flechas de Hawkeye... "

Continuaba con una foto de Natasha en pointe ( de jeans) una de Clint jugando con un San Bernardo más grande que él, una de Thor alzando un niño para que pudiera alcanzar unas flores y de Bruce, cargado de libros y bolsas, con su mejor sonrisa de dork y un Starbucks derramado en la camisa. Cada foto estaba más cargada de corazones, la última ya literalmente sepultada.

\- Adorables, definitivamente. Twitter se debe haber caído con esa foto.- dijo Tony con acidez, para ver a Steve mirando la taza en el fregadero, y había algo como disgusto en su rostro.

\- Tony, de verdad no tenías que hacerlo. Realmente, puedo limpiar mis propios desastres, que andes limpiando detrás mío...-

\- Pero qué diablos?- Tony, boquiabierto, se puso las manos en las caderas.- Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?!-

\- No quiero que limpies detrás mío, eso es todo. No tienes que hacerlo, no quiero que...- empezó Steve, y Tony explotó. 

\- PERO CUÁL ES PUTO PROBLEMA DE TODOS USTEDES, HIJOS DE PUTA ODIOSOS? Si no me quieren aquí, me puedo largar a la mansión o a Malibú, pero es una Torre bastante grande, si tanto les molesta mi puta presencia que no quieren que haga nada, que no me quieren en sus posts y no me quieren en sus juegos pues me hubiera quedado de reputo consultor, actúan como si tuviera ETS, es como si lo fuera a... a ... contaminar, desgraciados, es...!- y Tony se interrumpió porque en su furia, no se había dado cuenta que su voz empezaba a sonar un poco histérica, y ridículamente joven para un hombre que no estaba muy lejos de los cuarenta. Pero se volteó a Steve, e iba a salir, cuando una mano fuerte le agarró la muñeca y lo atrajo, para encontrarse en un abrazo.

Tony Stark no hacía abrazos.

Tony Stark, de hecho, no había abrazado a nadie, excepto a Rhodey y eso semi muerto de insolación y shock, hacía * cinco * años.

\- Rogers...!- barbotó, la nariz pegada contra el espacio entre unos pectorales abultados, sintiendo el latido de un corazón potente justo debajo. Steve había hundido los dedos en su cabello, y lo tenía tan sujeto, que lo único que podía mover eran las piernas.- ...suelta...-

\- Tony, no es eso, cómo se te ocurre que es eso...- dijo Steve y aflojó apenas sus brazos, justo lo suficiente para que el ingeniero pueda liberar su nariz y mirar hacia arriba, porque Nikes con alzas o no, Tony seguía llegándole a la oreja a Steve en sus días buenos. 

\- Suéltame!-

\- No hasta que me escuches, si te suelto huirás al workshop...-

\- Esto es harrasment, es acoso, es abuso sexual de parte de mi oficial superior...! Hay reglas contra eso, reglas y protocolos y como diez kilos de documentos que a Pepper le encantan...-

\- Tony, soségate, Santo Dios.- dijo Steve, y para el espanto de Tony, exactamente como habría hecho con un Tony de doce años, Steve lo depositó en una de las banquetas, y dejó esas enormes manos en sus hombros..

Tony abrió la boca para seguir alegando, pero con los ojos claros de Steve fijos en él, nop, no tenía nada, no sabía qué decir.

\- Me explicas qué es lo que te molesta?- dijo Steve, tras una pausa.- Sin gritar si se puede?-

\- No, no pienso, es ridículo.- Tony se cruzó de brazos y apartó la cara, rodando los ojos.- No, en serio, no voy a poner en palabras de nuevo semejante ridiculez...-

\- Tony, estás molesto, y quiero saber porqué.-

\- No, no quieres, o yo no quiero que sepas, o todo esto es una reverenda...- Tony al fin gesticuló con las manos, antes de enfrentar la cara de Steve con la suya furiosa.- Oh, a la mierda, Rogers, se puede saber porqué cuerno no me dejan hacer... nada en este puto penthouse? Limpio un poco de leche y casi te da un ataque de disgusto, Natasha no me deja comprar víveres, Barton se organiza la media, Thor arregla la batidora, tú y Bruce monopolizan la cocina... en serio, qué es esto, creen que voy a contaminar algo o que...?-

\- Tony.- dijo Steve, las cejas alzadas.- No, por Dios, Tony, cómo piensas eso... Tony, me molesta que limpies detrás mío porque ya haces más que suficiente por nosotros.-

\- Ah?-

\- Tony, ocuparnos de todo lo que nos has dado...- Steve suspiró, y se sentó frente a él, sus ojos amables cálidos y dolidos.- Nunca se me ocurrió que podías pensar eso. Tony, tú diseñas todo, pagas por todo, te ocupas de todos y encima de tu empresa y de Iron Man, y la filantropía, y de SHIELD... sabemos cuánto trabajas. Que encima de eso te pidiéramos tareas de casa, cuando ya haces tanto...- Steve movió la cabeza, una suave sonrisa en su rostro.- Nos diste un hogar, lo justo es que cuidemos de él.- acabó, su mano yendo a su hombro, apretándolo. Tony sintió que se ponía desagradablemente rojo, y no sólo porque Steve, criado en 1940, cuando los hombres solían ser bastante físicos unos con los otros, tenía una tema con abrazar y tocar a sus amigos que era peor que Thor.  
No, se puso rojo, porque la sensación de que alguien mencionara que algo que estaba haciendo era... bueno... era tan absolutamente extraña y ajena que se quedó boquiabierto. Algo personal que estaba haciendo, a alguien le parecía... suficientemente bueno?

 

Error, no computa. 404, 404, crash inminente.

 

\- Tony, ocuparnos del hogar que nos has ofrecido es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. Nos gusta hacerlo.- repitió Steve, tras una pausa, y el reflejo de salir huyendo golpeó a Tony de tal forma que se echó atrás en la silla, sin que eso cambiara la expresión repugnantemente comprensiva de Steve Rogers.

\- Esto no es un hogar.- soltó Tony, sin saber lo que decía. Steve pareció que iba a discutir, pero luego algo pasó por sus ojos.

\- Posiblemente no el hogar como tú lo conociste, pero no le digas eso a Bruce, que sigue robando tus camisetas de la ropa sucia para darles una remojada en sus mezclas químicas y poder sacarles las manchas de grasa de avión...-

Tony salió huyendo, pero en vez de irse al workshop, se encontró en el balcón del penthouse, acezante, sin aliento, y con espanto, sintiendo los ojos picarle. Se los frotó, maldiciendo, y maldijo imaginativamente un largo rato, añadiendo a soldados bocones, pájaros descriteriados, semidioses con la inteligencia de un pepino, asesinas troll y e indigentes con costumbres de pobre. Por supuesto. Por supuesto. A Rogers se le había muerto la madre: Bruce había estado en la calle una década, Thor venía de un palacio alien, Natasha seguramente había sido criada en un jaula, y Barton venía directo de una calleja. Qué sabían ellos de lo que era un hogar? Lo que era tener un padre y una madre que se preocupasen por tí, que atendieran a tu comida, a tu ropa, a tus horas de sueño, que mantuvieran un espacio cálido, acogedor y limpio, que se enorgullecieran de estar junto a ti?

No. Ninguno de ellos tenía la más reputa idea, excepto, excepto...

\- JARVIS?-

::Sir?::

\- JARVIS, exactamente cuánto tiempo lleva esta tropa de vagos en mi casa?-

:: Dos meses y seis días exactamente, Sir.::

\- Eso no parece correcto.-

:: Es que la inscripción final del cambio de nombre de Stark Tower a Avengers Tower se formalizó hace cinco meses y veinte días, haciendo del término «su casa» una incorrección linguística, sir::

\- ya veo.- dijo Tony, cruzándose de brazos.- JARVIS, contáctame con la gente de delivery.-

 

\- Qué se supone que esto?- dijo Clint sacándose las gafas al entrar al penthouse. Todo estaba decorado con globos y guirnaldas multicolores, y al centro, colgaba un banner gigante que decía «243!!»

La mesa de la cocina, el counter y un par de mesas plegables estaban cubiertas con un buffet enorme, cuya pieza de resistencia era una torta amarilla con frutillas que era más alta que las botellas de jugo. A un lado, había un brasero eléctrico cargado de carne: al otro, una olla que mantenía caliente una cantidad enorme de pasta.

\- Es un cumpleaños?- preguntó Thor, alarmado, entrando detrás suyo.- Se nos ha olvidado celebrar alguna fecha?- dijo con auténtica preocupación, pero Bruce, que subía de los laboratorios y miraba el despliege como si temiera que fuera a explotar, movió la cabeza.

\- Ahora viene Natasha y no es hasta noviembre.- dijo quitándose los lentes.- No, no tengo idea... Steve?-

Steve alzó las manos con su expresión de «ni una idea tampoco» Sólo Nat, que venía detrás suyo recién bañada tras una sesión de danza, se mordió el labio, pensativa.

\- Manga de ignorantes. Celebrar 243 días de convivencia es muy importante, es una costumbre establecida, que a todos los criaron un pack de lobos? Se celebra siempre, es un hábito... hala, a comer... Brucey, ahí hay de ese té casero que te gusta en vez de bebidas cola, Barton, la fuente de allá es pizza de Chicago, comparte un poco... Rogers, detrás tuyo están los vasos... venga, vamos a hacer un brindis...-

\- Tony, esto es...- Bruce levantó la vista al ver lo que parecía una turbina en la misma entrada de la cocina, frunciendo el ceño. 

Tony se acercó sonriendo, alargándole copas a los demás, y se colocó debajo, alzando el teléfono para una selfie.- DIGAN ASSEMBLE!-

Sólo los reflejos de Natasha le permitieron escapar de la ducha de glitter que le cayó encima a los demás, sólo Tony sonriendo en la selfie mientras Bruce, Steve, Clint y Thor eran bañados en glitter dorado, rojos, azul y verde como una cascada, sus bocas abiertas en diferentes expresiones de disgusto y shock en la poco favorecedora fotografía.

A Clint le vino la risa luego mientras Thor escupía verde y Steve tosía glitter azul por la nariz.

\- Quién va a limpiar todo esto?- gimió al fin Bruce, sacudiéndose glitter como un perro.

\- Ni idea.- dijo Tony enviando la selfie a @fuckyeahvengers. - Yo no limpio...- 

**************************

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8axmrZ3qzRA


	18. VITAMIN

\- Colesterol normal, triglicéridos normales, enzimas cardíacas normales, creatininina normal, ASO normal, sin interleucinas, marcadores virales o bacterianos notables. Panel alérgico normal, marcadores neoplásicos en cero, ETS cero, electrolitos okay.- canturreó Bruce en la puerta del workshop de la Torre, en donde Tony, que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo rodeado de lo que parecía unas cuatro lavadoras explotadas, el pelo sucio de grasa y una camiseta de Van Halen que debía haber usado para limpiar tornillos porque estaba llena de manchitas.

\- Yay!- Tony agitó los brazos triunfantemente, pero sin despegar la vista de los materiales que clasificaba.- Significa que me dejarás en paz con mis hamburguesas con queso por fin? No más tofu?-

\- Tony, el motivo por el que tus exámenes de sangre están tan bueno es * gracias* al tofu.-

\- Mis... oye, no recuerdo que me sacaras sangre recientemente?-

\- No te la saqué yo, fue Deathlock, te tomé una muestra mientras te ponía esos quince puntos detrás de la pantorrilla.-

\- Tramposo!- Tony se volteó indignado, pero supo que estaba en problemas cuando Bruce, con unos pantalones de lino beige, camiseta azul y zapatillas de lona se encuclilló junto a su desastre.- Adónde vas tan bonito, eh?-

\- Sabes qué estaba muy mal en tus exámenes, sin embargo, Tony?-

\- Mi hígado?-

\- No, curiosamente, tu hígado está en parámetros bastante aceptables. No; es tu Vitamina E la que está en el piso, Tony.-

\- Vitamina E? la de los conejos?-

\- No, Tony.- Bruce tomó un paño, y con él le quitó una soldadora de la mano.- La vitamina de la exposición solar.-

\- Ah.- Tony hizo un mohín, y se caló las antiparras, yendo a su recuperar su soldadora.- tendré que instalar unas camas solares, entonces, o unas lámparas de papa frita en el dormitorio, creo que hay unas UV que ahora son incoloras...-

\- O podrías darte un baño y salir al sol conmigo.- dijo Bruce razonablemente, manteniendo la soldadora lejos de Tony, que manoteó como un gato tratando de quitársela.- No eres un vampiro, Tony, salir al sol no va a derretirte. Ni brillarás tampoco.-

\- Podría llevarme esto al helipad...- protestó Tony.

\- No, Tony. Iremos a un lugar verde en donde puedas descansar... relajarte... no trabajar... corta con eso!... hala, a la ducha, Stark.-

\- Pero no quieeeeroooo salir afueraa! Afuera... hay gente y... ruido! Y gente! Y...-

\- Tony Stark, sabes qué día es?-

 

\- Ehm... no es domingo porque Clint no me ha traído pollo?-

\- A la ducha. YA.-

***************

\- Me he asoleado ya bastante? No soy un puta galleta, no hay que hornearme... No se puede poner aire acondicionado en las veredas? debería haber aire acondicionado en las veredas! Es un derecho humano! Al menos saquemos el convertible y asémonos con clase! Bruce, puedo sentir a mi cerebro empezando a sisear...-

\- Tony, llevas tres minutos y dos cuadras. Vamos a ir a Central Park como todos los neoyorquinos, nos comeremos un helado como todos los neoyorkinos en verano, y nos sentaremos en el pastito a mirar cometas como todos los neoyorkinos. Haz el favor de dejar de quejarte, hay 27 grados, ya veo que te morirías en Calcuta con 40.-

\- Bueno, como no * soy* un masoquista de mierda como otros, si voy, iría directo al Ashbury en Mumbay, en donde tengo casa y te aseguro que el aire acondicionado...-

\- Por acá, Tony.- Bruce lo tomó del brazo, y en verdad se veía muy fresco en sus ropas fluyentes, mientras que Tony sentía los jeans transpirados, las zapatillas de goma calientes y la camiseta ya manchada de sudor, y eso que estaba en excelente estado físico. Bruce lo remolcó como un burrito porfiado hasta el parque, y una vez allí, lo llevó a una de las zonas en que el pasto era mullido, sombreado por un gran sicomoro, y se tendió de espaldas, descalzándose y estirándose con una sonrisa.

Tony estiró la trompa, las gafas fijas en Bruce, sin siquiera sentarse.

\- Tú te crees que ese pasto es totalmente higiénico? La gente trae perros, Banner. Perros, y hacen picnics, y botan miguitas-

\- Mmm.-

\- El que tú no te puedas agarrar infecciones, no significa que yo no pueda...-

\- Ven acá, Tony.-

Sacudiendo la cabeza y revisando cuidadosamente en donde ponía el trasero, Tony se acomodó a la sombra, y tras un rato, se recostó en los codos, mirando a Bruce, que los ojos cerrados y completamente relajado, reposaba en el pastito.

\- Te moriste?-

\- Estoy cómodo, es todo.-

\- Cuánto rato planeas estar cómodo?-

\- Un par de horas.-

\- Un par de...?!- Tony se sacó las gafas ( Shadonia, 2014, 25.000 dólares) y le dio con ellas en el pecho.- Tienes *idea* siquiera del valor de una una hora de mi tiempo, del tiempo que le estás robando a grandes descubrimientos...-

\- El martes tú y Clint estuvieron 14 horas en una maratón de la segunda temporada de Dog Cops.-

\- Eso es distinto! Es educativo! Y además es team bonding, siempre me estás molestando para que haga team bonding!-

\- Esto también es team bonding.- dijo Bruce cariñosamente, los ojos cerrados, tomándole la mano.- Ahora relájate. Mira pajaritos.-

Tony rodó los ojos, pero cuando Bruce continuó ahí echado como un largarto al sol, intentó relajarse, con poco éxito, y acabó enderezándose para mirar a la gente. 

Al otro lado de una fuente, una chica muy guapa con un sombrero blanco leía: a su lado, un hombre con bermudas cafés disfrutaba el sol, sus pies en sandalias extendido en una banca, abanicándose con una revista. Y era cierto que habían pájaros: gordas palomas, pequeños pichones, algunas golondrinas oscuras, y un poco más allá, en lo alto de un añoso roble, algo morado...

\- Ése es Clint.- dijo Bruce, sobresaltándolo.- Se toma lo de » ir a a mirar pajaritos» muy en serio.-

\- Pero qué hace ése acá?- dijo volteándose a un lado y al otro.- Si Tweety está aquí, dónde está...?- 

\- Mira allá detrás de ese nogal... ves a la mujer con el sombrero de encaje que está leyendo?-

\- Sí, lindas piernas, pero...-

\- Es Natasha.-

\- Esa no es... no puede... oh, joder! Sí es Nat!- Tony se enderezó en un codo.- Entonces ése es Coulson...- agregó, mirándolo de lado con molestia.- Pensé que esto era un cita, traidor!-

\- Es una cita. Con tu team.- dijo Bruce impertérrito, enviando un mensaje en su celular.- Vamos a caminar un poco, Tony. Lo necesitarás.-

\- Para qué?-

\- Steve y Thor vienen con el picnic, estilo asgardiano.- dijo Bruce, y sonrió.- No querrás arruinar tu colesterol, no es así?-   
***********************


	19. FADEOUT

Era la peor nevazón del siglo XXI, o al menos así la estaban llamando los noticieros. Habían cerrado el espacio aéreo sobre New York hacía un par de horas, y desde la Torre de los Avengers, todo lo que se veía era blanco. JARVIS le había avisado que Bruce había aterrizado sano y salvo, y que el transporte que traía separadamente a Natasha y Clint había tenido que tocar tierra en Boston por el clima. Ya había hecho que JARVIS les reservase una habitación de hotel decente y no las mierdas de SHIELD, y sólo por ser troll con el cansancio de Clint, había hecho que les dejaran en la cama ( sí, una) un Christian Lacroix brillante y tickets para Bolshoi que estaba de visita.

Steve estaba en Washington, en donde le había mandado un asqueroso selfie con un arcoiris, ya que la nevazón allá había parado. Como siempre, New York y Long Island se llevaban la peor parte: en Staten Island ya había cerrado los ferries y supuestamente podías estacionar un auto en el hielo de las playas.

Tony se paseaba en camiseta, pero sólo porque JARVIS mantenía la Torre en agradables 24 grados. Afuera, según el noticiero, estaban llegando a -7ºC.

Thor, que no tenía ningún problema en perseguir pingüinos en calzoncillos por la nieve para mandarle selfies con uno en una mano y Jane en la otra, los dos imitando la cara del pingüino, estaba en la Patagonia, en una investigación de una enana blanca anormal. (apenas había logrado mantener la cara seria cuando Thor le había dicho esas palabras, francamente) 

Tony había completado el Mark XIX, y no tenía a quién mostrárselo, sobre todo porque Pepper le había berreado que no quería ver nunca más una armadura completa si tenía proyectos de Star Industries sin acabar en el inbox, y bueno, no lo había abierto en dos semanas y JARVIS le había mencionado que había tenido que añadirle gigas.

 

Le iban a gritar...

 

Bruce no contestaba su Starkphone: aunque habían sido los últimos en ver afectada su señal, la tormenta había, finalmente, inutilizado la mayor parte de las torres de rebote Stark. Tony gruñó para sí algunas incoherencias relativamente imposibles, ya que era difícil, excepto en el sentido metafórico, que Hulk pudiera hacerle esas cosas a Bruce; pero el científico se había negado a llevarse sus comunicadores de Avenger ( con la A, negro mate, y también en plata mate, tamaño S al XXL, tan elegantes y tecnificados que las pulseritas no pesaban quince gramos y sólo necesitaban el roce de un dedo para activarse, diseño exclusivo y edición muy limitada) con la objeción de que se iba a supervisar la distribución de antibióticos, no a combatir el crimen.

El desgraciado lo había encontrado en los ocho sitios distintos en donde le había escondido uno, y Tony estaba empezando a pensar retrospectivamente que era un error que lo conociera tanto, y que también quién más metía su pasta de dientes en un MRI.

Si se hubiera llevado uno, como todo el mundo, no tendría que estarse preocupando y estaría comunicado. Él mismo daba el ejemplo, y no se lo sacaba ni para bañarse, siempre atento a una llamada de emergencia. De hecho, le encantaba jugar a 24 y enviar mensajes en la mitad de sus reuniones de comités, sólo para tener la excusa de detener todo y salir un momento para responder a alguna de las bromas de Clint o las preguntas estúpidas de Thor o Steve. ( los obscenísimos memes que Natasha solía mandarle se los mostraba a todo el mundo con orgullo)

Pero afuera habían caído metro y medio de nieve en las últimas 24 horas, y lo último que sabía era que el avión desde Uzbekistán había aterrrizado bien en LaGuardia, y que Bruce se había subido a tiempo. Le había ofrecido enviarle a Happy o ír el mismo a buscarlo, pero Bruce en su última conversación había gruñido y le había preguntado si pensaba mandarle un yak y un sherpa, considerando com estaba el tiempo.

Tony habría ido con el traje a buscarlo de ser necesario, pero Bruce parecía de un humor endiablado saliendo de Nepal y entrando a Rusia, así que había decidido llamarlo después. Después, alguien había dejado abierta la puerta del freezer, aparentemente.

Debería haberse ido a una inaguración de...de ... de algo, ya le preguntaría a JARVIS; pero quería esperar a que llegase a casa. Pepper se iba a sacar el cuero a tiras si se atrasaba más, pero no iba a estar tranquilo.

Aunque seguro JARVIS le avisaba en cuanto el bulto de científico llegara a casa, quería verlo llegar. Era totalmente innecesario y poco científico, pero quería verlo en casa.

Tony apoyó la frente en la mano, e inspiró hondo. 

 

*****************************************

 

:: ...Sir? Sir, es...?::

\- Yo me encargo, JARVIS. Hasta qué hora te quedaste anoche en el garaje que te quedas dormido así?-  
Tony levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada de Bruce, que bastante sucio y patéticamente mojado lo miraba con ojos ojerosos, pero vivos y divertidos, desde arriba. Bastante arriba, aparentemente.   
Aparentemente estaba de culo en la alfombra.

\- Banner.- tosió, volteándose y enderezándose de un salto en un bamboleo, ignorando la mano que se le tendía.- Oh, wow. Uh. Soy yo o... oye, porqué está todo oscuro?- preguntó, poniéndose las manos en la cara para cerciorarse que no tenía puestas por error las gafas de sol aún.

No, aparentemente no. Al otro lado del cristal sin embargo, no había New York, sólo negrura, como el espacio.

Como el espacio...

Tony dio unos pasos al ventanal, y sintió como si su sangre se enfriara. Casi esperaba ver condensación en el dorso de sus manos, como cuando pones un riesling al refrigerador por unos minutos antes de servir.

Al otro lado todo negro... lejos, muy lejos, puntos oro como estrellas...

Había un rumor en sus oídos... alguien hablaba... era JARVIS en la HUD? Cuando empezaba la explosión? Porque lo había hecho, no? La cabeza nuclear... la había traído... la había traído, poquénoexplotabaporquénoexplotabaporquéEEEEÉEE-----

\- Tony, estás en New York, la Torre de los Avengers, es 2013. Lo que estás viendo es un apagón por la nevada, pero estás a salvo. Estamos todos a salvo. Nos salvaste a todos y yo te salvé a tí. Tony, estás en New York...- la voz de Bruce penetró lo que sonaba como un sirena en su cabeza, y Tony sintió que le fallaban las piernas de alivio, aunque aún había un sonido agudo en su cabeza y sí, se oía a sí mismo gimiendo...

No cayó: su espalda estaba acomodada contra un pecho flaco pero firme, y Bruce lo rodeó con un brazo mientras el aliento de Tony nublaba el vidrio y él seguía repitiendo esa letanía.

-...nevada, pero estás a salvo. Estamos todos a salvo. Nos salvaste a todos y yo te salvé a tí. Tony...- 

\- Bru...Bruce...- apenas podía oírse, pero el dolor en su pecho se calmaba, la sirena en su cabeza callaba... se forzó a concentrarse en ese sonido calmo, invariable, y sintió el pecho de Bruce contra su espalda respirando, lento y tranquilo, adentro y afuera...  
Si sólo pudiera dormir así, pensó, no tendría pesadillas.  
Un aliento en su oído. El brazo era firme, pero no asfixiante, y cuando apoyó ambas manos en él, logró sostenerse en sus piernas, aunque no dejaban de temblarle.

\- Estás conmigo, Tony?-

-... estoy bien, suéltame...-  
\- No quiero, tengo frío.- dijo Bruce inesperadamente, y apoyó la nariz en su cuello, su aliento tibio contra su nuca. Tony parpadeó, su vista aclarándose, y miró afuera.

Podían ver las estrellas. Excepto la Torre de los Avengers, y un par de edificios más que también estaban energizados con reactor power, trademark Stark Industries, New York estaba muda y oscura, la nieve cubriendo todo celeste pálido bajo la luna, las luces de algunos pocos automóviles moviéndose como estrellas fugaces, y sobre ella podían verse las estrellas claras, sin la contaminación lumínica habitual. La luna era grande y perlada, casi redonda, sobre el la bahía del Hudson, y podías ver la silueta de la Estatua de la Libertad, del edificio Chrysler y del Empire State, perladas bajo la luna.

\- Es hermoso.- dijo Tony, su voz traicionando una emoción que lo avergonzó.

\- Todo esto lo salvaste tú, Tony.- dijo Bruce tan cálido e íntimo como un amante en su oído, y Tony inspiró a fondo al fin, sus mano aún agarradas del brazo que lo rodeaba, debajo del reactor.

\- Bueno.- musitó, tratando que no le temblara la voz.- Tuve un poquitín de ayuda... no mucha, pero un poquito...-

La risa de Bruce contra su espalda era un retumbar cálido y calmante.- Repite eso cuando Natasha vuelva...-

Tony pensó que era una pose bastante atrevida, estar allí con casi todo su peso acunado en el un científico flaco y desastrado. Podía ser, sí, un abrazo de amigos, si uno de los susudichos amigos tenía unos ataques de pánico debilitantes, ridículos y vergonzosos, claro. Lo que no era muy de amigos era lo indecentemente que estaba disfrutando esto, lo fantásticos que eran dichos brazos flacos, e incluso un aroma que hm, hm, probablemente significaba que...

\- Caminaste desde LaGuardia?! Hiciste todo el camino... a pie... por New York con un APAGÓN? Pero es que estás loco?- bramó volteándose en el abrazo, a lo que Bruce sonrió retrocediendo, los ojos chispeando.

\- Ya me estás gritando otra vez. Eso me demuestra que te sientes mejor...- dijo Bruce alzando las manos, yendo al bar, y preparando no scotch ni bourbon, sino campari con soda generosa.- Ven, tómate esto y a la cama...-

\- De verdad caminaste?-

\- No hay ni taxi, ni trenes corriendo, y preferí caminar. Hay una noche hermosa.-

\- Hay siete grados bajo cero!-

\- Nueve. Y si no fuera por tu generosidad de instalar el reactor en las grillas de los hospitales de Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx y Staten Island, New York estaría mucho más jodida de lo que está.-

\- Habría estado más jodida si intentan asaltarte, te clavan un cuchillo y todo se pone color arveja...-

\- Era una posibilidad, pero paré cinco intentos de asalto y uno de robo con escalo yo solito. Soy Batman.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisota, y sólo entonces Tony notó   
que tenía sangre en la manga.

\- Sí te clavaron un cuchillo? Y no te transformaste?!- exclamó, dejando el vaso y yendo con total descaro a tironearla la camisa, que alguna vez había sido mezclilla y ahora estaba tan vieja que estaba delgada como algodón, de un pálido celeste.

\- No la toques, es radioactiva...-

\- Fantástico, entonces incineramos esta horripilancia...- los dos lucharon por el pedazo de tela, pero Tony ganó, lo lanzó lejos y se puso a mirar el corte en el antebrazo, que aunque profundo, no era largo.- ... esto fue un navajazo, cómo no...?-

\- Tony, no me transformo si no quiero por menos de un hueso roto, un hueso grande.- dijo Bruce plácidamente.- Tú lo dijiste, lo tengo sujetito.-

Tony enarcó las cejas, trayendo un poco de toalla absorbente del bar y aplicándolo a la herida.- Serás masoquista, Banner...-  
La mano de Bruce fue a su nuca, y Tony alzó ojos sorprendidos, para encontrarse con toda la atención del científico en su cara, esos ojos pardos fijos en los suyos. A   
Tony le habían dicho, y bueno, sabía, que tenía ojos devastadores: los había utilizado en varias ocasiones. Pero los de Buce no se quedaban atrás, siendo menos chocolate y más avellana cuando estaba contento, más oscuros y perlados cuando se concentraba así. De algún modo, le parecían los ojos más amables del mundo.  
Estaba tan cerca, con su mano tan cálida en la nuca, que habría tenido que dar menos de un paso para...

\- Acabaste el giroscopio de la juntura axial?- preguntó Bruce, y Tony sintió el alivio que siente un tipo cuando le da un mordisco a su primera hamburguesa tras Afganistán. 

\- Lo tengo listo. Podríamos ir a verlo...- y Tony vaciló, por una vez en su vida. Vaciló antes de ir por sus propios deseos, de agarrar a Bruce del brazo y arrastrarlo al lab porque quería deleitarse en la reacción de uno de los pocos, si no el único, que podían admirar y entender lo que había logrado. Vaciló, y su expresión se suavizó, bajando la vista.

\- Mañana. Ahora tienes que descansar un poco, y comer... ordenaré algo mientras te cambias...-

\- Tanto apesto?- dijo Bruce enarcando las cejas, y Tony se echó a reír, esa mano tan cálida aún en su nuca.- No seas absurdo, Tony. No hay nadie que vaya a traerte una pizza en un apagón. Yo puedo preparar algo...- dijo con una sonrisa más amplia, las arruguitas de la deshidratación junto a sus ojos.- No has comido, verdad? JARVIS-

:: Todos los ingredientes para un stir fry de ave están en la cocina, Doctor Banner::

\- Gracias, JARVIS.- dijo Bruce, antes de parpadear lentamente y de pronto cambiar su expresión.- Puedo preparar para tres. Buenas noches, Miss Potts.-

Tony se volteó, sintiendo que lo despertaban de un tirón cuando la mano abandonó su nuca y sintió el aire frío. Y como un elemento de esa frescura Pepper entró taconeando, esbozando una sonrisa que se trocó en una expresión penetrante al mirarlo a los ojos. Tony conocía esa mirada: Pepper lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Y a pesar de que no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, se sintió culpable.

Tony sabía que habían muchas cosas que pesaban en su relación con Pepper, pero ése fue el momento en que supo que estaban condenados. No por nada que hubiera hecho, ni que ella fuese. Sino sólo porque quería desesperadamente quedarse a solas con Bruce, y no iba a fingir que era para solucionar números reales o hacer explotar cosas en el laboratorio. Tampoco era para follarse como adolescentes o seducirlo o tratar de hacerlo caer. 

No estaba seguro de para qué era, pero supo sin género de duda, que algo en él había elegido, y estaba tan frito, porque Pepper lo amaba apenas y Bruce no lo iba a amar nunca. 

\- Los pisos 53 al 55 están sirviendo de dormitorio a una 40% de los empleados. Con la nevazón y las calles como están, le ofrecí refugio a todos los que no quisieran arriesgarse a salir a las calles.- dijo pepper soltándose el moño, que se desenrrolló de un solo golpe, sedoso y pesado, hasta la mitad de la espalda, y se quitó la chaqueta de traje de lanilla color rosa que llevaba, quedándose con la blusa champaña y la falda gris de corte A, los tacones metálicos abandonados junto al sillón. Tony parpadeó, tratando de volver a la situación, tratando de recordar también qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que haber hecho con Pepper. Pero ella dio un estirón, y besándole la sien, siguió a Bruce a la cocina, preguntándole por su viaje, por su misión humanitaria, por los recursos...

Crap. Tony nisiquiera recordaba con claridad qué había ido a hacer Bruce a Uzbekistán. Algo para ayudar gente, seguro, pero qué más? Con una sensación desorientada, siguió a Pepper, que charlaba, un brazo rodeando la cintura aún húmeda por la nieve de Bruce, acompañándolo mientras picaba zanahorias y betarragas manualmente. Charlaban, y Tony sintió un pinchazo de celos inesperadamente fuerte y extrañamente desplazado, pero entonces Pepper palpó las nalgas de Bruce, y el científico dio un salto protestando.

Estaban discutiendo sobre su ropa húmeda y sucia, y finalmente Bruce aceptó ir a cambiarse mientras ella preparaba el caldo según sus indicaciones, que acompañaría el stir fry. Tony, sorprendido al verla cocinar, algo que no hacía jamás, se colocó tras ella, sus manos sobre sus costados, acariciando la sedosa blusa.

\- Mm, esto es extrañamente seductor. Descalza, en mi cocina...-

\- Solo estoy revolviendo esto. El cocinero descalzo en tu cocina no soy yo, Tony.- dijo ella, una sonrisa en su voz mientras él le besaba el cuello.- Huele bien... no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para retenerlo, Tony, por su sólo caldo de verduras quiero que se quede...-

\- Mira, haber sabido que el camino a tu corazón eran jeans empapados, filantropía y una taza de sopa...-

\- Haces dos de tres de maravilla.- dijo ella dulcemente, y echando atrás la mano libre, le sobó el trasero, doblando su sorpresa. Pepper era una mujer llena de confianza y de asertividad, pero una de las cosas inesperadas de su personalidad era que fuera bastante tímida sexualmente, y que la cantidad de veces que había iniciado el contacto con Tony, físicamente hablando, bueno, podía contarlo con los dedos de una mano.

\- Sobar científicos es el tema de la noche? Cómo comparo, hmm?- susurró Tony, besándole el oído, pero la sentió tensarse.

\- No sé porqué lo toqué, estaba... Tony, no te molestes, no pretendía...-

\- Hey. Hey.- Tony cambió su caricia de seductora a tranquilizante, rodeándole la cintura.- Ve y sóbalo todo lo que quieras si se deja. A él le hará bien, y es tan peludito que dan ganas... a mí no me molesta, es a mi cama que te vas a meter por las noches...-

\- Tony, el que lo encuentre atractivo no significa que...- Pepper se había sonrojado, y revolvía la sartén con nueva energía, pero Tony se sintió aliviado al sentirla sonreír de nuevo. Era algo que se le daba bien, y cuando lo lograba, era como ganarse un premio.

\- Ya sabía que tenías una cosita por científicos de ojos castaños, pelo oscuro, manías superheroicas y ascendencias latinas...- susurró, una mano yendo audaz a acariciarle el muslo. Ella rió, mirándolo por sobre el hombro, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Olvidas filántropos e... increíblemente competentes, pero... - ella rió.- En él es la sonrisa tímida... y bueno, tiene un muy lindo...-

\- Tienes que ponerle un poco más de aceite y un diente de ajo, una vez hervido.- Bruce volvió, secándose el pelo con una toalla de mano, y Pepper devolvió su atención al wok, aún sonrojada. Tony sintió una extraña ternura, y un aún más extraño ramalazo de excitación al notar los ojos suaves de Bruce al tomar la sartén de las manos de Pepper, la forma tranquila en que la tocaba, y la forma en los ojos de Pepper iban sin fijarse a sus labios llenos, a su gesto calmo, y cómo normalmente tan distante, aceptaba tomar de su mano una rodaja de pan frito directamente con los labios, algo que Tony también aceptó con un mordisco un poco voraz.

La verdad, estaba delicioso.

Estaba a la mitad de la sopa, que en verdad los había revivido a los tres con su mezcla de jengibre y wasabi, cuando la voz de JARVIS los interrumpió:

:: Sir, Miss Potts, Doctor Banner, mis disculpas por la intrusión. Ha cedido uno de los empalmes del reactor entre las 12th y la calle ocho, aislando el St Mary’s y el Lincoln, así como el túnel::

\- sabotaje?- barbotó Tony

:: No Sir, sólo el peso de la nieve en una de la torres::

\- Podemos desviar más energía a esa zona?- preguntó Bruce, mientras Pepper abría una mapa holográfico con un giro de su mano.

:: La grilla está extendida al límite, Sir. Significaría dejar sin energía a otro de los edificios añadidos...::

 

\- No podemos cortar la energía a los refugios, ni al downtown...- Pepper miró a Tony alarmada, pero Bruce alzó una mano.

\- Puedes cortar la energía de * este* edificio a la mitad?-

\- Brillante, Banner. No estamos haciendo nada en este momento, y tenemos la mayor parte del reactor capaz de irse por A7 y A8.Dejaré energía para la calefación y   
las redes energéticas de los pisos habitados, los servidores de JARVIS y el workshop, pero...con eso... cómo se ve el porcentaje, JARVIS?-

:: La grilla se restablecería en un 98%, sir. 100% si se elimina la red energética sobre el piso 70.::

\- Nos quedaremos a oscuras?-

\- Es hora de dormir, y tengo una docena de velas aromáticas.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa. Tony asintió, sintiendo que le venía la risa.

 

\- Es romántico?- le preguntó a Pepper, que siendo la mujer urbana que era, enarcó una ceja.

\- El apagón no, pero este tipo de filantropía es muy romántica, Mr. Stark.-

\- Definitivamente sexy.- dijo Bruce levantándos,e y volviendo on varias velas, con sus propios pequeños candelabros, de cobre y bronce, delicados trabajos a mano que debían ser recuerdos.

JARVIS bajó las luces, y luego las apagó. Con la oscuridad afuera, por momento Tony inhaló proundo, el recuerdo del espacio rondándolo como un predador: pero en las sombras, la mano de Bruce, fuerte y huesuda, oprimió su muñeca, y entonces pudo enfocarse en cómo el resplandor de las velas trazaba lineas de oro auroleando a Pepper, suavizándola hasta que su belleza en su blusa de seda era imposible, y el modo en que dejaba puntos de luz en los rizos de Bruce, sus labios húmedos y los vivos ojos oscuros.

\- Vamos a la cama, mañana nos ocupamos de limpiar.- dijo Pepper con autoridad, enderezándose.- Muchas gracias por la cena, Bruce. Debes estar exhausto, perdónanos por...-

\- No pasa nada, Pepper. También anhelaba sopa.- dijo Bruce cálidamente.- Que descansen, y ante cualquier emergencia...-

\- JARVIS te avisará.- dijo Tony, deteniéndolo en la puerta. Por un momento, había querido darle las gracias, pero Pepper ya lo había hecho: aunque no era por la sopa, no era sólo por volver a casa, no era por calmara sus temores... quería agradecerle por ser él, simplemente, pero no hallaba las palabras.

Abrió la boca, y por momento estuvo seguro que lo que iba a decir era: » Puedo interesarte en una noche a la luz de las velas conmigo y Pepper en mi cama?»

La cerró, y se puso la palma de la mano encima, temiendo que se le escapara la frase, porque justo en ese momento Pepper besaba la mejilla de Bruce cariñosamente y las manos de él la sostenían por la cintura, tan grandes sobre la seda, y Tony quería, sí que quería, ver esas manos subir y acariciar los pechos de Pepper, ver cómo ese beso se transformaba en los labios carnosos de Bruce en el delicado cuello de ella. Sabía qué ruido haría ella: sí, lo sabía perfectamente.

Por Dios, estaba caliente. Estaba caliente sólo con pensar en su amigo y colega besando a su novia, y seguramente, había espacio especial en el infierno para él por eso, y empezaba por verlos susurrarse algo y reírse, las narices casi tocándose. 

\- Buenas noches.- dijo Bruce, yéndose con un asnetimiento, una taza de té extra en su mano. Tony se quedó allí un momento, antes de que Pepper, el candelabro en la mano, lo tironeara, y Tony se volvió a ella como si despertara de un sueño, sintiendo los pies torpes al seguirla.

Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

\- Te gustaría un vaso de bourbon antes de acostarnos?- susurró Pepper y él la miró con sorpresa, porque tan extraño como que lo sobara sin aviso, era que le ofreciera alcohol. O ella había tenido un día muy duro, o de veras, veras, estaba...

\- Me está seduciendo, Miss Potts? Quiere tenerme ebrio y vulnerable para hacerme cosas malas en la oscuridad?-

Pepper le besó el cuello: a la luz de las velas, sus ojos chispeaban. Tony asintió, y mientras ella iba por los dos vasos de bourbon, el candelabro en su mano, Tony se limitó a quitarse la camisa, el reactor iluminando todo a su alrededor en la pálida luz azul.

Y mientras ella ponía hielo en los vasos, tuvo por un segundo la sensación de desplazamiento, de posibilidad de nuevo. En un lado, Pepper, indescrptiblemente hermosa con el vaso de bourbon, auroleada de dorado, su blusa reflejando la luz como sus cabellos, su mirada dulce y receptiva, esa ternura en ella que ocultaba acero en sus venas. Y seguramente en la oscuridad, acostándose solito en bendita paz, Bruce, unos pisos más abajo, su autocontrol y su ironía como una armadura de hierro dejándole ver a veces lo tibio y tierno dentro suyo.

Pepper era lo que había sido. sabía quién era con ella: billonario, genio, playboy, filántropo.

No tenía la menor idea de qué podía ser con Bruce. Pero lo que fuera, iba a ser loco, sorprendente y memorable.

\- Tony?-

-Gracias.- qué diablos estaba pensando? Tony tenía un terrible record con hombres: Ty había sido el equivalente a un desastre épico. No que su record con mujeres fuera mejor: Pepper era la relación más larga de su vida, y sólo llevaba un año siendo romántica. 

No era sorprendente que sus relaciones fueran tan desastrosas. No lograba cumplir un año con la mujer más buena, paciente y fuerte del mundo, y ya estaba pensando... qué? En tríos? En dejarla por un amigo? En comportarse como la mierda que todos sabían que era?  
Era realmente un tipo tan disgusting que después de que un amigo usara contacto físico y un abrazo para calmar su PTSD, un tipo que en realidad estaba más jodido que él, inmediatamente empezaba a desvestirlo mentalmente? Con su novia enfrente?

Argh.

Tony se empinó el vaso, y cuando Pepper hizo un sonido de reconvención y sorpresa, la tomó de la cintura y la besó con los labios húmedos de ese bourbon que era de tal calidad, que más que beberlo, te penetraba el paladar y te llenaba el cerebro. Ella hizo un sonido cuando le sacó la blusa de la cinturilla de la falda y metió sus manos frías por el vaso con hielo directo en sus costillas sin dejar de besarla: y es que era poco Tony, que era amante de largas seducciones, lentos stripteases y horas y horas de placer. Tony era un amante experto, entusiasta e imaginativo: había sido llamado con frecuencia el mejor acostón de los Angeles.  
Pero por una vez, más que jugar y sentir su ego inflarse viendo a la chica bajo suyo deshacerse en placer, quería calor, contacto... quería amor. Pepper lo besó de buena gana, pero cuando las manos de él tironearon su blusa, se las sujetó.

\- Hey, con cuidado... me gusta esta blusa, y también el bra... aún ni siquiera lo miras bien...- dijo, traviesa. Tony, que había hundido la cara en su escote, hizo un sonido frustrado.

\- Cinco segundos y rompo todo!-

\- Oye, que a mí no me gusta tanto romper ropa como Bruce!-

Lo último que necesitaba Tony era que Pepper le recordase a Bruce con la ropa desgarrada, polvoriento, oliendo a sudor, tendido vulnerable y desorientado, pero con una sonrisa que Tony había etiquetado mentalmente valiendo un billón de dólares, que era la sonrisa cuando su pregunta angustiada de » Qué hice?!» al volver de su transformación era respondida con un »Ser mi taxi!» de Clint, »derrotar a los malos y salvar a los inocentes!» de Thor, » portarte como un héroe!» de Natasha, o el cálido «Hulk se portó my bien, doc» de Steve. 

Tony personalmente prefería canturrear sobre cómo ser la bestia de guerra más imparable del universo que aún así se detenía para proteger la huida de civiles y luego le arrancaba las alas a un figther jet, lo fascinaba, pero prefería guardárselo para no ponerse muy rapsódico y mejor traerle una dona, agua y pantalones. Varias veces le había dado sus propios pantalones para quedarse combatiendo en bóxers dentro de la armadura, pero Bruce había insistido, y tanto él como Clint llevaban Emergency pants, además de todo el equipo en el quinjet y en la van que usaban en llamadas locales.

Pero la verdad, esa sonrisa...

Por el amor de Dios, no era el momento para estar pensando en cuán dorado y sin marcas era Bruce, lo que hacía difícil decidir si simplemente era su color natural, o si en realidad había pasado tanto tiempo desnudo al sol en países cálidos. La idea de Bruce desnudo en una hamaca entre árboles era realmente una idea linda, pero sí, mataba la líbido pensar que más bien, probablemente había estado en brief en alguna población horrible acarreando sacos de arroz bajo el sol.

\- Vamos a la cama?- dijo Pepper, y él volvió a su cabeza con un sobresalto culpabilísimo. Las manos de ella le tironeaban el cinturón y cuando era normalmente él quien protestaba, rogaba, negociaba y la arrastraba al dormitorio para sexo, el que esta vez ella lo estuviera guiando parecía haberla entusiasmado. Quién hubiera dicho que todo lo que necesitaba para que ella se pusiera sexy era hacerse el desinteresado.

Oh, bueno...

Tony apenas recordaba lo que no era estar interesado en el sexo. Incluso de niño había sido muy táctil, y el que su madre, siempre impecablemente vestida de lino claro, y su padre permanentemente ausente hubieran sido muy poco demostrativos, le había dolido como un hambre crónica que sólo Jarvis y Anna habían intentado satisfacer con besos y abrazos. A diferencia de muchos niños, Tony nunca había pensado que las niñas tenían cooties o eran desagradables: le gustaban sus juegos, generalmente más enrevesados, le gustaban sus besos y le había encantado cuando a los doce, después de ser expuesto al porn por sus condiscípulos mayores en el colegio, su amiga Janet había estado igualmente entusiasmada de averiguar qué era todo eso del sexo con él.

Había sido fantástico. Escuchar las patéticas y a veces terribles experiencias de otros con sus primeras veces... bueno, le había costado con frecuencia quedarse callado y fingir empatía, porque Janet y él se habían besado, habían procedido a descubrir que eso les gustaba mucho, habían continuado besándose hasta encontrar todos sus puntos erógenos y mientras él descubría que las mujeres hacían sonidos muy eróticos si frotabas según qué lugares, Janet había descubierto su pene y se había puesto a jugar con él hasta que no fue sino instinto los que los guió a acoplarse, y entonces... Tony había sabido que esto era algo que iba a seguir haciendo cuando tuviera noventa años, porque demonios, había amado cada segundo y por la forma en que Janet se había arqueado y gozado, ella también.

Cuando los descubrieron y separaron al año siguiente, Tony había sollozado creyéndose enamorado por tres semanas, hasta que supo que Janet estaba con Hank, y Tiberious se lo había llevado de putas. Si al comienzo le había parecido demasiado distinto, y no tan divertido, Tiberious había apilado perversiones y técnicas exóticas hasta que de pura curiosidad continuaba adelante. Tony podía decir que no había absolutamente ningún rincón de parafilias o técnicas que todavía pudiera sorprenderlo. Tenía que agradecerle a Ty, realmente, que gracias a eso y su ingenio, jamás hubiera fallado en hacer que un amante perdiera la cabeza en sus brazos.

Y hacer que Pepper, su elegante y formal Pepper, se volviera una hembra gimiente bajo él, era algo en lo que era ya un experto, y parte de ello era el saber sorprenderla.

Pepper hizo un yip cuando súbitamente la alzó, con vela y todo, y llevándola a su dormitorio sin esfuerzo, la dejó caer en el sofá y echándose atrás, se quitó la camisa de un tirón, la camiseta, desabrochando sus pantalones con brusquedad, y se arrodilló entre las delicadas piernas de ella, sus dedos expertos yendo a desabrochar los zapatos altos y sus diminutas correas, masajeando su pie, besando los delicados tobillos antes de seguir besando más arriba, sus manos yendo hábilmente bajo la falda para encontrar medias y culottes de encaje y hacerlos descender lentamente, besando la piel que quedaba desnuda. El cuidado con que retiró las caras prendas de sus piernas contrastó con la brusquedad con la que le separó los muslos, y cuando arremangó la falda, exponiéndola a la vista, su centro húmedo y enrojecido de deseo, Pepper echó la cabeza atrás al verlo tan cerca observando cada detalle de ella a la luz doble de la vela y del reactor. Había tomado tiempo que se sintiera confortable con eso: para ser una mujer muy bella, era insegura en ese sentido. Pero ahora, cuando Tony se relamió, y la acarició con ambas manos, se abrió para el con ansiedad, una pierna en el brazo del sofá.

Y Tony sonrió antes de separar los pétalos con índice y pulgar, porque la había amaestrado con placer. Era increíblemente bueno en esto: ya fuera porque tenía una fijación oral no resulta, ya fuera porque su vello facial rozaba sitios específicos, ya fuera porque la idea de tener a un hombre tan poderoso arrodillado entre sus muslos realmente excitaba a las mujeres, o porque él realmente tenía un muy buen instinto de ingeniero para saber qué tocat y dónde y por cuánto tiempo y en qué ritmo, no había ninguna mujer que no hubiera acabado empapándose, gimiendo, gritando su nombre, a veces incluso haciendo cosas inesperadas bajo orgasmos incontrolables. ( Una vez una le había pedido matrimonio: varias se habían echado a llorar después, y una en especial había dicho que era el único hombre con el que se había corrido en su vida. Tony estaba asquerosamente orgulloso de ello, la verdad.)

Y aún más orgulloso del modo en que Pepper se empujaba ansiosamente hacia él, ofreciéndose, apresurándolo hacia lo que sabía, era placer. Ella echó la cabeza atrás, disfrutando, y onduló las caderas, su mano yendo a la suya mientras él le acariciaba los pechos por sobre la blusa sin perder el ritmo de sus labios. Cuando deslizó una mano de regreso y le masajeó la pierna antes de introducir dos dedos en ella, Pepper jadeante le susurró:

\- No me dejes... acabar... quiero más hoy...- musitó, arqueándose. Tony sabía que Pepper era una chica que podía sentir mucho placer, pero sus orgasmos era poderosos y completos: con frecuencia, se dormía después sin poder controlarlo, incluso con él aún adentro y empujando. Lo conmovía tanto como lo irritaba esa falta de stamina, pero había aprendido a mantenerla en el borde lo suficiente para hacerla disfrutar sin torturarla, aunque habría podido torturarla si a ella le hubiera gustado eso.

Presionando la zona esponjosa de su vagina con dos dedos, succionó su clítoris hasta que el tejido se sintió áspero e hinchado bajo su lengua, Pepper empezando a estremecerse. Y entonces se levantó, abriéndose los pantalones con eficiencia para dejar a su sexo erecto a la vista, sabiendo que a pesar de todo este tiempo, verlo así la excitaba, saber que sus volúmenes, que eran halagadoramente contundentes, la hacían mojarse.

\- Ven.- ordenó, levantándola de las manos, sus piernas flojas haciéndola casi tropezar, los pies también sensitivos tras todo el día en los tacones, su equilibrio comprometido: pero Tony tenía la fuerza de un herrero y la tendió, acabando de desnudarla, hasta que sólo su collar de perlas, la pulsera de diamantes en su muñeca y la cadenita de oro finísima que llevaba en la otra eran todo lo que le quedaba encima.

\- Tony...- susurro ella, sentándose en la cama para tironear su ropa, y él sonrió, arrugando la nariz, mientras se dejaba desvestir. Pepper acarició su pecho, sus brazos duros, e inclinándose, usó ambas manos para masajear su sexo, antes de lubricarse la manos con el sedoso KY que Tony siempre tenía en el velador, y acariciarlo, con un poco de timidez aún, su toque suave y delicado mientras se beaban de nuevo.

Tony le había insinuado alguna vez que no tuviera miedo de ser más brusca con él, de tironearlo más duro, pero la verdad, sabía que ella no lo haría. Lo quería demasiado para ser kinky con él: en realidad, Tony sabía que podía hacer que Pepper oyera campanas y canciones de Disney en su cabeza cuando le hacía el amor como a ella le gustaba, y ese poder le encantaba. Pero ahora mientras la besaba y sentía sus manos suaves lubricándolo con tanto cuidado, recordó súbitamente como sus amantes varones ( Ty, y otros también) habían manoseado y pumpeado su sexo sin timidez, casi al punto del dolor, volviéndolo loco, sabiendo exactamente cuánto podía gustarle eso a un hombre, y mientras se tendía sobre ella, se preguntó cómo de duro podría Bruce tocarlo con sus manos ásperas y prácticas.

Pepper emitió una exclamación cuando el sexo de Tony se endureció aún más, enrojecido y pétreo, una gota de semen escapándose para salpicarle el seno, y ella gimió como si fuera cera caliente, lo que hizo que a Tony se le entrecerraran los ojos. No, no podía hacerle eso, no iba a gustarle. Pero qué sexy sería que se lo hicieran a él. No ella, no tenía la capacidad que querer hacerlo gemir, pero sí, podía ver a Bruce en su cabeza haciendo el experimento de dejarle caer gotas de la cera caliente, desde la vela en su velador, hasta sus pezones oscuros... Bruce era capaz de dejarle una gota en su mismísima uretra y hacerlo gritar...

Como si sintiera ese ardor, Tony guió la cabeza de su pene, que era ancha y sedosa, dentro de ella, la humedad en Pepper cálida y fresca a la vez mientras la dilataba y ella gemía a la penetración. Amaba la sensación de la vagina de ella, tan esponjosa y sensual, ese espacio secreto tan dulce: pero al mismo tiempo lo provocaba, lo incitaba a empujarse de un modo que casi parecía un castigo, una furia posesiva, un deseo de soltarse y simplemente * joderla* como un animal, indulgencia que sólo se había permitido una vez y luego nunca más al ver las marcas en sus piernas, en su trasero. Tony era un amante apasionado, y podía perder la cabeza: pero no con ella.

A Pepper le hacía el amor, y sólo cuando ella flotaba tras un orgasmo se permitía ser un poco más rudo, más codicioso, más feral. Pero la quería, y no necesitaba nada más.

Se movió, y leyó en un momento en el sonrojo, en el arco de su cuello, que ella estaba disfrutando y bastante cerca de un orgasmo. Pero esta noche él necesitaba más, mucho más, si realmente quería calmar su ansiedad, y tras uno o dos empujes profundos y dominantes se forzó a salir de ella, inhalando la piel sedosa entre sus senos, besándoselos entre sus protestas, antes de apartarse para acostarla de lado y tenderse detrás suyo, abrazándola, apoyando su sexo entre las nalgas esbeltas y sedosas.

\- Hmmm... Tony...- susurró ella, y echó una mano atrás, para acariciarlo, pero onduló contra él, claramente deseando más. Y él la complació, su mano yendo a frotar su entrepierna con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que la tibia carne de sus nalgas era objeto de sus embates, manteniéndola suspendida en placer que no gatillaba el orgasmo, sólo la dejaba disfrutar como si flotara en agua caliente. Se enderezó para paladear sus pechos: besó la curva de su cadera, su muslo, el fino brazo, se quedó un largo rato sólo con el cuello elegantemente largo, la diminuta y sensible caracola de su oreja.

\- Te adoro, Pepper...- susurró, sus manos yendo a acariarle los pechos, sus dedos hábiles y tan expertos haciendo que los claros pezones se erizaran bajo sus dedos. 

\- Tony, Tony...!- Pepper se apretaba contra él, su cuerpo vulnerable y abandonado en sus brazos, y el deseo de hacerla feliz, de hacerla disfrutar, lo llenaba: y si su sexo latía contra ella ansioso de más, pues podía aguantar, no era un adolescente inquieto. Lo había sido, después de todo: ahora, podía ser un amante generoso.   
Ella nunca demandaba, nunca intentaba quebrarlo, dominarlo: era tan feliz riendo con él sobre un milkshake por la mañana como era ahora, empujándose contra él ardorosamente, pero ardorosa como era el chocolate en invierno. Ella calentaba, no quemaba...

Tony la volvió loca con besos y roces pacientes: el mejor modo de enloquecer a Pepper no era con técnicas exquisitas, o su conocimiento de una vulva femenina: su conocimiento era que a ella, mantenerla abrazada, apretarla con fuerza, frotar su clítoris firmemente a través de la fina piel de su labio menor mientras jadeaba su placer lamiéndole el oído y empujándose entre sus muslos en suaves ondulaciones, haciéndola sentir su calor...  
Pepper se vino arqueándose y volteándose para hundir el rostro en su pecho, besándolo mientras Tony acababa suavemente en un pañuelo de papel y lo echaba a un lado antes de rodearla con sus brazos y besarla hasta que se durmió, con una sonrisa. Pero cuando ella reposó serena y profundamente, Tony se levantó, inquieto y aún insatisfecho, sin despertarla, y dejándola allí con la vela segura en su candelabro, bajó, acompañado sólo por la luz del reactor, a la sala, desde donde podía apreciarse cómo la tormenta de nieve continuaba y azotaba New York a oscuras, espirales de nieve contra los ventanales.

Allí sólo en la oscuridad, supo que aun en el piso 80, alguien quizá insomne como él en New York podía levantar la vista y ver un puntito de luz en el ventanal: la luz intensa, el brillo diamantino del reactor en su pecho. Por una vez, todo New York, siempre llena de luces y movimiento, podía individualizarlo como un meteoro, una estrella en lo alto.

Tony se cerró la bata y volvió al sillón en donde había empezado la noche, moviendo la cabeza. Qué había estado pensando? Qué se creía, para imaginarse a sí mismo como un faro en la tormenta? Él no era menos caótico que la nieve en las ventanas. Y quizá era absurdo estar aquí, sentado en la oscuridad, observando New York apagada y la cellisca en vez de estar en la cama con Pepper dormida, cálida y dorada a la luz de la vela, satisfecha y amorosa. 

Pero Tony se conocía, y sabía que había un límite a qué tanto se podía mentir a sí mismo. Oh, no era que no la quisiera. Amaba a Pepper con un amor intenso, fiel, idólatra: la amaba de un modo inviolable, imparable, un amor de acero que le hacía desear darle todo lo que quisiera, mimarla como a una niña, complacerla como a una madre, ganarse su aprobación como a una reina. Fury había dicho varias veces que el más probable de ellos de volverse un supervillano era él, pero Tony sabía que había un sólo modo de volverlo supervillano: que Pepper le pidiera el mundo. Oh, encontraría como dárselo.

Pero el punto era que... ella no lo necesitaba. Si algo le daba, eran disgustos y problemas. Oh, Tony se esforzaba; se esforzaba con joyas, cenas, bailes, atención, obediencia, placer, flores... pero nada de lo que él podía darle era nada que ella, una CEO ya millonaria, una mujer hermosa y brillante, no pudiera conseguir por sí misma, o no pudiera darle un hombre cualquiera. Y a veces Tony sentía envidiada de no ser ese hombre cualquiera, que pudiera amarla con absoluta devoción y hacer de ella su norte como merecía: pero sin importa cuánto lo intentara, cuánto tratara, por semanas, meses, Tony Stark siempre acaba siendo Tony Stark, metiendo la pata y metiéndola en problemas.

En cambio, Bruce...

Y con un sobresalto, Tony supo que Bruce había caminado todo ese recorrido por la nieve, mirando hacia lo alto como a un faro, la Torre que él había construido. 

Que Bruce, perseguido por sus culpas y temores no menos que por el ejército y sus enemigos, había llegado con pasos cansados al único lugar, a la única persona que podía protegerlo, defenderlo, y entenderlo. Había tomado a Bruce como un regalo divino de alguien que no sólo hablaba su idioma y se preocupaba por él: pero ahora comprendía mientras miraba esos copos de nieve sin rumbo que era mutuo. Quién se preocupaba por Bruce? Quién más hablaba su idioma? Bruce había estado tan solo como él, más quizás.

Ahora lo tenía, y no iba a permitir que volviera a las sombras, lejos suyo. Bruce, su Bruce, con los ojos dulces y la voz sarcástica, y sus pies cansados y sus manos pacientes. Tony se quedó en silencio preguntándose cómo se podía amar tanto una presencia tan sencilla, tan discreta: y cómo era posible, que mientras que todo el mundo lo oía hablar media hora e imitaba a Hulk, el verdadero Hulk lo oyera hablar... y le divirtiera. Bruce no sólo se reía de sus bromas: Tony era el único que hacía reír de verdad al triste doctor.

Y cuando el pánico de la oscuridad lo atenazaba, no eran sus brazos el lugar más seguro en el mundo?

Tony cerró los ojos, conmovido, los labios temblorosos: pero entonces sitió pasos, y secándose la cara pensando que Pepper venía a buscalo, se volvió, para ver a Bruce ahí de pie en pijama, su candelabro en la mano y sus pies descalzos en la alfombra.

\- No podías dormir?- dijo Bruce avanzando a su lado, acomodándose en el sillón en la posición de loto mientras dejaba la lamparita en una mesa cercana.- la verdad estaba un poco fascinado: hace varios años que no veía nieve, pero además nunca la había visto desde tan alto.-

\- Según JARVIS parará al amanecer, pero ha caído metro y medio de nieve: no tengo idea cómo ir a arreglar esas líneas a no ser que saque el traje y te use a ti de Bantha.-

\- Como es Star Wars. Con cuernitos.- Bruce los imitó con las manos y a Tony le vinieron gorgoritos.- Estas ventanas no se hielan?-

\- Tienen un protector plástico, qué te has imaginado.-

\- Pero las del ascensor interno sí se hielan.-

\- No!- Tony frunció el ceño.- debería tener protección también, los contratistas me estafaron...-

\- Oye, hace años que no veía copos de nieve en vidrio. Son hermosos.- dijo Bruce soñadoramente, apoyando la mejilla en la mano.- Supongo que sabes que cada copo es único, pero sabes porqué?-

\- No. Dime.-

\- Bentley probó que los cristales de hielo se refacetan en presencia de particulas Es decir, partiendo de la base del copo de Koch, que es la forma de seis ángulos básico, cada ángulo capta un número variable de partículas dependiendo de sus uniones facetadas, lo que hace que cada ángulo, para alcanzar la misma forma, aleatoriamente cree facetas semejantes. Como la variación para una unión refacetada es menos que el 0, 097 de un grado, debe ser perfecta. Pero como cada copo tiene 12 facetas, y puedes unirse desde 1 a 144 partículas, eso hace que...-

\- Tengas una posibilidad de 4.18 x 1 elevado a 6 de jamás conseguir una estructura con el mismo número de facetas, qué decir uniones...- Tony rió.- En serio alguien estudió las matemáticas de los copos de nieve?-

\- En qué se diferencia eso del arte o la música? Algo que haces porque amas, sin importa su uso práctico.-

\- Soñador iluso ocioso.-

\- Mecánico pragmático bruto.- insultó Bruce de vuelta cómodamente. Cuando amaneció, Tony se había adormecido, apoyado contra su hombro: y se despertó con el sol anunciando que lo peor de la tormenta había pasado.

Bruce estaba a su lado, rodeándolo con el brazo, el mentón hundido en el pecho, y roncaba muy tenuemente. Y Tony sabía que debía moverse, que debía ir a Pepper, y sin embargo, el brazo de Bruce era tan posesivo, tan firme en su costado.

Pepper lo tenía todo. Bruce, el hombre que era Hulk, no tenía ni un par de pantalones a veces: y Tony cerró los ojos, y poniendo su mano en esa mano vacía, decidió que nunca más iba a dejarlas estar vacías.

****************


	20. WHAT YOU DON'T ASK FOR

Bruce había pensado que uno de los primeros problemas que enfrentarían, que probablemente desarmaría el team, era la acidez de Steve y Tony, y el temor de Natasha hacia él, al menos en los primeros días. Técnicamente, él fue el primero en quedarse a vivir en la Torre, y Thor, Steve y Natasha visitaron varias veces, hasta que Clint se mudó herido y exhausto, y de a poco, los demás los siguieron.

Era obvio, al comienzo, que ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para trabajar juntos. La voz de Steve y sus dones de mando hacían mucho, pero Hulk era incontrolable, Tony se resistía de pura tozudez, y Natasha y Clint estaban acostumbrados a mandarse solos.

Thor fue, en esos días, un apoyo incontestable: con la habilidad de un verdadero soldado, daba su opinión y sugerencias, y luego obedecía órdenes sin chistar y a la perfección. La práctica empezó a darle forma al equipo, y Bruce se conmovió al ver a Natasha forzándose a perderle el miedo a Hulk, a Tony dedicándose a hacer reír a Clint, a Thor y a Steve poniendo todo de su parte juntos para que funcionaran como equipo.

Habían pasado un par de meses, y al fin todos, incluso Tony, estaban completamente curados de las heridas inflingidas por los Chitauri. Bruce empezaba a relajarse, cuando tras una épica batalla con un pulpo gigante ( en serio, no pregunten) regresaron a la Torre virtualmente sin heridas y bastante satisfechos, Thor cargándolo en brazos con las piernas adormecidas y el dolor de cabeza habitual de la transformación, pero menos molestias de lo habitual y consciente. Durante la batalla, Natasha había usado el hombro de Hulk como percha con confianza: Tony y Clint habían obedecido las órdenes de Steve la perfección, y el pulso magnético que Tony y Clint gatillasen había servido para anclar el relámpago de Thor, que había hecho que el gigantesco pulpo al fin huyera, sin bajas ni demasiados daños. Estaban triunfantes, y Tony ya había pedido delivery, se habían repartido tazas de café, y Clint y Natasha estaban llenando boles de aceitunas y chips para compartir entretanto mientras seguían felicitándose por la batalla, la adrenalina aún alta.

-... comunicación abierta con la Guardia Costera fue realmente útil, Tony, No sé cómo logras mantener la atención en pilotar, comunicaciones y encima combatir, pero hoy estuviste admirable...-

\- No fue nada, Cap, multitask, ése soy yo, pero no te impresionó más ver a Barton pilotando esa lancha? había momentos en que ni tocaba el agua...-

\- Ésa era Nat, yo estaba disparando...-

-... encaramado en el parabrisas!-

\- Tu equilibrio es sorprendente para alguien no nacido pájaro, amigo mío.-

\- Thor, tú también tuviste un tempo impecable con el rayo. Me alegro de no haber tenido que matar al animal, pero me gustaría tener alguna seguridad más que la paliza que le dimos de que no volverá...-

\- De forma lamentable, estimado Capitán, nunca tuve el don de comunicarme con los animales. - Thor meneó la cabeza, estirándose para desabrocharse la armadura.- Si mi hermano hubiera estado a nuestro lado, podría haber dominado al animal con una palabra, su don para colocar hechizos a largo plazo en mentes inferiores era admirable, Loki habría sido un gran Avenger...!-

El sonido de un bol estallando en mil pedazos hizo que todo el mundo diera un salto. Steve sintió que tenía miedo de girarse, pero lo que vio fue a Clint, ambas manos empuñadas en la mesa, los ojos fijos y opacos, y a su lado, a Nat con dos manchas rojas en las mejillas, la expresión homicida, y el bol, que había saltado en mil pedazos tras golpear la armadura de Thor en el hombro, desperdigado entre un montón de chips en el suelo.

Thor inspiró hondo, y su rostro se petrificó en horror al de pronto comprender: remordimiento y contricción le llenaron la cara. Pero antes de que nadie dijera nada, Clint dio media vuelta y salió por la escaleras, y Steve y Thor se lanzaron detrás, y lo habrían alcanzado, si dos pinchos de pickle no se hubiera clavado en la pared, tan rápido que sólo reflejos de guerreros evitaron que se les clavaran en la cara.

Natasha parecía tan poseída de furia que no lograba hablar, pero su susurro fue una amenaza.

\- Déjenlo en paz.- siseó, y tras un segundo de inmovilidad de todos, se largó detrás del arquero. Thor se apoyó en la mesa, el rostro cargado de shock, y Bruce movió la cabeza, mientras Steve parecía desconcertado.

\- Fiu. Eso le llamo meter la pata hasta el paracaídas.- dijo Tony sin entonación.

\- Cállate, Stark.-

**************

Cuando era niño, Thor había sentido primero admiración, luego envidia, y finalmente resentimiento por el modo en que excepto con su madre, Loki siempre lograba salir de todos los líos hablando, de un modo que llegaba a ser impresionante en su habilidad actoral de un niño tan pequeño. Thor había intentado imitarlo, pero con los años había aceptado que su capacidad para la mentira era nula y para el engaño era mínima: y también se había dado cuenta que mientras que intentar mentir o esquivar responsabilidades le ganaba más castigos que aceptar sus culpas y confesar sus errores abiertamente, a Loki le funcionaba de maravilla.

Por ello, Thor se dirigió esa misma noche, tras tocar infructuosamente en la puerta de Clint y ser informado por JARVIS que el arquero no se encontraba en la Torre, a la puerta de Natasha, la cual tocó con nudillos delicados.

Hubo una larga pausa, y el susurro de la voz de JARVIS al otro lado, hasta que la voz de la inteligendia artificial se dirigió a él:  
\- Lo siento, Mr. Odinsson. La Agente Romanoff declina su visita.-

\- Es sobre Barton.- rogó Thor.- Por favor, aboga por mí, amigo JARVIS.-

Tras otra pausa, la voz de JARVIS sonó a disculpa.

\- La agente declara que es mejor que se retire a descansar, Mr. Odinsson.-

Derrotado, Thor se fue a sus habitaciones, y se quedó pensando hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero cuando el sol al fin iluminó sus ventanas, Thor se frotó los ojos insomnes, y saliendo al balcón, saltó.

 

*********************

Natasha esperaba encontrarse a Clint borracho cuando oyó sonidos en su cocina, por lo que no se molestó en ponerse nada encima de la camisola con encaje transparente que llevaba cuando salió de su cama, rodando el cuello y tras lavarse la cara, se dirigió a la cocina. Nadie más que Clint ( y Stark, pero Stark apreciaba su vida) poseía la combinación de la puerta, y Natasha le había agregado varias trampas y seguros: pero lo que se encontró fue la puerta del balcón abierta, y una enorme espalda coronada por cabello rubio en coleta, friendo lo que parecía una libra de bacon en su mejor sartén.

\- Lamento la irrupción, estimada Natasha.- dijo Thor, sacando unas tostadas y sirviendo un café en el tazón con arañas de Natasha.- Como se trata del bienestar de nuestro arquero, espero que sabrás perdonarme. -

Thor sirvió un segundo café, y acomodó todo en la mesita-bar de la cocina, antes de mirar a Natasha. Y dio medio paso atrás, porque Thor había enfrentado demonios, gigantes del hielo y dragones de fuego: pero la curvilínea mujer semidesnuda y descalza allí parecía algo de una leyenda. Thor no poseía la segunda vista de su hermano, o el poder de su madre para ver en los corazones: pero no había que ser mago o vidente para ver cómo la cólera parecía envolverla en una aura palpitante y amenazante, como una cobra erguida, una nube de tormenta lista para soltarse en huracán.

Y Thor, que nunca había visto a Natasha como no fuera como la impasible Black Widow, fría e inescrutable, la vio ahora, su alma tan desnuda como estaba su piel, y al reconocer esa fiereza, al sentir la ola de rabia y protección que no nacía de otra cosa que el amor, en vez de enfrentarla o intentar dominarla, apoyó las manos en la mesita e inclinó la cabeza, ofreciéndose a esa furia, con la paciencia de un árbol bajo la tormenta: dispuesto a aceptar el daño, sin miedo.

La propia ira de Thor era veloz como el relámpago, explosiva, y después del golpe, se desvanecía. Pero había visto antes esas furias que costaba encender y una una vez encendidas, como un fuego en el bosque, tomaba varias lluvias aplacar, a veces pequeñas llamitas ocultas en troncos que luego podían reiniciar la conflagración: y esa furia, que le recordaba tanto a las de su hermano, había tenido una vida para aprender a enfrentarla.

Natasha y Loki se parecían mucho: y no era raro que Natasha fuera la única, como una cobra enfrente de otra, que había sido capaz de manejar sus mentiras. Sólo con eso, la hija de los Romanov se había ganado su respeto y su admiración, sin contar su furia en batalla y su conocimiento de Midgard. Pero como se parecía a Loki, había mantenido su distancia, acercándose en cambio más al gentil Bruce, maestro por instinto, y al guerrero feroz que era Steve, tan pez fuera del agua como él. 

Se había dicho que era porque verla le recordaba a Loki, ahora prisionero, y eso le dolía.

Pero sabía que en parte era porque así como Loki, Natasha lo inquietaba. Tras sus ojos, como en los ojos de Loki, habían secretos escritos en un lenguaje que le era ajeno, y Thor no apreciaba los secretos en aquellos que se suponían eran sus aliados. Si los ojos de Steve Rogers eran límpidos como el cielo, dolor y renuncia, furia y valor, honor y sufrimiento, y los de Tony Stark eran novelas completas de obstinación y energía, sobrevivencia y determinación, en Natasha habían bibliotecas en idiomas que ni siquiera tenían las mismas letras, y detrás de rejas y candados.

Ahora, al verla allí de pie, majestuosa en su ira y ese negro resentimiento, Thor veía al fin algo que reconocía: el instinto de protección. Podía entender perfectamente   
las ansias de Natasha, la furia que no habría sentido al ser una víctima, flameando alto como una llama al ser herido quien amaba. 

Y como a través de una reja se intuye un paisaje, Thor vio la primera prueba de algo que su cerebro le había dicho, que había visto pruebas pero aún no habia sentido: que el amor de la asesina por el arquero era digno de gestas y leyendas.

\- Lady Natasha, por favor óigame.- añadió, aún con la cabeza inclinada, sumiso. Ella lo miró con rostro pétreo, y sin timidez, pero tampoco sin prisa, fue por una bata para cubrir su pecho expuesto por el encaje, y se apoyó en el counter más lejano, ignorando el spread de desayuno en la mesa.   
Su rostro era aún más bello libre de todo maquillaje, y más juvenil, los planos suaves, los labios rosados, el sonrojo de una pelirroja natural en la piel cremosa, las pestañas con el brillo rojizo enmarcando el verde intenso de sus ojos. Pero la máscara de la imperturbable Black Widow había regresado a su rostro, y hablarle se sentía como hablarle a una de las estatuas de Odín.

\- Lamento profundamente el estúpido, irrespetuoso comentario que hice delante del Agente Barton. El ya ha sido más que honorable y comprensivo al aceptarme como guerrero a su lado a pesar de los hechos de mi hermano, y del daño que le hizo. -

\- Clint no va salirse de los Avengers, o exigir que te echen, o meterte una flecha a traición, ni dejar de trabajar en equipo, si ésa es tu preocupación.- dijo Natasha con absoluto desprecio en la voz fría.- Hawkeye es un profesional.-

\- Hawkeye es un guerrero de maravillosa dedicación y habilidad, y jamás pondría en duda su nobleza.- dijo Thor, y sus ojos eran muy celestes al mirarla.- Pero lo que me preocupa es haber herido los sentimientos, el espíritu de Clint Barton, y por eso he recurrido a la dama que mejor lo conoce, para que me explique qué sería una contricción adecuada.-

\- La cabeza de tu hermano en bandeja sería un buen comienzo.-  
Thor no se alteró, pero su voz se hizo más profunda.

\- Mi hermano está pagando por sus errores según las costumbres de mi gente. Pero es familia, y su vida no será puesta en juego.-

\- Una lástima.-

\- El Agente Barton también cobró vidas durante nuestra batalla, Lady Natasha. Su vida sería un pago que demandarías...?-

La inescrutabilidad de Natasha se fue a la mierda.- No lo hizo a propósito, alienígena idiota! Fue tu maldito...!-

\- Pero aunque lo hubiera hecho a propósito, defenderías su vida. De la misma forma que defiendo la de mi hermano.- dijo Thor, con finalidad. Natasha tensó la mandíbula, pero no respondió, antes de sentarse ante la mesa.

Hubo una pausa, y al fin, cuando Thor acercó a ella de nuevo la taza de café tibio, lo miró a la cara.

\- Qué quieres de mí, Thor?-  
El guerrero se lamió los labios y al fin se sentó también, taza entre las grandes manos, que Natasha había visto matar y llamar el rayo, y que se veían tan normales, enormes pero pacíficas, en su cocina.

\- No tengo el honor de conocer profundamente a Clinton Barton. Desearía hacerlo: deseo conocer a todos mis compañeros, a todos aquellos que han vertido sangre conmigo, mi Dama. Si lo conociera más, quizá sabría cómo puedo hacer que mis disculpas sean escuchadas, reconocidas como sinceras. Le debo al noble Hawkeye una deuda que jamás podré pagar por lo que mi hermano le hizo, por lo que se le arrebató, por la espantosa prueba que... añadir a eso, con mi inconsciencia, es imperdonable. - acabó, con un suspiro.- Mi única defensa es que luché contra mi hermano dos veces en seis meses, luché a su lado codo a codo por un centenar... pensar en mi hermano como enemigo... mi mente lo entiende, pero mi corazón...-

\- Nunca lo entenderá.- acabó Natasha, su voz lenta y funeraria. Thor levantó la vista, dolor y comprensión en ella: pero ella no dijo más, y se bebió el café.

\- Dama Natasha...-

\- Si vuelves a herirlo, te mataré.- susurró ella, la voz ronca. Thor asintió.- Tú no lo conoces, lo que dijiste fue justo... en el blanco. Y él es... no tienes la menor idea de   
quién es, lo que ha enfrentado, lo que...- Natasha apretó los labios, pero Thor movió la cabeza.

\- No, no sé nada de Clint Barton excepto su valor y su habilidad. Pero Dama Natasha, si ha inspirado un amor tan poderoso, tan inmenso, en una mujer tan excepcional como eres, entonces es un hombre más que digno de admiración.-

Los ojos de Natasha se contrajeron, pero no dijo nada.

\- Con todo lo que ha sucedido, ha sido con agradecimiento y alegría que he combatido con... Clint... a mi espalda.- dijo Thor esforzándose por no usar honoríficos.- Apreciar sus habilidades y su espíritu me ha hecho entender fácilmente porqué mi hermano lo eligió como la espada con la que herir Midgard. Pero, debido a mi cobardía, no he buscado como debía una oportunidad en el tiempo para expresarle mi dolor y mi apreciación por el daño que se le hizo, pedirle el perdón que Asgard debería suplicar, reforzar el lazo que intento crear con los guerreros de Midgard que detuvieron la locura de Loki y me han abierto los brazos. Dama Natasha, debe ayudarme, no por mí, sino porque las heridas del Agente Barton merecen ser reconocidas, honradas, curadas. Me he dejado llevar por la informalidad de Midgard y su propia valentía, pero sin importar qué tan » bien» repita que está, eso no cambia en absoluto lo que es mi deber.- acabó, mirando de frente los ojos ilegibles y duros de Natasha.- Por favor, ayúdame. Es un deber por mi linaje y mi mundo, pero también por mi corazón, conmovido por ustedes, capturado por ustedes.-

Natasha lo pensó largamente, bebiéndose el café, con un parpadeo lento de gato. Thor aguardó sin impaciencia, pero ya estaba lavando las cucharitas y la pequeña sartén mientras Natasha mordisqueaba delicadamente ente pulgar e índice una tira de bacon cuando ella habló.

\- Haces un café muy bueno, para ser un príncipe alienígena.-

\- La cocina midgardiana me ha fascinado.- dijo Thor, por sobre el hombro, y su sonrisa era como el sol.- En especial la comida de la mañana, tan distinta a las demás, y su cocina francesa, que se parece un poco a la nuestra. En el tiempo que nuestras aventuras y esfuerzos nos dejan libres, he estado utilizando la cocina de las habitaciones que Lord Anthony me ha asignado, con la supervisión del Capitán, para aprender nuevas comparaciones y sabores.-

\- Qué es lo que más te ha gustado?- dijo Natasha, su voz más de entrevista de trabajo, analizando su respuesta, que de relajada charla entre amigos.

\- Debo reconocer que no hay nada semejante al...- Thor se movió el labio, esforzándose por recordar.- Gran Passion Caviar?-

\- Tony te llevó a probar eso?- Sin poder evitarlo, una esquina de los labios de Natasha se curvó.- Y te gustó?-

\- Sí, muchísimo. Eso y las varillitas de masa frita con azúcar con aspecto de harina me han fascinado, además del café blanco y verde con el... , la imagen de la mujer siendo devorada por un octópodo...-

Natasha al fin tuvo que reír. Era muy Thor amar los palitos de azúcar más baratos y el caviar más caro del mundo, mezclarlo con Starbucks y mirar alrededor sin siquiera percatarse haber hecho nada de particular, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No era raro que ese niño majestuoso más anciano que las montañas desesperara a Tony, divirtiera a Pepper, fascinara a Bruce y conmoviera a Steve: era alguien sin preconcepciones, sin prejuicios, y para Steve, confitado en moral e ideas preconcebidas, y para Bruce, que no podía mirarlo sino como un experimento social, la idea era emocionante.

A ella, de algún modo le daban ganas de gritar, y no tenía nada que ver con Loki.

\- Te daré una chance, una sola.- dijo Natasha, su voz aún seca.- No lo arruines, príncipe.-

\- No lo haré, mi dama.-

********************

Dos días después, entusiastas golpes en su puerta hicieron a Clint Barton levantar la cara del sofá, polvoriento y lleno de pelo de perro en su apartamento en BedStuy, parpadeando y maldiciendo cuando al tensarse, el equilibro que poseía para estar desplomado en el mismísimo borde falló y aterrizó con una rodilla duramente en el suelo, y justo en la madera del piso, no en la alfombra adyacente a cinco centímetros.

\- Aww, piso, no.- dijo Clint, dejando que la gravedad lo arrastrara para rodar de espaldas en la alfombra, con notoria flexibilidad abrazándose la rodilla adolorida, en una posición que habría hecho a cualquier par de jeans temer por su integridad, pero como no llevaba más que bombachas blancas con pinguinos estampados y una camiseta de Natasha de un motivo hindú rosa y lila, no era mucho tema.  
Los golpes continuaron y Clint, parpadeando, porque eran las tres de la tarde y se había acostado a las cinco de la mañana, cojeó musitando cosas sobre gente que despertaba a otra gente sin la cortesía de llamar primero, para encontrarse en el umbral a lo que parecía un pez espada de cuarenta kilos, con piernas.

Y mochila.

Sí, ésa era su vida, y a veces Clint se preguntaba si el alcoholismo o las drogas podían realmente empeorarlo.

\- Amigo Clint!- dijo la voz de Thor de detrás de la cabeza del pescado, que realmente daba la impresión de que hablaba con el acento profundo de un asgardiano.- He traído mi presa para preparar un banquete! Puedo pasar?-

Clint, que enfrentaba acabar atravesado por el ... la palabra era hocico? del pez, se hizo a un lado, Thor entrando y haciendo de pronto ver muy pequeño el apartamentito estudio.

\- Podrías señalarme la dirección de las cocinas, amigo Clint?- dijo Thor, el pez bamboleándose en sus brazos. Clint sospechaba que él no habría podido llevarlo con tanta ligereza, ciertamente no por los nueve tramos de escaleras.- Gracias por recibirme en tu espacio personal!-

\- Hola, Thor.- dijo Clint, y no había frialdad en su tono, pero sí desconcierto.- Ehm... planeas cocinar ese monstruo?-

\- Así es! Nos daremos un festín!- dijo Thor alegremente.- Espero no haberme equivocado con tus preferencias...-

\- Thor, no creo que ni tú ni yo logremos comernos todo eso. Y la verdad, dudo que quepa en la mesa de la cocina, qué decir en el horno...- Clint se rascó la nuca.- No pensaste en las cocinas de la Torre? Son el triple de grandes y hay chefs...-

\- Pero no es lo mismo que si lo preparo yo con mis manos, al estilo de mi gente.- dijo Thor con mucha decisión.- Y debe ser el fogón de tu hogar! Es un requisito!-

\- Okay.- dijo Clint, con la aceptación resignada de alguien cuya vida se ponía de cabeza con inquietante frecuencia.- Quieres que ayude?-

\- Hay vino espumante en mi equipaje.- dijo Thor, mostrándole la gran mochila a su espalda.- Libaciones para descabezar a la presa son de rigor!-

\- Bueno.- dijo Clint, viendo a Thor arrastrar el pez a la cocina.-... okay?-

***************

Había que reconocerle a un talento de cazador asombroso: con lo que parecía una auténtica espada descabezó y destripó el pez, dejó que Lucky se diera un festín de restos de pescado y luego cortó hábilmente una treintena de gruesos filetes, macerándolos en una mezcla de alcohol y aceite, para luego mirar con desánimo las sartenes de Clint, que no sólo estaban al borde de la muerte, sino eran tamaño waffle.

\- Podemos asarlos en la terraza, hay un grill.- dijo Clint al ver a Thor empezar a calcular en cuántos pedazos debía dividir cada filete, y que iban a estar friendo hasta el 2030.- Y podemos regalarle pescado a mis vecinos, así hacemos un gran festín para todos.-  
Thor, que había colocado todo a macerar en lo que solía ser la tina de Lucky, sonrió inesperadamente, los dedos llenos de sal y ajo con lo que aliñaba las piezas.- Dicho con la generosidad que te caracteriza, amigo Clint. Por supuesto que toda celebración es más alegre con más celebrantes.- agregó con dulzura.   
Los dos arrastraron todos los implementos y aliños arriba: el gran grill del edificio, aunque viejo, estaba limpio, y Clint preparó el fuego mientras Thor cortaba tomates y cebollas para acompañar. El aroma del pescado asado con especias y aceites de Thor pronto empezó a atraer a los vecinos, y aunque Thor había traído una cantidad decente de vino, botellas de cervezas y ensaladas de patatas empezaron a aparecer como por arte de magia, y antes de que se dieran cuenta los vecinos habían hecho corro, charlando y riendo, y se había armado una auténtica fiesta en que el único no disfrutando era Lucky, inconsciente en una otomana tras la panzada.

Parecía increíble que alguna vez pudieran consumir todo ese pescado, pero a pesar de regalar algunos trozos, aún quedaba al meno un cuarto asado en una bandeja cuando Clint supo que no podía comer más. Se había sentado en el borde de cemento recalentado por el sol de la tarde en una esquina de la zotea, su ausente vértigo patente, y allí acabab una cuarta cerveza, cuando Thor se sentó a su lado, una mancha de hollín en su mentón, su luminosa sonrisa nada arruinada porque oliese muy notoriamente a pescadito.

\- Ha sido realmente satisfactorio entablar conocimiento con tantos nuevos amigos, y disfrutar esa deliciosa mezcla de » coleslaw».- dijo Thor, chocando su botella con la suya.- Y sus conversaciones han sido de lo más iluminadoras.-

\- Te vi hablando con Mark, que es profesor de arte en un instituto en Queens, seguramente a sus alumnos...-

\- Me refería a iluminadoras sobre tu persona, estimado arquero.- dijo Thor, apoyando un codo en la escalera de incendios, y a la luz de la tarde, era tan grande, tan alto, tan colorido, su cabello tan resplandeciente, que no costaba creer que era de otro mundo: y a pesar de eso mismo, con su camiseta y jeans recortados, la cerveza en su mano, había algo muy cálido y cercano en su gesto, en sus ojos azules y amables.- Ninguno de ellos ha fallado en tener una historia o dos sobre tu gentileza y amabilidad...-

\- Estuvste repartiendo alcohol asgardiano y emborrachaste a mis vecinos? Porque normalmente lo primero que cuentan es la vez que me resbalé en la escala y rodé cinco pisos con cinco litros de leche y por eso aún los pisos ocho al trece aún huelen a queso...-

\- Clint.- dijo Thor con sencillez.- Tu modestia te hace honor, pero debes escuchar el agradecimiento de los que te rodean, porque no son cumplidos, es la verdad.- agregó, y Clint se calló, azorado.- Vi tu valor y arrojo en la batalla desde el primer día que luchamos lado a lado, pero creo que he comprendido mejor lo que te mueve poniendo atención a los que te rodean, y ahora comprendo que es tu compasión lo que mejor define tu heroísmo.-

\- Thor...- dijo Clint, y había algo cansado en sus ojos.- En verdad, si es por ese comentario del otro día, ya lo olvidé. No tenías que... el pescado estaba estupendo, te agradezco todo, pero no hace falta que hablemos... nada más. No me arruines la digestión.- acabó con un mohín.   
Thor movió la cabeza.- La absoluta... el absoluto rechazo, la... alergia es la palabra? que le tiene tu raza a poner sus sentimientos en palabras es insana, mi estimado arquero!-

\- Sí, me está saliendo sarpullido, mira...-

\- No será posible que más bien tenga que ver con la ensalada de ají rojo que me hizo gemir como unn recién nacido y que te comiste a cucharadas?-

\- No, estoy seguro que es por la charla...-

\- Clint...- Thor empinó su cerveza.- Está bien. Limpiemos esto y déjame que te invite otra libación, porque sí hay algo que debo decirte, pero no tiene nada que ver con sentimientos, lo prometo. Y podemos envolver lo que ha sobrado del pescado para llevar a nuestros compañeros, sé de buena fuente que a Dama Pepper le agrada tanto como a tí.-

 

***************

\- Asumo que Nat tuvo algo que ver con esto.- dijo Clint un rato luego, tras que Miss Lorna y la señora Mercedes los echaran con sus cervezas al apartamento, y Katie se llevara a Lucky de paseo. ( y probablemente a una épica vaciada de tripas) Thor había insistido en fregar la cocina, lo que había acabado con los dos aseando un despelote de dos semanas: y en verdad, desde que dejata la Torre, Clint tenía vagos recuerdos de haber cocinado algo, de haber cambiado sábanas o de haberse bañado. Considerando la torre de cajas de pizza con mordidas de perro, el hecho que lo único a la mano era el saco de alimento para Lucky y unos restos de comida china en el refrigerador que ya eran biohazards, Thor no necesitaba ser muy perceptivo para captar que el estado anímico del arquero no había sido el mejor.   
Sobre todo porque había necesitado su propia fuerza divina para poder sacar la basura, cargada de una cantidad impresionante de latas de cerveza.

\- Interpelé a la Dama, sí, que fue muy gentil en acoger mis inquietudes...-

\- Muy gentil...? No te clavó nada?-  
Thor hizo un mohín, pero estaba claro que para su crianza, criticar a una dama era punto menos una atrocidad.- Fue muy explícita en lo que podría acontecerme si volviese a hacer un comentario tan desafortunado.-

\- Thor...- Clint rodó los ojos. En serio, olvídate del tema. No dijiste nada que no fuera cierto, no pretendías hacerme... no querías... ah, por favor olvídalo.-

\- Clinton Francis Barton, llamado Hawkeye. Mírame.- 

Clint se volvió y tuvo un sobresalto. Thor avanzó, e hincó una rodilla en tierra, Mjolnir a su derecha, aún con esa ridícula mancha de hollín en su cara.

Thor era tan alto, y eso que Clint no era un tipo bajo de estatura, que arrodillado, sus ojos estaban al nivel de los pectorales de Clint.

\- Qué estás.... Thor, no seas absurdo...-

\- Clinton Barton, por favor escúchame. Hasta ahora he hablado como la persona que soy, simplemente, al expresarte mi esperanzas, mi culpa, mi preocupación por tí. Pero ahora, déjame que te hable como el príncipe heredero de Asgard, Thor Odinson hijo de Frigga, protector de los Nueve Reinos, espíritu de Ygdrassil. Por favor, escúchame, porque he sido remiso en mis obligaciones, pero aunque larga ha sido la demora, mi pueblo te debe esto.-

\- Thor...- Clint estaba incrédulo. La luz se reflejaba en esos ojos facetados de Thor como gemas, y a pesar de todo, había algo tan inherentemente regio, tan impresionante, que abismaba. 

En otro apartamento, alguien tenía puesto Fall Apart Again.

\- Odín, señor de Asgard, te envía su dolor y su vergüenza por el daño que te fue inflingido. Mi padre suplica tu perdón, ya que fue por nuestros errores que fuiste expuesto a la posesión, y mi padre jura ante Ygdrassil que cualquier acción, cualquier momento o injuria que haya ocurrido caerá sobre su cabeza y la de sus descendientes, jamás ni en la más mínima de las formas sobre tí. Mi padre te envía su más dolorida disculpa y en su nombre y en el mío propio, me inclino ante tí, Clinton Barton, y te ruego desde el fondo de mi corazón que accedas a nombrar alguna reparación que mi pueblo pueda darte, algo que en tu gentileza nos permita hacer para empezar a lavar nuestro dolor y nuestra vergüenza.- Thor hizo una pausa, pero Clint estaba en silencio, el rostro pétreo e ilegible. Thor volvió a inclinar la cabeza, y sacó de su bolsillo, con su mano aún con grasa de pescado, un envoltorio de papel estraza.

\- Mi madre, Frigga Reina de Asgard, llora por ti y por Midgard, y se une en la súplica de mi padre. Ella me pidió que te entregase esto como una muestra de su contricción.- agregó, poniéndoselo en la mano, porque Clint se veía tan descolocado que no había tendido la mano. Parpadeó, y abrió el paquetito con cara de desconcierto, para encontrar lo que parecía... una botellita de aceite.

\- Es una luz de noche.- dijo Thor con dulzura.- Evitará que te visiten memorias crueles durante el descanso, es... muchos guerreros en Asgard poseen algo semejante, pero el poder de mi madre es superior al de todo ellos y...-

\- No la quiero.- dijo Clint, y su voz era fría.

\- Clint?- Thor parpadeó.- Mi madre se pondrá triste si...-

\- Thor, perdona que te lo diga así pero tu familia me importa un carajo.- dijo Clint con súbita frialdad, y dejándolo ahí de rodillas se fue a la cocina, vaciló sobre sus pies como si no supiera adónde y, y finalmente rascándose la nuca, se apoyó en la mesa, su pecho agitado al inspirar.

\- Clint... háblame, por favor.- susurró Thor, poniéndose de pie para seguirlo, viendo que Clint había colocado de todas formas con mucho cuidado la botellita en la mesa.

\- Francine Abernathy. Se encargaba de aleaciones eléctricas y le faltaban tres años para jubilarse. Donald Pastereon. Estaba a cargo del puente secundario cuando atacamos. Yo lo conocía bien: siempre celebraba sus cumpleaños en el trabajo y llevaba cientos de balaklava que hacía su esposa. Tracy Mueller... era asistente de campo, yo mismo la entrené en tiro. Tenía veintiseís años y quería tener un montón de hijos.- acabó, su voz tersa.- Ellos y 73 más. Maté a 76 colegas en el ataque en el helicarrier. Y mientras tu hermano mataba a Phil, yo estaba tratando de matar a Natasha. Memorias crueles no es ni la sombra de lo que me merezco...- susurró, su postura rígida. Los ojos de Thor se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Clint, por favor, en nombre de Asgard te lo pido. No te culpes por ninguna de esas muertes, porque eres inocente. Cada daño que te haces a ti mismo al culparte, es un cuchillo en nuestros corazones. Por favor, oye mi súplica... por favor, permítenos hacer algo, lo que sea, por tí. No se trata ya de honor... es mi corazón el que sufre por esta injusticia, Clint...- agregó Thor, y el príncipe estelar se arrodilló frente al redneck de Iowa, e inclinando la dorada cabeza, la apoyó en el suelo. Clint hizo un sonido agudo, de incredulidad y tristeza, y un momento luego se había arrodillado, tomándolo de los hombros, su rostro transido de remordimiento: y cuando Thor lo rodeó con sus brazos, no se resistió, los dos consolando al otro en un abrazo estrecho, la gran mano de Thor yendo a la nuca de Clint, oprimiéndolo contra sí, musitando palabras que eran un bendición en asgardiano.

\- Si no es culpa mía menos en tuya, Thor, no seas tonto, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, todo...- susurró con voz ahogada.

\- Perdónanos, por favor...-

\- Está bien, está bien, pero no llores más, esto es...- Clint inhaló, y pasó un largo rato, los dos abrazados ahí de rodillas en el suelo ( recién trapeado) de la cocina, y cuando Thor le besó la sien, la frente sin soltarlo, Clint se lamió los labios, y tras una pausa habló con voz más normal.-... esto es bastante gay, vaya...-

\- Podrías demandar favores sexuales del príncipe de la Corona, hasta mi mano...- dijo Thor acariciándole la mejilla, a lo que Clint puso una cara que los dejó a los dos gorgoriteando como idiotas hasta que Thor soltó la carcajada a su expresión.- Pero Clint, toda mi vanidad ha recibido un golpe mortal...!-

\- No te ofendas... aunque ser un príncipe espacial sería bastante épico en las reuniones de ex condiscípulos, vaya...- Clint se secó los ojos.- Me estoy imaginando a Lucky con casco con alitas...-

\- Clint, lo digo en serio. Mis padres me suplicaron que te trajera su ofrecimiento. nadie se toma a la ligera lo que sucedió, pero por justicia, tenemos que resarcirte de algún modo, por favor...- susurró, moviendo la cabeza mientras sus manos oprimían con afecto los fuertes bíceps de Clint.-... piensa en algo que podamos ofrecerte. Mi madre no dejará de rezar por tí jamás...-

\- Pero si no fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes. A veces hay una mala semilla en la familia, y ya... lo que la gente haga es su responsabilidad, no de su familia. Yo mismo tengo...- Clint hundió la cara en las manos.- Nat te habló de Barney? No es al nivel de Loki, pero tengo... mi hermano mayor es un criminal, Thor. Nada terrible por ahora, pero nada de lo que me pueda enorgullecer, así que deja de culparte por Loki, diablos. Y dile eso a tus padres!-

\- Clint... vengo a pedirte perdón por la injuria cometida contra tí y acabas consolándome?- dijo Thor conmovido.- Por Odín que lamento no tener una hermana que ofrecerte!-

\- Que Nat no te oiga esa frase sexista, pero gracias.- dijo Clint levantándose, y sacudiéndose del trasero una croqueta del alimento de Lucky, en la que aparentemente se había sentado.- Y dile a tu madre que gracias por el adornito, y que no se preocupe más.-

\- Clint... es importante que te ofrezcamos algo, amigo mío.- Thor se encogió de hombros.- Es la costumbre!-

\- Dieciocho kilos de pescado no cuentan?-

\- Eso era de parte mía!-

\- Lo que sea estará bien, Thor...- Clint sacudió la cabeza.- En serio... cualquier cosa material se sentirá como un premio por... ya sabes. Me hará recordarlo. Así está bien, en serio.-

******************

Natasha notó el mayor compañerismo entre Thor y Clint en las siguientes semanas: salidas con Jane y Darcy con Thor regresando con el ramillete de ebrios al hombro, tardes de ver series juntos, conversaciones en las que prefería no meterse del príncipe espacial y el dropout del circo en la terraza sobre una cerveza. A veces eran conversaciones inesperadamente profundas: otras veces había encontrado a Clint cantando canciones de Animaniacs y Thor partiéndose de risa. Pero en combate, el arquero mostraba una nueva seguridad: y el dios del Trueno, que al comienzo había parecido tan berseker y salvaje, mostraba una nueva circunspección, siempre consultando al vigía, Hawkeye, por civiles o animales en el camino de sus ataques. Thor parecía preocuparse de un modo muy personal por los machucones, los cortes y los saltos de Clint al aire, que solían estar calculados para acabar con él apaleado pero vivo: pero capturas de Thor en pleno vuelo, y una nueva atención de Clint a las presencia del asgardiano, hicieron que novedosamente, Phil pudiera al fin hacer lo que llevaba años amenazando: que cuando tras una misión Clint estuviera completamente intacto, bebería una margarita delante de Fury en el puente de mando.

Clint reía más, como antes, cuando estaba con el asgardiano. La solicitud de Thor por Clint llegaba a ser tierna, en especial cuando Tony lo molestaba sobre pajarofilia, pero Thor seguía sin darse por aludido, o simplemente declara que Clint era más joven y guapo que Tony, lo que ponía a Stark a hervir. Pero fue una noche en que se habían reunido para una cena informal y un juego de Risk, que Steve apenas acababa de repartir las cartas cuando el teléfono de Clint sonó y al contestar, el arquero frunció el ceño.

\- Awww, Phil, nooo.- se quejó, para luego fruncir el ceño.- No, está bien. Sí, por supuesto... quince minutos...- agregó, enderezándose y dejando su taza de chocolate caliente con un bufido.- Phil no puede vivir sin mí, eso nos pasa por no invitarlo...-

\- Es una misión?- dijo steve, listo para saltar sobre sus pies, pero Clint movió la cabeza.

\- Es un tiroteo, sólo iré yo, lo está manejando SHIELD pero Phil prefiere que haga esto... guárdenme burritos ya? Voy a dispararle a alguien y vuelvo...- suspiró, yéndose canturreando su versión de Use Somebody que variaba a » I know I’m gonna shoot somebody...»

 

************  
Jugaron Risk: ganó Steve, como siempre que no estaba Pepper. Comieron burritos hasta hartarse, vieron Jurassic Park, pero en la pausa que hicieron después de la escena del triceratops, Thor, que había ido por más palomitas, se volvió a Natasha, ofreciéndole un bol aun tibio.

\- No hay novedades de nuestro arquero?-

\- No.- dijo Natasha, sucintamente: pero Tony interrumpió, abriendo una pantalla de JARVIS en el aire.

\- Yup, pero ya sabemos dónde está.- dijo secamente. La noticia estaba en curso: en Hoboken, en un mall decorado para Navidad, un tipo se había atrincherado en una tienda de artículos deportivos con once rehenes, un rifle, y amenazaba hacer saltar todo por los aires con una granada.

Y no era difícil saber quién probablemente estaba metiéndose en las laberintinas escotillas de ventilación, con una pistola en los dientes, a gatas.

\- Podría ir a negociar...- empezó Steve, alarmado, pero Natasha movió la cabeza.

\- Si se pudiera negociar, Phil ya lo habría logrado. Si llamó a Clint, es porque necesitan a alguien capaz de acabar todo con un solo tiro, el tipo debe estar con la granada en mano.-

\- Quizá Hulk pudiera entrar y contener la explosión?- sugirió Thor.

\- Podría. Y dejaría todo como si hubiera explotado igual, es Hulk.- Bruce se encogió de hombros, pero parecía preocupado.- Tony, deja la pantalla abierta, estoy preocupado, no podré concentrarme en dinosaurios ahora...-

Bebieron, charlaron, vieron infomerciales: pero según pasaba medianoche y no habían noticias de Clint, cierto nerviosismo empezó a hacer presa de todos, con Thor paseándose, Steve comiéndose las uñas, Nat y Tony bebiendo de firme y Bruce obsesivamente revisando los canales de información. A las tres de la mañana, Steve se cansó y llamó a Fury: pero la respuesta fue que habrían novedades cuando las hubieran, y que se fueran a freír espárragos.

A las cinco, Steve maldijo y partió a buscar su chaqueta, dispuesto a caminar hasta el lugar y conseguir información aunque tuviera que prostituirse con Coulson: pero acababan de bajar al garaje, cuando el teléfono de Nat empezó a sonar con Shots, de Imagine Dragons.

\- ...nat?-

\- Donde estás.- la voz de Natasha era dura, dominante: Clint hablaba en un susurro.

-... debriefing... deberíamos hacer debriefing pero... aún están sacando... a los rehenes?-

\- Estás herido?-

\- No, pero... mi piernas...- el susurro de Clint era muy bajo.- Puedes venir a buscarme?-

Tony se saltó once luces rojas y un disco pare. Cuando llegaron a Hoboken, y bajaron bramando a gritos por Coulson, se encontraron con que el mall aún estaba siendo evacuado, porque habían encontrado un artefacto explosivo activado remoto, después de que Clint matase de un tiro en la nuca, en un ángulo imposible, al secuestrador. 

Y por ello, sólo después de que salió el último rehén tembloroso y el último mimebro del equipo de explosivos con el artefacto desarmado, pudieron sacar a Clint, que se había metido por conductos tan estrechos que apenas había pasado, había esperado dos horas encogido en el frío de Diciembre para poder hacer el tiro perfecto, y luego había esperado tres horas más, por lo que ahora, hipotérmico como estaba, no era capaz de salir por sí mismo de los ductos.

Cuando al fin logró arrastrarse guiado por Tony escaneando el edificio con ayuda de JARVIS, cayó directo de cabeza de una rejilla de ventilación a los brazos de Thor, y el asgardiano estuvo delicioso con él. Lo cargó en brazos hasta el auto: lo llevó todo el camino abrazado: lo cargó hasta su piso, le sirvió un latte cargado de ron mientras Natasha preparaba una tina tan caliente como aguantara, y ayudó a Natasha a bañarlo, secarlo y acostarlo cuando al fin dejó de estar azul. Cuando al fin durmió tranquilo, su agotamiento haciéndolo roncar, Natasha fue a la cocina y le preparó un té a Thor mientras veían amanecer juntos.

\- Gracias.- dijo ella, sus ojos revelando un alivio que no pondría en más palabras.

\- Dale las gracias a Tony, Steve y Bruce cuando regresen, mi Dama. Sospecho que dejarán al Coronel Fury sordo, además de tuerto.-

Natasha rió, y se sentó a su lado en sofá, el cielo claro iluminando irisado la nieve que casi había paralizado a Clint. - Lo frustrante del caso es que tenemos equipos de snipers, pero no sólo se trata de puntería, también de criterio y experiencia.-

\- Salvó a todos los rehenes.- dijo Thor con orgullo.

\- Si, pero no va a salvar a nadie más si se le gangrenan los dedos de frío!-

\- Espero que el Capitán exprese su desaprobación en los términos más fuertes posibles.- dijo Thor vaciando su taza.- Traeré algo sabroso para el almuerzo de nuestro Clint, mi Dama. Por favor, no se preocupe de nada hoy excepto de acompañarlo hasta que el frío sea una memoria.-

\- Me estás diciendo que me desvista de una vez y me vaya a servirle de manta, no es así?- dijo Natasha con una ceja alzada. Humor destelló en los ojos de Thor, pero era demasiado caballero para hacer el chiste obvio.

\- Lejos de mí privar a mi hermano del placer de su contacto ni por un minuto, mi Dama.-

\- Thor...- dijo Natasha, pero él se fue, sonriendo, tras darle una ojeada a Clint dormido. Y Natasha se acomodó junto al arquero dormido que había sido un héroe, pensando que al fin, sí le había aceptado algo a Asgard: le había aceptado el hermano mayor que Barney Barton no había sabido ser, pero Clint, que no podía recibir sin dar algo, se había transformado en el hermano menor que Thor extrañaba tan desesperadamente.

Natasha movió la cabeza, besó a Clint dormido, y se acostó a su lado, apagando la luz. En el velador, brillaba lechosa la botellita de luz asgardiana.

Clint había insistido en ponerla en el velador de ella.


	21. PAINTMERIGHT

PAINTMERIGHT 

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T93kbUis9G0)

*I've got a hot chilly feeling I don't understand.*

Un sillón gris, un par de sillas, mantas despedigadas y la luz intensa de la mañana, una colchoneta delgada envuelta en blanco y unos cojines era lo que Steve había preparado en su prisa por acomodar un espacio: y aunque Tony había estado dispuesto a desnudarse en la mesa de la cocina, Steve había insistido en que necesitaba un espacio especial, físico y mental, preparar sus materiales, ordenar el área. Tony había trazado la línea respecto a qué música colocaría para relajarse, y luego le había tomado el pelo por todas sus preparaciones: pero la verdad era que Steve estaba muy nervioso, porque era muy diferente hacer esto con un amigo que con desconocidos, aunque después de unas cuantas experiencias, ya no dudaba de su habilidad.  
Tony llegó puntual, con el pelo húmedo por una ducha y la bata azul y plata vieja que usaba, que debía haber sido muy lujosa alguna vez. Por allá por 1950.  
\- Es ahí?- dijo, mirando con cierto desprecio el minimalista espacio.- No quieres que te traiga unos jarrones caros, una frutera con piñas o algo?-  
\- Qué no te sientes tan interesante tú sólo?- Steve plegó la comisura del labio en un mohín burlón, haciendo que Tony hiciera una mueca y arrojase la bata teatralmente, quedándose desnudo por completo.  
\- Mírame de nuevo y dime eso.- dijo orgullosamente, brazos abierto. Steve rodó los ojos, gesticulando que se acomodara donde quisiera, mientras iba a colocarse frente a su atril de dibujante. Tony dio varias vueltas, y finalmente se recostó en el sillón, probando varias poses sexies, hasta que acabó sentado, una pierna recogida con el pie bajo el muslo, el codo en el respaldo, recostado cómodamente.   
\- No entiendo porqué no puedes trabajar a partir de una foto... o sea, entiendo que no hay como tenerme acá en toda mi gloria y majestad, pero...-  
\- Tomaré un par como referencia, pero para realmente capturar tu esencia, necesito bocetear mirándote.- dijo Steve, y su voz se había vuelto serena, alegre. Tony accedió a quedarse quieto, aunque bamboleaba un poco el pie libre, y enarcó una ceja cuando Steve sacó un carboncillo y empezó a emborronar sus hojas.  
\- Y cuánto, más o menos, se demora esto?-  
\- Dos semanas.-  
-... debería haber traído unas galletas...-  
\- No, es... esto es sólo un par de horas. Pero en acabar de pintar, y todos los detalles...- Steve se encogió de hombros. - No sé exactamente cuánto demoraré.-  
\- Oh, tómate tu tiempo. La idea de ser inmortalizado por el Capitán América para caridad es fascinante.- dijo Tony, hombros relajados.- Puedo poner una porno, Steve? Es para que me dibujes en *todo* mi esplendor...-  
\- JARVIS, pon algo interesante sobre ingeniería, las últimas novedades.- dijo Steve, midiendo algo con el lápiz y un ojo cerrado.- Tony, mira hacia la pared junto a la ventana. Así, perfecto. Relaja esa pierna, ahora. Muy bien, estás perfecto.-  
En la pared JARVIS proyectó en Engineer’s Journal, con videos añadidos, y a Tony, que estaba fresco y cómodo, encontró fácil concentrarse y olvidar que Steve estaba allí, murmurando a veces, otras veces canturreando para sí. Tony se absorbió en las novedades, y logró olvidar la ansiedad de exponer su pecho desnudo, el reactor en primer plano, porque no era más que el ojo de Steve, artístico y sereno, y por muy nervioso que lo pusiera, confiaba en Steve más que en sí mismo.  
A pesar de no llevar una hebra de ropa encima, a pesar de siempre preferir dos pulgadas de titanio y oro entre él y el mundo, sentado ahí en el piso de Steve, la luz de la mañana iluminándolo clara y plateada en un día nublado, no se sentía desnudo. Ni expuesto, y ciertamente no vulnerable. Había algo en Steve, respeto, civilidad, algo, que te hacía sentir... seguro, puaj. Sí, la palabra era seguro: como seguro y en tu sitio un... como un circuito completo. Todo en su sitio, y funcionando.   
Esa seguridad era uno de los primeros misterios de Steve. No sólo te contagiaba esa serenidad, esa sensación de que de aalgún modo todo estaría bien, que él tenía un control: querías contribuir inmediatamente, querías ayudarlo, participar. Steve te hacía sentir que tenías algo que contribuir: algo que podía ofrecer, aunque no fuera más que una palabra en una conversación, lavar un plato, algo. Tony había pasado muchos años sin desear hacer algo excepto lo que le diera la reverenda gana: encontrarse con que ahora tenía ganas de hacer algo por otra persona, abismaba un poco.  
Y ni siquiera era algo directamente para esa persona!   
Para que Steve pidiera algo para sí mismo, bueno, tenía que ser una necesidad vital, y no siempre.  
Tony no se daba cuenta que así quieto, el mentón en la mano, la luz capturando los ángulos de su rostro, las cejas marcadas, los ojos grandes y almendrados de un castaño tan vivo e intenso que parecían ámbar, su cabello espeso y oscuro e indócil, tenía una belleza que semejaba al felino quieto y elástico, pero listo para saltar. Sus músculos, armoniosos y duros, testimoniaban su fuerza; pero la energía contenida en su figura, la promesa de acción, no tenía nada que ver con su figura o sus gestos. Había algo fiero y testarudo, algo vital y poderoso en Tony; algo que era rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
La luz en su pecho seguiría viva cuando Tony no fuera sino huesos: y esa luz azul, su símbolo, enterrada como una daga sobre su corazón, parecía una metáfora, una promesa. Vida. La palabra para los bocetos de Tony, allí todo energía, los ojos interesados en lo que JARVIS proyectaba, era imbuido. Tony vivía sumerguido, sin miedo como una barracuda, en el mundo, empapándose de sus preguntas, su bondad y maldad, su acción, su energía. Tony vivía, latía, inextingible como esa lámpara.  
Y ahora, al volver los ojos a Steve, que detallaba lentamente el sombreado para enmarcar el volumen del reactor, parecía joven y vulnerable, y hermoso a la vez, y frágil. Y Steve, que a veces se preguntaba si una gran parte de él no se había quedado en realidad en el hielo, sentía su propia chispa de vida al ver a Tony allí, siempre interesado, siempre actuando.  
Tony le recordaba que estaba vivo.

*I've got to run through this minute like a hurricane.*

Varios días después, por coincidencia o designio, fue el primer día de sol brillante cuando Thor vino a posar, y se quitó su buzo rojo sin timidez en un rincón, antes de elegir despatarrarse en la colchoneta y la blanca sábana que la cubría. Asumió una pose sencilla, tendido con los brazos relajados y una pierna flectada, el cabello claro extendido espeso y de un rubio con reflejos plateados. Tenía sentido que en el día que Thor eligiera, el otoño les regalara cielos azules para contraste de su blanca piel y su radiante sonrisa. Thor tenía la belleza de un obra clásica, músculos perfectos e increíbles, rostro cincelado como una estatua griega: cuando estaba así, serio y quieto, te traía a la mente los leones de Trafalgar Square, o las fotos de grandes felinos en reposo en el Serengeti: algo cargado de dignidad, lleno de poder, pero envuelto en una serenidad que te hacía sentir que pertenecían a un nivel más elevado que el de simples mortales.  
Y entonces el león decidía rodar sobre el lomo o bostezar como un gato.   
Y Thor decidía intentar meterse un cono entero de helado en la boca y tener un ataque de hilaridad viendo un documental sobre mitos nórdicos, y toda esa dignidad a la mierda.   
O quizá no: Thor lograba ser digno incluso cuando reía, y cálido incluso cuando estaba digno. Había algo en él que súbitamente humanizaba a los mitos: te hacía preguntar qué sueños y esperanzas había cargado el David de Michelangelo, o qué había soñado su Noche, o qué habían soñado los amantes de Rodin. Era algo noble y conmovedor: y cuando Thor sonreía, y lo llamaba hermano, algo en Steve se sentía menos solo, menos perdido.  
Porque si ese ser de otro mundo podía adaptarse, podía relajarse y disfrutar, y amar y ser amado con tanta tranquilidad, como podía él no lograrlo?  
\- Puedo hablarte, hermano mío, o estoy distrayéndote de tu arte?-  
\- No, Thor, puedes hablarme. Tony pidió que le colocara una pantalla para entretenerse: quieres una?-  
\- Música podría ser.- dijo Thor, recostado regiamente, su sonrisa traviesa. Esa sonrisa ( y tambien sus atributos masculinos, que libres y desnudos superaban en mucho a cualquier idea de pureza griega, acercándose más a los ideales contemporáneos) te recordaba que la majestuosa estatua era, en verdad, carne y espíritu, y un espíritu que amaba la belleza. - JARVIS, podrías...?-  
\- Puedo sorprenderte?- sugirió Steve, que usaba lápiz blanco para captar los puntos de luz en la tez de Thor, al que claramente no le avergonzaba en absoluto su piel nórdica, y que tomaba un suave dorado con el sol, pero no le importaban nada las zonas pálidas, o su abundante vello rubio. Algo en su magnífica, descuidada corporalidad parecía aumentar su belleza, y Steve se sintió fascinado mientras trazaba los firmes músculos, y contrastando con esa fuerza, la sonrisa feliz y los ojos brillantes cuando JARVIS lo deleitó con los soundtracks de Ennio Morricone. Thor, que parecía opinar que todo desde el nuevo sabor de salsa hasta el más ridículo caniche que se encontrara en la calle eran interesantes

Thor le recordaba que aún habían cosas nuevas que conocer y sorprenderse

*I've got to tighten my wire from the sense to the soul.*

 

//- Lamento que no hayamos podido hacerlo temprano en la mañana, y yo que asumía que los nerds de AIM se levantaban tarde... está bien si me dibujas ahora? Tengo que partir mañana a Tchechenka, Fury me mata si no voy a rescatar a sus pollos, pero realmente me hace ilusión lo del dibujo... - Clint interrumpe mi trabajo nocturno dándole la primera capa de color al óleo de Tony, y cuando miro sobre el escabel ya se está quitando la camiseta, tan inconsciente como es de su aspecto como siempre. Tiene un moretón en el costado, y unos puntos en la sien: pero el modo en que las luces de la ciudad se reflejan en los músculos de su vientre y brazo, el modo en que aurolean su pelo rubio ceniza, de pronto captura mi atención, y guardo los pinceles, colocando el retrato de Tony en un soporte atrás.  
\- Sí, por favor.- asiento, yendo a encender unas luces. Clint me mira ahí de pie aún luchando con una de sus botas, y tras unos saltitos deja todo en un montón, y se queda ahí de pie confortable en su piel, brazos extendidos, expectante.   
Clint siempre reacciona, en vez de tomar la primera acción. Como todos los grandes francotiradores, tiene la habilidad de quedarse quieto y esperar, sin impaciencia, sin distracción. Cuando te mira a los ojos, tú sabes que podría quedarse ahí una hora. Su sonrisa es fácil cuando le muestro la silla de madera junto al ventanal, y se instala allí, asintiendo.   
Mientras que Tony se acomoda siempre inquieto y Thor literalmente se instala como en un trono, Clint se empercha como un ave. Se queda quieto, inmóvil ocupando apenas la mitad de la silla, un talón en el asiento, los brazos alrededor de la pierna, el mentón apoyado con la paciencia de un ave de presa, de un francotirador. En ese sentido es peor que Natasha: de Nat impresiona que sea una doble agente, con su belleza y letalidad, pero de Clint parece imposible, por su sonrisa fácil, la forma en que está cómodo en todas partes, en que su figura apuesta, sí, pero tan simple, no llama la atención.  
La gente cree que búhos y lechuzas son tiernos regordetes pajaritos, porque cuando destripan conejos y ratones, lo hacen en la oscuridad. Clint está harto de matar, y no lo hace a no ser que tenga una buena razón que él pueda entender: no le sirven ni las órdenes de Fury, ni las mías, ni las de nadie. Si él no está convencido de que tiene que apretar el gatillo o soltar la flecha, no lo hará-  
Sobre todo después de Loki.  
Él nunca fue ni quiso ser un soldado como yo. No podría serlo. Como un ave, se moriría encerrado. Y como un ave también, tiene el don de posarse en donde quiera, quedarse quieto... y echar a volar.  
Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que, aún teniendo en el grupo a la insular Natasha, al gruñón de Bruce y al volátil de Tony, el menos amistoso de todos era Clint. Con él podías tomarte una cerveza, hablar de la vida, pedirle un favor, hacerle un favor, charlar en el gimnasio, ir a una misión y salvarnos la vida mutuamente, comer juntos, emborracharte.  
Y nada de eso significaba un carajo.  
Para Clint, la gente y los lugares eran puntos en donde posaba sus patitas de ave antes del siguiente vuelo. Es amistoso, es cálido, la gente confía en él inherentemente, no se ve muy inteligente ni inquietante de ningún modo... un tipo simple con sueños simples, un tipo que puede ser tu bro. Que se hace de amigos, y mañana agarra sus cosas y sigue su camino, con una sonrisa y comentarios sobre lo bien que lo pasó.  
No éramos nada para Clint: otra misión. Después de Loki, aún menos. Compartir hogar, compartir misiones, compartir su vida con nosotros, no significaba nada, y sospecho que si Tony o Thor se hubieran dado cuenta de eso, les habría partido el corazón.  
Nada habría funcionado, porque como el agua a un pato, todo resbalaba de Clint. Había tenido que rehacerse demasiadas veces, empezar de nuevo demasiadas veces, perder demasiadas veces, como para permitir que nada lo penetrase, atara, enganchara. Solamente habían dos personas que podían atar al pájaro, y una estaba muerta cuando lo conocí.  
Phil nos dejó un predador herido. Natasha agarró esas heridas, sujetó en donde ya había clavado sus espolones, y lo cosió a nosotros con mano firme. Porque nada que pudiéramos darle, ofrecerle, o compartir con Clint significaba nada, excepto ella, y Phil.  
Vengar a Phil lo impulsó a ponerse de pie dos horas después de que lo desprogramaran. Pero Nat fue quien Tony siempre pensó iba a ser la más difícil de convencer a que se instalara en la Torre, a que formara equipo con nosotros, a que se uniera de verdad. Cuando lo hizo sin que nadie tuviera que forzarla, yo estaba asombrado y Tony desconfiado.  
Era por Clint. Natasha trajo al pájaro sangriento, y lo sujetó aquí hasta que no por lo que podíamos hacer por él, sino por lo que podíamos hacer por ella, Clint finalmente hizo su hogar aquí. Me respetó porque Nat me respetaba: le dio su lealtad a Tony por lo exquisitamente gentil que la trata: aceptó a Thor, a pesar de ser el hermano de Loki, porque ella lo apoyó. Cuando la vio feliz entre nosotros, la vio al fin orgullosa de estar entre nosotros, orgullosa de no ser ni espía ni asesina, Clint nos agradeció y nos otorgó su amistad por una sonrisa de ella. Una gratitud que no nos habríamos ganado ni por salvarle la vida.   
Ahora, mientras dibujo su cuerpo atlético y flexible, nunca abultado como el de Thor, nunca endurecido como Tony, sino que el cuerpo de un sniper, un experto en parkour, me conmueven sus cicatrices, los obvios morados de la misión de ayer, del hombre que ha llevado tantas heridas que se creó una armadura, y que Nat la destrozó para ponernos en las manos a lo sensible y vulnerable que había debajo. Si le recortó las alas, para que no volara, es para que estuviera seguro con nosotros.  
Y lo está, pienso muy bajo mientras me seco los ojos y continúo dibujando. Lo está.//

 

\- Cap? Qué pasa?- preguntó el arquero desde su pose frente a la ventana. Sus ojos agudos habían visto algo en el reflejo de la ventana? Cómo se había dado cuenta?  
\- Nada.-  
\- Después de dibujar a Thor, dibujarme a mí te dan ganas de llorar, verdad?-  
\- Cierra la jeta, Barton.-  
\- Sí, señor.-   
Clint le recordaba que incluso los más desarraigados podían encontrar un hogar, si uno quería.

*I find my back to the wall when it's time to go.*

\- Sé que parece una tontería después de que paso más tiempo sin ropa que una bailarina exótica, pero seguro que la puerta está cerrada?- dijo Bruce nerviosamente al día siguiente, desabotonándose la camisa. Había traído una tetera y una caja de galletas, que le dejó cerca, y se quedó ahí, nervioso, las manos en los pantalones, descalzo a la luz del mediodía. El color más dorado hacía maravillas con su piel naturalmente tostada: los rizos, recién lavados, estaban muy crespos y brillantes. Steve sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo, y le señaló el espacio que había dejado para sus modelos.  
\- Cómo... cómo quieres que me ponga? Si me arrodillo... bueno, si me siento en los talones se me verá panza...-  
\- No tienes panza, Bruce. Colócate como quieras, lo importante es que esté cómodo, me avisas cuando estés listo. Puedes poner lo que quieras en la pantalla o de música, como prefieras, yo prepararé el material mientras.- dijo Steve, con afecto. Bruce parecía nervioso como un gato, pero igual que los gatos, tras un rato de darse una vueltas, cambiar de posición y rascarse los rizos, se acomodó quieto y cómodo. Sentado en la colchoneta, una pierna extendida, la otra recogida, una mano nerviosa en su propio tobillo, el codo del otro brazo en el sillón que le servía de respaldo, su paciente rostro de perfil observando el cielo: tenía un perfil bello.

 

//Dibujarlo es muy simple: sus líneas son finas y sencillas, aunque ese pelo me tomará esfuerzo. Todos los ángulos de Bruces son suaves, difusos, su engañadora figura sencilla disimulando la fuerza primal que oculta sin nada más que su voluntad: pero se ve tan sereno, tan seguro, y hay mucho de él que semeja una caja fuerte, una gastada por los años, pero aún impenetrable.//

 

Steve trazó líneas espiraladas, la figura una medialuna en reposo. A diferencia de la cinética figura de Tony, de la pajaresca liviandad de figura de Clint, de la atlética actitud de Thor, Bruce parecía realmente reposar: acomodarse, y quedarse quieto como una estatua, en algo que daba una impresión de peso y de tamaño, y de dignidad, que era extraña en un hombre que no no era ni el más alto ni el más pesado de todos ellos: de hecho Tony era más ligero, de huesos más pequeños, pero la permanente postura encogida de Bruce versus el orgullo de Tony, hacía que Bruce se viera más pequeño.  
Había una dignidad, una serenidad, que el hambre, el miedo, la angustia o el desconsuelo no habían podido quitarle a la figura de Bruce. Su mano falló un poco, al pensar cuánto había aguantado el discreto doctor antes de encontrar un hogar en la Torre Stark: y daba para preguntarse si de algún modo, el destino había conspirado para reunir a los dos genios juntos, que parecían entenderse como nadie más en el mundo.   
Quizá el destino de algún modo había conspirado para reunirlos a todos. Si los sufrimientos tenían una recompensa, quizá podía ser esa: encontrarte en el lugar correcto, con las personas correctas. Steve dibujó los hermosos rizos, los labios llenos, la amplia frente y el ángulo de la mandíbula, profundo y noble: y pensó que si ese hombre, que había aguantado culpas y angustias que habrían convertido a otros en monstruos, seguía encontrando la forma de sonreír y ser amable, él no podía rendirse.  
Bruce le recordaba que aún quedaba bondad en el mundo, incluso en los sitios más insospechados.

*I've got to know is that your heartbeat?*

Primero había esquivado el tema: luego, le había dado largas, y había tratado de que estuviera alguien más presente, quizá Clint. Pero Natasha, que tenía poca paciencia con sus rubores, había ignorado sus protestas, y por eso cuando se levantó la mañana de domingo y al regresar del cuarto de baño se encontró a la Black Widow desnuda como un pato en su sillón, Steve se atragantó en su propio cepillo de dientes.  
\- No te lo trages.- dijo ella, extendida en el sofá, la cabeza colgando del asiento.- La pasta de dientes se come la mucosa del estómago.-  
Por Dios, qué hermosa era! Se podía ser tan hermosa? A Steve le tomó un rato darse cuenta que la miraba con shock, probablemente con cara de maníaco sexual: pero cuando intentó retroceder, ir por su anaquel de dibujo, el papel y las pinturas, y acabó haciendo un enredo de todo, Natasha se apiadó, se puso una de sus camisas, le hizo café y le ayudó a instalar el atril con su eficiencia habitual, no sin echarle una mirada a los bocetos que tenía apoyados en el estudio.  
Tony, con fondo rojo y crema, sus ojos intensos y expresivos, la presencia del » estar allí» viva en el cuadro. Clint, más avanzado con pinceladas gruesas pero exactas, oro y dorado, noche en el fondo, luces reflejándose en su mirada, una leve sonrisa privada en sus labios húmedos. Thor, color sin delinear aún, blanco, oro y crema enceguecedor contra cielos azules: y Bruce, apenas en un boceto, pero en el que los ojos pacientes eran inconfundibles.  
\- Tienes mucho talento, Steve.- dijo ella, cuando al fin anaquel y papel estuvo listo. - De verdad quiero que me pintes... dónde me coloco?-  
\- No te metas desnuda en los apartamentos de la gente, Nat. Un tipo puede hacerse una idea equivocada.- reprochó Steve, indicándole la colchoneta cubierta por la sábana. Natasha dejó caer la camisa y se arrodilló, una sonrisa malvada en sus labios rojos.  
\- Pero me habrías dibujado después?-  
Steve gruñó mientras ella reía, y finalmente se acomodaba completamente recostada, su elástica figura recostada, un poco girada, la curva de la caderas perfecta contra la sábana blanca, los pechos plenos libres, los hombros desnudos porque el rojo cabello reposaba en la almohada. Su pubis, suave y rosado, tenía un poco de vello rojo: las atléticas piernas juntas ocultaban su sexo modestamente, pero el resto de su cuerpo era más que suficientemente para que los testículos de Steve latiesen hirvientes, de un modo que llegaba a cortar el aliento.  
Pero tanto como su pobre pene demandaba a gritos ese cuerpo femenino delicioso ahí tendido, sus dedos también gritaban de la misma forma por plasmar tanta efímera, insoportable belleza. Mezcló óleos y trazó líneas delicadas y finas a una velocidad de vértigo: la misma energía que podría haber montado a Natasha por horas como un animal, movía sus manos, sus ojos, sus brazos, mientras dibujaba las espesas pestañas, los labios sedosos, erguido pezones claros, la curva de su vientre femenino, la exquisita línea del cuello. Era un artista, no un hombre, el que le ordenó colocar una mano en la almohada, enseñando la fina piel bajo el brazo: un artista el que observó largamente los pechos llenos y cremosos, antes de dibujarlos en su apetecible perfección. Cuando al fin la luz cambió, y la figura en el papel tenía vida, color, y forma, Steve se halló jadeante, vaciado, sintiendo de un modo extraño que acababa de hacerle el amor a Natasha sin tocarla.  
En realidad, le había hecho el amor a todos. Era con amor que había trazado los bíceps de Clint, los muslos atléticos de Thor, los sensuales labios de Bruce, las manos de Tony. Los había acariciado con su lápiz, y por un momento temió que al enseñarles los cuadros, de algún modo se sintieran invadidos, tocados contra su voluntad.   
\- Steve... yego nereal'nym.- Natasha parecía conmovida, azorada incluso. Se había puesto la camisa, aunque no la había cerrado: y apoyada contra su brazo, miraba el boceto, con los colores marcados. Era un dibujo de una hermosísima mujer recostada, una obra de arte que parecía invitarte y a la vez pedirte que sólo la observaras: y había reverencia, y también un deseo dulce como miel en el simple boceto.  
Ella lo miró, y Steve, drenado, se habría sonrojado: pero antes de que dijera nada, Natasha le agarró la cabeza y le dio unos besos en el pelo, oprimiéndose contra él, antes de irse con una sonrisa: la mujer forjada como una arma ahora se miraba a sí misma como una obra de arte. Ella se había rescatado a sí misma, se había reconstruida a sí misma, y ahora podía ver se convertida en el objeto de la devoción que ese cuadro expresaba.  
Natasha le recordaba que la voluntad podía todo.

*Paint... me right.*  
*Can you feel the heat in me tonight?*  
*Oh I, I'm the pearl...*

 

Los cuadros estuvieron listos a tiempo, y se habló de ellos mucho tiempo, además de ser comprados por un precio récord. Tony insistió en mantener los originales y vender prints: y si Bruce se quejaba a veces azorado, los cuadros eran tan artísticos y hermosos, que los que los comprasen con idead prurientes solían distraerse en la belleza de las pinturas.  
Steve los había llamado genius, power, will, strenght y beauty: pero a pesar de que pasaron años siendo populares, nadie pudo convencerlo de intentar un autorretrato, o de dejar que algún artista tratara de captarlo a él para una pintura.  
Los cinco cuadros nunca tuvieron a su capitán, pero años luego, Steve pegó un papel en el espacio que Tony había dejado perpetuamente vacío esperando su cuadro.  
Porque alguien al fin había tenido el atrevimiento de dibujarlo, alguien que lo conocía de un modo que le había permitido plasmar su alma del mismo modo que Steve había plasmado a los Avengers.  
Sólo le faltaba un poquito de técnica, pero después de todo, James Buchanan Barnes no era pintor. Pero todos los que vieron el dibujo dijeron que era real como la vida misma....

http://s120.photobucket.com/user/Sailor_Cosmos/media/We%20Will%20Meet%20Again/The%20Halls%20You%20Walk/Capitan%20America%20por%20Bucky.jpg.html

*Paint your love all over my world.*


	22. Chapter 22

« SIIIÍ, LÚUUZCANSE, DESGRACIADOS!!!» era parte de lo que la expresión de Bruce decía al observar desde la terraza de la Torre a las parejas que abandonaban el edificio rumbo a una noche de diversión y festejo: era 14 de febrero, y todo New York parecía estar cubierto de corazones, lucecitas rojas y rosadas, y parejas risueñas secreteándose. Natasha había hecho su parte en su entusiasmo habitual, y había tenido éxito con Steve: Clint y ella le habían frotado tanto, tanto, tanto por la cara a Sharon Carter que al fin el pobre Capitán había capitulado y había aceptado salir con ellos para una cita doble ( en la que, Bruce podía jurarlo, Nat y Clint fingirían una pelea y acabarían por dejar a Steve solo con Sharon, la cual no podría haber estado más obviamente tratando de comérselo si hubiera aparecido con tenedor, cuchillo y servilleta al cuello) Tony, por supuesto, se había llevado a Pepper al restaurant más caro de New York, deslumbrantes en tuxedo y satén color perla: Natasha y compañía habían salido más sencillos, pero de todos modos, Natasha en vestido de lana roja era estupidizante. 

Thor, por su parte, había divertido a toda la torre con su angustia de un mes completo en como » celebrar esta festividad apropiadamente, que por primera vez me encuentra con mi corazón en las manos de una dama midgardiana!» durante las cuales, con su habitual afán enciclopédico, se había leído cuánta información existía sobre San Valentín ( y vaya que había costado meterle en la cabeza que el regalo habitual de un jabalí pequeño con un lazo, como acostumbraban los romanos en Lupercalia, no era un buen regalo. Aunque Natasha si había ojeado evaluadoramente el speedo de cuero, aceite corporal y látigo que acompañaban la tradición) 

» No celebran ninguna festividad semejante en Asgard, Thor? Debe haber algo parecido, ustedes no tenían a una diosa... Freya o algo así, dedicada al amor y al matrimonio?»  
» Freya es en realidad una de mis antepasadas, Doctor Banner. Pero sí, tenemos una festividad semejante, dedicada al amor y a la pasión, en que se encienden fogatas, se exalta el amor romántico, se cantan historias alusivas eróticas, se celebra un gran banquete...»  
» La historias de Asgard todas empiezan y terminan con banquetes. Es como Astérix en esteroides»  
( carcajada de Clint en el fondo, mientras Bruce le da un manotón a Tony)  
»... y después del banquete, los amantes se retiran para disfrutar, algunos más aventureros deciden revelar su pasión en público o con amigos...»  
» Hay que puro ir a Asgard!» ( 2do manotón)  
»... pero no hay nada de regalos, excepto quizá juguetes para la cama...»  
» Siempre un excelente regalo»  
» Doctor, controle al animal, que Steve se me muere acá... no te atragantes Capi...»  
» En mi época se regalaban pañuelos y guantes, que a ninguna mujer le sobraban. O un lápiz labial.»  
» Lamentablemente mi amada Jane no usa ninguna de esas cosas...»   
» Ropa interior sexy! No puedes fallar con pedacitos de encaje... (1) ya deja de pegarme, es pura frustración sexual, si me vas a smashear que sea de un modo que nos guste! Natasha le conseguiste cita a Brucey?»  
» Once candidatas, un candidato, y no conseguí que aceptara ni una llamada telefónica»  
» Brucey, qué malo!» Tony se puso las manos en las caderas mirando al científico que se hamacaba del modo menos sexy posible en un sillón, anteojos en la punta de la nariz y taza de té en la mano, Los Cazadores de Microbios en la pierna.» Qué quejoso, no te gustó ninguna de las chicas? Y el chico? Oye cómo es que hay un chico y no soy yo?»  
« Era yo!» ( voz lejana de Clint)  
» Qué diablos! Aléjate de mi Brucey, pajarraco pervertido! No es que estás con Natasha?!»  
» Ella era la número tres de la lista!» ( risa lejana)  
» Ustedes dos me abisman, perversos, descarados... Brucey, no te dejes seducir por los Assasin Twins, yo te protejo de su descriterio...»  
» Gracias, Tony. Estás poniendo la rodilla en mi té. Eh... cuidado con los lentes...»  
» Stark, suéltalo ya!»(2)

A pesar de todo el humor, era la noche del 14 de febrero y las parejas se habían largado ya, dejándolo solo. (incluyendo a Thor, Jane, un ladrillo de chocolate y tres botellas de licor asgardiano que Bruce sospechaba, muy de veras, Jane apenas alcanzaría a probar antes de caer redonda en los brazos de Thor en la cabaña de Ontario que Tony les prestase para una escapada romántica. Pero después de todo era la idea) Tanto Darcy como Selvig, Maria y Helen habían dejado caer invitaciones sutiles y no tanto sobre compañía: incluso Phil, que tenía una cita misteriosa, ( y Bruce estaba segurísimo era con alguien de SHIELD) había dicho algo sobre volver temprano y ver una película con él. 

Pero Bruce se había negado, pretextando cansancio, lo que no era mentira.

Pero la verdad, ni siquiera el sarcasmo era mucho consuelo para pasar el 14 de febrero solo. Podía alegar todo lo intelectualmente que era una idiotez, un constructo comercial, un aprovechamiento de costumbres antiguas ordeñadas por la corrección política moderna, sexista, misógina y normogenérica... pero la verdad, nada de eso evitó un suspiro cuando volvió a sus habitaciones y cerró la puerta, encontrándose con lo habitual: su té, su libro, su estera de meditación, la confortabilísima cama baja con cabecera de bambú de su cuarto, la hermosa vista luminosa de la bahía. JARVIS había puesto un poco de música suave: hacía poco Bruce había vuelto a redescubrir el jazz y sus habitaciones habían dejado de sonar como convención Hare Krishna, o así lo llamaba Tony. Pero por un momento no deseó nada, no buscó nada ni ansió nada, y se preguntó si esa vaga nostalgia atemperada por la soledad era lo que los budistas llamaban felicidad.  
Se sentía... no amarga, pero algo desabrida.  
Molesto consigo mismo, se tendió en el lecho, controlando su respiración, quitándose los slip ons de goma de una patada. Era... un atrevimiento, un egoísmo innombrable pretender nada más. Ya tenía cosas que hace un año habían sido impensables: hogar, amigos, alimentos, un propósito, la posibilidad de ayudar a otros... y se iba a poner sensible por pasar San Valentín a solas? Ridículo.  
:. Doctor Banner?::  
\- Sí, JARVIS?-  
:: Pidiendo disculpas por mi intromisión, me preguntaba si quizás un partido de ajedrez podía interesarle. Sir me ha programado con 180900 algoritmos ajedrecísticos...::  
\- Gracias, JARVIS. Pero creo que preferiría ver una serie antigua, de esas de reposiciones. Hay posibilidad de ver alguna...?-  
Bruce estaba con los brazos tras la cabeza en medio de un maratón de Murder, She Wrote ( Matlock no estaba disponible) cuatro horas luego, un plato de arroz indio en el regazo y su nostalgia olvidada, cuando JARVIS lo interrumpió en la mitad de un largo monólogo del villano de la semana.   
:: Perdón por la interrupción, Doctor Banner. Tiene una llamada de Sir. Puedo conectarlo?::  
\- Por supuesto! Tony? Qué pasa?- dijo Bruce alarmado: su primer pensamiento fue que había una alerta que requería a los Avengers, pero no había sonado ninguna alarma.- Tony?-  
\- Hola, Feliz San Valentín!- sonó la voz, claramente ebria de Tony: y para que sonara así, Bruce sabía que tomaba mucho, mucho, muchísimo alcohol.- Qué estás haciendo, Brucey? Baño de burbujas con velas y aceite en la palma para ponernos románticos?-  
\- Tony, en serio dejaste sola a Pepper para llamarme y saber cómo estoy? Porque honestamente espero que no estés hablando así delante de ella.-  
\- Yo no dejé sola a Pepper... ella se dejó sola a sí misma... no, espera, hay una mejor forma de decir esto...-  
\- Discutiste con ella en San Valentín? Oh, Tony.-  
\- Due por una cosa ridícula... chiquita... se me olvidó algo pero... ahora no me acuerdo qué se me olvidó...-  
\- Dime que vienes en camino a la Torre, no estás en estado de andar por ahí solo!-  
\- Bueno... es que Pepper se fue y mandé al chofer a seguirla y escoltarla... a su casa... o bueno, no sé adónde iba, con mi suerte va a al aeropuerto componiendo su currículum para irse con Justin Hammer...-  
\- Dónde estás?-  
\- No me grites, que estoy sensible. Oye... qué tienes puesto?-  
La voz desolada y ebria de Tony, tratando de bromear, acabó por exasperar a Bruce, que saltó de la cama buscando sus zapatos.  
\- Y te dejó ahí solo y ebrio? No hay otro chofer que llamar?-  
\- Brucey, hijoputa insensible, capitalista malvado... no voy a llamar al chofer de repuesto, es San Valentín, no se lo voy a arruinar a otra chica además de Pepper!-  
\- Donde estás?-  
\- Mmm... es pregunta con trampita?-  
\- Okay, en cuál bar de striptease estás?-  
\- Qué mal pensado eres, a mí sólo me gustan los striptease cuando son sólo para mí, qué te has imaginado...-  
\- Qué piensas hacer? Tomar un taxi?-  
\- Yo no tomo taxis, Banner, a no ser que quiera que los paparazzis me coman vivo. Debe haber media docena afuera... y estoy en un club privado para que sepas, Banner, tú y tus gustos de indigente, striptiseras, habráse visto... -  
\- Entonces cómo diablos piensas volver? No pretenderás que JARVIS te mande el traje!-  
\- Porqué todos asumen que pilotear ebrio es posible? Tienes idea cómo se sacude eso? Sabes cómo es de malo cuando uno vomita el visor?-  
\- Explícame cómo planeas regresar, o parto a buscarte.- dijo Bruce seriamente sin dejarse distraer.  
\- Eh... esperar a las ocho, en que entra el chofer de día a turno, y hacer que venga con una pala y una escoba...-  
\- A las ocho? Es recién medianoche y ya estás ebrio. Si sigues ahí bebiendo a las seis te habrás muerto de intoxicación alcohólica.-  
\- No me pasará nada, Mommy.-  
\- Donde estás, Tony. Puedo hacer que JARVIS te tracee, pero prefiero que me lo digas.-  
Hubo un silencio, y luego la voz de Tony sonó, no burlona ni traviesa, y apenas ebria, cuando dijo en voz baja, asombrado:  
\- ... de verdad me vas a venir a buscar?-  
\- Sólo si sueltas ese bourbon y pides un vaso de agua.-  
\- Te tendré algo mejor que un vaso de agua, Banner, puedo pedirte el mejor cóctel con sombrillita que quieras...-  
\- No es para mí, Tony. Es para ponértelo de sombrero cuando llegue!- bufó Bruce.- Voy a buscarte, no te muevas de donde estás. No intentes manejar en ese estado, por favor.-

****************************

El Hogan’s Club era, descubrió Bruce, no un lugar en donde fuera una buena idea llegar en slacks gris verdoso, parka negra, sweater amarillo luminoso manchado ( era una donación de Thor) y slips on de goma sin calcetines. Afuera llovía con ganas, y todo, plus agua, daba un aspecto bastante lamentable, y la cara del mayordomo en la puerta telegrafió un »not, never, not ever» que habría sido gracioso de no ser tan urgente la situación.  
\- buenas noches.- dijo Bruce, al hombre de traje, corte de pelo impecable, la estatura y rostro de Largo de la Familia Addams, pero con acento británico.-Vengo a buscar a Tony Stark.-  
\- Mmm.- dijo el mayordomo.  
\- Me llamó desde aquí. Podría avisarle que le espero, por favor?- dijo Bruce. Como el mayordomo no había retrocedido de las ornadas puertas de vidrio y bronce, aún le llovía sobre la nuca y la mitad de la espalda.  
\- Ah.- dijo el mayordomo.- Quién es usted, hmmm?-  
\- Bruce Banner.-  
Podría haber dicho Jimmy Smith, por la cara impertérrita del mayordomo, y en verdad, suponía que no era sólo su falta de elegancia: Brucey sabía a pesar de sus años de academia, había un deje en su voz tras hablar tantos idiomas en tantos países que entre eso, y su aspecto latino, muchos lo tomaban por un inmigrante.   
\- Puede dejarle un mensaje, si lo desea.-  
\- Vengo a buscarlo para llevarlo a la Torre.- dijo Bruce con paciencia.- Por favor, dígale que lo espero.- agregó, preparándose a aguantar bajo la lluvia. Había vivido monzones, después de todo, y ya estaba mojado.  
Aunque en los monzones de la India, no hacía tanto frío, por supuesto.  
\- El señor Stark no ha indicado necesitar una limosina, que el club proporcionará, por supuesto. Puede dejarlo de nuestra cuenta, * señor * Banner.- dijo el tipo con una mueca expresiva. Bruce, cuya cara era fantásticamente tranquila, se limitó a apartarse los rizos mojados que insistían en caerle en los ojos como los de pooddle.  
\- Que los paparazzis lo fotografíen saliendo de su club borracho perdido es * buena * publicidad, o cualquier publicidad sirve?-  
\- Eso no es...-  
\- HULK!- El vestíbulo, de mármol blanco encerado hasta parecer joya, tenía una magnífica escalera en espiral con baranda dorada: era muy bella, pero horrible para bajar si estabas mareado. Tony había logrado bajar los primeros escalones hasta quedar a la vista, agarrado de la barandilla, pero al verlo extendió los brazos en alegría, y su equilibrio se fue a la mierda.  
Habría sido un desastre si Bruce no se hubiera colado bajo el brazo del mayordomo, hubiera subido en tres saltos y no hubiera agarrado a Tony de los hombros juntos antes de que diera con la nuca en los escalones - Tony, serás...-  
\- Mi Hulk... siempre me atrapas, je... deberías jugar baseball, en serio, eres genial... oye, Floozy, te dije que éste es mi Hulk? Tengi un Hulk ahora que me cuida... verdad que es lindo...? Oye, porqué estás tan mojado? Normalmente cuando le digo eso a una chica es por ser sexy pero en tu caso... mira, bien mirado igual es muy sexy...-  
\- Está lloviendo y vine a llevarte a casa.-  
\- Caminando?-  
\- Me tardé en entrar.-  
\- Floozy, no has estado intentando separarme de mi Hulk, verdad?- dijo Tony, que había echado brazos y piernas alrededor de Bruce, aparentemente sin ninguna preocupación de ser vsto ahí echado en el descansillo de la escalera aferrado al empapado doctor.- Es el Avenger favorito de todo el mundo...!-  
\- Tú eres el Avenger favorito de todo el mundo.- contestó Bruce, y con un esfuerzo, alzó a Tony, para bajar la escalera cuidadosamente. Tony hizo un sonido y se bamboleó, pero se dejó llevar sin protesta en brazos, practicando dejarse caer como un belleza sureña desmayada y luego echándole brazos al cuello como una novia apasionada.  
\- Puedes hacer que alguien traiga el auto a alguna salida de servicio y podamos subirnos discretamente sin que nos vean los paparazzi?- dijo Bruce con paciencia, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y alargándoselas al mayordomo, que aún estaba mudo y fucsia, y se tardó unos segundos en tomarla. Aparentemente entender que el indigente mojado era Hulk le había cortocircuitado algo.  
\- Lo haré yo mismo, señor Banner.- dijo a trompicones.  
\- Es Doctor! Siete veces! Es prácticamente un timelord!- gritó Tony a la espalda del apresurado empleado, y luego movió las patitas, aún en alto.- Te digo lo mucho que me gusta que me lleves en brazos en San Valentín? No te tengo regalito pero puedo improvisar algo...-  
\- Estás muy ebrio, Tony.- dijo Bruce afectuosamente.  
Para alguien que solía pasar de clima controlado a clima controlado, de la Torre a limousinas a las más exclusivas lounges, por supuesto que mirar el pronóstico del tiempo antes de salir era algo completamente inentendible para Tony. Por ello, mientras que Bruce al menos llevaba parka, los dos metros entre el automóvil y la puerta trasera de las cocinas del club bastaron para que la lluvia empapara la chaqueta de diseñador, la camiseta y los slacks elegantes y delgados de Tony, sin contar los delicados wingtips de cuero italiano.  
\- Wow, qué frío hace...- dijo Tony perdidamente mientras Bruce aceleraba en el asiento del conductor. Había sacado a indicación de JARVIS uno de los autos italianos de Tony, que tenían la gracia de ser pequeños y estacionables, en vez de la jodida locomotora que era el Volvo: pero aunque la calefacción era excelente, no era tan veloz, y Bruce empezó a preocuparse al ver a Tony estremeciéndose. El alcohol bajaba la resistencia al frío, y le habría ofrecido su parka- después de todo el no se enfermaba- pero él mismo estaba aún más empapado.  
Y como es de imaginar, una gripe con tos para un tipo con 450 grs de metal encajado en el esternón no es una buena idea.  
\- Tony, estás bien? Háblame.-  
\- Pero si todo el mundo siempre quiere que me calle... oye qué mala la suspensión de esta mierda de auto, todo se mueve...-  
\- No es el auto, Tony.- dijo Bruce, mordiéndose el labio. Extendió una mano para tomar el pulso del ingeniero, pero Tony inmediatamente se alegró, aferrandole el brazo entre los suyos y haciendo soniditos mientras apoyaba la cara en la manga mojada.  
\- Hhmm, sí, abrazos para mantener el calor... hace frío, Brucie...-  
\- Mantente despierto... llegaremos en un momento, voy a tomar un atajo.-  
\- Tienes la manito helada... yo te la mantengo caliente... -* sonido de cierre*  
\- Qué estás haciendo?-  
\- Aquí estará calentita...-  
Bruce soltó una risita, recuperando su brazo con esfuerzo a pesar de Tony manoteando por sujetarlo.- No hago cosas con gente ebria, Tony...-  
\- No, no, no! Así nunca harás nada conmigo! Cambia esa regla ahora mismo! -  
\- Tony, estás con * Pepper*-  
\- Si, por eso estoy con ella en el avión rumbo a las Filipinas, verdad?-  
Bruce se dio cuenta entonces que había cometido un serio error. Un gravísimo error, aún mientras Tony seguía hablando. Como el sobreviviente que era, Bruce ya había estudiado todos lo modos posibles de huir de o a la Torre sin ser detectado, incluyendo un detallado mapeo de la zonas cercanas de New York. Entre ellos, ya había identificado un estacionamiento subterráneo de un mall, en donde atravesándolo se ahorraba el tráfico y el caos de Times Square.  
Pero ahora al meterse, lo primero que notó era que estaba desierto, y enseguida comprendió la razón. Se había inundado, y antes de que pudiera frenar, el motor se ahogó al llegarle el agua , e inmediatamente agua fría y sucia se coló por las puertas, bañándoles los pies.  
\- Oh, no!-  
\- Dammit!-Tony se subió al asiento como un gato y luego se subió encima suyo, intentando escapar del agua.- BRUCE!-  
\- ya sé, ya sé! Bájate, está inundado y el freno no toma...- Bruce abrió la puerta y tironeó a Tony afuera: el auto no tanto seguía avanzando como se deslizaba flotando, pero el agua subía: claramente era más profunda al final del subterráneo. Tony perdió pie y desapareció bajo el agua sucia que Bruce descubrió le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, y Bruce se abalanzó a sacarlo, medio arrastrándolo y medio cargándolo afuera en el cemento resbaloso por el agua, tosiendo y pataleando  
\- Detesto... detesto ahogarme...- Tony se soltó de él y vomitó en la solera, estremeciéndose, y Bruce recordó con una sensación de espantosa culpabilidad que a Tony lo habían torturado ahogándolo en agua sucia. No era raro que la situación le fuera horrible. Supuestamente había ido a ayudarlo, y ahora lo tenía chorreando, medio ahogado y tiritando de frío en la vereda, y eso era intolerable. Bruce podía tolerar en sí mismo cualquiera de esas cosas sin parpadeos ni sorpresa, y hasta justicia fivina le parecían: pero que Tony, su Tony, se tambaleara en ese estado en una esquina de New York desierta por la tormenta, que ya parecía tifón, hizo que se le pusieran verdes los ojos.  
\- Brucie... adónde me llevas, hey... dejame llamar por teléfono....-  
\- Con el que acabas de nadar?-  
\- Oh... maldita sea...-  
Bruce lo rodeó con el brazo y con la fuerza que solía disimular tan bien, lo medio cargó, medio arrastró bajo esa lluvia fría por una calle, un callejón y una esquina, hasta llegar a lo que no eran más que dos puertecitas a la calle en las afueras de Chinatown. Con un tirón de su brazo, logró soltar la cadena que cerraba una reja de protección, y luego se rebuscó hasta encontrar un alambre y hacer saltar el candado.  
\- Qué diablos es esto... seguro que tiene alarma y podemos pedirle ayuda a la policía...- bufó Tony, temblando, pero Bruce lo arrastró adentro y cerró la puerta.  
Parecía ser un restaurante chino viejo, un auténtico hoyo en la pared que había visto días mejores. Tony se quedó ahí goteando mientras Bruce trataba de encender la luz: no había energía, y con un bufido rebuscó en la cocinilla tras el mesón fósforos y al fin con un encendedor pudo iluminar, acercando la llama a seis pequeñas velitas en vasos de cristal de colores que era la única decoración. Las seis mesitas, tres por cada pared eran pequeñas, con desvaídos manteles rojos: decoraciones de plástico, pintadas de dorado imitando metal adornaban las paredes con letras chinas y un par de dragones. Con la puerta cerrada y nada más que las velitas, estaba muy oscuro: pero Bruce rebuscó incansablemente, y al fin se volvió a Tony con brazado de ropa en las manos.  
\- Desvístete.-  
\- vamos a celebrar San Valentin al final!-   
Bruce tuvo que ayudarlo: a pesar de que intentaba sonreír, entre el alcohol y el frío, Tony temblaba y tenía manos y pies entumecidos. Era pleno febrero después de todo, y el agua había sido fría como nieve. Sin embargo, Tony logró emitir un gorgorito, porque con lo que acabó puesto era un traje chino de camarero de un morado violento.  
\- hay... h-hay otro para tí?- tartamudeó Tony, sentándose en una de las bancas forradas en plástico imitando vinyl.  
Bruce le mostró uno rojo, lo que le sacó otra sonrisa. Luego le alargó unas batas de plástico afranelado como abrigo extra, y Tony, al fin seco se arrebujó en ellas mientras Bruce encendía la estufa, el horno y los cuatro hornillos de la cocina, intentando calentar el ambiente.   
\- No me digas... que vienes a comer aquí... con frecuencia...?- jadeó Tony, que aún temlaba.  
\- El pollo sampán es una maravilla. En realidad no tiene pollo, sólo tofu on gusto a pollo, pero casi no se nota.- Bruce volvió a la mesa con dos botellas de porcelana polvorientas, y una caja que sacara de debajo del horno, mientras algo empezaba a oler a comida.- Conozco a los dueños, les pagaré luego. Pero bebe ese té con saké, y luego come un poco de estas hojuelas de camarón. Te afirmarán el estómago.- dijo con dulzura. Tony asintió, aunque normalmente no bebía té: pero el agua caliente especiada calmó sus naúseas y le quitó el regusto del agua sucia, viendo a Bruce al fin relajarse, sus jos volviendo al pardo.  
\- Me traes a una cita a solas, me pones bonito, me das comidita... en serio, Brucie, si querías una cita de San Valentín conmigo sólo tenías que pedirla.-  
\- No bromees. Quería ayudar, pero sólo hice todo peor, habrías estado más seguro en tu club.-  
. Para nada. La compañía es mucho mejor aquí y el té está muy bueno.- dijo Tony con un regusto exagerado, haciendo a Bruce sonreír.  
\- Tony, lo siento...-  
\- Para de disculparte. Soy yo quien te metió en un jaleo, cuando estabas tranquilamente en tu camita.... Bruce, cuando te llamé, no me atrevía a pedírtelo pero... sí, quería que me fueras a buscar, vaya...-  
\- Tendré que ponerte un par de antibióticos cuando lleguemos. A saber qué tenía esa agua en la que te diste el chapuzón.-  
\- Brucey, estás sublimando tus ganas de mirarme el trasero...-  
\- Oh, me has atrapado, qué voy a hacer, me viene una demanda enorme por acoso, no es así...? Y con lo que me gustaba vivir en tu Torre... - dijo Bruce con humor, yendo a servirle un bollo caliente de arroz con carne que había recalentado en el hornito.  
\- Si intentas irte, lo que te va a caer si va a ser enorme.- protestó Tony mordiéndola con energía.- Quién me rescatará en estas situaciones si te largas, eh? Hazte responsable, Banner!-  
Bruce, muy ridículo en el trajecito chino, lo miró por entre las pestañas, una suavidad inesperada en su cara.- Bueno, si lo pones así...-  
\- Tú haces mejor mi vida.- dijo Tony de repente, como sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, y para ocultarlo, se bebió todo el té de un tirón. Bruce se quedó mirándolo, sin señales de su habitual azoramiento, y alargando una mano, entrelazó los dedos con él.  
\- Y tú la mía, Stark. Ahora, evitemos que te enfermes. No te duermas, vamos a bebernos ese sake para mantenerte caliente.-  
\- Hay mejores modos de mantenerme caliente.-  
\- Hay veces que creo que sacas tus diálogos de pornos noventeras con musiquita de jazz de fondo...-  
\- Pero me has pillado!-  
Hablaron... de todo. Hablaron de física cuántica y de sus series de TV favoritas de niños. ( los dos, niño de clase media y niño billonario habían amado a Bill Nye y a los Thunderbirds) Los dos habían sido solitarios en la primaria, aunque Tony se habían convertido en una estrella en la secundaria y Bruce en un paria.   
Los dos casi habían hecho volar sus escuelas. Bruce había acabado en un reformatorio y Tony ganándose el premio anual de la revista Mecánica Popular.  
Tony había tenido su primera novia a los 12: Bruce, a los 23.  
Bruce había soñado largamente con los Viajes al País del Yann, Hyperion, Tolkien y Lovecraft. Tony había amado la detalla ciencia ficción de Asimov y Henlein, y los dos habían cambiado Star Wars por Star Trek antes de los trece.  
Increíblemente, los dos habían visto el estreno de Terminator II en el mismo cine: Bruce en su primera salida con amigos del college, Tony escapándose de su padre, los dos sentados seguramente a unos asientos de distancia en la función de un cine en Park View, en Washington DC. Y sus caminos se habían vuelto a cruzar dos veces más, en una conferencia nacional de ciencia a la que Tony asistiera con el MIT y Bruce con su profesor guía del college en Boston, y en un simposio de Carl Sagan en New York, con ocasión del estreno de Contacto.  
\- Podríamos habernos conocido...- dijo Tony, los ojos entornados.  
\- No te habría gustado.- dijo Bruce, frunciendo el ceño. - Hace veinte años yo era un hijo de puta muy engreído.-  
\- Sartén a la tetera y todo eso.- Tony se encogió de hombros.- Nah. Habríamos sido hijos de puta engreídos juntos. Entre tu inteligencia y mi ingeniería, nosotros...- su voz se apagó, los dos mirándose. En el silencio, los dos hicieron una mueca porque en su imaginación, los dos se habían dado cuenta de algo bastante horrible.  
Con el desprecio a las consecuencia de ambos, con su pasión por las armas, con el deseo de Bruce de ser el mejor indiscutible y de Tony de obtener lo que nadie hubiera podido antes, en el caso de que se hubieran conocido y en vez de odiarse hubieran admirado la mente del otro, hubieran congeniado aunque fuera una parte de lo que ahora congeniaban... pues la idea era aterradora, Con la ayuda de Bruce y sus rayos gamma, Tony sabía que el Jericho habría sido apenas un prototipo.  
Habrían sido mucho más que el Mercader de la Muerte. Habrían sido la muerte en persona...  
Tony miró las manos gastadas de Bruce, que se esforzaban tanto en ayudar. Pensó en sí mismo, restregando furiosamente su legajo día a día tratando de cambiar el legado de Stark Industries. Y pensó en la luz o en la sombra, siempre estarían juntos, y la idea le dio una paz inesperada.  
\- Habríamos sido una pesadilla...- dijo Bruce, que claramente había seguido la línea de su pensamiento.  
\- Para otros.- dijo Tony, ojos oscuros y sin embargo fijos en los suyos.- Habría sido feliz contigo a mi lado, Banner.-  
\- Ahora lo somos... aunque sea en estas circunstancias...- dijo Bruce con un mohín, mirando por la ventanita. La tormenta había arreciado: no se veía un solo auto en la calle.- Se parece un poco a los monzones en Java...-  
\- Viviste en Java?-  
\- Visité. Quieres oír una historia extraña?-

*****************  
UN AÑO DESPUÉS  
*****************

\- Con lo que le pagamos a los Kwan después de esa vez compraron la charcutería del lado y ahora recorren Nueva York con su foodtruck de bollos y dim sum. Todo esto es cocinas, pero han mantenido el minirestaurant por motivos sentimentales y lo abren por las mañanas.- dijo Bruce, cuando tras cruzar el estacionamiento a pie, esta vez secos, se detuvo frente a la esquina del viejo restaurant frente a la bahía. Tony, a su lado, densamente abrigado en un pesado ulster de pelo de camello negro, traje lujoso y paraguas protegiéndolos de la nieve fina como azúcar que caía, miró con curiosidad el frontis, en donde un bollo gigante iluminado daba vueltas alegrando la esquina, anunciando la cocinería Kwan.  
\- Y la gente desayuna bollo de carne con cebolla?-  
\- A Steve le pedí que me comprase una vez y se ha aficionado en su trote matutino.- dijo Bruce abriendo la puertecita con una llave de su bolsillo, y los dos entrando al mini restaurant los inundó con dejá vu. Cuando Bruce encendió las velitas en los mismos vasos de colores, el símil habría sido perfecto, de no ser porque las endebles sillas de plástico habían sido reemplazadas con butacas de cuerina, y que esta vez estaban secos, abrigados y sólo levemente achispados con el excelente vino de una cena elegante.   
Tony había decidido celebrar su San Valentín este año por todo lo alto: había hecho brainstorm de ideas con Rhodey, Steve y Clint: había dejado que Natasha lo disuadiera de sus ideas más imaginativas ( que Natasha llamaba su Christian Grey phase, que incluían autos, ropa de diseñador, cohetes espaciales y anillos de oro sólido) y finalmente, había sido Thor quien le había dado la respuesta más obvia.  
Thor había ido y le había preguntado a Bruce cuál sería su San Valentín ideal.  
Por ello, tras pasar la mañana en cama, y la tarde comprando prototipos novedosos en la facultad de ingeniería y ciencias físicas de NYU, habían tenido una larga y romántica cena pakistaní con abundante vino, suficiente para que necesitarn despejarse con la caminata con la que Bruce lo había sorprendido arrastrándolo a Chinatown.  
\- Así que ésa es tu sorpresa, eh? Tienes razón: no es nuestro primer San Valentín juntos.- dijo Tony, quitándose el abrigo para sentarse a la misma mesita del año anterior, en donde completando la memoria Bruce le servía té.  
\- Este está siendo menos desastroso, al menos.- dijo Bruce con un mohín, sacando una caja de comida de debajo del mostrador. Tony guardó silencio, pero cuando Bruce buscó su mirada, sonreía.  
\- Pues el del año pasado fue perfecto para mí, sabes.-   
\- Sólo la bencedrina evitó que te diera neumonía!-  
\- bah, habría valido la pena.- dijo Tony sonriendo.- Ven acá, Banner. Estaba recordando esa historia que me contaste sobre... era Malasya? No, Java. La del príncipe y la tortuga gigantesca.-   
\- El bestialismo aparece mucho en las historias de origen indoeuropeo, aunque las versiones romantizadas se remontan a los sasánidas...-  
\- Me gusta como en esos cuentos la gente no tiene nombres propios. Hace más fácil identificarse. Me hiciste soñar esa noche con la princesa maga y su forma de transformar la sopa en esmeraldas.-  
\- Te imaginabas como el príncipe emparejado con el quelonio?- dijo Bruce con una risa.- Sí, acabó siendo profética...-  
\- No era un tortuga, era una maga! Me gusta como en esas historias no es que nadie la haya maldito ni nada así, a ella simplemente le gustaba mucho ser tortuga.- dijo Tony, acodándose para mirarlo.  
\- Bueno, el amor la hizo preferir su forma humana.- dijo Bruce suavemente, acabando de poner saké en la mesita y sentándose para coger un bollo.- Y fueron felices.-  
\- A mí no me molestaría si quisiera ser galápago de vez en cuando. Le pondría roquita para que tome sol, le daría su lechuguita...- dijo Tony con firmeza, mordiendo el suyo.  
\- Ya sé que toleras a Hulk, Tony.-  
\- La palabra no es tolerar. Me ha salvado la vida, y lo quiero, caramba. -  
\- Claramente él te quiere a tí. Los últimos Doombots que te atacaron quedaron como un chicle pisado.-  
\- Brucey...- Tony se apoyó en el respaldo.- Cuando me contaste esa historia, sabía porqué se me había quedado en la memoria. Quise ser ese príncipe, desde esa misma noche.-  
\- Tony...-  
-... el tipo casado con lo que todos creían que era una tortuga y resultaba ser una genia maga. Esa noche fue el segundo mejor San Valentín de mi vida, sabes.-  
\- El mejor de mi vida fue en quinto básico cuando Patty Patridge me regaló un dispensador Pez de Star Wars y me dio mi primer beso.- dijo Bruce, la vista baja, disimulando su emoción.  
\- No quieres saber cuál es el primero?-  
\- Hay striptiseras involucradas?-  
\- Es éste, Banner.-  
\- Oh.- dijo Bruce, la vista en la mesa. - Pero aún... no has abierto tu regalo?-  
\- Es un eufemismo para que te desvista?-  
\- No, tonto.- dijo Bruce, sacando una caja envuelta en simple papel blanco. Tony la tomó, curiosidad en sus ojos, y desgarró el papel, con su rostro suavizándose mucho al levantar la tapa.  
Eran entradas para John Oliver en vivo, stand up en Broadway.  
\- Brucey...-  
\- Son para que vayas con Rhodes. Tienes que pasar tiempo con él, también.- dijo Bruce, una sonrisa al ver el mohín de Tony.  
\- Llevan meses agotadas. Cuándo las encargaste?-  
\- Agosto.-  
Tony se levantó, para poder aferrar su nuca entre los rizos y besarlo, profundo y duro.- Eres un loco, Banner...-  
\- Abajo te puse una anilla para herramientas. Para que no sigas perdiendo el antiélector, estará tageado, y JARVIS podrá ubicártelo. Con su ayuda escribimos un programa para numerar las herramientas del workshop... o sea, si quieres...-  
Tony movió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.- Te adoro, sabes? Vaya, habría traído tu regalo, pero iba a ser complicado. Lo dejé en la Torre, lo veremos al regreso.- acabó levantándose.  
\- Dame una pista.-  
\- Es blanco.-  
\- ... ehm... dime algo más?-  
\- Tiene tres células solares y un gancho Pi de tungsteno.-  
\- COMPRASTE UN ACELERADOR DE PROTONES?- Bruce volcó su té.  
\- Ehm... en realidad lo rediseñé y reconstruí para tí...- dijo Tony, un poco alarmado al ver a Bruce con las manos en la boca.- Eh... como te gustó el de Malibú, pensé... eh, no estás molesto, verdad? Podemos ir a verlo ahora mismo si quieres...-  
\- No.- dijo Bruce, levantándose. - No, aún no.-  
\- Brucey?-  
\- Ven acá, Tony.- dijo Bruce, tendiéndole la mano.  
\- Quieres bailar? No tenemos música pero puedo pedirle a JARVIS que me ponga Physical en el teléfono...-  
\- No, no es bailar lo que quiero.- dijo Bruce empujándolo contra la pared libre, en donde una pizarra anunciaba los precios de la semana. La espalda del elegante traje de Tony se manchó de tiza pero a ninguno de los dos les importó, besándose y aferrándose con fruición: y Tony sonrió en el beso al sentir la determinación de su científico, que le desabotonaba la camisa y metía las manos ansiosamente bajo su camiseta para poder sentir su piel.  
\- Hmm.... sólo por preguntar, no hay cámaras verdad...?-  
\- No. A no ser que eso te guste.- dijo Bruce sorpresivamente, quitándole la camisa de un tirón.  
\- Sabes que no, siempre he preferido hacer a mirar a otros hacer... aunque contigo podría hacer una excepción... - agregó Tony, los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa chispeante halagado por el entusiasmo de Bruce.- Mira, haber sabido que un acelerador te ponía, habría comprado el de hadrones...-  
\- Loco... chalado...- Bruce reía en su boca, y sus manos fueron ansiosamente a meterse en sus pantalones, acariciándolo por sobre los briefs, sus narices tocándose.- ... tienes idea de todo lo que podríamos hacer con un acelerador de protones? las aplicaciones de radiación difásica es...-  
\- Feliz San Valentín, amor mío.- dijo Tony, y cuando tocó el párpado de Bruce con el pulgar, su rostro estaba radiante de alegría.- Así quería verte... justo así...-  
Bruce interrumpió la mirada soñadora de Tony con un beso largo, húmedo, y muy, muy explícito de lenguas, mordiscos y labios húmedos y calientes, succionando, mordisqueando, y finalmente Tony hizo un sonido ronco y apartó la cara, porque Bruce había hundido su lengua en su boca y se frotaba contra su paladar hasta hacer que le vibraran los talones.- No... cálmate...-  
\- No quieres?- susurró Bruce, ardiente contra su cuello, y qué mal juzgaban los demás al doctor, tan educado y modosito, que ahora no lo era tanto con la lengua bajo su oreja y una mano envolviéndole el pene.  
\- Claro que quiero, pero tómatelo con calma, íncubo, que quiero ver amanecer otra vez contigo en este lugar...- dijo Tony en un susurro amoroso, ardiente, que se trocó en un quejido cuando Bruce, sin soltar de donde lo tenía cogido, apoyó una rodilla en tierra y lo miró con ojos salvajes contra su muslo:  
\- No te preocupes, no te dejaré dormir.-  
\- Brucey...- Tony echó la cabeza atrás, agarrándose un banqueta, cuando Bruce, por sobre los pantalones elegantes de habardina de invierno, frotó su cara, lo dejó sentir su aliento, y cubrió de besos y mordiscos sus muslos, los costados de las rodillas, sus manos subiendo y bajando como si adorase cada centímetro. Había algo posesivo, y cuando subió las manos por la tela, la uña de sus pulgares rascando la costura en la cara interna de los muslos, Tony gimió, la vibración sintiéndose exactamente dentro de sus testículos.- Por Dios, cómo me pones...-  
Bruce pegó los labios a la tela que envolvía su sexo, y Tony jadeó, los ojos cerrándosele, cuando Bruce exhaló varias veces contar su entrepierna, hasta que el calor de su aliento llegó a su miembro. A pesar de que se mordía el labio, a Tony se le escapó un sonido sexual, y sus caderas dieron un empujón, haciéndolo apretar los dientes.  
\- No quiero parar ahora...- susurró Bruce contra el cierre de su pantalón.- Tony... por favor...?- añadió, mirándolo hacia arriba entre los rizos, la mejilla conra su entrepierna. La imagen era tan erótica, tan sumisa y a la vez voraz, que Tony supo que Bruce había sentido el estremecimiento en su sexo, la ola de lujuria en su columna.  
\- Mi monstruito, qué vas a hacerme?- susurró, haciendo que Bruce sonriera con todos los dientes.  
\- lo que me moría por hacerte esa noche, mientras hablábamos y seguías ebrio... cuando te ví empapado y transido de frío en esa vereda, supe que no puedo soportar que sufras ni un segundo, pero un poco por el alcohol, un poco por lo íntimo que fue hablar esa noche... cuando te recostaste en mi hombro y miramos el sol salir, quería besarte...-   
\- Debiste haberlo hecho!- exclamó Tony al techo, meneando la cabeza.  
-... quería bastante más que eso...- susurró Bruce, y aferrando el cinturón de Tony, tironeó de él, atrayéndolo encima suyo. Tony perdió el equilibrio, pero Bruce lo sostuvo, y se arrodilló, las piernas alrededor de Bruce mientras le aferraba la cara y el beso seguía, apasionado y lento, una succión que hizo que ahora Bruce jadease contra su boca. Era cierto que Tony Stark era un besador experto y había hecho que hombres y mujeres tuvieran orgasmos vestidos sólo con sus besos: pero sentir a Bruce hirviendo bajo suyo, derritiéndose de deseo, y saber que ya lo había deseado tanto tiempo en silencio lo hacía sentir ebrio de poder...   
\- Ya te quería entonces...- musitó Tony.- Ya te quería... ese San Valentín... después de esa noche me imaginé tantas cosas que podría haber dicho o hecho aquí...-  
\- Como qué?- susurró Bruce, sus besos continuando: pero Tony se detuvo, y levantándose, lo tomó de la mano, y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie cn dificultad, lo llevó a la mesita junto al mesón en donde se habían sentado esa noche.  
\- Tú estabas sentado... allí. Y esa noche, me dijiste...-  
\- Qué?-  
\- Dijiste «Ahora somos felices, incluso en estas circunstancias» y tu cara era tan triste, Brucey...-  
\- No estaba triste! Estaba feliz de estar contigo!- protestó Bruce, negando, pero Tony se acercó y lo aferró de las caderas.  
\- Esto es lo que quería hacerte esa noche, Brucey. Hasta borrarte esa tristeza de la cara.- susurró, haciéndolo retroceder hasta dejarlo contra el mesón. le aferró el muslo bruscamente, y al alzarlo, Bruce quedó medio sentado, medio extendido en el mesón, las piernas separadas: y Tony desabrochó con hábiles manos de ingeniero sus pantalones, deslizando una mano no al sexo palpitante que lo ansiaba, sino más abajo, entre sus piernas, y hundió una mano sin pausa apartándolo, y penetrándolo con dos dedos bruscamente, abriéndolo sin compasión.  
Bruce emitió un quejido y un siseo, pero no se resistió, abriendo más las piernas para darle espacio. Y Tony sintió ese poder como un droga, besándolo hasta que sus lenguas lucharon y se enredaron, la ola de deseo de ese cuerpo tan receptivo inundándolo.  
\- Sabes que hay lugares... en donde verte así sería... ah, la gente me envidiaría tanto...-  
\- Qué? Por mi clase... mi belleza?- dijo Bruce burlándose, apoyado en las manos atrás, aceptando la invasión, moviendo las caderas en un ritmo lento, extendiendo el cuello.  
\- No tienes idea cómo te ves así?- susurró Tony, mordisqueándole un muslo y luego el otro.- Está bien, no tienes que creerme. Pero un día iremos a Ibiza, a un club que yo conozco, y te haré esto en una de las mesas mientras la gente mira y me envidia... vamos... déjame exhibirte...- agregó, y su sonrisa se hizo enorme y descarada al sentir el sexo de Bruce estremecerse contra su muñeca.- Ahá! Así que parece que no te disgusta la idea, mi pequeño monstruito exhibicionista!!-  
\- Tony...- Bruce se mordió los labios, un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no podía negar la erección pesada y bamboleante entre sus muslos. la sonrisa de Tony se volvió mefistofélica, y rodeando el mesón puso una rodilla tras Bruce, ayudándolo a recostarse contra su pecho, arrodillado allí, sentado en los talones, la nuca contra el hombro de Tony, y empezó a besarle la oreja mientras deslizaba las manos por su pecho, abriendo la camisa, arremangando la camiseta...  
\- En Ibiza se mueren por la gente con pinta latina o griega como tú... seguro ya estarían gritándome que te muestre un poco más, que no sea avaro... qué dices, Brucey... los dejarías ver como te gusta que te retuerza los pezones, hmm?-  
\- Tony...- Bruce apretó los dientes, pero Tony desnudó su pecho sin pausa y jugó con el vello, torturó la piel castaña de sus pezones con las uñas, le arrancó un temblor al arañar su vientre...  
\- Imagínalo... hombres y mujeres tocándose mientras te hago esto, ahí frente a sus ojos... el trato es mirar, no tocar, pero seguro las chicas estarían muertas de ganas, sus dedos metidos adentro imaginándose que es esto lo que las penetra...- susurró en su oído, frotando bruscamente su verga y haciéndolo arquearse.- ... hombres mirando entre tus muslos y queriendo tomarte... venga, ábrete, dales un show... déjalos que te vean así... caliente y abierto y tan desesperado... vaya, qué duro te has puesto, mi Brucey...-  
\- Tony!- gimió Bruce, un temblor en sus muslos traicionándolo.  
\- Ah, deja que te miren, cómo vas a acabar tan pronto... tienes ganas de tenerme adentro, Bruce? Para que todos sepan a quien pertenece este culo que envidian? Venga, muéstrame lo que deseas...- ordenó Tony, la voz del showman resonando. Como pudo, Bruce se arrodilló, ya desnudo en el mesón, y se ofreció, muslos abiertos, su pose de sumisión obvia y ansiosa: y Tony le abrió más las piernas, revelando toda su intimidad a la imaginaria audiencia.  
\- Denle una buena mirada a este pobre esfínter, amigos míos.- dijo Tony, masajeándolo con el pulgar.- Porque después de esto nunca será el mismo...- agregó. Bruce se tensó para la penetración, pero lo que sintió fue un ardor. y sus puños golpearon la mesa cuando lo que sintió en cambio fue humedad, y la boca de Tony devorándolo tras haberlo untado...  
... era salsa de tamarindo.  
\- Tony!- gritó, todo el cuerpo temblándole.  
\- Quédate quietito, deja que te tomen buenas fotos... todos querrán ver cuando te corras...- dijo Tony contra su carne, y luego le agarró las manos, obligándolo a erguirse incluso en esas circunstancias. Bruce no pudo más: se corrió, húmedo e incontrolable, y la idea de hacerlo a merced de Tony, y con extraños mirando, hizo que la oleada continuara y continuara sin parar, hasta que jadeó casi sollozando enhausto en codos y rodillas en el mesón.  
Tony se sentó a su lado tras una pausa, besándole el costado, el hombro, la espalda acezante: pero pasó un rato antes de que Bruce lo mirase de reojo, la frente transpirada en el mesón.  
\- Es verdad que puedo llevarte a Ibiza.- dijo Tony, rostro completamente serio.- Ahora, que deje que otros te miren, sin sacarles los ojos...-  
\- Paso bastante tiempo desnudo en público, es absurdo que exhibirme me caliente...-  
\- Si te sirve de consuelo, he visto a Barton mirándote el trasero con interés. Y juraría que he visto a Nat y a Maria relamerse tras mirarte el pene, sabes...-  
\- Cállate!-  
\- Pero es que es muy sexy, tú todo ido y sucio ahí a la merced de esas brujas, porqué crees que siempre te hago guardia?-  
Bruce se echó a reír sin aliento, y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo.- Por Dios, ayúdame a limpiar, la gente come aquí...-  
\- Es justo lo que planeo seguir haciendo.- dijo Tony, arrugando la nariz antes de besarlo. Bruce se movió sin soltar sus labios hasta quedar poder abrazarlo estrechamente, y Tony se demoró en su beso, succionando el labio superior, el inferior, mordisqueando la comisura, deslizando la punta de su lengua con la piel suave de sobre el labio...- quería besarte esa noche y tenía tanto miedo de no aguantarme... sabía que no te era indiferente, sabía que si me empecinaba podía tener una chance de seducirte, pero sabía que si luego te horrorizabas y huías no te encontraría jamás y no me perdonaría jamás tampoco...-  
\- No quiero alejarme nunca de tí...- dijo dulcemente Bruce, devolviendo los besos, suaves y cálidos, persiguiéndolo cuando Tony empezó a retroceder tras cada beso, hasta que logró atraerlo a uno de las bancas forradas, en donde al fin lo dejó rodearlo con el brazo y besarlo largamente a su sabor. Aún quedaba el sabor dulce y picoso de la salsa de tamarindo en los labios de Tony, y Bruce la lamió con fruición, antes de sonreír en su boca.- Ahora no podré comer esto nunca más sin pensar en tí...-  
\- Al contrario, el único motivo por el que yo me como estas cositas saludables es por tí, Bruce...- dijo Tony con una risa, antes de alargar la mano, tomar una ramita de jengibre y deslizarla por la clavícula de Bruce. El aroma los inundó, y Bruce jadeó mientras Tony lo lamía, el sabor electrizante el jengibre mezclado con lsa sal de su sudor, y entrecerró los ojos, abriéndole la camisa de nuevo para tomar la salsa de soya y dejar caer un par de gotas que se deslizaron negras sobre la blanca piel el pecho, desde debajo del reactor hacia el ombligo...  
Tony se dejó recostar mientras Bruce relamía esa sal oscura lentamente, aunque le vino la risa cuando Bruce siguió por sus pantalones.-... hay un handroll por ahí si lo quieres, está sabrosito...- agregó, antes de estallar en una carcajada. Bruce se rió contra su muslo, pero a Tony se le cortó la risa cuando con un movimiento inesperado y brusco, el científico le agarró la piernas, y lo volteó de golpe, dejándolo boca abajo en la banca, una mano posesiva en su trasero por sobre los jeans.  
\- No es en el handroll que pensaba, querido mío.-  
\- Hot! Bruce, mangonéame todo lo que quieras... - Tony dio unas pataditas felices.- Oh, me encanta de verdad...-  
\- No te molesta...?- susurró Bruce, un poco azorado tras su brusquedad.  
\- Amor, nada me gustaría más que verte desatado tomándome como quieras... ah, si quieres peleo y todo antes de ser abusado por mi monstruito... digo que no y pateo, en serio...- la cara radiante de Tony mientras Bruce lo desvestía era humorítica.- ... repto y pido ayuda.... por Dios, sería tan sexy...-  
\- Eso es como... una rape fantasy?- musitó Bruce dudoso.- No sé... no creo que pudiera hacer eso, Tony...-  
\- Nunca has actuado una fantasía?- dijo Tony conversacionalmente, como si Bruce no estuviera bajándole los jeans y empezando a prepararlo con aceite de almendra amorosamente.  
\- Sí, pero bueno...-  
\- Cuéntame. La última cosa que hice de ese estilo fue tratar de follar con el traje, pero el ángulo no es bueno y con sólo los brazaletes, casco y botas me veo ridículo.-  
\- Tony, por Dios...- la risita de Bruce fue enternecida, besándolo aunque el ángulo era incómodo, arrodillado entre sus piernas separadas.- Bueno, no puedo criticar, los mío fue mucho peor... -  
\- De qué te hizo vestirte Betty?-  
\- Cómo adivinaste eso?-  
Tony bufó.- De qué?-  
Bruce frunció la boca.- Santa Claus sexual. Traté de darme valor con una efedrina... me hizo mal efecto con la champaña,   
y me quedé dormido a las diez de la noche en nuestra nochebuena romántica.-  
Tony meneó la cabeza.- Por Dios que tienes suerte de tener esos ojazos, esos labios y ese pico de treinta centímetros porque eres tan desastre, Banner.-  
\- No mide treinta...-  
\- Se siente así cuando está adentro!- Tony siseó, pero no porque Bruce fuera brusco, sino porque el científico acababa de untarle algo frío en el muslo y en la parte de atrás de la rodilla.- Qué es...?-  
\- Wasabi.- dijo Bruce, bajando la boca para lamerlo. Tony se envaró, mirando atrás con auténtico miedo.  
\- No te atrevas... BANNER! El wasabi arde! usa pimientos mexicanos si quieres pero no... no subas con eso... Banner, sádico de mierda, me gusta mi escroto crudo... BRUCE!-  
Bruce no le hizo caso, y con el ardiente condimento en los labios, siguió dando besos quemantes por el muslo, la nalga dura y atlética, y para la mezcla de espanto y lujuria de Tony, siguió un roce ardiente contra la cara interna de su muslo, y luego, en su perineo...  
\- AAH! Monstruo sádico!- bramó, estremeciéndose, pero sin hacer un gesto de escape, mientras Bruce usaba su boca como un arma contra sus sitios más íntimos, haciéndolo sudar.- Bruce, será...!- exclamó, y se cortó, porque Tony Stark, que había probado todos los refinamientos, se quedó sin voz cuando su amante, los labios aún ardientes con wasabi, tomó su glande en la boca y lo succionó sin compasión.  
La mezcla del ardor y el placer hizo que Tony clavase los dedos en la cuerina del asiento y gimiese, pero Bruce continuó con su lenta tortura, mientras tres dedos lo abrían y penetraban sin pausa.   
\- Y así dices que no quieres abusarme... todo amor y besitos y luego wasabi en mi uretra... Brucey, arde, arde...- gimió Tony, quejándose pero sin hacer ni un movimiento para soltarse mientras Bruce continuaba con su boca ardiente en las partes más delicadas...- Aargh, me vas a matar...-  
\- De verdad te gustaría que fingiera violarte? -susurró Bruce, atrayéndolo hacia sí, alineándolo contra su regazo. La espalda de Tony, sólida y musculada, estaba tensa mientras los dedos de Bruce los preparaba, y estaba sudando, pero lo miró por sobre el hombro con ojos brillantes.  
\- No hay nada que no quiera que me hagas, Banner. Lo que sea que se te antoje...-  
\- Quiero saber si te excitaría a tí.- musitó Bruce, mordiéndole el cuello. Tony, que había separado los muslos de buena gana, tomó la mano de Bruce que lo acariciaba entre las piernas, y pasándola por su cintura la llevó a su pene ansioso, empujándose contra el túnel de sus dedos con movimientos bruscos. El wasabi lo tenía bañado en transpiración: sus muslos estaban húmedos.   
Bruce dejó que viera como directamente enfrente suyo, la mano que acababa de dejar su pene tomaba un poco más de wasabi con el meñique, y lo expandía en la palma. Tony emitió un gemido cuando vio esa palma acercarse a su pene de nuevo, pero no se movió, y cuando al fin la mano se cerró en su glande, se arqueó atrás, temblando en la mezcla de placer y agonía...  
El ardor se detuvo cuando la otra mano de Bruce, que había estado oculta, lo tomó: estaba empapada de aceite de coco. Tony jadeó, estremeciéndose en el alivio, el aceite calmando que quemazón, y luego sintió a Bruce aceitándolo, preparándolo...  
\- Sólo hazlo, hazlo ya...- ordenó Tony, pero la voz de Bruce era suave y satisfecha.  
\- Quien dijo nada sobre eso? Sólo quiero acariciarte...- susurró, besándole el hombro húmedo.  
\- Banner!- exclamó Tony, apoyándose en manos y rodillas, sus ojos enfurecidos por sobre el hombro.- Deja de jugar, y métemelo de una vez! Siento lo duro que estás, no finjas!-  
\- Pero es que * quiero * jugar.- dijo Bruce, manteniéndolo ahí en manos y rodillas.- Además, estás muy apetecible así... agregó, continuando con el abundante aceite entre sus nalgas. Tony echo la cabeza atrás, mordiéndose el labio: había tenido sexo en los sitios y con la gente más increíble, pero de algún modo lo anchos y romos dedos de Bruce, pacientemente tironeando, buscando, masajeando, lo hacían sentir estremecimientos de placer que muchos refinamientos no le habían provocado.  
Reconocería esos dedos incluso muerto, pensó Tony en medio de la ola chispeante que era sentir los dedos de Bruce en su próstata, acariciándola, presionándola...  
\- Te quiero dentro de una vez, Bruce!-  
\- No te pongas codicioso- dijo el científico con total calma, y hasta la voz la mantenía desinteresada aunque su pene, ya casi todalmente erecto, palpitaba contra la pierna de Tony.- Ten calma... aprende a disfrutar el camino, no sólo el destino, mi pequeño saltamontes.-  
\- Hijoputa.- gimió Tony, la frente traspirada, casi goteante, en la mesa.  
\- Shhh, calma... no sé, quizá no estamos listos para ir tan rápido con nuestra relación...- Bruce giró un poco la mano y Tony emitió un largo gemido, sintiéndose abierto, expuesto, deliciosamente vulnerable, y ardiendo adentro. Algo del wasabi, a pesar de todo el aceite, tenía que haber llegado a su próstata...  
\- Pervertido.- jadeó Tony, porque le estaban empezando a temblar los muslos.- maldita sea, átame y tómame! Hazme decir que no y suplicarte... quiero sentirte, Bruce, es tan grande y duro y caliente y...-  
\- No me gusta la idea de forzarte, Tony. Y no seas tan inmediatista.- susurró Bruce, y su voz seguía tranquila, pero tantrismo o no, había empezado a jadear.- Además, tenerte así... verte perder la cabeza mientras yo estoy lúcido... me gusta poder apreciarlo mejor...-  
\- Desgraciado.- insultó Tony, la voz agudizada, y Bruce, en castigo, enterró las yemas de sus dedos en su interior. Los ojos de Tony estaban negros de excitación, y se aferró al borde del mesón, corriéndose cn un gemido mientras Bruce lo aferraba del cabello para echarlo atrás y besarlo con extraña dulzura, devorar sus jadeos, sujetándolo con un brazo fuerte y firme mientras seguía besándolo como si fueran dos adolescentes y ese fuera su único alivio, incluso mientras sus dedos seguían en el interior hipersensitizado de Tony. Aún ahogado en placer, Tony adoró el contraste: adoró la dualidad que en Bruce, era tan obvia, con el más amable de los hombres y el más brutal de los monstruos, y sobre todo, adoró que ambos extremos no podían dejar de amarlo...  
Volvieron a la Torre de amanecida, a dormir abrazados en el penthouse que compartían, cansados tras que Bruce insistiese en dejar el restaurant impecable, y Tony les dejara una propina como para comprarse otro. Y Bruce, viendo a Tony dormido en sus brazos, se preguntó cómo alguien podía perder la paciencia, o siquiera pensar en hacerle daño, a alguien tan generoso.  
Por supuesto, no tuvo que preguntárselo mucho.

************************

\- Tony, podrías...?- Bruce suspiró cuando unos días luego, se volteó en el laboratorio en donde esta trabajando en el problema del aislamiento de los nuevos escudos de energía del quinjet. Esta vez, no había hiperkinético genio detrás suyo con la habilidad en trigonometría de Michael Jordan, sino que estaba solo y no había nadie para comprobar sus cálculos. Tony normalmente tenía que ser arrastrado pataleando y gritando a trabajar como el hombre de negocios que era, y Bruce intentaba no hacer más difícil el trabajo de Pepper quejándose cuando Tony tenía que ausentarse: pero la verdad, aunque sólo estuviera a unos pisos de distancia en la Torre, Bruce se sentía extrañemente solo, él tan acostumbrado a la soledad, sin Tony canturreando y charlando sin parar mientras creaba milagros de la ingeniería a su lado.  
Era casi mediodía, y había trabajado sin parar desde la mañana: sintiendo su estómago gruñir, había ido por un sandwich en el pequeño refrigerador del lab, para quedarse mirando con cierto desánimo el sandwich que le preparase a Tony la noche anterior, uno de esos engendros con queso edam y jamón que tanto le gustaban. Impulsivamente, decidió llevárselo: no estaba lejos, y no tenía que interrumpirlo, pero con lo mucho que le molestaba » adultizar», como solía llamar los días que tenía que ir en persona a reuniones y discusiones, era muy probable que no hubiera comido nada, aún si Pepper había intentado alimentarlo.  
Bruce se dejó puesta la bata de laboratorio mientras tomaba el ascensor, la cajita de cartón en sus manos, pasando a la cocina por una botella de agua con aloe: y aunque quizá hubiera sido sabio refrescarse y arreglarse, se prometió no molestarlo si estaba ocupado. Tony podía despotricar y alegar, y era muy obvio que prefería mil veces estar en el lab cubierto de grasa de avión a meterse en consejos y reuniones, pero la verdad era que, aunque alguno de los Avengers se hubiera sorprendido, Tony Stark era un dragón de los negocios.   
La empresa que Howard Stark dejara era grande: Obadiah Stane la había convertido en una multinacional. Pero había sido la habilidad de Tony que tomando las riendas a los veinte años, había trabajado como un poseso para convertirla en un imperio. Stark Industries había pasado de electrónica y armamento a ser los punteros en informática, tecnología médica, robótica y redes: y aunque el armamento seguía siendo uno de sus bastiones, los trabajos en energía, combustibles alternativos y automatizaciones ya en 1998 eran su marca, las que tomaron precedencia después del cautiverio de Tony el 2008. En parte, lo era porque Tony sabía delegar: tenía un don inesperado para saber quién haría mejor un trabajo, qué se necesitaba y cómo podías ir contra lo establecido para innovar. Pero lo que destacaba a Tony era su capacidad de ingeniero para tomar problemas, retorcerlos, y convertirlos en oportunidades. Esas dos habilidades, junto con su carisma, habían hecho que Tony y su creatividad, capaz de pensar fuera de la caja, hubiera convertido a Stark Industries en el estándar por las que se medían los holdings de ciencia y tecnología.  
A Bruce lo había tomado de sorpresa la increíble capacidad de Tony para ojear un montón de documentos, arrancar una docena de hojas, marcarlas con plumón rojo de garaje y entregárselas a Pepper, que se iba feliz como una pascuas con todas las debilidades con contratos extranjeros detectadas: lo había visto revisar unas proyecciones de impuestos bianuales y aprobarlas o desaprobarlas con una puntería clínica: lo había visto, finalmente, sentarse en una fiesta junto a la dueña de Snap App, que le había dicho a Pepper que nunca jamás le vendería ni un porcentaje, y salir con un contrato por cinco años. Tony era siniestramente hábil: el punto era que era tan bueno, tan bueno, que le aburría.  
Tenía un lado muy tierno que ese mogul de los negocios prefiriese estar jugando con sus robots, y con él, en el lab. Pero la empresa dependía de él, y aunque Pepper fuera brillante y audaz, incluso ella sabía cuando para lograr milagros, necesitaba a Tony.  
Y Tony confiaba en su criterio para, aún quejándose, enfundarse su mejor Burberry, y aguantar por la empresa. Solía volver triunfante pero exhausto y de mal humor, así que no estaba mal que fuera a animarlo aunque fueran cinco minutos, esperaba.   
Suponía que eso era parte de ser algo así... algo muy parecido... al novio oficial.  
Bruce aguantó las ganas de un bufido, pero se sonrojó, al pensar que era bastante de novia ir a llevarle un pancito a su novio en la mitad de sus reuniones: y aunque ya había escuchado todos los chistes sobre 50 Sombras de Grey y lo mucho que tartamudeaba como Anastasia Steele ( Thor, al que le gustaban esas cosas, había hecho el paralelo con humor inocente: Clint y Nat, por supuesto, llevaban seis semanas sin parar con el chiste) era aún peor estar dudando por algo tan simple como ir a decir hola y dejarle un sandwich que si no, acabaría en la basura, porque él no iba a llenarse la tripa de jamón cuando tenía hummus.  
Bruce salió del ascensor meneando la cabeza, pero al ver a un montón de gente elegantísima en un pasillo saliendo de una de las salas de conferencia, se sintió consciente de sus slip on de goma, sus slacks arrugados y desteñidos y el delantal sucio, así que con la práctica de una larga costumbre se coló en una salita, atravesó otro pasillo y se metió en la la salita que servía de vestíbulo a la oficina de Pepper, que Tony solía usar cuando tenía reuniones en el edificio.   
Ninguna de las dos secretarias ni el asistente de Pepper estaban a la vista: hasta donde sabía, uno estaba en Malibú y los otros dos probablemente escoltándola. Por lo que entró a la oficina tras identificarse por voz en la puerta, dejó el sandwich en la mesita frente a la ventana y se permitió un bufido al ver el stack de documentos sobre el escritorio, que era de cuarenta centímetros de alto.  
Pobre Tony, pobre Pepper. Era muy fácil pensar que el dinero simplemente llovía y todo lo que Tony conseguía era simplemente la magia de Wall Street: pero la verdad era que los dos trabajaban, y trabajaban duro.  
Se había quedado en silencio enternecido apoyado en el escritorio cuando oyó una risita.  
-... realmente una niña muy mala, Heather...- oyó la inconfundible voz de Tony en un susurro bajo y travieso, que lo hizo enderezar la cabeza de golpe.- ...sabes perfectamente que Stark Industries siempre ha preferido tu trabajo...-  
-... no sé Stark Industries, Tony, pero al menos tengo claro que *tú* prefieres mi trabajo.- gorgoriteó uan voz femenina. Bruce, incrédulo se quedó pegado en donde estaba, oyendo el susurro acercarse, y un momento luego, la puerta lateral de la oficina se abrió, y Tony entró con una rubia de asombrosa belleza, que estaba besándole el cuello y haciéndolo reír.  
\- Siempre es un placer tratar contigo, Heather...-  
\- Qué formal te has puesto. No fue hace tanto que nos portamos tan mal en Kyoto... tú eres el único hombre que me ha hecho esas cositas, vaya...- la voz de la rubia bajó aún más, y le dio un beso rápido a Tony en los labios, que lo respondió con gusto, manteniéndola abrazada.  
\- Entonces harás el comercial con...?-  
\- Vaya, hola. Sé que eso no te detendría pero tenemos compañía.- dijo la mujer que Bruce acababa de reconocer en medio de una verde sombra de cólera, era Heather Graham.- El doctor Banner, no es así? Lo he visto en fotos...- dijo la actriz, sonriende y avanzando a saludarlo.  
Tony tenía labial Cherry Cherry en Lancôme en la mejilla. Bruce se echó atrás antes de que ella lo besara con el mismo labial, y su mano cuando ella la estrechó era rígida.  
\- Vaya, que honor conocerlo, Bannermed es una de las empresas más altruistas del mercado, y su suero de ojos es una maravilla.- continuó ella en el silencio.  
\- La verdad tenemos poco interés en el negocio del maquillaje.- dijo Bruce con acidez. El suero había sido una petición expresa de Pepper, que al ver cómo funcionaba había bramado hasta patentarlo.  
\- Oh.- dijo ella, antes de agregar generosamente- Bueno, por supuesto que están haciendo cosas mucho más importantes...-  
\- Heather está filmando el comercial para el Starkphone Preen, la estoy convenciendo de que filme el comercial para el Starklap inmediatamente, ya que en el 2001 fue la cara de nuestro primer sistema operativo, y le puso la voz... una voz fantástica para todo tipo de usos...- empezó Tony velozmente, y Bruce sonrió con amablemente.  
\- Oh. Y ya te habías divorciado de Richie Sambora cuando te acostaste con Tony?-   
Tony cerró los ojos inspirando. Heather enarcó una ceja.  
\- No lo sé. Tony? Qué tan drogados estábamos?-  
\- tan drogados que no estoy seguro si bíblicamente en realidad...-  
\- Y han continuado con el uso de drogas en las ocasiones posteriores?-  
\- Es evangelista, tiene un crush en Tony o simplemente maleducado, Doctor Banner?- dijo ella con igual voz meliflua.  
\- Simplemente me disgustan las cazafortunas.-  
\- El 2001 yo tenía más dinero que él!-  
\- Y cómo cambian las cosas, no es así?-  
\- Bruce...- empezó Tony, a lo que Heather rodó los ojos, volteándose a mirarlo.  
\- En serio? Rompiste con la Black Widow por ésto?-  
\- No es exactamente... - empezó Tony, mordiéndose el labio, pero Heather hizo un gesto de disgusto. mirando a Bruce de arriba abajo.  
\- Mira, a Tiberious lo entiendo y a toda tu ristra de modelos, pero...-  
\- Quizá se cansó de venéreas.- dijo Bruce ácidamente.  
\- Le han dicho que es un hombre realmente desagradable con frecuencia?-  
\- Brandy, no tienes idea lo seguido que me dicen eso.- dijo Bruce y sonrió, y Tony se alarmó. Un Brucey grumpy y celoso era una cosa, Bruce cuando empezaba a poner ojos de psicópata era otra.  
Heather entrecerró los ojos, y dando media vuelta se fue a la puerta, no sin mirarlo de reojo.  
\- Tokyo,1997. La próxima vez que te haga rimming pregúntale quién se lo enseñó !- exclamó dando un portazo. Tony bufó y se frotó el entrecejo mientras la oficina reveberaba entera, y Bruce giró la cara muy lentamente hacia él. (3)  
\- Me acabas de costar el contrato para un comercial de cinco millones de dólares, no sé si te das cuenta...?-  
\- No que nunca habías hecho rimming?- preguntó Bruce muy bajo.  
\- Estaba drogado, creo que ya lo establecimos. No recuerdo nada excepto despertar en un tatami con sus sostenes adhesivos pegados en el pelo.-  
\- Mhn.-  
\- Bruce, córtala ya. No iba a hacer nada con ella, son negocios, no es como si fuera primera vez que uso esto para cerrar un trato... qué puedo hacer, soy demasiado apetitoso...- dijo Tony meneando la cabeza.- No voy a negar que me excita que te pongas tan celoso, pero esta vez Pepper se va a... Bruce, tenemos que ir al Kinder de Hulk?- dijo Tony, empezando a alarmarse por su silencio. Se acercó, alargando una mano, y cuando fue a levantar los rizos que ocultaban los ojos de Bruce, la mano de él le aferró la muñeca. Con fuerza.- Brucie...-  
Hubo un tirón, y Tony se halló de pronto de cara a la pared, el cuerpo de Bruce firmemente contra el suyo, la mano que le sujetaba la muñeca como una esposa de acero.  
\- Cuántas veces, estimando, has cerrado un trato firmándolo con tu pene, Stark?- dijo Bruce con voz clínica.  
\- No tantas... oye que esa mano la uso...-  
\- Cuántas, Stark.-  
\- Ninguno este año!- barbotó Tony, retorciendo el cuello para mirarlo. Bruce había apretado los dientes.- Por Dios, cálmate ya!-  
\- No sé cómo puedes tener el descaro de decirme que me calme, pero vamos a dejar clara una cosa: exclusividad, en esta relación, incluye y engloba también tus negocios. Flirtear, sin manos, es el límite absoluto. Me has escuchado?-  
\- Suéltame, que Pepper va a entrar y va a pensar...- exclamó Tony revolviéndose.  
\- Me importa un rábano. No querías que te tomara por la fuerza?- dijo Bruce ásperamente.- Pues mira, para que después de todo sí soy capaz...-  
\- Brucie! No hoy, sí ya sé que te pongo loquito, y me encanta la idea, pero justo ahora tengo reunión, el finde hacemos sex party tú, yo, una piña, lo que quieras, pero ahora no puedo, ahora...-  
\- Tony, si sigues haciéndome esto, no puedo seguir.- susurró Bruce, cansadamente, y apoyó la cara en su hombro, aún mientras sus manos seguían sujetándolo, y Tony dejó de forcejear.  
\- Ni siquiera digas algo así. No era nada... Bruce, te amo, lo sabes...-  
\- Te necesito, Tony.- dijo Bruce, y había tanto desesperado amor allí que Tony se mordió el labio, y asintió, antes de soltarse, y caminar al escritorio de la oficina.  
\- Pues yo diría...- dijo, despejando cuidadosamente el escritorio de Pepper.- que el mejor modo de cerrar un contrato es con mi pene, es más personal que una firma, no crees? Y es mi mejor herramienta!- agregó. Bruce se volvió incrédulo a mirarlo, pero Tony tenía ojos cargados de humor y comprensión, y un desafío afectuoso.- Vas a tener que convencerme de que no lo haga más, parece...-  
\- Tony...- bufó Bruce.  
\- Y si el contratante es sexy y le gusta jugar como a mí, pues...-  
Bruce estaba encima suyo, los ojos verde brillante en unos momentos, y Tony ni siquiera supo cómo se halló boca abajo en el escritorio, la mano de Bruce en su cuello. la otra sujetándole la cintura. Tony le echó una mirada incendiara y forcejeó con fuerza, haciendo que Bruce tuviera que luchar por mantenerlo sujeto y desabrocharle los pantalones del traje. Siguió peleando, retorciéndose como un potro y e intentando quitárselo de encima, pero Bruce había hecho lucha de joven y jui jitsu de adulto, y bastó una llave alrededor del cuello de Tony para que cuando la otra mano le rodeó la cadera y se metió entre sus piernas, alzándolo contra él, Tony quedara colgando de su abrazo, sin apoyo, sin capacidad de defenderse, y sólo sintiendo la verga que conocía bien, buscando su entrada.  
Aún estaba algo dilatado de la noche anterior: de lo contrario, habría dolido. No fue profundo, pero igualmente una invasión: el ángulo lo hacía completamente inerme a los empujones de Bruce, que jadeaba como un fuelle contra su oído, la furia y los celos haciéndolo incansable. Era completamente inesperado, y sin embargo feral y desesperado: y Tony cerró los ojos, absorbiendo esa furia, porque claramente ese veneno de celos que hería tanto a Bruce tenía que salir, o lo envenenaría. Tony sabía lo suficiente para saber que no, no era sano, pero qué piedras tenía él para tirar, la verdad. No era sano que cada vez que él * necesitaba* ser admirado, porque Tony lo necesitaba como las flores al sol, y que Bruce lo pescaba y tenía uno de sus accesos de celos, tuviera que dejar salir esa furia de algún modo antes de poder razonar.   
Y Bruce era el tipo que había tenido que tragarse tanta rabia y tanto daño que había creado a Hulk. Tony no le iba a hacer tragar una gota más, si podía evitarlo. Y si semi violarlo ( semi porque era consensual, aunque la ocasión fuera pésima) lograba que Bruce no ocupara esa furia en lastimarse, lastimar a otros siendo Hulk o la peor opción para Tony, que era salir huyendo a la Antártida para no lidiar con sus sentimientos ( demás está decir que ésas no eran las prioridades de Bruce, al menos no en ese orden) Sí, era jodido, (ha) y loco.  
Pero tener a Bruce así de loco con su pasión posesiva era... era dulce.  
Con un jadeo y un gruñido, Bruce se vino en su interior, dio un paso atrás y cayó de rodillas, a gatas, los pantalones en las rodillas, temblando y transpirando. Tony se giró a pesar del ardor, se arregló la ropa y lo llevó al sillón, abrazándolo, sobándole la espalda, tratando de ayudarlo a calmarse.   
\- Tony... lo siento... lo siento...- los balbuceos eran tan húmedos y desesperados como se había temido: Tony lo aferró de la nuca, y Bruce se cubrió la cara con las manos, inspirando.  
\- hey... hey, está bien, yo lo pedí, no te acuerdas... Brucey, fue muy hot...-  
-... es como... Tony, es como...- Bruce no tenía que decirlo: y Tony, que se había enfrentado a Hulk sin levantar la voz, le dio un cachete.  
\- NO. Banner, escúchame bien.- dijo sacudiéndolo, antes de obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.- NO. Esto no tiene NADA que ver con tu padre. Sí, eres un celoso de mierda, pero Dios sabe que te doy motivos, y esto ha sido completamente consensual. Te lo había pedido, es sólo el timing...-  
\- Estás seguro?- Bruce estaba hiperventilando un poco, por lo que Tony le dio otro cachete.  
\- Estoy seguro... cálmate de una vez... Brucie, lo peor que haré será coquetear para ganarme un contrato, pero tú eres todo para mí, cálmate...-  
\- Tony...- el beso fue dulce, largo, y sólo se interrumpió cuando una voz femenina habló al mismo tiempo que un portazo los hizo saltar. Pero no era Heather Graham regresando: era Pepper, mirándolos exasperada.  
\- WHAT THE... ! TONY !-  
Bruce dio un salto, porque aún tenía los pantalones en las rodillas, y al tratar de cubrirse el pene, casi se cayó del sillón: pero Pepper cruzó la sala con las zancadas en tacones que demostraban cuán acostumbrada estaba ellos, y lo sujetó, rodeándolo con sus brazos contra su costado.  
\- TONY!-  
\- ...mmm-no, no sé si te diste cuenta, ése es Bruce, yo soy Tony, hola Pepper...-  
\- Qué le estás haciendo a Bruce!? Te ha pegado? - exclamó Pepper indignada, viendo la mano de Tony marcada en la mejilla del científico.- Por Dios, será enfermo! Estabas tratando de forzarlo cuando...- Pepper miró alrededor, vio el sandwich y se enojó más aún.- el hombre baja a dejarte almuerzo y le pegas para violarlo? Pero qué clase de mierda eres, cómo él te tolera, cuando...-  
Tony había abierto la boca para defenderse, y entonces vio a Bruce echarle una mirada, y luego hundir el rostro en el vientre de Pepper.   
\- Lo encontré besando a Heather Graham!- gimió Bruce.  
\- TONY!- bramó Pepper.- Eres último! Intentando forzar a Bruce en MI oficina! Tienes diez minutos para bañarte, arreglarte y partir a la reunión con Elon Musk, y tienes... no, no me hables. No te atrevas! - añadió, índice alzado, ayudando a Bruce a levantarse, que con los rizos revueltos, sudoroso y con la cara marcada, había puesto sus mejores ojos de cachorrito.- Te las vas a arreglar solo con Musk, y pobre de ti que pase algo con el convenio. Me voy a almorzar con Bruce, y sabes qué, después de que seas tan asqueroso, voy a darle lo que me pida. Aunque sea fellatio! vamos, Bruce, deja que te ayude... no, no le hables a este asqueroso! Hphn! vamos, deja que te ate el cinturón...- Pepper se lo llevó abrazado, negándose a escuchar las protestas de Tony, y cuando llegaron a la puerta, Bruce lo miró por sobre el hombro, y le sacó la lengua.  
Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tony se quedó de pie ahí un minuto entero, antes de soltar una carcajada, y apoyarse en una de las sillas. Le dolía el trasero.

(1) comentario de Thor de fondo " tampoco usa de esas cosas, creo..." ( sonrojo de Steve, Bruce y hasta Clint)  
(2) Posteriormente se enteraron que el festival sexual era cada dos semanas. para thor San Valentín venía * con mucho* retraso.  
(3)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRD3WiabDcg


	23. BORN TO BE WILD

** BOOOORN TO BEEE WIIIIIIIIILDD!!!!**

A Bruce casi se le cayó la tetera cuando el alarido resonó musicalmente por la toda la casa a pesar del soundproofing y las sólidas paredes de estuco, pero la potencia de las dos voces desde el workshop había sonado al nivel de tortura... o de un concierto de rock. Bruce se subió los lentes que se le habían caído por la nariz, y Natasha, que se preparaba un sandwich, levantó la voz.  
-JARVIS, podrías mostrarnos qué está pasando en el workshop, por favor?-  
:: Enseguida, Agente Romanov::  
La imagen, sin audio de retorno gracias a Dios, hizo que Steve elevara esa ceja suya de cuando no estaba muy seguro si estaba entendiendo lo que estaba viendo mientras que Thor colocaba su plácida expresión de curiosidad habitual. Natasha se permitió una sonrisita con fruncimiento de labios, que era un carcajada una vez traducida.  
Tony montado en la Harley de Steve, sacudía la cabeza furiosamente mientras levantaba los brazos con las manos en cuernitos, y Clint rebotaba por toda la sala haciendo air guitar.  
\- La están pasando bien, diría yo, eso pasa.- dijo Bruce con su estupenda tranquilidad.- Después de todo, no es raro que tengan gustos musicales que nosotros no podríamos compartir...?-  
\- Eso es música?- la voz de Steve era cortésmente sarcástica.  
\- Gentil Capitán, si algo me han enseñado estos años felices en Midgard es que la clasificación de música es tan amplia como las estrellas en el cielo. Lo que a nosotros puede parecernos absolutamente incomprensible, para otros aparentemente fueron melodías y letras que acompañaron generaciones. Sin ir más lejos, durante la tarde del día de ayer estaba escuchando una compilación de la Dama Darcy y encontré a una trovadora de nombre Alanis...-  
\- No te metas con Alanis.- dijo Bruce plácidamente. Natasha le elevó una ceja exigiéndole explicación, mientras Steve sacudía la cabeza y volvía a sus tostadas y sus informes de SHIELD, y Thor escuchaba con curiosidad.  
Ahora habían cambiado a Dirty Deeds ( Done Dirt Cheap) y ahora eran dos las cabezas sacudiéndose.  
\- Angry chick rock, doc? En serio?- preguntó Natasha, pero su burla se encontró con una mirada sarcástica de Bruce, que se acodó en el mesón.  
\- No que sólo escuchabas música clásica?-  
\- Puedo apreciar las quejas de una mujer enojada.- dijo Natsha airosamente.  
\- Se van a hacer daño si siguen así...- Steve volvió a mirar la pantalla, pero todo el mundo lo ignoraba.  
\- Porqué no estás sacudiéndote allá abajo? Eres más o menos de la misma generación...- comentó Natasha, echándose un tomatito cherry a la boca.  
\- No, en realidad, no.- Bruce movió la cabeza.- Tony absorbió los gustos de una generación mayor que la suya en el MIT, ya que todos le llevaban al menos seis años y por eso ama el rock de los 80. Clint, seguramente en el campo y de viaje, recibió la mayor parte de su educación musical de bares de camioneros, que era lo mismo. Pero yo me pasé la secundaria y la mayor parte del college metido en las escena techno, que era lo que en realidad se llevaba en los 90, y luego el art rock.-   
\- Techno? Como los... Pet Shop Boys?- dijo Thor con cortesía, a lo que Steve lo miró con incredulidad y un poco de vergüenza, porque era cierto que Thor lo dejaba en el polvo respecto al aprendizaje de cultura pop.  
\- Precisamente. Me encantaban las bandas suecas, y luego el rock de garaje de los 2000. Ah, y acompañé a Betty a un par de Lilith Fairs, por eso mi conocimiento de angry chicks.- dijo Bruce.  
\- Lilith Fair! La dama Darcy y mi dulce Jane me han invitado este año. Parece ser un evento muy interesante y comparable los mejores festivales Asgardianos... ardo en deseos de ir! No quieres acompañarme, estimado amigo? -  
\- Thor, la única forma de disfrutar un Lilith Fair es ir con tu pareja.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisita.- Sabemos que cortarme las venas no funciona, pero no vamos a ponerme en la situación de rodearme de parejas felices y babosas para que trate de nuevo.-  
\- Puedes acompañar a la Dama Darcy!-  
\- Puedes invitar a Pepper.- dijo Nat con un mohín.- O a mí.-  
\- Pepper escucha pop. Y a ti...- la cara de Bruce se contrajo aún mientras sonreía.- ... no creo que haya que exponerte a cientos de mujeres berreando contra el patriarcado, o acabaremos todos en Romanovia.-   
Natasha finalmente soltó la carcajada.  
\- Gracias, Thor, pero declinaré, aunque quizá sea una buena experiencia cultural para Steve.- dijo Bruce. aún con la misma sonrisita malvada que le conocían de cuando se sentía travieso.- Seguramente le alegrarías la vida a más de una y más de dos cuando canten «I Need a Hero».-  
\- Eso es, amigo Steven! Puedes escoltar a la Lady Darcy y además alegrar a las hermosas doncellas de Lilith Fair. Qué aventura tan encomiable, no es así?-  
\- Eh, Thor... yo...- Steve se volvió para disculparse mientras llenaba el plato de Thor de bacon y huevos, pero echó otra mirada a la pantalla y su expresión de desconcierto se volvió aún más alarmada.- Eh... eso también es normal?-  
Bruce y Natasha se inclinaron al lado para ver a Clint y Tony con el aspecto de estar declamando poemas épicos, los rostros cargados de amor, dolor y desesperanza. Clint con los brazos extendidos, Tony con las manos en el reactor.  
\- Ésa es November Rain, creo.- dijo Bruce despreocupadamente.  
\- No te inquietes, Steve. Los más rudos y poderosos entre los músicos cultores del género llamado «rock» que el amigo Tony tanto aprecia, han escrito algunas de las más bellas baladas, llenas de altos sentimiento, a sus damas, y las entonan con profunda y conmovedora emoción.-   
\- Están llorando?!- susurró Steve.  
\- Yo me emocioné hasta las lágrimas al escuchar por primera vez «I don´t Wanna Miss A Thing»- dijo Thor con orgullo.  
Natasha susurró algo en ruso.  
\- Qué ha sido eso?- dijo Bruce mirándola por sobre los lentes.  
\- Una muestra de sabiduría rusa.-  
\- Que dice...?- pinchó Bruce.  
\- «Mientras más viejos y peludos, más lloricas»-  
\- Tetera a la olla. » Liability?»-  
\- «Everything I ever do, everything I ever think, it’s a sin»?- recitó Natasha con igual acidez, pero sonreía.  
\- Touché.-


	24. RIOT

RIOT--

Hacía casi exactamente un año, habían sido invitados a una celebración LGBT en la Film Fest, en la cual se exhibiría un mini documental sobre la Batalla de New York ( hecho por un director muy talentoso, muy brillante y muy gay, al que claramente se le caía la baba por Thor) 

Después de ese documental y varios, los habían llevado a la fiesta final en un club de moda, y aunque habían declarado que sólo podían quedarse un ratito, Pepper le había susurrado por teléfono a Tony que si se iban temprano, eso iba a repercutir en la reputación de los Avengers. Con él como póster boy del 1% y Steve como el símbolo de la América blanca de los años 40, lo último que necesitaban era fama de bigots. 

Habían firmado autógrafos, habían bebido y habían conversado un poco, pero la tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Tony, que estaba acostumbradísimo a focos y público, había notado a los activistas y artistas LGBT mantener su distancia, en especial de Steve, que tampoco podía disimular mucho su curiosidad: y la forma en que la gente se apegaba a las paredes y los miraba, la pista de baile vacía.

Natasha parecía incómoda bajo los focos: Bruce a su lado, parecía simplemente estar tratando de desaparecer contra el fondo de cortinas oscuras; Thor estaba inmóvil, desconcertado por el ambiente frío y nervioso.   
Entonces había encontrado la mirada de Clint, al que le habían chispeado los ojos, y Tony se había levantado, se había girado, y le había tomado la mano para llevárselo a la pista de baile, en donde los dos habían sacudido todo lo que tenían lo suficiente para que el shock del público pasara a la envidia y a la emulación, parejas del mismo sexo rodeándolos bailando con ganas. Steve había hecho soniditos cuando Thor se lo llevó a la pista: Bruce se había resignado cuando Natasha lo arrastró a una esquina a bailar con ella. Pero Tony sabía que en esos casos le bastaba encontrar la mirada de Clint, porque cuando a él se le antojaba hacer algo loco, el arquero era su mejor cheerleader.

 

True Long Island story  
Could fill an hour  
They call me Iron Man  
I got the power  
I turn it up  
Tan bed and speedo  
Chicago crowd going loud for the greatest guido

 

Coulson había estado TAN celoso que había sido hilarante, la verdad. La comunidad LGBT había adorado sus comentarios luego.

HAWKEYE 

“ En serio me van a decir que después de matar docenas de Chitauris y ser parte del team de SWATS glorificados que somos, me van a llamar pansy? O sea qué tiene que hacer un tipo? “ 

“ No disparo con el pene, porqué les preocupa tanto lo que haga con él?”

IRON MAN 

“ O sea... un tipo puede salir a comer con un amigo, beber con un amigo, ver películas con un amigo, viajara con un amigo, vivir con un amigo... pero bailar con él es raro?   
* mueca*”


	25. NO CONTROL

Una de las principales ventajas de vivir en una Torre llena de gente con superpoderes, en especial superfuerza, era que en el hipotético caso de que alguno de ellos perdiera el control ( y aunque al decirlo, nadie miraba a Clint, todos sabían que la sola mención de posesiones hacía que Clint empezara a acumular cuchillos) había una Natasha llena de recursos, un Thor imposible de derrotar y un Bruce increíblemente observador. 

Tenían la habitación de Hulk, para emergencias, o para lo que Bruce solía llamar su » perpetua emergencia» ( era una cita de Thoreau.) Tenían una enfermería extremadamente bien stockeada, y además, Tony había insinuado que aparte de las esposas de vibranium entre el armamento, el tenía unas peluditas lindas en su closet que no eran menos firmes, por si a alguien le daba por portarse mal.

Nadie había contado, por supuesto, con la tozudez del capitán América.

El efecto de gas verdoso del Duende los había noqueado a todos, excepto a Hulk, y el gigante no sólo había dejado al duende con el deslizador encajado en la jeta, sino que había cargado a todos sus compañeros en brazos al quinjet, en donde se despertaron hechos un nudo, con Tony celebrando desde abajo de la pila que por fin habían tenido la orgía que merecían. Steve había recibido la mayor parte del gas, pero se aguantó el mareo en silencio, y cuando al llegar a la Torre la mayoría ya se sentía recuperado y se fue directo a comer, Steve se retiró a sus habitaciones.

Cuando una hora después Tony se dio cuenta que no había vuelto y le pidió a JARVIS que le avisara que había pasta caliente, la voz de JARVIS fue más bien dudosa.

\- Le he avisado, Sir, pero quizá sería bueno que alguien fuese a encontrarlo al ascensor. El Capitán parece encontrarse... con la coordinación afectada por los psicotrópicos de Mr Osborn.-

\- Ah? Pero cómo no avisa...- gruñó Tony, diriguiéndose al ascensor, porque Clint estaba colando los tallarines, Natasha estaba picando tomates, Bruce estaba revolviendo la salsa pacientemente y Thor ponía la mesa: como siempre, Tony sólo supervisaba.- Capi? Mareadito aún? Necesitas comer, eso es lo que te hace falta...- señaló en el pasillo, viendo las puertas del ascensor abrirse: y allí, apoyado en el mismo borde estaba Steve, sin camiseta, los pantalones de buzo bajos en la caderas, el codo apoyado en la pared al nivel de la frente como si necesitara sostenerse, y kilómetros, kilómetros de pecho abultado expuesto.- Oye, si no tienes que pagar por la comida dándome lindos espectáculos, no ves que le puede dar hambre al arácnido residente... Cap, estás bien?-

\- Calor...- susurró Steve, frotándose los ojos.

\- Deja que te ayude. Apóyate en mí, ya sé que es como el chihuahua y el Gran Danés, pero... EEP!- exclamó Tony, porque tras ofrecer el brazo a Steve y agarrarlo para guiarlo a la cocina, acababa de sentir el rebote de que en vez de tirar él, Steve había plantado los pies y lo había tirado a él de regreso al ascensor, atrapándolo contra la pared.  
\- Quiero... tocarte...- balbuceó Steve, y lo siguiente que supo Tony era que el Capitán América lo había arrinconado y lo había rodeado con brazos como tentáculos, había hundido la boca en su cuello y lo apretaba, levantándolo contra sí como un peluche.- Mmm, Tony... te quiero...-

\- No vi venir esto.- dijo Tony, mirando al techo mientras Steve le hociqueaba el cuello.- Nup, no lo imaginé, JARVIS debería pedirte musiquita sexy o debería pedir ayuda? Qué opinas?-

\- Considerando la posibilidad de que Mr. Howard Stark haya contribuido en el diseño de la anatomía actualmente en...-

\- JARVIS, una palabra más y te descargo en un CD-ROM. Comunícame con la cocina, por favor...- Tony se lamió los labios, mientras Steve seguía murmurando y frotándose contra él, y le palmeó el pelo rubio como un perrito antes de chillar.- HEEEELLLLPPPP!! -

Para indignación de Tony, tomó la fuerza de Thor despegarle a Steve, que inmediatamente lo olvidó y empezó a frotarse con Thor, demandando abrazos y llenándolo de besos.

\- Thor, te quiero... eres tan grande... me siento chiquito de nuevo...-

\- Estás a salvo y bajo mi protección, sobre todo en este estado, mi querido Capitán.- había dicho Thor, manteniéndolo sentado en su regazo, los fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura.- Cuándo se estima que pasará el efecto, sabio doctor?-

Bruce había movido la cabeza, regresando del laboratorio adonde había ido a testear una muestra de la sangre de Steve.- Bueno, está volando más alto que Skylab. Hay un tercer compuesto formado con el compuesto original y el suero, muy interesante pero muy lábil: calculo en unas seis horas habrá descendido como para minimizar los efectos.-

\- Seis horas de besitos patrióticos. Después de Thor sigo yo!- había gritado Clint jubilosamente.

\- Nada de eso, animales! Lo encerramos en su cuarto hasta que se le pase!- había reclamado Natasha indignada.

\- Pero no quiere estar solo, lady Natasha.- había dicho Thor, acariciando la espalda de Steve, que se había derretido en su regazo.- No hay porqué abandonarlo cuando sus deseos sólo son cercanía y apego...-

\- No es dueño de sí, Thor.- dijo Natasha con acidez, pero el semidiós sonrió noblemente.

\- Yo tomaré la responsabilidad, entonces.-

\- Bruce... a tí también te quiero... ah, me gustan tanto tus rizos, son tan suaves...- por sobre el hombro de Thor, Steve había alargado la mano y acariciaba a Bruce, que se lo tomó con la parsimonia con lo que se tomaba todo.

\- Gracias, Steve.- 

\- También te adoro a tí Nat... eres tan pequeñita y linda...-

Natasha ocultó la cara entre las manos. Clint a su lado aulló de risa.

\- Clint... Clint ven, quiero abrazarte...-

El arquero no se hizo de rogar, sentándose en la otra pierna de Thor y procediendo ronronear como gato, dejándose besuquear mientras el semidiós los miraba beatíficamente. Tony y Natasha intercambiaron miradas de » estás viendo lo que estoy viendo», pero el horror sólo aumentó cuando Bruce sacó con mucha parsimonia su anticuado celular y empezó a fotografiar la escena.

Siete horas después, por supuesto que hubo que poner a Steve en suicide watch. La humillación no se le pasó hasta que dos meses después, pudo devolver el favor cuando tras que Thor se pasara una semana cuidando a Jane y Darcy afectadas por una mala influenza, estuvo unos días quejándose de dolores musculares y sensibilidad a la luz, y súbitamente tras acostarse temprano una noche con dolor de cabeza, un asgardiano en calzoncillo invadiera de pronto, Mjolnir en mano y lazo sujetando su pelo en alto, la sala en donde el resto del team veía Chicago.

\- No han oído el llamado de su príncipe, sirvientes!?- bramó Thor, ojos inyectados en sangre, la cara roja, agitando Mjolnir.- Su príncipe tiene sed, ineptos!!- gritó. Hubo un momento de absoluta pausa, de desconcierto y de cinco pares de ojos en lo que eran unos briefs de algodón con estampado de cebra extendidos al límite su capacidad: pero Natasha, la más rápida y adaptable, habló la primera.

\- Su Alteza, lamentamos el descuido. Puedo servirle jugo de frutas? Agua? Cerveza?-

\- Zumo con trozos de hielo, y apresúrate, pequeña.- dijo Thor con aspereza, diriguiéndose a la sala, en donde le dio una mirada expresiva al boquiabierto Tony en el sillón central.- Sal de mi reposera, sirviente!-

\- Por supuesto, su Alteza!- exclamó Bruce, sacando a Tony de un tirón. - Tiene hambre su Alteza? Puedo prepararle algo de comer... algo de carne y queso fresco, mi señor?- 

\- Muy bien, esclavo. Apresúrate!- ordenó Thor, a lo que Bruce arrastró a Tony a la cocina. El asgardiano se volvió a Steve, que se veía completamente desconcertado, y a Clint, que seguía encaramado en el respaldo del sofá comiendo palomitas.

\- Qué ha sucedido, hermano-escudo? Mi cabeza se siente extraña.- 

\- Has sufrido daño en batalla y estás recuperándote, Thor.- dijo Steve con dulzura, su rostro conmovido a que Thor al menos lo asumiese un guerrero.

\- Y ese escudero es tuyo?-

\- Sí.- interrumpió Clint antes de que Steve dijera nada.- Rincewind, para servirle!-

\- Cántanos algo para que mi hermano-escudo y yo disfrutemos nuestra comida.- ordenó Thor, a lo que Clint se cruzó de piernas, y les regaló toda la discografía de Lonely Island, hasta que la morfina que Bruce le había inyectado a la carne en el plato de Thor lo noqueó y pudieron - entre cinco- volver a meterlo en cama y cuidarlo durante un muy violento caso de influenza.

La devoción de Clint acompañándole, leyéndole y trayéndole helado a escondidas se vio recompensada cuando apenas dos semanas después, una misión en Sumatra de SHIELD acabó tan mal que Natasha regresó sola y furiosa, porque a Clint lo habían dejado ordenando el desastre, que incluía a las víctimas de un atentado que no habían logrado detener. La misma Natasha había vuelto al borde de las lágrimas, a pesar de su estoicismo habitual: cuando Clint no apareció a la hora acordada dos días luego, y Coulson les avisó que había regresado pero no se había reportado al Triskelion tampoco, el grupo completo se había dedicado a rastrearlo, hasta que Natasha lo había localizado en un bar de camioneros en Des Moines.

Cuando llegaron a buscarlo en el quinjet, una mesera les confirmó que llevaba 48 horas bebiendo sin parar, y que ya lo habían echado de tres bares distintos. El único lugar en el que no le habían negado el alcohol ya era lo que parecía una parodia de bar de carretera, y cuando Tony entró al local, con piso de planchas de madera y paredes de latón corrugado, hubiera hecho un millón de comentarios de no ver a Clint encogido en la barra, un vaso de vidrio grueso cargado de ron enfrente.

\- Oye...- dijo con suavidad.- Porqué estás aquí bebiendo mierda en vez de beber en mi Torre? Tengo mejor alcohol. Y mejor compañía. Y a ti ni siquiera te gusta el ron, te gusta el tequila...-

\- Ya me bebí todo el tequila del pueblo.- dijo Clint. Tenía los ojos tan inyectados de sangre que Tony dio un respingo: pero su voz era suave y lúcida aún.- vete, Tony. No necesito que me vengan a rescatar, estoy bien.-

\- Puede que estés bien, pero no te ves bien y ciertamente no hueles bien. Y si te metes en una pelea de bar y estás tan borracho que te partes la mano en la cara de alguien, quién va a pilotar mi quinjet, eh?-

\- Tú?-

\- Nah. No solo. Quién va a cantar Van Halen conmigo?-

\- No te vas a cabrear hasta que suelte el ron y acepte irme contigo?-

\- Yup. Hey, compadre, cuánto debe mi socio? Yo pago.- dijo Tony, sacando un billete de cien.- No, mejor ni me digas cuánto le estabas cobrando por ese pipí de gato o em dará un ataque... vamos, Barton. No estás feliz que viniera yo y no la arañita?-

\- Mejor que no, Natasha me quita el alcohol y se lo bebe ella.-

\- Esa mujer es el mal, Barton, la tradición oral de femmes fatales empieza con ella... Thor también quería venir, pero pensé que con una borrachera de 48 horas lo último que quieres es a alguien que nació con un megáfono incorporado.-

\- Cap no se ofreció?- 

\- Serás malagradecido... querías que Rogers te sacara en brazos como una heroína puta?-

\- Lo más probable es que me pusiera su cara patentada de Capitán América n*12, la de » me has decepcionado, pero sobre todo a tu país, hijo»-

\- Sí, esa cara la guarda para cuando bebemos.-Tony meneó la cabeza.- Querías eso? O prefieres que venga Brucey y se ponga a hablarte de filosofía y de cómo el alcohol en tu vaso es sólo relativo y en verdad no existe pero tú tampoco en la metafísica...-

\- Dios, no. Con su historia con el alcohol, a verdad prefiero que no me vea así.- susurró Clint sombríamente. Tony, veterano de cien borracheras, había traído el descapotable y varias botellas de agua: pero Clint sólo durmió la hora y media de camino sin más show, pero cuando despertó ya en la Torre, el viaje había hecho efecto y había perdido toda lucidez. Tony era fuerte, y Clint era sorprendentemente ligero para su capacidad de combate: pero apenas había tenido que sacarlo del asiento en el garaje de la Torre cuando Thor estaba allí, alzando a su hermano-escudo como si fuera de porcelana.

\- Demasiada bebida con tristeza es una muy mala elección.- suspiró mientras subía en el ascensor con Tony, la cabeza de Clint contra su hombro.- e incluso los corazones más fuertes se agotan de ver tanto sufrimiento...- musitó, apoyando los labios en su frente, susurrando un rezo asgardiano.

\- Sí, amén a eso.- dijo Tony, meneando la cabeza.- Te encargas de que no se ahogue en su vómito esta noche?-

\- La dama y yo lo atenderemos.- dijo Thor afectuosamente. Clint estuvo avergonzado y muy callado a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó arropado y extendido en el gigantesco sofá de Thor, viendo al dueño acomodado en una poltrona con Natasha dormida contra el brazo, los dos aparentemente toda la noche viendo películas y comiendo galletas mientras lo vigilaban. Podía haber sido la resaca, que era brutal, pero cuando Bruce le trajo una de sus mezclas herbales de laboratorio y le volvió el color a la cara, su silencio sólo podía tener una explicación.

Pero no lo dejaron así: y si Natasha no era la mejor para tratar con un Clint deprimido, no importaba. No importaba porque Steve estaba dispuesto a desafiar a Clint a una tarde de boliche, el único con alguna posibilidad de derrotarlo: no importaba porque al regreso Bruce había hecho curry y Tony había conseguido una copia adelantada de un par de películas de acción: no importaba porque Thor había invitado a Darcy y a Jane, y Darcy, bueno, siempre lograba hacer reír a Clint.

Natasha tuvo que pagarle a Tony con una foto suya en lencería, porque antes de 48 horas, Clint había vuelto a reír. Tony adoró la foto, que era bastante reveladora, con un conjunto de encaje fuchsia tendida en sábanas crema, y comentó extensivamente sobre sus curvas, baboseó sobre sus pechos y extrapoló matemáticamente cómo sus piernecitas cortas eran perfectas para su estatura en proporción: pero, sin embargo, cuando unos meses luego Natasha apareció desnuda en el penthouse a las cuatro de la tarde, no reaccionó con fotos, comentarios ni bromas: simplemente agarró una manta de lanilla mexicana que Bruce dejara en el sofá, la envolvió, y empezó a hablarle con mucha suavidad.

\- Por Dios, está inconsciente...- dijo Steve, que volvía de la cocina y casi se le había caído el té. Habían tenido una misión brutal el día anterior, y Natasha había acabado, para la furia de Thor, atrapada entre unas docenas de fundamentalistas sureños que la habían pateado en el suelo antes de tratar de violarla. Thor y Clint les habían caído encima y la verdad, no se habían contenido para nada hasta que llegó SHIELD a detener lo que había partido como un rally confederado y había acabado en un intento de linchamiento de periodistas hispánicos inocentes. Cuando al fin pudieron traer a Natasha a la enfermería, estaba blanca de dolor: una costilla rota le había perforado el bazo. Bruce había tenido que operar a toda velocidad con Manu Rodriguez en el teléfono, y aunque había parado el sangramiento e inmovilizado la costilla, el dolor era tan salvaje que le había plantado un parche de liberación prolongada de novocaína en el cuello.

Natasha estaba tan drogada que estaba durmiendo de pie, pero cuando Tony la sujetó en la manta y sostuvo su peso con toda la delicadeza que podía sin presionarle el vientre, Natasha emitió un gemido agudo y Tony comprendió con espanto que no sólo estaba dormida y sonámbula, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y no había forma de despertarla con toda la droga en su cuerpo.

\- CLINT!- llamó ansioso, mientras Steve sostenía las piernas de Natasha y Thor hacía otro tanto con su cabeza: era tan pequeña que a los tres les chocaban los hombros para poder sostenerla a la vez. - Steve, tiene una pesadilla, qué...?-

\- No por favor... duele... no, paren... duele... no, por favor...- Natasha gimió y gritó en sueños, y su voz era la de una niña, una niña torturada, y su voz cambió al francés, suplicándole a una madre inexistente. - maman, haz que pare... MAMAN!- 

Lo que hubiera sido, Tony no tuvo ninguna duda de que había sido real y seguramente la vieja hijoputa de Madame lo había observado impertérrita, que Dios la hiciera arder en el infierno por toda la eternidad. Había gente malvada en el mundo, pero ella...

Natasha seguía sollozando, con un gemido resignado y dolorido que partía el corazón: pero cuando Steve trató de tocarla ella sólo gimió más fuerte y se revolvió, tratando de escapar del contacto. No era muy difícil imaginar qué pesadilla estaba teniendo, y Tony sintió que le faltaba el aire de angustia: Thor tenía los ojos húmedos y estaba rojo de rabia, mientras que Steve parecía a punto de ponerse a maldecir.

\- Natasha, lyuva, ya, ya...- Clint entró a la carrera: JARVIS lo había llamado, y Tony sintió un alivio que le subía por las venas cuando Clint se coló entre ellos, abrazó a Natasha por la espalda y se acurrucó con ella en el mismo suelo, tendiéndola de costado, envolviéndola con su cuerpo sin ninguna vergüenza, musitando una mezcla de ruso y polaco bajo y tierno. Natasha sollozaba, pero dejó de revolverse, y de pronto se volteó, agarrándose a Clint con brazos y piernas y empezó a balbucear en su oído con esa voz extraña y tan dolorida e infantil.

Tony sabía suficiente ruso para entender algunas palabras, pero tuvo que irse, porque lo que no podía entender cómo Clint seguía tan sereno con ella revelándole tanto horror. Con decir que tras oír la mitad, Thor no sólo tuvo que salir de la Torre, sino que se largó una tormenta salvaje con lluvia y relámpagos que duró doce horas en la mitad de agosto.  
Steve, en cambio, estuvo maravilloso, ayudando a acostarla, limpiándole la cara cuando al fin se durmió, mientras Tony le llevaba un tequila doble a Clint, que definitivamente lo merecía tras oír todo eso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero cuando Bruce regresó de ayudar a atender a unos agentes de SHIELD irradiados en el desastre y le contaron, Bruce, sintiéndose culpable, se sentó junto a la cama de Natasha toda la noche, y estuvo de humor de perros una semana luego.

Nada comparado sin embargo, con unos meses luego cuando en otoño, Tony empezó a notar que Bruce perdía peso. Durante un buen tiempo, y con las manías de Bruce sobre que no quería caridad ( que eran muy cínicas, porque él mismo hacía bastante caridad! Y se ofendía si lo rechazaban, el descarado!) Tony había circunnavegado su orgullo pasándole ropa suya, que aunque Bruce fuera más ancho de huesos, estaba tan delgado que le quedaba bien. Ahora, esa misma ropa empezaba a colgarle: y Tony, que estaba muy en contacto consigo mismo y con su líbido, y no tenía ningun problema en reconocer que miraba suficientemente los traseros de sus compañeros como para poder reconocerlos en una pasarela doble ciego policial, bueno, el trasero de Bruce se había perdido en algún sitio, y era una lástima. (1)

\- Brucey...- había comentado al verlo distraídamente subirse las mangas de su vieja camisa beige y yup, en los antebrazos podían ver la diferencia entre radio e ulna con claridad. Se había transformado tres veces en el mes, lo que era bastante, pero nunca le había afectado tanto: y tenía ojeras, la piel opaca, y un brillo febril en los ojos.- Hey, Brucey...-

\- Estoy ocupado, Tony.- soltó el doctor, con una acidez que Tony muy rara vez escuchaba dirigida a sí mismo de parte de Bruce.- Lo que sea, puede esperar.-

\- Mira, lamentablemente, no. No sé si estás audicionando para La Pesadilla Antes de Navidad, pero no puedo evitar notar...-

\- Cállate de una vez, Stark!- exclamó Bruce, y la emoción, extraña y salvaje en sus ojos, lo hizo estremecerse, mientras que Tony lo observaba con las cejas alzadas.

\- Okay, qué está pasando? Lo pregunto no sólo como tu amigo, sino como un tipo preocupado por la infraestructura.-

\- No pasa nada.-

\- Y un cuerno. Estás quedándote trasparente. Dí la verdad, te comiste unos gusanos en tu último viaje o realmente estás haciendo huelga de hambre hasta que el Tíbet sea libre?-  
Bruce se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito, pero en vez de ira, Tony vio agotamiento y también agradecimiento a su insistencia, a pesar de todo, el rostro dulcificándose. Tenía la piel reseca, tanto que se veía mucho mayor.

\- He estado... practicando yoga Vivanayoga. Ayuda mucho con el autocontrol, pero exige ayuno.-

\- De cuántas horas?-

\- Ehm... de quince...-

\- De quince?-

\- De quince días...-

\- TE VOLVISTE LOCO BANNER?-

\- No es como si me fuera a morir, te recuerdo que no me PUEDO morir, y obviamente comería antes de que algo sucediera, déjame en paz, Tony!- exclamó Bruce exasperado.- No me voy a Hulkear de hambre, no es primera vez que lo hago...-

\- Pero tiene que haber otra forma que no sea tan absurda! Deja que yo...-

\- Deje que qué? Tú no puedes controlar al monstruo, nadie puede, NADIE puede ayudarme y nadie puede enfrentar esto por mí! NADIE!- bramó Bruce, la furia en su rostro triste, aunque ardía.- Así que no vengas a juzgar cómo lidio con esto!-

\- Brucey...- Tony trató de ser conciliador: sólo por Bruce sujetaba su propio genio vivo.- No soporto que te tortures...-

\- Déjame en paz.-

Por supuesto, fue un desastre. No porque a Bruce se le llenara el pelo de canas inesperadas, ni porque incluso Fury comentara el aspecto de Bruce: fue, simplemente, porque les cayó inesperadamente encima el Doc Ock tratando de robarse un prototipo Stark, se derrumbó un edificio sobre ellos, Hulk salió hecho una furia y le arrancó las seis patas mecánicas a Ock, y estaba tan enojado que de verdad temieron que fuera a arrancarle las dos humanas también. Hulk no escuchaba a Steve, no escuchaba a Tony, y cuando al fin soltó al Doctor Octopus y los enfrentó rugiendo, fue Clint al que se le encendió la ampolleta.

\- Hey! Verdecito!Hace hambre verdad?- dijo, apareciendo de la nada y en la mitad de la batalla con un balde familiar de Kentucky Fried Chicken.- Ven a comer!-

Funcionó. Apenas. Thor se fue y regresó con un centenar de donas: Tony llamó y consiguió una veintena de pizzas. Natasha y Steve compraron una máquina expendedora de jugo, y después del segundo balde de jugo de manzana, al fin Hulk se calmó, su ceño suavizándose.

\- HULK... TENÍA HAMBRE...- musitó, sentado en el medio del edificio destruido, con el resto sentado alrededor en la zona de desastre. Thor se acababa una pizza como si fuera un taco, Clint sorbía jugo y Natasha se las arreglaba para que comer pollo frito con la mano se viera elegante.

\- Todos nos ponemos idiotas cuando tenemos hambre.- dijo Steve palmoteando su rodilla, una dona en la mano.- nadie está enojado contigo, Hulk.-

\- Con puny Banner, por otro lado...- gruñó Tony.

Bruce recibió un rapapolvo formal de Steve, una tanda de gritos de Pepper, media docena de los guisos caseros vikingos de Thor y la Mirada De La Muerte de Natasha, y durante una semana Clint insistió en pesarlo, medirlo y leerle en voz altas Tips Para Combatir La Anorexia En Adolescentes. Sin embargo, el más efectivo fue Tony, que de tenía a JARVIS como aliado para investigar sus gustos, y que con una persistencia conmovedora lo arrastró por toda la costa oeste en una ruta gastronómica hecha para tentar su cosmopolita, ascético corazón. Tony se tragó cuanto curry, verduras especiadas y ghee fuera necesario para hacerlo feliz, y cuando al fin el brillo regresó a sus ojos y su pelo, y Tony pudo volver a hacer chistes sobre su trasero, Bruce sabía que estaba en deuda con el ingeniero, al menos, aún más en deuda no por la comida, no por la paciencia, sino por su afecto.

Tuvo una oportunidad de ponerlo a prueba, porque dos días después de una cena grupal en que se habían comido el equivalente a una rueda de carreta de paella, con Bruce cocinando, en la mitad de una batalla contra unos piratas congoleños una explosión ridículamente enorme agarró a Tony en pleno vuelo, sobre el mar, y lo único que pudieron ver fue cómo la figura rojo y oro se estrellaba contra las olas. Steve, horrorizado, se puso a gritar en el comunicador: y por un momento todos temieron que dañado en la explosión, Tony no los oyera, aún mientras Clint pilotaba a toda velocidad una lancha tratando de acercarse al sitio, Bruce conteniendo apenas a Hulk mientras pedía ayuda a la Guardia Costera. Pasaron unos segundos interminables, y entonces oyeron a JARVIS:

:: Capitán, las comunicaciones con el HUD de la armadura están operativas, pero Sir no puede contestar::

\- Está inconsciente? Está herido? JARVIS...-

:: No, está teniendo un ataque de pánico:: dijo JARVIS con su voz delatando imposible temor.:: La doble aleación ha cedido en partes y el vacío está comprometido, han entrado 0,8 litros de agua salada al encapsulado::

\- Bozhemoi, el agua...- dijo Natasha con una voz más neutral que la de JARVIS, pero había horror en sus ojos. Era todo lo que Bruce necesitaba: se transformó, se metió al agua, y guiado por el ojo certero de Clint, puso sacar a Tony a la playa antes de que llegara la Guardia Costera, mientras Steve y Thor acababan con los piratas con extrema dureza.

Cuando Hulk arrancó el casco de la armadura, Tony estaba sollozando de pánico, blanco como un espectro. Y Natasha lo abrazó en silencio, inesperada y dulce, porque ella comprendía: a Tony lo habían torturado con ahogarse: su PTSD era obvia, dolorosa, arraigada. Sin más testigos que Clint, que la conocía, y Hulk, que no hablaría, Natasha lo meció contra su pecho: le besó la frente salada de agua de mar y sudor, le habló con voz muy suave y paciente para hacerlo mirar el cielo azul, el sol, la tierra firme mientras le quitaban la armadura, pieza a pieza. Pasó un rato hasta que Tony dejó de gemir, un rato amargamente largo: y cuando al fin calló, el rostro hundido en el pecho de Natasha, y sus brazos dejaron de apretarla con tanta histeria, levantó la cara torpemente, esquivando su mirada, y trató de enderezarse del espacio en donde estaba acurrucado contra su regazo.

\- Perdona... el show.- dijo con voz ronca, tratando de limpiarse la cara y maldiciendo porque estaba lleno de arena.

\- Es un terrible privilegio.- dijo Bruce, que se había destransformado y detrás suyo, le ofrecía una botella de agua, que brillaba al sol. Tony se mordió el labio y no dijo nada más, mientras Natasha se enderezaba en piernas adormecidas. Clint le palmeó la espalda para quitarle arena y cuando Steve y Thor llegaron, le ayudaron a cargar la armadura inutilizada de regreso al quinjet: pero en el silencio de esa tarde, Tony los esquivó, tras meterse al workshop.

\- JARVIS-

:: Sir?::

\- Cómo podría... debería, a Natasha, a Bruce, a Clint...- Tony meneó la cabeza, acodado en el mesón.- Debe haber alguna forma, verdad?-

:: Estamos hablando de reciprocidad, Sir?::

\- Por algo te hice tan listo.-

:: Es posible que las acciones de la Agente Romanoff ttengan algo de recíproco a su comportamiento durante la crisis que ella sufrió con la novocaína. O es posible que se deba a su renovada vigilancia de la alimentación del Doctor Banner. O quizá a su visita a Texas...::

\- JARVIS, cierra la jeta.-

:: Sólo puedo concluir con que son comportamientos habituales de lo que normalmente se llama " tener un team", o más coloquialmente, " amistad"::

\- JARVIS?-

::Sir?::

\- Vete a la mierda.-

*******************************************************

(1)- Estás obsesionado con eso, Tones. No has pensado que otra gente no elige su ropa solamente basado en cómo se ve su trasero en ellas?-

\- Hay algun otro criterio posible?!-

\- Que abrigue, por ejemplo?!-

\- Brucey, sólo digo que es un absoluto crimen que dado que ya tienes tus shorts expandibles, sigas usando pantalones 3X sólo para preservar la modestia de Verdecito. Realmente, seguir ocultando un trasero tan lindo al mundo es un crimen federal...-

\- Te das cuenta que lo he enseñado públicamente más que Miley Cyrus, verdad?-

\- Bruuuucey. Twerking sin mí por ahí? Te puedo enseñar...-

\- Hay videos de tí en la fiesta Brit Awards 2012. Es tda la exposición que necesito a tí, Miley Cyrus y » Sexy and I know it».-

Tony abanicó las pestañas.- Te gustó, eh?-

\- Dejé los ojos en cloro toda la noche: crees que se hayan desteñido un poquito?-

\- Ooh, burn. No importa. No pierdo la esperanza de hacerte mover un día de estos, Brucey...- agregó Tony con una palmadita que en verdad incluía un buen apretón.- Y esos jeans...-

\- Te he dicho que no estoy confortable con que me compres ropa, en especial si parece un tatuaje.-

\- Lo guardaré para la próxima salida de Verdecito, ahí no tienes más chance que ponerte lo que te lleve. Voy a hacer lucir ese trasero aunque sea lo último... no me mires así, es que es tan lindo!-

\- De veras esperas que me crea que te gusta tanto, considerando que en la Torre hay mucho mejores? - Bruce al fin soltó una risa exasperada.- No veo cómo vas a comparar el mío con el perfecto trasero de corazón de Natasha, si es como unas burbujitas, es absolutamente...- 

\- Hola, Nat, Buenos días.- saludó Tony alegremente, y Bruce se volteó a la asesina que los miraba entrar acodada en el counter de la cocina con un plato de galletas de chocolate, una taza enorme de latte y una novela en cirílico del porte de un ladrillo. Nat, que sorbía su café con el aspecto de un gatito negro satisfecho, enarcó una ceja al ver a Bruce quedarse ahí parado como un poste de semáforo en rojo mientras Tony iba en línea recta a la cafetera.

\- Es agradable saber que tienes tan buena opinión de mí, doc. Porqué no vienes a tomarte un poco de chai conmigo? Te lo preparo?-

\- No, gracias. Estoy muy bien aquí, esperando que la tierra me trague.- Bruce se frotó los ojos.- Nat, lo siento, ése fue el comentario más sexista, inapropiado, body-worthing, acosador que pude...-

\- Oh, está bien, yo también pienso que el tuyo es el más lindo de la Torre.- dijo Nat, a lo que Tony hizo un gesto de » lo que yo decía».

Bruce los miró alternativamente.- Es en serio? Esto es algún tipo de intervención para mi autoestima o algo así? Porque paso más tiempo exhibiéndome que ustedes dos juntos, y eso es bastante, saben.-

\- Sólo digo que no es algo que me moleste ver...- dijo Nat gazmoñamente mordiendo una galleta.- Ahora, si logramos meterte en esos Levi’s con elástico, creo que Tony va a tener que defender tu honor con la armadura...- 

\- No, sorry, ca-chin. Cuota de locura del día superada, y aún no son las nueve. Me voy al laboratorio.- Bruce salió riéndose tras coger una galleta de chocolate, y cuando salió, Tony se apoyó en el mesón para coger otra.

\- Tan deprimido estaba?- comentó Natasha, ofreciéndole la más apetitosa.

\- Aniversario de la batalla de Harlem.- dijo Tony, comiéndosela en dos mordidas.

\- Llamaré a Coulson para que le traiga algún puzlle biológico entretenido. Y podemos pedir comida India esta noche y tragarnos el Juego de Ender hoy?-

\- Trato hecho.- dijo Tony, preparándose para salir, pero casi volcó la taza en su mano, cuando Natasha le agarró la nalga con toda la mano y dio un firme apretón.

\- El tuyo también es lindísimo.- dijo ella volviendo a su libro. Tony abrió la boca, la cerró, hizo un mohín, y se retiró. Cuando se metió al elevador, iba silbando.


	26. NIGTHMARE IN BLUE

NIGHTMARES IN BLUE - Háblame un poco de ti, "Barton, Clint".- dijo Loki una vez que Erik Selvig se concentró en trabajar, retirándose a una cómoda sala de reuniones. La base a la que Clint lo había guiado y en donde habían puesto a trabajar a Erik era una antigua base de HYDRA que SHIELD había capturado y sellado, pero no destruido: era el mejor lugar que se le pudo ocurrir para que su señor estuviera a salvo, fuera de los radares y de cualquier amenaza mientras lograban dominar el Tesseract como él quería.  
A Loki le frustraba no poco no ser capaz de enjaezar el Tesseract a su voluntad: pero estaba claro que sin un artefacto, lo único que lograría sería su muerte. Nada de ese poder inenarrable podía ser tan fácilmente dominado, y depender de lo que consideraba mentes inferiores, pero a la vez con tanta habilidad para entender el funcionamiento de las energías lo irritaba bastante.   
Aunque que justo el cerebro que necesitaba para crear el artefacto fuera del mentor y adorado amigo de su odiosísimo hermano Thor era de una ironía deliciosa...  
\- Aparentemente has sido una buena elección, "Barton, Clint"- dijo Loki extendiéndose en un sillón doble, las piernas en alto, la mejilla apoyada en una mano.- Qué tan arriba estás en tu organización?-  
\- Soy un agente nivel 9, señor.- dijo Clint con voz monotona. Se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta, las manos atrás, los pies separados en la perfecta postura de un guardaespaldas, el mentón levantado, los ojos inundados de azul vacíos.  
\- Y eso es bueno?-  
\- Según mi conocimiento, sólo mi superior inmediato tiene el nivel 11.-  
\- Vaya, entonces eres más importante de lo que pensé.- dijo Loki con una sonrisa.- Barton, qué se come acá? Sé un buen agentito y tráeme un repaso contundente. Y haz que le lleven pienso a Selvig, que lo necesito funcionando. Algo para tí, también.- agregó con un gesto de la mano. Clint asintió, y volvió antes de una hora con pizza, sandwiches de boloña y queso, bebidas y cereveza, y Loki lo hizo explicarle qué era cada cosa, antes de masticar un trozo de pizza de aceitunas con interés.  
\- Sabroso, aunque algo grasiento.- dijo limpiándose los dedos.- Como me imaginaba, los gustos de los midgardianos son muy animales.-   
\- Existen platos de verduras picadas, con aceitunas y queso ligero, para los pansies como tú.- soltó Clint, que se acababa la mitad de la pizza en tiempo récord.  
\- Vas a necesitar un poco más de control, veo.- dijo Loki, aferrando su báculo, y con el gesto con que se desenrrolla una sierpe, apuntó a Clint, que se detuvo en la mitad de su comida cuando el azul volvió a llenarle los ojos. Luego se quedó quieto, sus manos quietas en la mesa.  
\- Limpia todo esto haz que preparen mis habitaciones.- dijo Loki con sequedad. Clint había resultado muy útil, pero mucho más rebelde de lo que había esperado: había necesitado un repaso de la dominación cada doce horas, que comparado con la permanente dominación de los demás, debía indicar que el tipo realmente tenía una voluntad de acero. Había que estar atento para que no fuera a sacudirse esa dominación y Loki se hallase de repente con una bala en la nuca.  
Por supuesto, lo más fácil era matarlo, pero había sido tan jodidamente útil. Era obvio que sus superiores, y seguramente todos los encargados del " Consejo Mundial"como Clint lo había llamado estaban buscándolos, pero había conseguido ocultarlos, y también habi sido útil para adquirir un centenar de mercenarios los que un toque de su báculo y estaban listos para morir por él. Sí, muy útil.  
Le recordaba un poco a Sif, con ese mentón levantado, los ojos claros y despejados y esa lengua afilada. Qué divertido habría sido volver a Asgard y usar este poder en Sif; todo el baile que habían hecho por décadas de seducción y desprecios, el obvio deseo de ella por su oscuridad y el interés, sí, de él por su disciplina se habría solucionado en una sola noche.   
Una vez que Midgard fuera suya, ya iría a buscarla y se haría perdonar... o la dominaría, una de dos. Después de todo, la simple guerrera aquí podía ser una Reina.  
\- Tienes una amante, Barton?- preguntó Loki cuando Clint regresó, reportando las habitaciones preparadas y que Erik estaba seguro de acabar el artefacto por la mañana.- Una esposa? Hijos?-  
Hubo una contracción interesante en el rostro de Clint, pero sus ojos seguían con el azul de la dominación.- No.-   
\- Te estás atreviendo a mentirme, Midgardiano?- dijo Loki, girándose el sofá y mirándolo, sólo sus ojos apareciendo por encima de su brazo en el respaldo, de algún modo semejante a un cocodrilo. Y sonreía igual.  
\- No, no es...-  
\- Quién es ella, Barton?- preguntó Loki dulcemente.  
\- Nat... Natasha.Na,Natasha. Natasha Romanova.-balbuceó Clint, y se mordió los labios, su respiración agitándose.   
\- Háblame de ella. Cómo hacen el romance aquí en Midgard?- Loki se recostó más en el sillón, los brazos cruzados sobre el vientre, una pierna sobre la otra en un gesto relajado.- Tienen matrimonios, verdad?   
\- No estamos... casados.- dijo Clint, y estaba claro que hablar le costaba. Loki le apuntó al sillón junto a él, y Clint se sentó obedientemente, pero su rostro estaba tenso.  
\- Porqué tanto secreto? Normalmente, a los amantes les gusta cantar las odas de sus amadas... o no es guapa acaso, Clint?-  
\- Ella es...- la voz de Clint sonaba baja, ahogada.- Hermosa.-  
\- Muéstrame.- dijo Loki con firmeza. A Clint, que no le habían temblado las manos para dispararle a Fury, le temblaban al sacar su teléfono, buscar en la pantalla, y al fin enseñarle unas fotos, descargadas en un servidor con clave. Loki emitió un silbido, y pasó varias, antes de dejar puesta en pantalla una fotografía de Natasha, con un sweater crema de hombre por toda vestimenta, acurrucada en un sillón, el gris de un día nublado reflejándose en us pensativos ojos verdes.  
\- Así que es una agente como tú. Podrías llamarla si quieres... si se te ha resistido, puedo solucionarlo y tendrás tu premio, Barton, que no se diga que no te doy nada.- rió Loki lamiéndose los labios.  
\- Natasha y yo... ella, ella me quiere.- dijo Clint, y cada palabra parecía que se la arrancaban con un sacacorchos. Interesado, Loki alargó la mano al báculo, volvió a dominarlo, y luego se recostó apoyando la mejilla en el puño.  
\- Tanta renuencia me da curiosidad. Venga, Barton, qué tiene de especial la chica, eh?-   
Cuando Clint acabó de contar la historia de la Black Widow, Loki se mordía uña del pulgar, intrigado y un poco irritado. Qué golpe habría haber atrapado a la chica, si era tan buena como Clint decía: y la verdad, con la dominación encima, no le quedaba autonomía suficiente para mentir o exagerar. El mismo Loki había utilizado sin temor sus propios encantos alguna vez para destruir y dominar: tener ese tipo de asistente no habría estado mal.  
\- Se te cae la baba por ella, no? Venga, Barton... si es todo lo que dices, porqué debería prestarte una chica como esa atención a tí? Qué eres fantástico en el lecho, o le cocinas, o qué?-  
\- Ella me quiere.- repitió Clint, los ojos vacíos, la voz muerta. Loki continuaba intrigado, y se tendió de bruces en el sillón, el mentón apoyado en los brazos cruzados.  
\- Pues me pregunto porqué. Desvístete, Barton.- ordenó.   
Si había costado sacarle el mismo nombre de Natasha, sobre sí mismo Clint no parecía tener ninguna de esas timideces. En un minuto estaba de pie sin un hilo de ropa encima, la misma postura de guardaespaldas y los mismos ojos muertos, el cuerpo muy derecho.  
\- vaya, Barton, la ropa oculta bastante... aunque estás hecho una lástima de cicatrices.- dijo Loki con una mirada evaluadora bastante fría.- Incluso una asgardiana se consideraría satisfecha contigo, supongo. Y es con esto con lo que contentas a esa espía zorra?-  
\- Natasha... me quiere.- repitió él por tercera vez, la voz ronca. Intrigado de verdad ahora, Loki se enderezó, los ojos iluminándosele de perversidad.  
\- Ah, sí? Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso? La tal agente se deja dar duro y parejo por tí, pero por lo que me has contado, eres probablemente el hombre número tropocientos en creerse ese verso por tomarla...-  
\- Ella me toma a mí, no yo a ella.- dijo Clint con firmeza inesperada, y de repente hubo un destello claro en sus ojos.- Si no entiendes la diferencia, lo siento por tí, alienígena!-  
Con el movimiento veloz de una cobra, Loki tomó el báculo y hundió la punta en el pecho de Clint, hiriendo la carne, derribándolo al suelo el golpe. Sangrante y desnudo, Clint se quedó allí tendido mientras Loki se enderezaba, pálido de rabia.   
\- Cómo te atreves... gusano, bajo humano, ser inferior, a comparar los... sucios escarceos animales de tu raza con mi, mi...!!- Loki tomó aire y se calmó, alejándose, dejando a Clint ahí tendido inmóvil. Pero tras una pausa, Loki se volteó, una mano en la cadera y avanzó a Clint, golpeando con la punta del pie su muslo, mirando con expresión perversa su cuerpo desnudo ahí expuesto.  
\- Mencionaste a un tal... Phillip Coulson? Tu superior, dijiste?- preguntó, y Clint asintió, a lo que Loki caminó a su alrededor, la vista fija en el musculoso cuerpo ahí tendido. Cuando al fin llegó a sus pies de nuevo, separó sus talones de un puntapié, y se encuclilló entre sus muslos.  
\- Mírame, Barton. Crees que ese tal Coulson te aprecia, verdad? Decías que te cuidaba y que los ha protegido a ambos? Pues te equivocas. Todo lo que ha hecho, ha sido porque se está follando a tu Natasha a tu espalda.-  
\- Phil...?- la voz de Clint era vaga, perdida, pero algo como pánico empezaba a brotar en sus ojos, porque a quien veía inclinado sobre su cuerpo desnudo, un gesto de disgusto en su cara, era a su adorado superior.   
\- De verdad te creíste que te toleraba por tu talento con un estúpido arco, Barton? Ahora que tengo a una asesina diez veces mejor que tú, mejor que regreses al hoyo de donde saliste!-  
\- No...- gimió Clint, y había angustia en su rostro.- No la uses, Phil... me prometiste, ella... que no la usarían... no como ellos...-  
\- Por supuesto que la voy a usar todo lo que queramos. Para qué mas sirve una puta como ella? Y para que sepas, le gusta...- musitó Coulson. La expresión de angustia de Clint se volvió horror, pero antes de que pudieta hacer nada, el Coulson que se inclinaba sobre él alargó una mano y agarrándolo del cuello lo dejó boca abajo en el suelo, un pie con elegantes zapatos de traje empujando su columna dolorosamente contra el suelo.- Qué vas a hacer, Barton? Tienes algo que decir? Vas a tratar de meterme una flecha, acaso?-  
Clint murmuró algo, y Loki, transformado en Coulson, frunció el ceño. - Qué has dicho?-  
\- Hagan conmigo lo que quieran, pero a ella déjenla en paz! No hay nada que ella pueda hacer que yo no pueda hacer...!- musitó, ahí en el suelo. Y Loki se sintió confundido por un momento, antes de que una ira extraña e inesperada se sintiera como un calor extraño en sus sienes.  
Quién podía ser esa zorra para que un tipo estuviera dispuesto a todo por protegerla? Qué podía tener esa famosa Natasha para que alguien pusiera su vida en la línea por ella, cuando por Loki, ni siquiera su propio hermano, ni siquiera su familia, había...?!  
\- Te puedo mostrar lo bueno que soy, Phil.- dijo Clint sombríamente, y Loki tuvo un sobresalto paralizante cuando Clint se movió veloz como un ave de presa de rodillas, atrayendo hacia sí las caderas de Loki, una mano en su cinturón, la otra buscando...  
\- NO!- ladró Loki: un golpe del puño que sostenía el báculo y Clint estaba inconsciente boca abajo en el suelo, sangre en la sien. Por un momento temió haberlo matado en el sobresalto, no que en verdad lo lamentara, pero había sido un buen asistente. Un * entretenido* asistente, pensó limpiándose la mano ensangrentada en la camiseta de Clint.  
Bueno, se podía decir de los Midgardianos que eran sorprendentes.  
Se encuclilló junto al cuerpo despatarrado de Clint, y apoyando una mano en su cabeza, se concentró en leer algunas de sus memorias. Luego, con una sonrisa perversa, se aseguró de implantar otras pocas: Phil violándolo brutalmente en una cama de hospital, Natasha riéndose de él y traicionándolo una y otra vez. Le estaba haciendo un favor de todos modos: para nadie era sano tener semejante devoción a los suyos. O acababan traicionándote ellos a tí primero.  
No es así, Thor?


End file.
